Kagome's story and Inuyasha's challenge
by Akuma Youkai
Summary: After having her parents killed in a fire,Kagome and Sota are forced to live with their uncle.8 years later they are both quiet in school and dont have any friends. One day however, a new boy comes to Kagome's school and takes on the biggest challenge of all...
1. me vs the world

I will always remember the day that it happened. The day that my life was changed forever. I wake every morning to know that I can never change my past. The flames will always be in my mind, along with the smell of the smoke. The crumbleing and the screams will be forever in my mind.

8 years have passed since that day. I'm 17 now. I live with someone I dare not call family. My evil uncle Akki, who'd rather get drunk then work. Also my little brother Sota. Kagome Higorashi is my name.

I go to Akuma High School and I'm in 11th this year. I've been told I'm not that bad to look at so I guess I'm pretty, but I hide it all under my baggy cloths. I hide away from everyone. I'm sort of a loner as you might call it, but I like it that way. Who needs friends right? All they do is want to get to know you and that's not what I want. All a friend will do is make everything worse for me. Or at least that's what I thought….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha Takahashi's the name. I'm 17 years old and I'm about to go to yet another new school. I know this school is going to be just like all the others I've been to. I know its full of hanyou haters. Every school has them, so why should this one be any different?

This'll be my 6th new high school since freshman year. My dad thinks its cause I'm a bad kid but my mom knows its cause I don't take hanyou haters very well. I've been expelled from all my other schools because I've gotten into fights with a fair share of demons and humans. My dad says that this is the last one he's sending me to that's in town. If I get expelled from this one its off to a boarding school. I just thought that I was going to go to this school, get into a few fights, and then boarding school for me but boy was I wrong……..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep Beep Beep bee…….

I sighed as I turned off my alarm and got out of bed. I went to my private bathroom and got my shower and brushed my teeth and hair. Then I went to my closet and picked out my baggy black jeans and my baggy dark green hoodie and slipped on my black and green world industry shoes. I went downstairs as quiet as I could, to see Sota already at the door waiting for me and acting as look out.

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

I grabbed my backpack and keys to my truck and went out the door as fast as we could. I stopped at a Mc Donald's on the way to school to get Sota and I some breakfast, dropped him off, and headed for school. I pulled into school and parked my truck and ate my breakfast while listening to my Madina Lake cd. I sighed for the 2nd time today.

School was going to be the same as it was yesterday and the day before that and I knew it. I smiled slightly as me vs. the world started to play. I took a quick look around and started to sing along.

_Sometimes I try not to hate myself _

_For everything I never said when you were here_

_And so I'm_

_Burning up the photographs_

_Of what was our perfect past_

_Cause I'm still here_

_But I'm barley holding on_

_Where did I go wrong_

_Choking on the difference _

_Between me and the end of the world_

_And ever since you've been gone_

_I've been torn apart_

_I know that you cant hear me but_

_I'm still hurt and I wish you were here_

_So hurt hat I try to burry it_

_Pretend that you didn't exist so I can be strong_

_But I feel sick_

_And I feel diseased'_

_Cause everyone abandons me_

_And I can't move along_

_'Cause I'm barely holding on_

_Where did I go wrong_

_Choking on the difference_

_Between me and the world_

_And ever since you've been gone_

_I've been torn apart_

_I know that you can't hear me but_

_I'm still hurt_

_And I wish you were here_

_I can not pretend you didn't exist_

_Misery is just a state of mind_

_Hiding from the world's no way to live_

_So I'll convince myself that I'll be fine_

_I'll be fine_

_But since I lost you _

_I'm barely holding on_

_Where did I go wrong_

_Choking on the difference between_

_Me and the world_

_And ever since you've been gone_

_I've been torn apart_

_I know that you can't hear me but_

_I'm still hurt_

_So I look up to the stars_

_And wonder out loud_

_Why everything I had in life_

_Has fallen from my arms_

_Can you even hear this song?_

_I'm screaming at the clouds_

_Screaming to a galaxy_

_That never cared at all_

_That I need you _

_here _

I never noticed the car that pulled up 2 parking spots away or the boy watching me as I sang, I just got out of my truck and went inside of school with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down in the back row of the empty class room. I always get there before everyone. It beats being at "home." I took out my sketchbook and started shading in a drawing I had been working on. I heard voices out side the class room. It sounded like the principal showing around yet another new kid, pitching the whole " our school is the best in town" thing.

I was surprised to see the 2 walk into the room. I just went back to sketching till I heard my name.

" Kagome, there you are, I was hoping you would be here early this morning." I just smiled up at him and nodded. " As you can tell we have a new student, and well, it turns out he has all his classes with you." I set my sketchbook aside and decided to listen. "Your very trust worthy and I know you wont steer the boy in the wrong direction. So I'll just leave him here with you so you 2 can get to know each other." I knodded and watched him leave.

The boy sat in the seat in front of me and watched me shade my drawing. '_why is he watching me?'_

I noticed the boy had long silver hair and 2 fury doggie ears on top of his head. He was wearing a long sleeved back shirt with a red short sleeved one over it that said " FEH, one sound that can mean so much" and a pair of baggy dark jeans and red and black addias.

" So um, nice drawing…." I looked up at him, smiled and went back to shading. "So um..the names Inuyasha….what's yours?"

" What's it to yah?"

" Huh?"

" I said what's it to yah?" I looked up at him with a questioning look.

" Just wanted to know the name of the person who's going to be showing me around this hell hole" I was about to giggle, but I caught myself. Laughing means you get along with the person, and getting along ends with friends. I just sighed instead.

" Kagome." I went back to shading as the bell rang and a few students came walking into the class room, and soon the class was full.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All during class Inuyasha tried talking to me. I was thankful when Miroku finally told him why I wouldn't answer him.

"Hey Kagome"

" She's not gonna answer you" Inuyasha looked next to him to see a boy with black hair pulled back into a low pony tail looking at him. He was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, and a purple hoodie that said " you have em, I grab em" and on the back it had a big hand print on it and black and purple zoo yorks.

" What?"

" I said she's not gonna answer you dude…well unless you piss her off, then she's gonna yell at you."

"She talked earlier."

"Yeah probably only a few words" I saw Inuyasha turn around and look at me and turn back around.

" Yeah, so what."

" So, it means your no different from everyone else who's attempted to talk to her."

"What's suppose to mean?"

" Huh?"

" What cause I'm a hanyou I cant talk to her?"

" Dude I never said anything like that."

"What you got something against me?"

" Dude I don't care that you're a hanyou. It's cool with me. Just saying, she doesn't talk to anyone. Not even the teachers really get her to talk. She answers some questions but that's about it." Inuyasha kind of looked shocked when Miroku told him how quiet I was. I found it kind of funny. What? A girl who barley talks….who cares.

Miroku leaned over and held out his hand.

" Miroku, Miroku Souryo." Inuyahsa looked a little apprehensive but he shoot his hand anyway.

" Inuyasha Takahashi."

" The girl behind me is my girlfriend Songo. Um, the boy sitting in front of you is Koga, he's a wolf demon. Next to him the 2 other wolf demons are Ginta and Hakkaku, and the girl wolf demon in front of Koga, is Ayame. You'll want to avoid the slut in the front row by the window. That's Kikyo. She thinks she's hot and can get what she wants when she wants it." Inuyahsa just nodded. Songo leaned forward to listen in on the conversation.

" So, why did you choose to come to Akuma High?" Inuyasha looked back at Songo and smiled.

" I kinda didn't have a choice. I got kicked out of my old school. This is my 6th one since freshmen year."

" Damn!" Songo and Miroku said at the same time.

" I got into a lot of fights. No big deal." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

" Why did yah get into a lot of fights?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and sighed.

" I don't take hanyou haters very well."

"Oh that's why you went off on me like that before. Dude its cool with me that you're a hanyou. There are a few here but if you hang out with me and my friends you'll be just fine."

"Alright, cool." Inuyasha smiled. " So now that we got introduced and all, what's with the Kagome girl that's suppose to be showing me around.?"

"Kagome's like the loner of the school, she doesn't talk to anyone. Every year Sango tries talking to her but she just blows her off."

"She wasn't always like this. She only started acting distant about 8yrs ago. She lost her mom and dad in a fire. The only person she really talks to is her little brother Sota, and he hardly talks also."

"Wow, so she doesn't really have family?"

"She lives with her uncle."

" You 2 just gave me a challenge. I'm gonna make Kagome my friend."


	2. Kags

_**Inu pov:**_

I followed Kagome out of class and she still hasn't said anything to me. I went to my locker and she went to hers. I put my books away as fast as I could, and stood next to her locker waiting for her. When she got her books she looked up at me with a look that said 'what are you doing here'.

"So what class do we have next silent bob?" she slammed her locker shut and started walking down the hall. I could have sworn I heard her mumble asshole before she started walking away. I chuckled as I followed her.

Turns out we had science next. (I forgot to say that they had math for there 1st class) Miroku was in this class also. I wasn't at all surprised to find out she had her own table to herself. I sat next to Kagome and smiled at her.

" They never should have given me this class. You know how many perverted comments you can make about science." I chuckled a little.

" I sure do" shouted Miroku across the room.

The teacher came in and told everyone to take there seats and all that jazz. I stayed in the seat next to Kagome. The teacher told the class that I was new student and just left it at that. He went straight to teaching us about something I didn't really care about, so I decided to talk to Kagome.

"So, Kagome, or may I call you Kags?"

"No." I jumped a little cause I didn't expect her to say anything.

"What?"

"No." I chuckled.

" No what, **Kags?" **She glared at me and mumbled that she didn't want to be called kags.

"Awwww why not. I'll let you give me a nick name." I gave her my best smile. In all my other schools, all the other girls fell for it. It didn't really seem to be working on Kagome though.

**Kags pov:**

'_If he calls me Kags one more time I'm gonna hurt him' _I tried glaring up at him but that only seemed to make him laugh and smile more.

"Come on **Kags, **you can give me a nick name also. What's it gonna be, huh? Inu,?"

"How about stupid dog." I folded my arms and rested my head on the table within my arms. '_I can't believe I just said that' _I mentally smacked myself for saying anything. Normally when people bothered me I could just ignore them, but there was something about Inuyasha that just got under my skin. The guy is like those bugs from the Mummy that crawl under your skin and eat you from the inside.

"Stupid dog?" I heard Inuyasha start laughing after he repeated what I said. " That's a good one. Stupid dog." he kept saying it as if it were the funniest thing he ever heard. After he repeated it for the 8th time I finally had enough. I looked up at him with anger.

" Would you shut the fuck up already!!!!" I exploded.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Would you 2 like to finish your **lovely **conversation out in the hallway?" our science teacher asked.

"Sure why not. Its not like I'm listening to you anyway." Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his spiny chair. The teachers face got really red and he pointed towards the door.

"Out! Both of you." I glared at Inuyasha as I started to gather my stuff. I started to walk out the door but the teacher stopped me. "I'm very disappointed in you Kagome. Your usually quiet in my class and you're my best student. I expected more from you" with that said, he let me go my way out the door.

I went straight to my locker and put my books away. _'get a hold of yourself Kagome. don't let the stupid dog boy get to you.' _I sat down in front of my locker and pulled my sketchbook out again and started working on my drawing once more. I started to hum It's a Hard Knock Life.

" A girl who knows Madina Lake songs also knows It's a Hard Knock Life, what a shocker."

I looked up at him with a questioning look and then went back to my drawing. '_how does he know I listen to Madina Lake? I could have sworn there was no one in the parking lot this morning. Come on Kagome, just ignore him. You do it to everyone else.' _

Inuyasha sat down next to me and started watching me draw again. What was with this guy? You would think he would get the idea that I don't want to talk to him, or even be around him for that matter.

"Soo…., I heard you have a brother. I have one too, he's older then me though and refuses to let me forget it." I just stayed quiet. I just keep hoping if I don't say anything he'll get fed up and walk away like the rest of the people that have tried talking to me. "So, you like cartoons? I love watching pokemon yah know. Makes you feel like a 7 year old again. You know, those days you woke up every Saturday morning and sing along to the pokemon theme song. I swear Ash is going to stay like a 10 or 11 yr old forever." What is it? The more I'm quiet the more he's going to talk? Inuyasha started to tap his foot and hum the pokemon theme, I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

We sat in front of my locker for a while in a sort of silence. Inuyasha kept humming random pokemon theme songs. _'he needs to grow up'_ I thought after a while. He acts like life is just a breeze. Course a guy like him could act like that. He could afford to. You could tell that he must have money, the principal didn't have someone shown around school unless it was a kid with a family that can donate money to it. About 15 minutes later the bell rang. I got up, grabbed my stuff and started walking down the hall to my next class. '_I hope they didn't do anything important in science' _I thought as I entered my art class with Inuyasha right behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arts my favorite class. It's the only class that you really can express yourself. I was so happy about this class also because the teacher actually assigned Inuyasha a seat. I smiled on the inside cause he was all the way across the room next to Ginta and Hakkaku. Sadly to say, Koga was next to me in this class and once again he was trying to flirt with me and get me to draw his project so he could pass the class and get my number. Baggy cloths or not, this stupid wolf would never leave me alone. He's told me time and time again that he likes the silent type.

I took out my MP3 player and started on my project. We were told to do a painting of something that we could never forget. Something from our past that stays with us forever, and no matter how hard we tried we could never forget. I turned on Photograph, bye Nickel back. Koga leaned over and looked at my picture and smiled.

" Wow beautiful, yours looks great. You should totally paint mine." I scuffed at him. "Oh come on, you've known me since pre-school Kagome and you know I don't have a single artist bone in my body for painting… but I do hear that I am great at other things if you know what I mean." I saw him wink at me and I almost barfed. When will he get that I'm not interested?

I tried my hardest to concentrate on my painting but for some odd reason my mind kept going back to Inuyasha. I even accidentally mixed paint together that matched the color of his hair. All through out class I mentally kicked myself every time I let my mind wander to him. Every time he talked it felt like he talked to me and not at me…and I liked it. I shook my head and started working on my painting again.

The class went bye fast. Koga tried hitting on me a few more times. I think I heard Inuyasha growl once or twice about it. The bell rang all to soon and so we had to go to lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I managed to ditch Inuyasha during lunch, or at least so I thought. Well anyway, I went to my favorite place to each lunch..the music room. Yeah I know it sounds weird but it's the only room that no ones in during lunch. I also like it cause I love music. My dad loved to play the piano to me when I was little. I wasn't hungry so I didn't have my lunch.

I sat down at the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. I started playing a few scales to warm up a little. I closed my eyes and started to play with the piano a little. I sighed and let my fingers fly over the familiar keys and started to sing.

(Good Enough by Evanescence)

Under your spell again

I can't say no to you

crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand

I can't say no to you Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly

now I can't let go of this dream

I can't breathe but I feel Good enough

I feel good enough for you Drink up sweet decadence

I can't say no to you

and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind

I can't say no to you Shouldn't let you conquer me completely

now I can't let go of this dream

can't believe that I feel Good enough

I feel good enough

its been such a long time coming, but I feel good and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

pour real life down on me

cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough

am I good enough

for you to love me too? so take care what you ask of me

cause I can't say no

I smiled as I finished. I hadn't played that song since I was little. I use to sit at the piano with my dad while my mom held Sota and sang to us. I sighed in content at the memory. I never saw the 3 people standing outside the door of the music room that were looking for me…..

I stayed in the music room for study hall also. Lucky for me no one came in. I messed around with a few instruments until the bell rang for my next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gym for my last class. I liked it that way, because I didn't have to go the whole day being sweaty. The one thing I hated about it was the dress code. Shorts and a short sleeve top. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I wore actual girl cloths, black shorts that were finger tip length and a green short sleeved t-shirt.

I walked out of the locker room and looked around. I saw Inuyasha across the gym standing with Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame. Miroku and Sango must have shown him where the gym was. I sat down on the top of the bleachers on the other side of the gym. The moment I sat down I saw Inuyasha look up at me and smile. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt.

I saw him say something to everyone. Then he turned around and started coming up the bleachers to me. I sighed for like the 4th time today. _'what's with this guy? I ditch him and he still wants to talk to me, ugh, I'll never understand other people.' _He sat down next to me and smiled.

"So **Kags**, where were you during lunch and study hall?" I shrugged my shoulders hoping he would get the point that I don't feel like talking to him. No such luck. " I'm not mad that you ditched me yah know. Its alright." He smiled at me again.

Today was a free day in gym so everyone just did what ever. The preppy girls gossiped and talked. The sporty boys played basket ball and volleyball along with some sporty girls. The Goths and the emos sat and talked and seemed to be having a good time. The rest of the people that I couldn't tell what they were just walked around the gym talking.

I just sat on the bleachers the whole time with Inuyasha saying random things trying to get me to talk. Sango and Miroku came up to us towards the end of class and sat down and started talking with Inuyasha. I barley listened to what they had to say. I was half hoping they would just walk away and go have fun, but I the other half of me was happy that they were there. It felt kind of nice not sitting all alone for once. Sadly the 5 minute bell rang so we had to go get changed back in our normal cloths and head home. I was surprised when I left the locker room though, cause Sango told me bye and smiled. _'ugh that stupid dog is rubbing off on them.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got into my truck and went to pick up Sota. I was so happy that the day was over. I smiled when Sota came running up to the truck smiling.

"Kagome, you'll never guess what happened today." he said happily as he put his seat belt on.

"Hmmm, you finally believe me that reptar from rugrats is the coolest dinosaur in the world cause he can be any color and still look cool?" he smiled and laughed a little.

"Noooo, I got invited to play kickball in the park tomorrow by a few kids in my class." He was almost bouncing in his seat. "Can I go Kagome? I really really want to go. Please please please." I sighed.

"Sota… you know.."

" Please Kagome, tomorrows the day he's always gone till 9pm. And we're not going to play pass dark. Please Kagome." I saw how hopeful his eyes were and I just couldn't say no.

"Alright, as long as we get back before dark."

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" He threw his arms in the air and hugged me. " Oh thank you Kagome, you're the best big sister ever."

"I know. Now lets get going. You know how mad he gets when we're late." I saw the smile fall from Sotas face and my heart nearly broke. " Just keep thinking about kickball tomorrow kido."

I went to turn the truck on but it wouldn't start. My eyes went wide as I tried turning the key again. I tried hitting the gas while I turned the key but nothing was working.

" No, no no no no. Don't do this you stupid truck, COME ON!" I hit the steering wheel out of frustration.

" Kagome, what's wrong with the truck?"

"I don't know Sota." I sighed. '_we are so dead,'_ "Sota, I'm gonna get out and push, you steer the truck ok buddy. We'll be home in no time." I gave him a sad smile as I got out of the truck and started pushing. We got home 2 hours later.

We sat out in the drive way because we didn't dare go into the house. We were a hour and a half late getting home. We both knew what waited us behind that front door, but it was getting cold so we had to go in.

I was too scared to close the door but I did it anyway. I forced Sota to stand behind me as we walked towards the stairs as quiet as we could.

" Where have you 2 been?" asked a scary drunk voice from the stairwell. I gulped and looked up. There stood my uncle, drunk as usual. He looked angrier then normal. " I said, where have you 2 been?" he asked again.

"My…my truck broke down uncle Akki. I'm..I'm sorry." he walked down the stairs and grabbed the front of my shirt.

" Sorry? Oh your sorry. Sorry to your Uncle Akki are you. Well guess what sweet heart, sorry doesn't cut it." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. " I'm just going to have to teach you that sorry doesn't cut it, don't I Kagome?"

"N..No, please no." tears formed in my eyes. He grabbed Sota by the back of his shirt and dragged both of us towards the one place we both fear. He opened the door to the basement and shoved both me and Sota down the stairs, Sota landed on top of me so he didn't get hurt to bad.

"Sweet dreams kiddies." I heard him chuckle as he closed the door and all the light vanished, then I heard the lock click. Sota clung to me and cried. I just pet his hair and hummed a song, hoping to calm him….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you to those who reviewed and read my story. this is my 1st fanfic on here so, i'm just trying this out to see how it goes.

yeah i know i missed spelled Sango's name for my 1st chapter and thank you for the person who told me. i went back and re read my story and found a few mistakes i wished i has caught. so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

and please review, i want to know what people think of this story. if people say they like it i'll continue it, but if i dont know what you all think then why should i?

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	3. day 2 friends?

The sound of the lock unlatching is what woke me the next morning. When I heard the front door shut a few minutes later, I woke Sota up. We went up the stairs, up to my room and saw that it was only 6am. I went down stairs to clean up a bunch of beer bottle that I knew would be there, while Sota got a shower.

I was sore all over from how I slept sitting up all night. I threw away all the bottles and went back upstairs. Sota was already dressed and was laying down on my bed_. ' poor kid doesn't deserve to live like this. He deserves better.'_ I went and took a shower and dressed in the bathroom. I came back out and it was 7am. I walked over to Sota and sat next to him.

"Alright buddy, bus or walking?" he looked up at me and smiled knowing what I ment.

" Bus!!!" he jumped up.

" Alright, bus it is. Go get your shoes on." he jumped off my bed and ran out the door to his room to get his shoes. I put on my black and white world industry sneakers to go along with my black and white hoodie. I also was wearing dark baggy jeans. For the 1st time I slipped on a black and white head band so my hair wouldn't be in my face.

Sota and I both had cereal for breakfast and then headed out the door. It was a little chilly so we huddled together at the bus stop. 5 minutes later the bus showed up and we were off to school.

We got off of the bus at my school and I walked Sota to his and then walked back. I had just enough time to go to my locker and get into class before the bell rang. I sat in my seat and sighed. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. My quiet moment was ruined a few seconds later.

"Good morning **Kags. **Isn't it a B E A U TEE FULL morning?" I looked at him and put my head down on my desk. "Come on Kagome, I'm not even a morning person and I think it's a nice day."

'_you didn't just spend the night in a basement with your crying brother, trying to tell him everything's ok.' _I thought. I looked up at Inuyasha and noticed that he was wearing a jacket with black and red stripes on it and baggy black jeans with black and red zoo yorks.

"What, no drawing today?" I grunted at him and he chuckled.

"Why do you insist on talking to me?" I grumbled out. He looked kind of taken back at my question but recovered.

" You just looked like you needed someone to talk to, yah know?" I shrugged my shoulders. " Everyone's gota have friends." I shrugged my shoulders again and thought about what he said all threw class. '_friends ruin things..not help them.' _I didn't listen to a thing the math teacher was saying. I think it was a lesson on probability, but who cares.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went right to my locker after class still in thought. I never noticed Inuyasha standing next to me. I closed my locker and turned and ran right into him. Inuyasha caught me just in time so I wouldn't fall.

" Um, thanks" I mumbled before I went around him and headed off to science with him right behind me. My cheeks were a little pink after that. '_ugh, what is wrong with me? Come on Kagome, he can do whatever he wants, just ignore him.' _

I sat down in my seat and 2 seconds later Inuyasha was there. Why wont this boy just leave me alone? I don't need friends. All a friend will do is take your secrets and stab you in the back with them.

"So Kags, are we gonna have a repeat of yesterday or are we gonna stay in class today? Hmm?" I glared at him and just looked at the front of the room. Miroku came back to us smiling.

"What's up Inuyasha? You like the school?"

" Yeah its ok. No hanyou haters yet so its all good for me." he smiled and I couldn't help but look up at him. His face seemed to glow whenever he smiled.

'_Ugh, Kagome, get a hold of yourself. Stop thinking like that. It must just be a trick of the light is all. There's nothing special about Inuyasha..'_

The teacher came in and Miroku walked back to his seat. I saw that the teacher looked at me and Inuyasha, as if asking us with his eyes, if we were going to have a repeat of yesterday. I saw Inuyasha smile a little and I knew what he was thinking. 'If I end up getting sent out again I'm gonna kill him.' I thought as I glared up at Inuyasha. He just smiled down at me.

"Alright class, continue with what you were doing yesterday. Inuyasha and Kagome, may I see you both at my desk?" We both got up and walked up to the teacher. "First I'd like to say that I hope we don't have another incident like yesterday. You both missed something important, and you might have to work after school to finish the project everyone's working one. If you haven't noticed everyone has a partner and I guess you both can figure out who your partners are."

" You can't be serious?" I said as I looked over at Inuyasha. He had a stupid grin on his face.

" Oh, but Kagome I am. Inuyasha shall be your partner if you like it or not. I know you're a good worker so you might not have to do the project after school, but that's only if you can pick a subject and work together."

"What kind of project?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"You need to research and present to the class an animal. Any animal you want. Some other students are doing fictional ones. You just have to put a paper on my desk and tell the class about the animal by Monday. Today's Tuesday so you both have enough time. Now off with you 2, go pick an animal and do your research. I have books in the back and we have computers all around the room." I sighed and walked back to my table with a oh so happy, smiling Inuyasha right behind me.

" So, partner, what animal should we do? Lions, tigers bears?"

" Oh my."

" Hehehe, at least you got where I was going with that." I shook my head and went to get a book from the back. I started flipping threw it and Inuyasha decided he wanted to point out every animal that he thought was cool or lame.

" Oh, I love Lions. Ugh who likes deer. Oh look that wolf looks cool." I just rolled my eyes as I flipped the page. Then we landed on a page about dogs and Inuyasha smiled. " We should do a report on dogs." I rolled my eyes again.

"What, wanna learn about your heritage or something?" I grumbled out and he playfully glared at me.

"Maybe, you never know. Fine we could always do it on CATS."

"Ha ha, your so not funny stupid dog." he chuckled when I used his "nickname".

"At least I'm getting more out of you then just saying no." my eye's opened wide as I realized I had been talking to him. I never noticed…and it was nice talking to him though. When I talk to him, it feels like I've known him since forever, and not just meeting him yesterday. '_ your getting soft Kagome. Come on, no friends. You know what they do….a friend is the whole reason your living with that drunk asshole of a uncle.'_ I sighed.

"Whatever…what animal Inuyasha?" he frowned when my tone turned serious.

"Um, I don't know.. You choose."

"Alright, we'll do it on dogs anyway." I walked over to the computers and started looking up facts about dogs. Inuyasha just sat and watched me. For the rest of the class Inuyasha stayed quiet while I did the research.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went right to my locker, leaving Inuyasha behind, and went straight to art. I put down my things and got out my painting and sat down. I just needed to clear my head. I had gathered everything I needed to finish my painting when the bell rang and the class filled up. (don't worry you'll find out what her painting is. Its really important to her past.)

Inuyasha came and went to get his project. He picked up his painting and turned around, bumping into Koga.

"Hey watch where your going dog breath." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Maybe you're the one that needs to watch where there going wolf turd." Koga met Inuyasha's gaze with anger.

"What did you just call me?" Koga put down his painting and balled up his fists.

"I said, WOLF TURD." Inuyasha did a cocky smile when he heard a few "ohhs" threw out the class. Koga drew his arm up and was about to swing forward.

"Koga sit down before you hurt yourself." I said, not even turning around.

"Huh? Oh, hehe I knew you cared about me Kagome." he smiled.

" Dude she just insulted you. You're a bigger dumbass than I thought." Koga growled at Inuyasha again. The teacher came in right then and told everyone to take there seats and get started on the projects.

"I'll get you later dog breath." Koga picked up his painting and came over and took his seat next to me.

I ignored everyone the rest of class. Koga kept trying to flirt with me. I heard Inuyasha laugh every time I pushed Koga away. At least one person thought that it was funny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got my lunch and then went to the music room and to my sorry dismay, Inuyasha was sitting at the piano. '_how did he know I would be in here?'_ I walked over to the piano and set my lunch down.

"Allo Kags." he smiled up at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

" Friends generally have lunch together you know?" he hit a few keys on the piano.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends." He looked up at me and smiled. "Hehehe, I don't talk to just anyone yah know."

' _ugh its only day 2 and he already thinks we're friends. I gota do something to get rid of him..but what?' _

"Whatever Inuyasha." I picked up my lunch and walked out of the music room. "_ stupid Inuyasha, why can't he just leave me alone. I don't want any friends.' _

I walked outside and sat under a huge tree in the middle of the court yard. I sighed as I leaned against it. '_why is he so persistent?'_

I sat out there all threw lunch and study hall trying to think of ways to get rid of the overly friendly dog boy. I couldn't think of anything. I didn't want to hurt him, I might not want friends but I'm not a bad person. I liked sitting under the tree, so I decided I'd eat there every day now unless the whether got bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I changed in gym and left the locker room. We had another free day in gym today so I went up to my spot on the top of the bleachers, and was joined 2 minutes later by Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. I sighed once again and leaned my head against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. '_why wont people just leave me alone?'_

"Hey Kagome, your day going ok?" asked a very shy Sango. You could tell she didn't expect me to respond. I sighed once again and opened my eyes.

"Its been fine." I said in a monotone voice. Her face lit up when I replied.

"So, what's everyone doing after school?" asked Miroku.

"I'm taking my little brother to the park. Him and a few of his friends made plans to play kickball. How about you Kagome?" She smiled at me.

"Um……same thing." she looked kinda shocked and then smiled.

"Oh my god really? We should so hang out while they play. I thought that I was going to be the only teen girl there being bored." she said some other things but I tuned her out and looked over at Inuyasha who was watching some sporty kids play volleyball. He saw one of the girls get hit in the face and started laughing. I shook my head and smiled.

"Um…maybe...I don't know…."

"Well I'll see you there anyway." she kept smiling at me.

"If your gonna be at the park then I'm going my love." Sango blushed and looked away. "Inuyasha, you should come too, it'll be fun." Inuyasha stopped laughing.

"Yeah sure sounds like fun." He looked over and smiled at me. I looked down at my hands with a little pink on my cheeks. "_ ugh, why does he have to be so cute. Wait what did I just think. No no no, Inuyasha's not cute…..ugh' _I mentally smacked myself for those thoughts.

I talked once in a while with them after that, but mainly I didn't say anything. Once again I liked having people around me, but again I also didn't. I'm so use to being on my own. Sota keeps telling me that I should try just make acquaintances, you know, just some people to talk to. He keeps telling me that it's not good to keep to myself all the time. For a little kid he's really smart.

Soon the bell rang and we all went to the locker rooms. When I got done getting changed Sango came up to me.

"So, about the park thing? I mean, come on, we were friends way back when and we use to have fun. We could have fun like old times. Just us two girls." I sighed. I remember then also. We use to do everything together..until IT happened. Since then I've been on my own. Maybe for one day I could relive the old days.

"Sure Sango, when I bring Sota to the park, we'll hang out, just like old times. Only I think we can do with out the purple ice pop ending up on my favorite top." She smiled and her eyes brightened up. She laughed at the old memory.

"Oh my god you remember that. Hey I said I was sorry. Some stains just never come out though." I smiled back and laughed a real laugh. The first one of many to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna do the kickball game next chapter cause I have a lot of idea's for it and a lot of drama is going to come. If anyone has any idea's I would love to hear them.

I also wanna know what people think of this story so please review. I'd love to thank the 3 reviewers for doing so.

heavens lil cherry: I hope this is a quick enough update for you ^-^

Danny Girl 8093:yeah I'm trying to make Inuyasha as persistent as possible, and yeah I love how I brought Koga into the story too. The whole Inu and Koga fighting stuff is going to come important. And yeah I know, I hate there Uncle Akki, but there's something about him that you don't know and you'll find out later about it. Hehe X3

love-is-poison39:thanks, I was really hoping that I was doing well. I didn't really know if this was any good or not. My friends sometimes tell me that I'm not much of a writer, but I got this whole idea for this story in my head and I just has to write it out. =^-^=

So please review. I really need to know what you all think. I want people to tell me of my mistakes. don't worry cause I wont get mad about it. i need more then just 3 people to review. i really need to know what other people think.

if anyone has and idea's or anything they think i should add in further chapters please say so. i'd love to find out what you think would make the story even better.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	4. kick ball

I sat outside Sota's school listening to my MP3 player waiting for him. I kept humming along to a few songs, then one of my favorite songs came on and I couldn't help but sing. I closed my eyes and started to sing. (the adventure by angels and airwaves)

I wanna have the same last dream again,

the one where I wake up and I'm alive.

Just as the four walls close me within,

my eyes are opened up with pure sunlight.

I'm the first to know,

my dearest friends,

even if your hope has burned with time,

anything that's dead shall be re-grown,

and your vicious pain, your warning sign,

you will be , oh, here I am,

and here we go, life's waiting to type of love - it will be shown,

like every single tree reach for the sky.

If you're gonna fall,

I'll let you know,

that I will pick you up

like you for I,

I felt this thing,

I can't replace.

Where everyone was working for this goal.

Where all the children left without a trace,

only to come back, as pure as gold,

To recite this , oh, here I am,

and here we go, life's waiting to begin.

Tonight,

hey, oh, here I am,

and here we go, life's waiting to begin.

Tonight,

hey, oh, here I am,

and here we go, life's waiting to begin.I cannot live, I can't breathe

unless you do this with me

I cannot live, I can't breathe

unless you do this with me

I cannot live, I can't breathe

unless you do this with me

I cannot live, I can't breathe

unless you do this with me

I cannot live, I can't breathe

unless you do this with me

I cannot live, I can't breathe

unless you do this with meHey, oh, here I am (do this with me),

and here we go, life's waiting to begin (do this with me).

Hey, oh, here I am (do this with me).

And here we go, life's waiting to begin,

life's waiting to begin

I opened my eyes and a bunch of little kids were standing in front of me. Sota was standing in back of the group smiling.

"Wow lady, you sing good." Said a little girl standing in front of me. She had on the cutest pink dress I had ever seen. I blushed a little.

"Hey sis." Sota said proudly. The whole group of kids turned around to look at him in aw.

"Really that's your sister?" asked one kid.

"She's so cool." Sota just kept smiling and nodding to everyone.

"Is she gonna be at the park today Sota?" asked the little girl in the pink dress. Sota looked back at me and I nodded at him.

"Yup." all the little kids smiled. I stood up and walked over to Sota and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"I'll see you guys in the park later ok?" asked Sota as he waved goodbye.

"Ok Sota, see you then." as we were walking away I heard a bunch of kids get into arguments, all of them wanted Sota on there teams.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Your really becoming popular aren't you Sota?" he looked up at me with a smile.

"Well the thing is, we have this new kid in my class. He's a fox demon and well, his names Shippo, all the bigger kids started making fun of him cause he has this puffy tail and stuffs."

"Let me guess, the mighty, brave, Sota the great, stepped in and saved the day by standing up for the poor little guy." Sota laughed.

"Kagome, you read to many stories. But yeah, I stepped in when this really mean kid pulled his tail."

"Awwww, you're a little hero bud. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I don't know….I was gonna tell you yesterday but….." he looked down at the sidewalk and I saw tears in his eyes. I stopped and hugged him.

"Its ok Sota. Come on bud, just think about kickball. We'll drop our stuff off at home and go to the park. You can introduce me to all your new friends while I sit with Kohaku's sister." he looked up at me and wiped away his tears. He smiled at me and turned to start walking again.

"You have friends Kagome?"

"Um, acquaintance ." I corrected.

"Right, just someone to talk to once in a great while. Nothing more. Kagome, how come you never want to have friends. I was really little back then, you never told me why." I sighed.

" I'll tell you some other time Sota ok?" I asked and looked down at him

"Alright, you promise." I looked down at him with a smile.

"Ok, I promise, now come on, we don't want to be late for the game." I started running. I heard Sota laugh and catch up with me. We raced all the way home. I let him win.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we showed up a bunch of Sota's new friends were there. Sota ran off and came back a few minutes later with a little fox kitsune. He was so cute.

"Kagome, this is Shippo, you know the boy I told you about?" I kneeled down and looked at Shippo and smiled. He looked down at the ground being shy.

"Hi Shippo, I'm Sota's big sister Kagome. Sota told me that he stood up for you when you were being bullied." Shippo looked up at me and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"He sure did. You should have saw him. He marched right up to the big kids and told them to pick on someone there own size." Shippo started to laugh. Sota smiled proudly.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Shippo, why don't you two go over to your friends, looks like there about to start the game. They both ran off, racing each other.

I went and sat down at a bench and started watching the kids choose teams. I laughed when the boys started fighting over Sota. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved. After a few minutes, I saw Sango walk up to the group. She talked to the group of kids and finally they decided to let Sota be the permanent pitcher (roller) for both teams. After that was settled Sango walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kagome. You know I didn't think you were really going to come" she smiled at me. "but I'm glad you did. Miroku said that he was going to pick up Inuyasha and then meet us here." I nodded not really listening.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we use to come to this park everyday after school?"

" Yeah, we'd race to the swings cause the 1st one there got to use the good swing 1st." I smiled at the memory_. 'everyday we came here..even that day we came here.'_

**Flashback**

A younger Sango and Kagome arrived at the park the same time they did everyday after school. They sat down there backpacks by the big tree in the middle of the park and turned to each other.

"Race yah to the swings Gome."

"Eat my dust San." they both took off laughing all the way there.

That day Kagome won, and got to use the good swing 1st while Sango stood behind her and pushed. They made all kinds of jokes, and laughed about the new boy Miroku that just came to there school. Everyone was picking on him that day cause he wore a glove thing on his right arm and all the girls said it was cause he had cuddies.

Soon it was time for them to part and go home. They both went and picked up there backpacks. They each parted when the path divided, Sango to the left and Kagome to the right. Kagome was walking down the path looking around frantically. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She got scared and started running all the way home. When she got to the corner of her street she froze.

Kagome looked up at her big house in horror. It was on fire. She could here screams coming from

the house, which is what got her to move. Despite her size and how young she was, she was very brave. She ran into the house without looking back.

Smoke kept making her cough so she got down and started crawling. She heard her brother crying so she followed the sound. She found him curled up in a corner crying. He was scared and didn't want to move. Kagome came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Everyting gonna be otay Sotwa. Where's mommy and daddy?" just as she was saying that her mother came up to them.

"Oh my Kagome, I need you to get yourself and Sota out of here. Now baby stay low and get out as fast as you can, I'm going to find daddy ok." Kagome nodded at her mother and began to crawl with her brother back the way she first came.

Kagome and Sota made it outside. They were standing next to the family car looking at the house. By now the fire fighters had showed up and were fighting the blaze. Kagome watched the front door hoping to see her mommy and daddy come out….they never did. Kagome looked at the window of the burning home to see someone standing there smiling at her. That was the day she learned what betrayal was. That was the day all her trust in friends went away.

**End flashback**

I was snapped back into the real world by Sango snapping her fingers in my face. I blinked a few times to get the images out of my mind.

"Hello, earth to Kagome."

"Huh? Oh sorry Sango, spaced out." I looked around and saw Sota catching the ball after one of the kids kicked it. Everyone out in the field behind Sota started cheering. I smiled and looked back at Sango.

"Hey is that the guys over there." she stood up and squinted her eyes. "Oh my god it is. HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" she shouted and waved her arms in the air. I looked up and saw Miroku and Inuyasha making there way over. Miroku was waving back like a big idiot. I smiled a little.

When the guys got over to us Sango ran over and gave Miroku a hug and kiss. Inuyasha walked over to me and leaned against the bench trying to look cool. I tried to ignore him and watch Sota play with his new friends.

I saw Shippo come up to kick and smiled. Sota made sure the ball rolled slow enough for him. Shippo ran up to the ball and kicked it as hard as he could. To everyone's surprise, it shot over Sota's head and smacked one of the other kids in the face. A few people forgot about the game and started laughing. A girl picked up the ball and tried throwing it to 1st base, but was too late, Shippo was safe. The kid that got smacked in the face got up and brushed it off.

"So, Kagome, which ones your brother?" asked Inuyasha. I looked up at him and then back at the game.

"The pitcher." he nodded and kept watching.

We sat on the bench watching all the kids play. Miroku and Sango kept trying to talk to me but I stayed quiet for the most part. They played 2 games before it started to get dark at 7. All the kids said there goodbyes as they walked there separate ways to there parents, who came to pick them up. Sota came up to me smiling.

"So how'd I do?" he asked.

"Ok I guess." but Sota knew what I really meant. In Kagome language that means _great job Sota, you were the best one out there bud._

"Hey Kagome, I'm thirsty, can I have a soda before we go home.?" I sighed and told him I would be right back.

When I left Inuyasha turned to Sota. Sota looked up at him like he was the coolest person he had ever seen.

"Wow, are those ears real?" asked Sota in wonder.

"Yeah kid, as real as there ever gonna get. So kid, is your sister really this quiet all the time?" Sota shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends. I mean she talks to me."

"Yeah….."

"Hey do you have a crush on my sister or something?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I saw you talking to her, or trying to…"

"You know your not funny kid." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "So kid if you or your sister need anything, just call." he handed the paper to Sota.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but my sisters never gonna call you, you know." Inuyasha shrugged. Just then I came back with Sota's soda. (lol sota soda). Sota smiled up at me and put the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Come on Sota, we really have to get home." I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, bye dog dude."

"Its Inuyasha." and with that Sota and I went around the bend and out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a abandoned building across town, evil plotting was being done. 3 figures stood in the run down room.

"Her aura is changing. Why is that? It seems to be fading from being black." asked a clocked figure.

"How should I know? I don't pay attention to her every second of the day." Shouted a shrill girls voice.

"Has anything changed for her at school?" asked the cloaked figure.

"I don't know….wait, there's this new boy at our school. He wont leave her alone." stated the girls voice again. The other figure in the room just sat on the floor as if it were a hollow shell.

"New boy? Get rid of him." demanded the cloaked figure.

"What? How do you want me to do that?" the girl put her hands on her hips and leaned to one side.

"I don't care how you get rid of him, just get him away from her." the girl smiled then.

"Hehe, that should be easy."

"Good, now go, both of you." the figure on the floor stood up as if in a trance and walked out with the girl behind him. The cloaked figure drifted into the shadows, trying to figure out his next move in the chess game of life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it please. I cant stress enough how much reviews mean to me. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters I would love to hear them.

I'd love to thank the people who did review:

love-is-poison39: well she doesn't want to admit that's she's making friends. You find out what the painting is soon. don't worry, and I'm gonna draw it out and put it up on deviantart, so when I get it drawn, if you want, I'll send it to you.

heavens lil cherry : lol, well I guess that cherry on top got you a fast update huh. I'm glad to know your enjoying the story.

MeiunTenshi: I'm glad your liking the story. I really didn't think I was doing that well with this. Thank you for reviewing/

JB twilightforever: yeah I love inu/kag storys also. I like some sess/kags, but, that's because the person writes it so well.

Danny Girl 8093: I'm glad you liked chapter 3, I hope you liked this chapter as well. Yeah, Inuyasha is trying his best to break threw Kagomes protective bubble and prove that friends can be a good thing. And yeah I made Koga a little dense but if you think about it, that's how he kind of is. He never really notices the fake smiles Kagome does in the show or anything. And don't worry don't worry the Uncle Akki stuff will come in soon enough.

the-real-inu-girl: I'm glad you like this. I hope I updated soon enough. Lol XD

So once again thanks to those people who reviewed. I love finding out what people think of the story. So, please review, I don't know what you all think about it if you don't say anything.

I'd love to dedicate this chapter to my nerd of a friend who read all three chapters while talking to me on AIM, and pointed out every mistake I did. Yes this chapters for you asshat. Lol ^-^

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	5. angry hanyou

Have you ever wondered why we do the stupid things we do? Most people wouldn't do the stuff I do, cause its stupid to them. Most people, if they see someone they know about to get hurt, they let it happen and then they ask if there ok. Me? Well, I think the bruise on my face says something different about me…….

When Sota and I got back from the park, Sota was so happy about it. He had the biggest, brightest smile on his face…well he did till Uncle Akki came home.

"Kagome, did you see the way I pitched the ball? I had so much fun, thank you sis for letting me go." the smile on his face reached all the way to his eyes. Its been years since I saw that kind of smile.

"Yeah, you did great bud. Come on lets get you upstairs and into your pj's ok. After we'll watch a movie." he shot off his chair in the kitchen and took off towards the stairs. I heard Sota shout 2 seconds later and came running.

I came running as fast as I could. I came around the corner to see my uncle looking down at Sota, who must have fallen when he ran into him. He was glaring down at Sota with so much hatred.

" Uncle Akki." there was so much fear in Sota's eyes.

"Sorry? Haven't you two brats learned that sorry isn't good enough?" I saw him draw back his hand and the world seemed to move in slow motion. I started running the moment I saw him draw his hand back. I cant really remember what happened after that. All I know is I woke up about a hour later with my body hurting and Sota crying over me to wake up. Apparently, jumping in front of Sota pissed my uncle off even more so he took all his anger out on me. The first punch that was meant for Sota hit me in the head and knocked me out.

I spent the rest of the night trying to calm Sota down and cleaning up the house. My uncle had gone back out so I had nothing to worry about. I sighed as I laid down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be worse. I didn't have enough cover up to hide all the bruises I had. I just know Inuyasha is going to bother me all day about the bruises. I fell asleep thinking off lies I could say to everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning felling so much pain. I could hardly move. It even hurt to move my pinky finger. I groaned I saw my clock turn to 6:30. If I didn't get up now, I wouldn't be able to get ready for school and get there on time.

Some how I managed to get a shower and get ready for the day. I'll never know where I found the strength to do that. Today I was wearing grey hoodie with white writing that said " the best thing about tonight is we're not fighting" and a pair of light blue jeans. I slipped on my grey and white converses. Sota and I both had cereal and we went out the door to wait for the bus. Sota didn't say a single thing the whole time. Ever since he went to bed he's been quiet.

"So kido, Christmas is coming up. What do you want this year?" I asked trying to get him to talk to me. He just kept looking down. When the bus came he scooted all the way next to the window and refused to look at me. I walked Sota to his school and walked back to mine. I tried my hardest not to limp.

The moment I walked into class I knew everyone's eyes were on me. I had a black eye, fat lip, and a nice bruise on my cheek. I limped all the way to my seat. Inuyasha came in a few minutes later. I put my head down on my desk so he wouldn't see.

Inuyasha must have heard everyone cause he came right over to my desk, telling me too look up at him. When I didn't move, he bent down and tried shaking my arm. I cringed. Even when I'm hurt this guy wont leave me alone.

"Kagome, look up at me." I kept my head down on the desk and shook my head no. I heard what sounded like a frustrated growl come from him. "Damn it Kagome look up. I mean it." I sighed and sat up. He was speechless, but the look on his face told me everything. "Who did this to you?" he whispered.

"Go away." I answered in a monotone voice.

"Go away? Kagome I'm not just gonna go away." everyone in the class was looking at us. The teacher came in then and told Inuyasha to take his seat. He glared over at me. " We're not threw with talking Kags." he said before he sat in front of me. I just put my head down and ignored everyone. Inuyasha tried getting answers from Sango and Miroku but they didn't know anything either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I limped my way to my locker and cringed when I tried opening it. My right arm was killing me. I grabbed my research notebook and walked to science. Inuyasha was already there waiting for me.

"Kagome what the hell happened to you?" I sighed._ 'he's never gonna leave me alone is he?'_. I sat down and sighed and looked over at him.

"I got jumped ok."_ 'I hope he doesn't know I'm lying.'_

"When you were walking home last night?" asked Miroku walking over to us.

"Yeah, when I was walking home last night." I had hoped he'd leave it at that……but no such luck.

"So, where was your brother threw all this?" asked Inuyasha._ 'shit.'_

"Um, he ran off. He uh…got scared and ran."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. I'll believe that for now Kagome." the teacher came in so Miroku had to go take his seat.

We worked on the dog project all class. I was on the computer while Inuyasha did research in the books. We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga freaked out when he saw me. He got me all my supplies for my painting and waited on me all threw class. (yes I know I said Koga was in there 1st class and he is, he just sleeps all threw the class.) He said that he was going to track down whoever jumped me and make them truly know pain. When Koga heard Inuyasha scuff he got really mad.

"You got something to say mutt face?" Koga turned around and glared at Inuyasha.

"Just think its funny that a stupid wolf like you could even be smart enough to cause pain to something other then yourself." Koga growled at him.

"You sure do talk big for being a hanyou." Inuyasha's ear twitched and he glared. I sighed. I knew where this was going to go.

"What was that wolf? I'm so sorry, I think I might have heard wrong. I sure do talk big for being a what?" Inuyasha put his hand it his ear and smiled.

"I said, you sure do talk big for being a HANYOU." Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's what I thought you said. Hehe, yeah, I sure do don't I? Um, hehe, Koga, you mind helping me with something?"

"Um…suurrreee?"

"Good, just come over here, I have it right here in my hand." Inuyasha balled up his fist. Koga like a pure idiot walked over.

"What do you need mutt face?"

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koga hit the ground hard. Inuyasha shook his hand a little to get the blood moving in his hand. Ginta and Hakkaku were at Koga's side asking him if he was alright. I just sighed and walked out of the classroom. I didn't need anymore violence in my life at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I skipped lunch and just sat outside under the tree. I kept contemplating whether I should go into the music room or not, but I didn't know if Inuyasha was in there so I just sat at the tree. I pulled out my MP3 player and started searching for a song. I sighed when welcome to my life by Simple Plan came on.

I looked around and didn't see anyone so I closed my eyes, started the song over and started to sing. I turned it down a little so I could hear if I was hitting the right notes.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

I never noticed the door open from the school or the person that walked over and stood in front of me.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

My eyes flew open when I heard someone start singing with me. Inuyasha stood in front of me smiling. He knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

I sighed and did a slight smile as I sand along with him. My dark brown eyes meeting his honey gold ones.

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Inuyasha sat down next to me and I looked away. I blushed a little. I never let anyone hear me sing. Not even Sota when I'm in the shower.

"Hey, um….I'm sorry for what happened back there….you know…..I guess I should learn to control my temper more." I heard him sigh. " I never should have started laughing at Koga…..I should just let you fight your own battles yah know? I just don't know what it is. You…..interest me." I looked at him with a questioning look.

" I interest you?" I asked in a low shy voice.

"Yeah….its hard to explain yah know. So…yeah…." he turned and looked away. I could have sworn I saw him blush. He fake coughed and looked back.

"So, um, you like Simple Plan also? I like them too. Good band to listen to when your feeling down yah know?"

"Um, yeah…."

"So why did you move out here?"

"Huh?"

"Under the tree. Miroku and Sango told me you always spend lunch and study hall in the music room. Why did you move out here?"

'_because of you stupid dog.'_

"Um…just wanted fresh air." I lied.

"I would never have found you if you hadn't started singing. You know you have a great voice." I blushed and looked away. I started searching threw my MP3 player again. I smiled slightly when one of my random songs came on. I tried to skip over it really fast before Inuyasha heard it, but no such luck.

"What song was that?" he asked with a chuckle. I blushed.

"Um…nothing."

"Oh come on." I sighed and switched the song back. The next thing Inuyasha heard was the snuggle song.

"Is…that the snuggle song from that German band. You know from that video with the bunny and the caret?" I couldn't stop blushing.

"Um…maybe." he started laughing.

"You are my sweetest love, that love I always wanna hug." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? A guy like me cant know that song?" I gave him a look that said no. "I have a niece. Her names Rin. We'll she's my adopted niece. My half brother adopted her. We'll anyway, she loves that song. I have to sing it to her every night or else she wont go to sleep."

"That's really cute."

"Huh? Me cute? Why thank you, your not to bad yourself." I laughed and shook my head.

We talked all threw the rest of lunch and study hall. I found out a lot about Inuyasha. His favorite color is red, like his truck. He plays guitar and loves any kind of music. Also if you poke him in the side, he jumps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got changed for gym and walked out. I sighed once again that day. I had bruises all over my legs. Today we had to pick something to do during gym. There was only one thing that I was good at so I signed up for it.

I walked over to the teacher in charge of social dance. There was a even amount of guys and girls so everyone got a partner. I saw Sango and Miroku being partners and Koga and Ayame. I looked around to see who was left after everyone was paired. Sadly for me, it was that stupid silver haired, dog eared, annoying new boy who just wont leave me alone. I sighed as I walked over to him.

The teacher told us the dances we were going to learn in our 2 weeks of dance. The cha cha and the foxtrot. That meant that I would have to dance really close to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry." he told me. "I know all these dances." well a rich boy would, wouldn't he.

"Yeah….sure."

"Ok everyone, we are going to start with the cha cha." shouted out the teacher. "Ok, girls form a line." all the girls lined up. "Alright your basic move in the cha cha, is this." she took a step back with her right foot, did a rock step back onto her left foot. Then she brought her right foot back up and stomped, and then left foot and then right again. "You count it out like this, 1,2, cha cha cha." the girls all tried the step and did it perfect.

"Alright, boys, line up in front of your partner in another line." the boys did as they were told. "Ok your basic step is just like the girls but you step forward with your left foot instead of going back. So it goes like this." she step forward with her left foot and rock stepped back to her left. Then left foot stomped and then right and then left. "So you count it out the same, 1,2, cha cha cha."

She watched everyone practice by themselves with there partners across from them. Then she told us to get together with our partners. The boys grabbed the girls hands.

"Alright, girls back boys forward." the teacher started the music. "Ok practice together with your partner, 1,2, cha cha cha." with that said she let us have at it.

"Ok Kagome ready?" I shook my head yes. I stepped back on my right foot and Inuyasha stepped forward on his left. Rock stepped and did the step thing. Then I stepped forward with my left and Inuyasha went back on his right, and we repeated this for a few times.

"Ok, everyone that looked really good. Now we are going to add another step. Inuyasha would you come out here. I need a partner to show everyone." Inuyasha smiled and walked over to the teacher. He was a full head and a half taller then her. "Ok now, take my hands." Inuyasha did. "Now start with the basic step. Now we're going to travel. Everyone watch. Inuyasha is going to gently push me away. I'm gonna cha cha in place while he pivot turns the other way. Now I pivot turn around when he turns back. We keep doing this till he feels like stopping. Now Inuyasha when he turns back around will cha cha in place and wait for me to turn. Now he takes my hands and we go back to a basic." she smiled at Inuyasha and told him to go back to me.

"I want you to practice this. Go from a basic to a travel back to a basic." the teacher started the music over again and everyone tried to do the steps.

After those 2 steps the teacher said she will teach us the rest tomorrow. ( it took a while for everyone in the gym to pick something.) We all went back to the locker rooms and changed to go home. Sango came over to me after she got dressed and started telling me how Miroku kept saying he couldn't wait to do the foxtrot, and some other things I didn't listen to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked Sota up from school and he seemed even sadder. I just couldn't think of anything to make him happy. I knew he felt bad for what happened to me. Poor kid doesn't need all this put on him.

"Hey Sota, I'm gonna call a tow truck when we get home ok. So we wont have to walk home or ride the bus. Sound good to you?" he just smiled weakly "Come on kido, smile." he just sighed.

"Kagome….I'm sorry…." he looked down at his feet.

"For what Sota?"

"If it wasn't for me, you would never had gotten hurt. Its all my fault."

"Sota no its not. I don't blame you one bit. Its all Uncle Akii, not you." he sniffled.

"I still feel like its my fault."

"Well don't, hey, how about since I know for a fact Uncle isn't going to be home, lets watch another hour of the 10th Kingdom. We have what, 3 more hours left?" he looked up at me with a childish grin.

"You mean it sis?"

"Duh, now lets go, if we hurry we might be able to watch more then a hour." we sort of raced all the way home. I wasn't very fast, so Sota won.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Girl 8093- I'm glad to hear that you liked chapter 4. ^-^. You'll find out who started the fire in a future chapter. And you'll find out next chapter who one of the people in the basement was. So don't worry. Hehe you'll find out what everyone's up to and it will all come together in the end so don't worry. I really do hope this is a quick enough update for you. Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy to see your reviews every time.

beautifulyreal- I'm glad you liked it and I hope this is a quick enough update for you. Thanks for the review.

love-is-poison39 - I'm glad you loved it. I hope you liked this chapter also. Tell me what you think. Also thanks for the review.

MeiunTenshi - ^-^ thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I updated soon enough.

Ok people. 4 reviews for last chapter. i know alot more then 4 people read this. come on, i need more then 4. thank you to those who did though.

Also come on, i need idea's. i'm trying to make this story as long as i can and i only have my plot to go along. tell me if you want someone to do something and i might use it. just help me out. for this chapter i had to make a bunch of my friends read it and have them help me with it cause none of you wanted to.

so if you guys want a quick update you have to review, and if you can give me advice, tell me something i did wrong, tell me something you think i should do. please and thank you.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	6. the last night

_(wishing on a star, ending of the 10__th__ kingdom)_

_I'm wishing on a star_

_To follow where you are_

_I'm wishing on a dream_

_To follow what it meansI'm wishing on a star_

_To follow where you are_

_I'm wishing on a dream_

_To follow what it meansAnd I wish on all the rainbows that I see_

_I wish on all the people who really dream_

_And I'm wishing on tomorrow praying never comes_

_And I'm wishing on all the loving we've never doneI never thought I'd see_

_A time when you would be_

_So far away from home_

_So far away from meJust think of all the moments that we'd spent_

_I just can't let you go from me you were meant_

_And I didn't mean to hurt you but I know_

_That in the game of love you reap what you sowI feel it's time we should make up baby_

_I feel it's time for us to get back together_

_And make the best of things oh baby_

_When we're together whether or neverI feel it's time we should make up baby_

_I feel it's time for us to get back together_

_And make the best of things oh baby_

_When we're together whether or never_

_I'm wishing on a star_

_To follow where you are_

_I'm wishing on a dream_

_To follow what it meansAnd I wish on all the rainbows that I see_

_And I wish on all the people we've ever been_

_And I'm hoping on all the days to come and days to go_

_And I'm hoping on days of loving you soI'm wishing on a star_

_I'm wishing on all the rainbows that I see... _

Sota smiled as I along to the ending song to the 10th kingdom_._ This was the first time since he was little that he heard me sing. He snuggled into me and closed his eyes. I smiled as I stroked his hair away from his face.

Today was a good day for once. I put my truck in the shop and Sota and I finished a movie we had been trying to finish for the past few months. My uncle hasn't been home all night, which is hard to believe. Sota's breathing evened out so I knew he was asleep. I smiled and carried him up to his room, even though it hurt my arms.

I went to bed with a smile on my face for the 1st time. I didn't care that my uncle never came home, and I hope he never does. Everything is just right when its me and Sota. I heard the door open downstairs and then slam. I sighed._ 'wishing never works….though I wish I could get Sota out of here….just so I can see him smile like a 11 year old is suppose to.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my seat sketching in my sketch book. I still have yet finished my drawing. Well you could say that I changed it a little bit. As I sketched I just couldn't help but smile. I saw Inuyasha come in and I put my drawing away. I blushed a little when he sat down in front of me. Sango and Miroku came in holding hands and took there seats.

I took out a note book and started writing a few lyrics down for a song. Inuyasha turned around and looked at me. We all sat in silence for a while. Sango and Miroku tried to get Inuyasha to talk to me. I saw Inuyasha think for a second, and then a smile spread across his face. He leaned towards me.

"So, there are 4 guys at a golf course and the forth dude forgets something inside the club so he goes back inside. Well the other 3 guys are outside bragging to each other about how well off there sons are. The 1st guy says his son is so well off, he has his own car lot. His sons doing so well, just a year ago, he gave a car to a very good friend of his, for free." I stopped writing and looked up at Inuyasha. "Well the 2nd guy says that's nothing his son, he's a carpenter. He's so well off he built a house half a year ago, for a very good friend of his, and gave it to him for free." Sango and Miroku leaned in to listen better. "Well the 3rd guy said that's really nothing, his son is a stock broker. He's so well off, a few months ago, he gave a bunch of stocks to a good friend of his for free." Inuyasha paused and looked around to see the whole class listening in on his joke. He smiled and turned back to me. "Ok so the 4th dude comes back and the guys tell him they were talking about there sons and ask how his son was, well the guy said, that he was very disappointed in his son, he just found out that his son was gay, though very well off. The guys son's last 3 boy friends gave him a car, a house and stocks for free."

(_ I'd like to say now that a friend of mine is gay so don't yell at me for this joke. He said that it would be funny if a added it cause he told me it. So don't yell at me cause you think I'm being mean. its just a joke, and my gay friend, who is such an uke, told me to put this in here. So no flames.)_

The whole class broke out laughing, even me. I heard a guy say, who was laughing, that the joke was just wrong. Even Koga, whom woke up during Inuyasha's joke, laughed. I looked up to see someone from the front of the room making there way towards us. Sango and Miroku stopped laughing when they saw HER lean on Inuyasha's desk.

**Inu pov**

I saw Sango, Miroku and Kagome stop laughing. I turned around to see what they were laughing at. I kind of had to do a double take cause the person leaning on my desk at first **QUICK** glance looked sort of like Kagome. When I did my double take I saw that it was just that Kikyo girl that Miroku and had told me about. I had been told that she was nothing but a slut and looking her up and down, I couldn't agree more. I mean come on, who wears 4 inch heals to school with a short leather skirt and a red shirt that probably belonged to her younger sister.

"Your funny. You're the new boy that I've heard so much about." I remained quiet. I saw her look me up and down. "You know a guy like you shouldn't be sitting back here with these um, people. You should be up sitting next to me. Maybe we could, get to know each other more." she leaned even more onto my desk, pushing her boobs into my face ( really low desks. I have them at my school and I hate them). Any guy would probably be happy at that moment but I wasn't shooting for this girl.

"Um yeah….I'm the new boy, been here what 3 days now? And what's wrong with the people I'm sitting with? What the perv over there can get someone but a slut like you cant keep anyone?" everyone "OOOhhhhhhhhhh"ed at that. " next I like sitting here. I have my friends sitting all around me. And just looking at you I think I know everything about you. Let me guess, how you dress isn't how you really are. Its just an act in front of your friends. Psh, come on, I've been to one to many schools to know that lines a load of bull shit. So why dont you get your implant self off my desk." I saw her slide back slowly. She sent me the scariest glare I had ever seen. That look could have even made Sesshomaru shiver.

"Fine, you want to hang out with little miss silence of the lambs then fine. I know you come from money. You could have it all in this school, but you chose her over me? Course what do I expect from a half breed any way." the smirk on my face fell and I glared at her. This was the only time I actually wanted to hit a girl. I felt a hand on my back and turned around. Kagome did a little smile towards me.

" She's not worth it Inuyasha. She's never worth anyone's effort." I heard her whisper to me. I smiled. I put a reminder in my mind to thank Kagome for that. If she hadn't of said something then I might have been expelled before my 5th day of school, not to mention grounded for the next century for punching a girl. Kikyo walked back over to her seat steaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kags pov**

I went to my locker after class and got my dog notes. I walked to class with a smile. I took my seat next to Inuyasha and started looking over my notes. Inuyasha was busy talking to Miroku about something I didn't really understand….guy stuff. All threw class Inuyasha and Miroku talked while I looked up information. I didn't mind, I'm use to doing these projects on my own anyway. The bell rang 84 minutes later, so I gathered my things and went off to art. Oh what a joy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much happened in art today thank god. I finished my painting. Koga was jealous about that. I handed my painting in to the teacher and sat down away from everyone, took out a note book and wrote down some lyrics that would go with a song I was writing.

Every once in a while I'd look up and see Inuyasha looking at me. He'd look away really fast and go back to his painting. I couldn't stop blushing the whole class. I think Koga saw me blush cause I heard him growl, though it might just be from the problems he was having with his painting. He couldn't paint himself out of a paper bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I went to the music room with my lunch instead of outside. I really wanted to play on the piano. I ate my lunch quick and started to mess around with the piano. I hummed along as I played. I heard the door open and knew it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat down next to me and I smiled up at him.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the piano.

"Um, sure." I looked at him apprehensively.

"Ok hold on." he went into his back pack and pulled out a CD and put it in the player next to the piano. "Ok" the moment he started to play I knew what song it was. The CD caught up with him as he began to sing. (the last night, by skillet)

Inuyasha

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist _

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

I smiled at Inuyasha and sang the female part of the song.

Kagome

_I just came to say goodbye _

_I didn't want you to see me cry,_

_ I'm fine _

Inuyasha

_But I know its a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault _

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

Kagome

_I'm so sick of when they say _

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. _

_you're fine _

Inuyasha

_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_Ill wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _

_If you give me your hand _

_I will help you hold on _

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything _

_You need me to be_

_I wont let you say goodbye_

_ And Ill be your reason why_

_ The last night away from me _

_Away from me _

Inuyasha took his CD out and smiled at me.

"You know how popular you'd be if people knew you could sing like that Kags?" he sat back down next to me and picked up the guitar next to the piano. " At the 3rd school I went to, that's how I got people to like me."

"Yeah I know…..I just don't trust people." I sighed and looked down.

" Trust issues huh? Those are easy to get over if you meet the right person yah know."

"Its not that easy…."

" I know it takes time, I'm a hanyou, I know how hard it is to trust people."

"Right..I forget that sometimes."

"What, that I'm a hanyou?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah."

" You know in the beginning I thought you were a hanyou hater, but you turned out to be really cool..even if you are quiet"

"My….dads best friend was a hanyou….he was the closest thing I had to a uncle."

"Don't you live with your uncle though."

"Oh yeah yeah, I live with my uncle…he flew here after my parents died. He's not from around here. Sota and I didn't want to leave so he bought a house around here for us."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah…..nice.."

The bell rang then. Inuyasha and I both went to our lockers and walked to gym together in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We practiced the cha cha and learned how to do the fox trot. Inuyasha and I were the best in the class. Inuyasha tried talking to me while we were dancing but I just ignored him except when he tried showing me a new step. The conversation we had was still running through my head.

After class I hurried to get changed and waited for the bell. Sango tried talking to me but I ignored her. I ran outside and bumped into someone. I feel onto the ground. I looked up to find out I ran into Inuyasha. _'why doesn't that surprise me?'_ he helped me up and smiled.

"Sorry, but lucky for me I ran into you. I wanted to ask if you wanted a ride home. I noticed you've been walking home."

"I don't know Inuyasha, I have to go pick up my little brother." I started to walk around him, but he hopped in front of me again.

"I can pick him up to." I sighed '_ I'm gonna regret this' _

"Sure why not."

" Really its no pro..what did you just say?" I smiled up at him

"I said yes."

"Great!!!" he coughed "I mean, that's cool, my trucks over here." he pointed over to the red truck in the student parking lot. I smiled up at him. I was about to take a step, but then I saw a familiar beat up gray car drive by the school slowly. I froze in my tracts and my mind thought a million things per minute. '_what is he doing here?'_ was the main one.

"Um, Inuyasha, I think I'll just walk home." he turned around and looked at me.

"Oh come on you just said yes"

"Yeah I know, but…..I just have to go." I turned around and ran down the side walk towards Sota's school, leaving a confused hanyou behind. The gray car zoomed down the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok people i need reviews. if you want a quick update i need them. i know a lot of people read this and only 6 people thought of something to say. come on, even if you want to say nice chapter i'll take it.

i need ideas people. come on, if theres something you want someone to do then tell me. there are no stupid idea's...... i just want some ideas. i can only take this story so i had it my way i would end this within about 3 chapters but if you guys have ideas i can keep it going just a little longer. come on. THINK!!!

ok thank you everyone who reviewed. i was so happy that i got more this time. i'm sorry that this took so long but i had writers blcok...and i got grounded. long story behind that.

vampire-fetish15- hehe I hope you liked this chapter also and thanks for the review. I thought the snuggle song was cute also.

PrettiestPyro- lol merry belated Christmas and bah hum bug to you also lol. Yeah I know my stories sad but it gets better. I'm glade you like it.

sutkie13- even more will happen. I have a bunch of ideas thanks for the review and I'm sorry that this update is late.

Dariim- thank you so much for the advice. I always write with my heart. Maybe after this chapter you might think of something you might want someone to do. If you do just say so ok. ^-^

beautifulyreal- lol thanks for the correction. And I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm trying to get her to open up little by little to keep the story going. If you can think of anything let me know.

psyco_chick32- lol thanks for the correction as well. I don't mind people telling me that stuff. Yeah I know what threw I meant but I typed the wrong one. I hope you like this chapter and please review.

this chapter is dedicated to the stupid cat that made fun of me the whole time i was typeing it. hehe. there you go you little uke your jokes in it. XP hehe.

thank you

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	7. deal

_**Inu Pov**_

Kagome hasn't been in school been in school for a whole week. After Kagome ran off on Thursday I got kind of worried. The look on her face told me that she was scared. I had to do the whole dog presentation on my own. Good thing Kagome had already wrote the paper and gave it to me to hold on to.

But now today is Thursday once again and I'm sitting in our 1st block wondering where she is…..again. I sighed. (lol I thought that was Kagome's thing ) 5 minutes till the bell rings and she's still not here. Sango and Miroku walked in and took there seats.

"She's still not here?" asked Miroku. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nope. Do you think she's mad at me for being so forward on her and asking to give her a ride home?" Sango shook her head.

" I don't think she's mad. Maybe she really is sick like the teacher says. He says her Uncle has called in everyday so far."

"Yeah but its weird that after she runs away from me that she's not in school."

"We'll just have to wait till she comes back to ask her Yash." the bell rang. I didn't talk to anyone the whole block. Its way to quiet without Kagome to talk to.(I don't pay attention in math either. They repeat everything every year so I know it all already. don't you just hate that about math?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my 2nd block and was shocked to see Kagome sitting in her seat. I saw her look up at me and smiled slightly. I walked over to her with a big smile on my face.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." she answered.

"So….we got an A on the dog project thing." she smiled more.

"Really, that's great."

"So um…..you missed 1st block."

"Yeah I know, sorry, I had to pick my truck up from the shop. No more walking for me." she clapped her hands together.

"That's cool. So um, you feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah tons better." she smiled at me, but it didn't seem real anymore.

"That's good."

The teacher came in and told everyone to take there seats. I laughed when Miroku came running in after the bell. I told him not to walk Sango to class cause he was going to be late. The teacher just sighed and told him to take his seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked with Kagome to her locker, then to art class. Koga of course grabbed her and started asking her where she had been for the last week. She told him she was sick and that she was sorry that she worried him. I swear Kagome's too nice to that guy for her own good. The teacher gave us our new art assignments, gave us what we needed, and told us to have fun with it. This time we needed to paint a picture of something we hold dear.

I saw Kagome put in her headphones for her MP3. She pulled her hair back into a clip and rolled up her hoodies sleeves. My eyes grew wide when I saw a fresh bruise on her arm. She picked up her pencil and started to sketch out her picture before she painted. ( I like to do that so I know where to put everything and you can paint over the lines.) I turned around after a few minutes with so many thoughts running through my head. After a while I got started on my project as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I checked the music room 1st, and was happy to find Kagome there instead of outside. It was really chilly outside and she just didn't need to be out there. She smiled when she saw me come in with my lunch.

"So you found me again." she said as she looked up at me. I starred into her eyes and almost got lost in them. She snapped me out my daze by waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I had a dumb look on my face. I saw her sigh.

"Never mind Inuyasha."

"No no no no, what did you say?" she sighed again.

"I asked if you were Inu no Taisho Takahashi's son."

"Well yeah, hence my last name being Takahashi." I chuckled a little.

"It must be nice." I looked at her weird.

"Nice? Oh yeah its awesome to have Japan's best busyness tycoon as your father." I said sarcastically. I saw her face sadden and sighed. "What I mean is…I don't really know what I mean. Its complicated." she looked up at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything in life is complicated, you just gota know how to handle it." she said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Lets just say, me and my dad aren't that close." I saw her smile a little. "What?"

"Nothing" I saw her blush.

"No really what?"

"Circle of life." she smiled even more. " Some of us sail threw our troubles and some have to live with our scars."

"It's the wheel of fortune." I sang at her.

"It's the leap of faith." she sang back. I smiled brightly at her and laughed.

"Sorry, that just randomly jumped into my head." she blushed even more.

"No, its ok, I needed that." I said as she smiled up at me again and my heart skipped a beat.

" Hey um…so, your dad though, does he like the whole rock star bad boy he got for a son?" I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"Not really. He wants me to be just like him. He thinks I'm just going through a faze and will turn into a busyness dude just like him."

"But you don't want that do you?"

"What gives it away?" I chuckled. I saw her sigh and wondered what was on her mind.

"You know when I was 10 my dad gave me a necklace" she said, looking at the piano. " He told me its been in our family for generations. He told me that the necklace belonged to a story that's told to the oldest child on there 10th year. It's a regular fairy tale." I saw her smile slightly and laugh. " The oldest child's name always started with a K, which is why my names Kagome."

" That's really cool, but its kinda off subject don't you think?" I asked.

"Well no not really. My dad expected me to wear it always. Its in a lock box at the bank." she sighed again. "My dad was so happy when he gave it to me. He wanted me to give it to my kid, if I ever have one." she trailed off.

"But you don't want to do you?"

"Its not that. I don't like to talk about this, I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this. I just feel like you need to hear it though….."

" I know what you mean. Its really easy talking to you too." she looked up at me, starring into my eyes.

"You know, maybe you should just tell your dad that you want nothing to do with the business."

"I'll do that when you take that necklace out of that lock box" she held her hand out to me.

"Deal." she smiled at me. I reached out slowly and shook her hand. Little did I know that deal was gonna come back and bite me in the ass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had finished up with dance last week so Kagome was off testing with the teacher while everyone had a free day. I was talking with Sango and Miroku when Kinky-ho came up to us. Her gym shorts probably could have fit my niece Rin.

"Hi you 3. What's up?" I just rolled my eyes and looked away. " Oh come on Inuyasha don't be like that. We might have gotten off to a bad start but I believe in second chances….don't you?"

"Look Kikyo I want nothing to do with you ok. I believe in first come first serve."

"What, little miss silence came first? Oh come on Inuyasha that girl is afraid of everything. You don't need someone around that you need to protect 24/7."

"Her names Kagome and she's not quiet around me." I glared at her.

"Even if all that stuff is true, she's still scared. She's nothing. She should have burned up in hat fire with her parents." I balled my hands into fists. _'no one talks about Kagome that way'_

"Why don't you just go back to the whole you crawled out of and stay there." said Sango jumping infront of me and pushing Kikyo back. "Your just jealous that me and Kagome never wanted to be friends with you. We ditched you every day cause we wanted nothing to do with you. So if you think that your gonna try to take away the only hope of Kagome being herself again you got another thing coming sweet heart. So why don't you go down to your corner cause I think its time for the hoe to go to work." Kikyo glared at Sango with hatred.

"Your gonna regret that." she turned and walked away.

Kagome came walking over a little while yesterday. She looked like she didn't know what to do. I saw her keep looking up at the bleachers. She made it over to us though. She stood right next to me. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"So um….hi…." she said looking down at her shoes.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"So Kags, you got your truck back?" I know I sounded like an idiot.

"Um yeah, picked it up before I got here, I told you didn't I?"

"Um yeah sorry." _'why cant I talk to her like I do when we're alone?'_

"So um, Inuyasha, what are you painting in art?" she asked.

"Oh I'm…." **RING RING RING RING!!!!!! **

I was cut off by the fire alarm going off. The teachers tried yelling over the bell that we needed to head out the door, down the hallway and out the door into the parking lot. I turned to follow everyone when I noticed Kagome hadn't moved. Her eyes were wide open with fear.

"Kagome?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face. She still didn't notice me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She started looking around frantically.

"Kagome calm down." I shouted over the alarm. She didn't seem to hear me. I grabbed her arm, dragged her out of the gym, out into the parking lot. She was breathing heavy and wouldn't stop looking around.

"Where is he?" I heard her whisper.

"Where is who Kagome?" she blinked a few times and then looked up at me.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing" I sighed. _'maybe she was thinking about the fire and looking for her brother……'_ (or was she hehe)

After a while we got the ok to go back inside just in time to change and go home. I felt bad leaving Kagome. She seemed really shaken. I wish I could have done more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_KAGS POV_**

I drove home listening to my All American Rejects CD. I looked over at Sota. He just looked out the window. I smiled when _move along _came on. I started to sing along with a sigh.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_**I pulled up to a red light and started thinking about today. 'Inuyasha had to drag me out of the school cause I freaked over some stupid fire alarm. How pathetic could I get?'**_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

'_**I'll never understand why Inuyasha wants to be my friend, but it is nice having someone to talk to. I guess I'll just have to get use to it. If he wants to be my friend that bad then I'll just have to make the best of it. '**_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_]And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Move along)_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along _

'_**I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into.'**_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along _

We pulled into the driveway and went inside. My uncle was waiting for use, demanding to know where I got the money to pay for the truck……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------inu/kag----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all that read this like this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

beautifulyreal - lol well I hope I updated soon enough. I'm glad your enjoying reading this story. ^-^

whitetiger-isabella - thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter also

amkess09 - hope you liked this chapter also and I hope that you review again.

PrettiestPyro - lol yeah woot 09. Yeah there liking each other and no I cant kill off the uncle…..not yet at least. You'll find out why later…..hehe, remember to review.

TiffanyM-thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter also.

vampire-fetish15- yeah I know, I feel soo bad for Sota and Kags. but as the saying goes, it has to get worse before it gets better. Just read and find out.

Dariim - hehe thanks for the ideas. I was glad. I thought the fire alarm idea was good and I'm already thinking about a way to get Kagome to meet Inuyasha's family. You helped me so much. Review!!!! I'd love to know what you think. ^-^

XxXbunnyxstarXxX - hehe I wrote so I want that review kk. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

Kyprish Prophetess- your review made me laugh so hard. No, I have a friend that I call cat boy, and he made fun of me the whole time I was typing last chapter lol. I call him stupid cat all the time. He's also my lovely gay friend that made me put that joke in there. By the way, the second song is a real song. Its called the last night. by skillet. I love that song so much. If you want, my aim is akuma boomuffin if you want me send you a link for it. Or you could just look it up on you tube lol.

U- I guess you don't have an account but hats ok. Thanks for the review. I'm glad that your enjoying my fic. Hope you review again.

Papercut Murders- thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the songs. If you have any idea's for a song let me know.

XXKakioXx - I'm sorry that its so short. I just want to update as fast as I can and I have a million and 1 people talking to me, so I can only type so much. And the less I type, the longer the story, cause I have to continue in the next chapter.

Ok well if anyone has any idea's I would love to hear them. I'm a very open minded person. If you can think of a song that matches someone, or you think would just look good in the story I would love to hear what you have to say. again if i made mistakes tell me. please and thank you.

Music is very important to me which is why there are songs in this story. I hope you all like them.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	8. asking

Even as the weeks go by, its getting harder and harder to come up with lies to tell Inuyasha when I come to school hurt. You can only use so many things until he starts catching on. I just hate lying to him sometimes.

Black eye: door knob

Sprained wrist: slipped and fell the wrong way and landed on it.

Sprained ankle: fell down the stairs.

Ect.

It breaks my heart to see him look me in the eyes every time and tell him these stupid lies. Those golden eyes seem to burn down to my soul. I just wish I could tell him the truth and get Sota and me out of there. Christmas seems to be getting closer and closer and I still need to find something to give Inuyasha. The little stupid dog already told me he was gonna get me a present and well, I don't want to feel like a bitch and not give him one.

Which now this leads up to today, sitting in my first block, drawing in my sketch book and with one to many things going through my mind. Get Inuyasha a present, keep lying to him and trying to keep myself from having my heart shattered once again. What do you get a rich kid anyway?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In gym I managed to get Sango to help me ditch the guys so I could talk to her. We had a free day so we could do whatever we wanted. I really needed help with a gift. Sota was easy to buy for, and I already had gotten Sango and Miroku there gifts, now all I needed was one for Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, what did you want? I can only keep Miroku away for so long with my back turned." she crossed her arms and leaned to her left with a questioning look.

"Um….I uh..kinda need your help with something" I looked down at my feet. This was so embarrassing.

"Really, what?" I sighed as I looked back up.

"Um, I kinda need to get a gift for Inuyasha and well…" I trailed off, I just knew my face was red.

"And you want my help with it? Oh wow Kagome, I would love to. We could go whenever you want. Oh wow this is so great. It'll be just like old times. Me and you shopping together. This is just going to be so much fun…." she went on and on, but I stopped listening after that.

"Um, yeah…..so, how about… tomorrow after school?"

"Great, I'm free. Tomorrow after school it is." she jumped forward and hugged me. It took me a second, but I hugged her back. I smiled also. It would be good to get back to how it use to be…..well at least for one day.

A smack rang through out the gym. Sango turned around to see Miroku holding his red cheek and a girl walking away angry.

"MIROKU!" it echoed. Miroku looked over at us and terror could be read on his face. He turned and ran as Sango chased after him. Inuyasha came walking over to me with a smile.

"I told him not to" He pointed back at the running Miroku. " The guy just never learns." I smiled.

"Yeah, you should have seen him back in middle school, it was a lot worse."

"How can he be any worse then?" I smiled even more and laughed.

"Well you see, lets just say, in every class he had in middle school, the separated it boys on one side and girls on the other." Inuyasha just chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? Cause I was wondering if you might want to come over?" I sighed sadly.

"Um, going shopping with Sango actually." I smiled sympathetically.

"Oh cool, guess I'll have to try harder to get to you before she does." he smiled and my heart melted.

The bell rang so I had to leave Inuyasha. He waved to me as he turned to go to the boys locker room. Sango came in streaming. I couldn't help but smile at them though. Miroku will never learn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked Sota up after school and for the first time wanted to hurry and get home so tomorrow would come. We stopped by the bank so I could get money for tomorrow. Sota told me everything that him and Shippo had done that day. Its so cute that Sota has a little friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got home in time to clean up, eat, and get ready for bed. I hadn't tucked Sota in bed since he was 6, but tonight he wanted me to.

"Kagome, would you tell me a story."

"A story? Don't you think you're a little old for stories?"

"Well, no…."

"Sota?"

"Well, I'm 11 Kagome, and I know I'm not the oldest or anything…"

" You want to know the family story don't you?" I leaned down next to his bed and pushed some hair out of his face.

"Yeah, you told me you would tell it to me."

"Not tonight Sota, its not really a bed time story."

"Oh.." he frowned up at me and I sighed.

"I'll tell you when the time is right and your fully awake ok." he smiled

"I'm gonna hold you to that Gome." I smiled down at him.

"I know…. How about I sing you a song instead?"

"Really?"

"Sure, what kind you want, you name it kido." his smile widened.

"Um, something about Christmas."

"Can I put some Kagome flair to it?"

"Sure" he smiled so wide at me.

"Ok no laughing at me" he smiled even more, reassuring me.

(my Christmas list by simple plan)

_Santa is coming tonight_

_and I wanna car_

_and I wanna life_

_and I wanna first class trip to_

_Hawaii. _

_I wanna life time supply of skittles and Eskimo pies,_

_I wanna DVD_

_a big screen TV._

_Just bring me things that I don't need. Cause now its Christmas_

_and I want everything_

_ I just cant wait._

_Christmas so don't stop spending,_

_I wanna a million gifts that's right._

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight. Somebody take me away_

_or give me a time machine_

_to take me straight to midnight._

_Ill be all right._

_I wanna girl in my bed who knows what to do_

_ a playstation 2._

_I wanna shopping spree_

_in New York City._

_Just bring me things that I don't need. Cause now its Christmas _

_and I want everything _

_I just cant wait._

_Christmas so don't stop spending, _

_I wanna a million gifts that's right._

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight. _

_(cause now its Christmas)I wish I could take this day_

_and make it last forever._

_And no matter what I get tonight,_

_I want more. _

_Its Christmas and I want everything, _

_I just cant wait,_

_its Christmas and I want everything now. _

_Christmas and I want everything_

_I just cant wait._

_Christmas so don't stop spending_

_I wanna a million gifts that's right_

_and I cant wait till midnight, _

_don't forget my Christmas list tonight. _

_(cant wait for Christmas)_

_cause now its Christmas_

_(cant wait for Christmas)_

_Cause now its Christmas_

_(cant wait for Christmas)_

_Cause now its Christmas_

I looked down and saw him fast asleep and smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep. I leaned down and place a kisses on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams kido."

I walked back to my room and snuggled into my bed. I just couldn't wait to go shopping with Sango. Its been so long since we had been alone together. I just hope its everything I'm hoping it to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know short chapter , but I want to save the shopping trip for next chapter. And I'm sorry for how long this took me. And now I have a job for you:

**What should Kagome buy Inuyasha?**

I really would love if you would tell me what you want her to get him. Also, tell me anything I did wrong and tell me anything you want me to do. Ect.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

TiffanyM - I hope you liked this one as well

XxXbunnyxstarXxX - lol I hope you LOVED this one also. Hehe here is your chapter, review review.

vampire-fetish15 - I hope you love this one also. I know this was a late update (lol that rhymed)

beautifulyreal-well you'll find out what happened to her in time. And don't worry, Inuyasha is a real night in shining armor, you'll see.

amkess09 -well here's my update, I want a review.

Dariim - lol its ok, you gave me good ideas, thanks. Well here's the chapter, hope you like it.

Well people, if you want another chapter I need lots of reviews. I will only write the next one if you give me idea's for the gift. If no one gives me a idea then why write the next chapter?

Well review and hope you all like it.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	9. 8 years

I waited outside for Sango. I made sure to check and double check to see if my uncle wasn't going to be home all day. Sota went over to Shippo's house with Kohaku so Sango and I could shop in somewhat peace.

I sat outside on the school steps watching everyone go by. I saw so many familiar faces that I've gone to school with since kindergarten. So many memories seemed to just flood me then. Avoiding Koga in the girls bathroom during lunch. Sango secretly liking Miroku. Ayame in love with Koga since kindergarten.

I smiled. Everything was nice back then. I was always happy. I had so many friends. Sango and I even hated Kikyo back then. She always wanted to be our friend but we wanted nothing to do with her. She only wanted to be our friend cause our parents had "money" as she would put it.

I looked to my left when I felt someone sit down next to me. I smiled even more to see Inuyasha. He looked so cute in his red hoodie that said "even though my life's a mess I love you more than happiness" and baggy blue jeans. I could see his breath in the cool air.

"So, Sango said she'll be a minute…Miroku's having a hard time with the, 'he's not aloud to come' idea."

"Its ok, its not that cold out here anyway." he scooted closer to me and took my hand in his.

"What are you talking about, your hands are freezing. You know its winter you should wear gloves or something. You know what, here you take mine." before I could say anything, he was taking out a pair of black gloves from his pocket and putting them on my hands.

"You didn't have to have to do that." I just knew I was blushing so I didn't look up.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want a pretty girl like you freezing." my eyes widened. '_did he just call me pretty?'_

"Um…thanks, for the gloves I mean."

"Yeah….the cool part about them is that you can make them fingerless. It helps when you have claws yah know. But you don't so you don't have to do that cause you don't have claws….." he trailed off and ran one of his clawed hands threw his hair.

"So um.. shouldn't you be heading home. Schools out, everyone's gone." I said trying to break the silence.

"Not everyone. I happen to see a brown eyed girl sitting out here waiting for her friend to ditch her boy friend." I shook my head at him and smiled.

"Your so weird." I said smiling

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your nothing but a tough guy." he held a hand over his heart as if he were hurt.

"Now Kagome, after all the kind hearted things I've done for you, you say something like that. I'm hurt." I think I heard him fake sniffle before he turned and looked away. I sighed.

"Oh don't be such a big baby. What do you want me to say sorry to you,?"

"As a matter a fact I do." he turned back to look at me and his eyes met mine. I smiled at him.

"Well then you stupid dog, I'm sorry that you're a big tough guy softy." he smiled and shook his head.

"That'll do pig that'll do."

"HEY!!!!" I shouted at him. He jumped up and ran for his truck with his demon speed just as Sango came out with a VERY sad looking Miroku trailing behind her.

Sango looked down and saw me glaring at Inuyasha as he slammed the door to his truck shut. Miroku walked past her looking really said. He went over to his car and drove out with Inuyasha behind him.

"I wont ask why Inuyasha ran away like a pansy if you don't ask why Miroku looked like a girl about ready to cry." Sango stated as she began walking down the stairs. I stood up and followed her.

"Deal." she looked back and smiled at me.

"Ok, your following me or I'm following you?" she asked as she unlocked her car. She slid into her black mustang and turned it on to heat it up. I stood next to her car and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, how about you go first." I suggested.

"Fine"

I hopped into my truck and heated it up a little. I waved to Sango as soon as I was ready and following Sango, we made our way to the mall.

We pulled in and met at the front entrance. I took a deep breath and went in. There were teenagers everywhere. Christmas music could be heard over the sound system and laughter from people passing by. There was also someone singing at the all night karaoke bar.

"So, do you have any gifts in mind for your little golden eyed friend?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's the thing Sango…I just don't know what to get him."

"Well, what did we always do?"

"I always knew what you had Sango."

"Well get him what you'd get me."

"I don't think he'll want watermelon lip gloss, pink eye shadow and an outfit that I picked out that would look 'adorable' anytime of the year."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What did you get Miroku?"

"A watch."

"A watch?" when I saw her smile I knew it was more then just that.

"Have fun with that." it felt good hanging out with Sango again.

"So, we go into every store?"

"Sadly yes."

"Alright lets go" Sango pointed as we made our way to our first store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later found me and Sango with shopping bags, but not one thing was for Inuyasha. Sad to say, we ended up going cloths shopping cause Sango declared I needed to get out of the hoodies a little more. Yeah, that's Sango for you.

"Sango, this is hopeless, I'll never be able to get Inuyasha a gift."

"Come on Gome, its going to be alright. You'll think of something, you always do. Like that time back in 4th grade when you forgot to buy Ayame a gift and gathered together all your brothers play dough and made her that mug that she still uses to put her pencils in."

"She still has that?"

"Duh, Ayame never cared how much money we had, she just cared if the gift was thoughtful enough."

"Yeah, I guess your right…..but what do I get Inuyasha?"

"Again it'll come to you, but in the mean time, I'm starving and its 7. So I say we make our way to the karaoke place and grab a bite to eat."

"Why there?"

"Cause that's…where we always use to eat…when we went out." Sango looked down with a sad smile.

"Yeah…"

"We don't have to eat there if you don't want to…." she said in a small voice.

"No…I want to. We could make fun of the people going up. Like we use to." I smiled the best smile I could.

"Really?" she looked up at me with such hope. I smiled and nodded.

"It'll be fun. We're finally old enough to go up to the mic." her eyes lit up so much, I just couldn't help but smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we walked in, a couple was just finishing singing a duet together. We laughed and took a seat in the middle. Our mom's always told us that's the best spot to be. We ordered our food and listened to a few other people go up. One poor fellow was boo'd off the stage.

We ordered root beer floats after we ate and just sat there. We laughed when bad people went up and clapped when people did really good. There was nothing that could have saved us from the misery of the next person to go up.

Sango and I didn't really notice her go by. We also didn't hear her when she tried to "pump up the crowd". Oh but we heard her when she started singing. Her singing is my nails on a chalk board. Not one note was in tune, her voice cracked, and she even forgot some of the words. When she took her bows and started with her "who wants me to do another one"…Sango just had it.

"Kinky-ho get off the stage. My ears are bleeding." I put my head down so she wouldn't notice me.

"Shut up Sango, you only wish you could sing like me." she said it into the mic so everyone could hear her. You could just tell she was liking the attention.

"If I sang like you, I think my cat would have ran away from home by now." the whole room did there "oohh's".

"Like you have the guts to come up here and sing." she crossed her arms and tapped one of her badly done nails on her arm.

"I beat you everyday in all our classes, I don't think I need to prove myself to you, but I think Kagome would love to show you up." my eyes widened and my head shot up.

"Sango what are you doing?" I whispered to her angrily.

"Oh come on, 8 years of watching her walk over you Kagome, please do this." she begged me.

"Sango..I..I..cant." I kept shaking my head no.

"Awwww, it looks like she's scared. What a pity." I glared up at her. _'8 years of her…'_

"Kagome..please…" she begged once more. I sighed.

I walked up there sadly. In my black baggy jeans, and my black and white My Chemical Romance hoodie, I walked up to that stage. I took the mic from Kikyo, took a deep breath and looked out at everyone. I walked over to the guy in the box for the music and handed him a CD.

"Song 3 please." he smiled at me and popped the CD in. I never saw Sango whip out her video phone and call Miroku to set up a direct feed to him. I never saw Kikyo step off stage. I just saw the light on me. '_8 years….'_

(Hilary Duff-Someone's Watching Over Me) (I'm not a Hilary Duff fan, but this song fit to well.)

I heard the music start playing and I took a deep breath. '_8 years…'._

_I found myself today_

_Oh, I found mysel_

_fAnd ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reasonI forgot I had_

I loosened up a little but I still held on to the mic with 2 hands

._All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_And it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No, I wont break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Kikyo glared up at me from her seat. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment_

_To my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No, I wont break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself_

_And follow your heart_

I smiled as tears started to form in my eyes.

_So I won't give up_

_No, I wont break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I wont give up_

_No, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over,_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Ohohohohohohohoh_

_Someone's watching over me _

Sango slammed her phone closed and ran up to hug me. I didn't realize I was crying, or that the crowed was clapping and screaming for another song. I just hung onto Sango for dear life. It took me a second to realize Sango was crying too.

"You were great Kagome….really great…your mom would.. be proud." she choked on a few words.

"You think so."

" I know so." I just smiled and hugged her tighter.

Kikyo scream echoed above the applause. She stormed out screaming how it was unfair and all that other stuff, like life sucked. A few people that must have been her "friends" followed her out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while things calmed down and Sango and I were getting ready to leave with our shopping bags in hand. We were quiet the whole way back out of the mall and to our cars. I stuck all my bags into my truck and turned back to Sango. She turned to look up at me from her car.

"So…see you Monday?"

"Hey Sango.."

"Hmm?" she looked up at me questioning.

"Thanks. I haven't had fun like this in years. Just..thanks."

"Friends don't need to thank each other Gome, and I had fun too. See you Monday." she smiled at me, rolled up her window, and drove away.

I sat in the parking lot a few minutes going over what had happened. Finally, I went and picked Sota up from Shippo's and went home. Sota told me everything the three boys had done. They seemed to have had lots of fun playing video games and watching T.V.

We got home about 10:30 so Sota was tired. I got him tucked into bed and went into my room. I took a shower in my private bath, got dressed in my favorite pj's, and went to bed. '_8 years…..its hard to believe its been 8 years.'_ and with that thought…I fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to do something about this. She's becoming **happy.**" the cloaked person stalked back and forth.

"Well what do you want me to do. She's starting to trust again." shouted a very high pitched whiney voice.

"Your suppose to make her miserable. Your job is to make sure she feels less of a person. You cant even do that. Your proving to be useless."

"I've been doing good for 8 years. Its all because of that hanyou."

" I thought I told you to get rid of him."

"I'm working on it. He's stubborn and Sango's always around…" the girl seemed to shake with anger. '_ I'll get both of you one day….'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, hehe I nice cliffy for yah. I **need REVIEWS. **come on people, I know a bunch of people read this story but only a few take time to tell me what they think. I need more reviews.

Also I still need idea's for Kagome's gift to Inuyasha. Only about 2 people gave me answers. So please

**What should Kagome's gift to Inuyasha be?**

Now as always I want to thanks those who did review.

amkess09- I hope this chapter was longer and I hope you really like this one too. Thanks for your review.

XXKakioXx- I'm so sorry that last chapter was so short. I tried to make this a longer chapter for you. Lol and I loved your idea and I might use it, but if I don't I'm sorry. Though I don't think I'll make them kiss just yet. I already have an idea for there first kiss so I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Also, you know you should make an account. Just saying.

Papercut Murders - Ah Matty-chan! Woot for me for my epic win on few spelling mistakes. Lol and thanks for the idea of what I should make inu give kags. Also, you know that Inuyasha's rich right? He could buy her anything, so I'll just take that cash and hehehe, put it in the back for him..later.

PrettiestPyro- I'm so glad you liked last chapter and I hope you liked this one. That evil pesky hanyou keeps making Kagome happy yes. He just seems to brighten up her day.

TiffanyM- so I hope you liked this one and I hope its long enough to hold you over till next chapter.

vampire-fetish15- lol I loved your idea for the keychain. I might use it and I might not. Sorry if I don't. I thought that it was a cute idea. Maybe you might think of something else idk. But thanks.

Ok review review review review review review please. I need ideas. If anyone has any idea's I'd love to hear them. I don't mind hearing my mistakes, just REVIEW. Pplleeaaassseeeee.

And this chapter is dedicated to Huzzah-chan and boyfriend-chan and boyfriend-chan. Hehe she'll know who I'm talking about.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	10. inu pov check yes juliet

_**December 19th**_

**Inu Pov**

'_Ok, just walk up to her and ask her its not that hard.' _

I walked into school really nervous today. My dad had told me last night that his company was having there Christmas Eve banquet and since I'm a "young man" I am expected to bring a date.

'_I've only known her since September………not even four months….she'll probably say no.'_

I walked into the class room and there she was. Kagome Higorashi. Man she looked beautiful today. Ever since her and Sango had gone shopping, she's been dressing in less baggy cloths.

She had her hair pushed back in a black head band with white stars on it. She was wearing one of the tops that Sango had made her buy when they went out shopping. It was a short sleeved white top with a black star in the center, she wore a long sleeved black top under it. Also she was wearing more girly looking jeans and a pair of black and white world industry sneakers.

'_Ok, just walk over there and ask her. "Kagome, will you go to a Christmas Eve party with me?"'_

I'd rehearsed saying that all night. My mom had walked by my room a few times and I knew she was laughing at how nervous I was. I've always known how to talk to girls. I've asked out so many on dates I've lost count, but with Kagome, I just don't know how to say it.

I walked over to my seat in front of her and sat down facing the bored, instead of turning around and talking to her like I always do. I drummed my fingers on the desk.

'_come on, just turn around and ask her. The worst she can do is say no._' which I feared. Her turning me down would probably break my heart….and I don't know why.

I turned around and all I saw was Koga's ass in my face. The demon spawn was leaning on her desk and talking to her instead of sleeping. I turned back around and tuned my ears to what he was saying to her.

"So Kagome, in seven days my family is going to a lovely Christmas Eve party and I would love for you to be at my side. I would have all the guys jealous with just the site of you with me." I couldn't see him smile but I knew he was. What a stupid wolf.

"Um…I don't think I'll be able to make it Koga." I smiled at her answer. '_that's right wolf turd, she just turned you down'_.

"Oh come on Kagome. We both know you want to come with me." I growled under my breath. '_why cant he get the hint that she doesn't want anything to do with him?'_

"Koga, I give you the same answer every year. Why don't you go ask Ayame, I'm sure she's dying to go with you."

"Because she's not my woman you are." I couldn't help the loud growl that escaped me.

"You got something to say flea bag?" I turned around and looked up at Koga from my seat. I could see Kagome looking around the side of him to see what was going on. '_don't be an idiot. Last time she ended up walking out of class.'_

The bell rang then so Koga had to go to his seat. The teacher walked in late as always and started calling role. I just sat there thinking about how I was going to get her to say yes. I stayed looking at the board the whole class. '_I cant believe I'm nervous.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In science we didn't get a chance to talk. We has a substitute so Miroku had came over to my table and wouldn't leave me alone. He kept asking questions about stupid things.

"Ok, so why do they call it I cant believe its not butter, when you use it as butter?"

"How should I know Miroku. Google it or something. Go ask jeeves. Find an answer to that somewhere else."

"Ok Mr. Grumpy gills. Just asking a question."

"I'm just frustrated."

"About what?" I looked over to see Kagome sketching. For the past couple of days, every time I try to see what she's drawing, she closes her book. I wonder what she's drawing. I leaned back over to whisper to him.

"Well…I wanna ask Kagome to this Christmas Eve party, and well….."

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the whole class looked over and me and him. I had my hand covering his mouth and smiling.

"Its ok people. He just cant believe its not butter. I mean, it tastes like it." everyone shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. I smacked Miroku upside his head. He glared at me and I went back to whispering.

"Yeah, I wanna ask her."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Well….."

"Ok, with Kagome, you have to have a plan. Try to impress her. What do you do that she likes?"

"How should I know…….wait….MIROKU YOU'RE A GENOUS.!!!!!!!!" I turned to see everyone looks at us again. I laughed a little.

"Google people, google." again they shook there heads and went back to what they were doing.

We talked it out and I told Miroku what I would need and he said he could get it. Today I was gonna ask Kagome Higorashi to a Christmas Eve party. I just hope she'll say yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome by now has finished her painting and was drawing in art. She still wouldn't let me see what she was drawing. I just sat there wondering why. Well that was until Koga tried once again to ask her to the Christmas Eve party.

"Ok Kagome, I know you said no, but I mean come on. I ask you every year, and every year you say no cause you have to watch your brother. He's what, 11 now, he can watch himself. Shoot ask your uncle to watch him. Your not getting any younger ." I turned around to see Kagome sigh.

"Look Koga, like you said, I do say no every year. So why don't you ask Ayame?"

"Because I don't want to take Ayame." I walked over.

"I believe she said no Koga. Why don't you just drop it."

"Why don't you go back to your painting mutt face." he glared at me. I just turned to look at Kagome.

"Hey Kags, wanna help me with my painting. I need some help." she looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure Inuyasha." she closed her sketch book, waved at Koga and walked over to help me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the music room late today. I had to check with Miroku that everything would be ready. Kagome was sitting at the piano like always. She was just getting done eating when I walked it. When she looked up and smiled at me I could have sworn my heart had stopped.

"Alright Miss Higorashi, what is your magical talent wanting to do today?" I sat down next to her and returned her smile.

"I don't know. You got anything?" I tapped my finger on my chin, and then I smiled.

"Spongebob"

"What?"

"Its not about winning, its about fun." she laughed.

"What's that?"

"Fun is when you….fun is….its like…its kinda….sorta like ah…what is fun?" I tapped my finger on my chin again. "It's…let me spell it for you."

"F is for friends that do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea." she started laughing. '_god I love that laugh.'_

"Pokemon, Spongebob. You and cartoons go together way to well." I laughed then.

"I have a niece remember. She wakes me up every Saturday to watch cartoons."

"She must really love you if she wants you to do all that stuff with her."

"Psh, are you kidding me. That girl knows how to work a puppy dog pout. When that lip starts to quiver I just have to give in." Kagome started laughing again.

"She must be lucky to have a uncle like you then. You big tough softy." I smiled at her.

"You try looking into those big brown eyes and try to say no."

"One day I will." she stuck her tongue out at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was really nervous by the time we got to gym. Miroku had let Sango in on the plan and after many many aaaaawwwwwwwww's, she agreed to help us. So now all I had to do was wait 84 minutes till I could ask Kagome to the Christmas Eve party. Damn you 84 minutes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:40 came around and the plan started.

Miroku: stall Kagome

Sango: pick up Sota

Me: set everything up

GO!!!!

Miroku caught Kagome at her locker. He started asking her random things. He told me that she started yelling at him to look it all up on Google. Man that sounds familiar. Lucky for me, he was able to keep her inside till everyone left the school. I started setting up then.

Sango picked up Sota and Kohaku from school. He kept asking her why Kagome wasn't picking him up and she kept telling him it was a surprise. Sango brought him back to the school and I told him what he needed to do.

Kagome came to the do of the school right on cue. Miroku told her to stay right where she was. I pointed over to Sota and he pushed play on the CD playing in my car. (he drove a car to school that day)

I stepped forward and held the mic tight. The music started to play

(check yes Juliet by we the kings)

_Check yes Juliet_

_are you with me_

_rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

She started walking down the steps, her eyes were only on me.

_Check yes Juliet_

_kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_there's no turning back for us tonight_

_lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_here's how we do_

She stood on the last step and smiled. I could have sworn my heart melted.

_run baby rundon't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

_check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_wishing, wanting __yours for the taking_

_just sneak out_

_and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_check yes Juliet_

_here's the countdown_

_3...2...1... now fall in my arms_

_now they can change the locks_

_don't let them change your mind_

_lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_here's how we do_

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby runforever will be_

_you and me_

_we're flying through the night_

_we're flying through the night_

_way up high_

_the view from here is getting better with_

_you by my side_

I walked up to her and look her hand. I looked into her eyes with a smile.

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be..._

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

I dropped her hand and pushed Sota in front of me. He looked up at her and smiled. He handed her a lily I had had Sango pick up on the way back.

"Kagome" she looked down at him questioning. "Would you please be Inuyasha's date for Christmas Eve?" I could have sworn I saw her blush. She leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Sota turned around and walked back to me.

"She says…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And you will get her answer next time. Mwahahahaha a cliffy. If you want her answer I need reviews. Come on people review review review review. And thank you to all who did review.

TiffanyM - that was my fave line also. I hope you liked this chapter.

JasminDragon92 - I hope you liked it. I loved Kagome standing up to Kikyo also. Enjoy.

Heavens Gift - thanks for your in put. I might use it or I might not. Thanks for the review

amkess09 - thanks for the idea and thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

FinnisGirl- lol I loved your idea. It would be cute. I don't know if I'll use it or not. Maybe I will if I want to add in a comedy part for a chapter ok. Thanks for your review.

vampire-fetish15 -lol you'll find out what all her paintings are at the end. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

thesims1231- thanks for the review and I loved the kags kikyo thing too. There will be more of them.

Kiki- sorry that I took forever. I kept asking people what song I should use. I listened to about 15 songs before this one. I hope you like this chapter and please review again.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	11. kags pov check yes juliet

_**December 19th**_

**Kag's POV. **

I sat down at my desk and started on the only thing I could think of as Inuyasha's Christmas gift. The thought finally came to me that there was nothing in the world that I could buy him that would make him smile the way I want him to. The thought hit me when I was picking up my things last night…after my uncle had thrown my backpack and punched me in the stomach. I had come home two minutes late and I paid for it.

I saw Inuyasha walk in and I looked back down at my sketchbook hoping to think of something to put on the paper. He walked right to his seat and looked at the bored. I frowned a little and looked back down at my book again.

After a minute I went to look up again to see if he was alright when Koga stepped in front of my desk. He smiled down at me in my seat and looked me up and down. He smiled at me and from the look in his eye's I knew he was going to ask me something.

"So Kagome, in seven days my family is going to a lovely Christmas Eve party and I would love for you to be at my side. I would have all the guys jealous with just the site of you with me." His smile grew wider with every word.

"Um…I don't think I'll be able to make it Koga." I did a sad smile trying to be polite.

"Oh come on Kagome. We both know you want to come with me." I sighed, wanting him to leave me alone.

"Koga, I give you the same answer every year. Why don't you go ask Ayame, I'm sure she's dying to go with you." I said trying to get him to go away.

"Because she's not my woman you are." I heard a growl come from behind Koga and looked around him to see who it was.

"You got something to say flea bag?" Koga said as he turned around to face Inuyasha. I saw Inuyasha just turn back around. '_ I cant believe he just backed away from that..'_

The bell rang so Koga took one last look at me before he walked back over to his seat. I just sat there wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I saw that we had a substitute for science, I was so happy. I sat down in my seat and started drawing again. Miroku came over to our table and started to talk to Inuyasha. '_good he's distracted'_ .

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" shouted Miroku a few minutes later. I looked up and saw Inuyasha covering Miroku's mouth. I smiled to myself.

"Its ok people. He just cant believe its not butter. I mean, it tastes like it." Inuyasha said nervously. I shook my head like the rest of the class. I went back to my drawing, but my mind kept wandering to one thing. I looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku again. '_I wonder what they're talking about……'_

"MIROKU YOU'RE A GENOUS.!!!!!!!!" I looked at Inuyasha weird. When I saw Inuyasha smile and laugh slightly, I smiled a little myself. ""Google people, Google." I just shook my head and went back to what I hoped would be Inuyasha's gift.

After a while the bell rang and I went out to my locker and then to the art room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was done my painting and was proud of it. I just took out my sketchbook like the last class. I was enjoying myself till Koga came over once again. Once again he wanted to ask me to the Christmas party.

"Ok Kagome, I know you said no, but I mean come on. I ask you every year, and every year you say no cause you have to watch your brother. He's what, 11 now, he can watch himself. Shoot ask your uncle to watch him. Your not getting any younger ." I just sighed. I set down my sketchbook to look up at Koga.

"Look Koga, like you said, I do say no every year. So why don't you ask Ayame?"

"Because I don't want to take Ayame." I was so happy when I was Inuyasha come walking over.

"I believe she said no Koga. Why don't you just drop it."

"Why don't you go back to your painting mutt face." when Koga glared at Inuyasha I thought they were going to go at it like last time, but he just turned to me.

"Hey Kags, wanna help me with my painting. I need some help." I just ignored the fact that he called me Kags and smiled.

"Sure Inuyasha" I closed my sketchbook, waved to Koga and walked over to help Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the music room by myself with my lunch for a while. It felt weird being there without Inuyasha.

"Where is that boy?" I ate the last bite of my sandwich as Inuyasha came walking in. I looked up at him and smiled at him. I love talking to him with no one around.

"Alright Miss Higorashi, what is your magical talent wanting to do today?" when he sat down next to me, he smiled back at me. My heart melted on the spot.

"I don't know. You got anything?" I asked him. He tapped his finger on his chin.

"Spongebob"

"What?"

"Its not about winning, its about fun." I laughed a little.

"What's that?" I asked trying to play along.

"Fun is when you….fun is….its like…its kinda….sorta like ah…what is fun?" he tapped his finger on his chin again. "I…let me spell it for you." his eye's seemed to brighten with is smile.

"F is for friends that do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, don't here in the deep blue sea." he sang. I started laughing at his silliness.

"Pokemon, Spongebob. You and cartoons go together way to well." I said and he laughed. His laugh was like music.

"I have a niece remember. She wakes me up every Saturday to watch cartoons."

"She must really love you if she want you to do all that stuff with her."

"Psh, are you kidding me. That girl knows how to work a puppy dog pout. When that lip starts to quiver I just have to give in." I started laughing again when he demonstrated for me.

"She must be lucky to have a uncle like you then. You big tough softy." he smiled at me.

"You try looking into those big brown eyes and try to say no."

"One day I will." I stuck my tongue out at him jokingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In gym Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went off to talk and left me alone. Inuyasha told me to sit on the bleachers and they'll be back. '_did I do something wrong?'_

I looked around the gym. Everyone was having fun on our free day. For some odd reason I felt like i was being watched. I turned to my left to see Kikyo looking at me. She smiled and walked over to me and sat down. I gave her a strange look, trying to see of she'd go away….no chance.

" Isn't it cute?" she asked as she pointed over at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Koga didn't tell you? He's been trying to save you from humiliation. Inuyasha wants to ask you to that Christmas Eve party, take you on stage, and embarrass you."

"Your full of crap Kikyo." I turned away from her.

"Fine don't believe me. You know, I heard that he was paid to go to this school by some creepy dude that knows you. He paid him to be your friend, gain your trust, and then break your heart." I turned back to her glaring.

"Inuyasha isn't going to ask me Kinky-ho. If he does though, I know he wasn't paid. Those guys are over there probably talking about Christmas presents. Inuyasha might need help."

"Keep on believing that Kagome."

"I will, now get the fuck away from me."

"Whatever. I liked it better when you were quiet anyway." she stood and walked away. The rest of the class I watched my friends while Kikyo's words rang in my head. '_ she cant be right.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I went to my locker after gym, Miroku came up to me. He had a stupid smile on his face. I looked around looking for Sango; when I didn't see her I just smiled at him.

" Ok I have a question for you Kagome and I want you to answer it for me." I looked at him weird.

"Ok?"

"Why dot hey call if " I cant believe its not butter" when we use it as butter?" my jaw dropped and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"How should I know?"

"Now that's not right Kagome. You shouldn't answer a question with another question." I glared at him.

"Fine, go Google it or something. Go to . The internet will give you the answer, now if you'll excuse me." I slammed my locker and started down the hall. Miroku ran to walk backwards in front of me. He asked a few more stupid questions but I ignored them. When I opened the door to the school everyone was gone.

"Ok Kagome, stand right there." I stopped like he said and looked out at the parking lot. Inuyasha's car was still there. I looked at the bottom of the steps and saw Inuyasha holding a mic and smiling.

( check yes juliet.) ( yes I know but its Kagome's pov for this.)

Inuyasha pointed over at his car and music started to play.

_Check yes Juliet_

_are you with me_

_rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

My eyes were locked with as I started walking down the stairs to the beat of the song.

_Check yes Juliet_

_kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_there's no turning back for us to__night_

_lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_here's how we do_

I stood at the last step smiling at him.

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

_check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_wishing, wanting_

_yours for the taking_

_just sneak out_

_and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_check yes Juliet_

_here's the countdown_

_3...2...1... _

_now fall in my arms_

_now they can change the locks_

_don't let them change your mind_

_lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_here's how we do_

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

_we're flying through the night_

_we're flying through the night_

_way up high_

_the view from here is getting better with_

_you by my side_

He walked up to me and took my hand and smiled. My heart just melted right there. My breath was taken away as his eye's gleamed even brighter.

_run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be...run baby run_

_don't ever look back_

_they'll tear us apart_

_if you give them the chance_

_don't sell your heart_

_don't say we're not meant to be_

_run baby run_

_forever will be_

_you and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

He dropped my hand and pushed Sota in front of him. Sota walked up to me and handed me a lily. '_how did he know they were my favorite flowers?'_

"Kagome?" I looked down at him waiting to see what he wanted to ask. "Would you please be Inuyasha's date for Christmas Eve?" I know I blushed bright red. He must have really thought all this out. He even thought to use my brother in asking me on a date, but then Kikyo's words rang in my head once again. I leaned down and whispered my answer into Sota's ear. He walked back over to Inuyasha.

I saw Sota sigh before he spoke and new he wanted me to say something else. He looked up at Inuyasha and I new he didn't want to tell him.

"She says……sorry, but….she cant." I saw Inuyasha's face fall and the tears filled my eyes. I walked up and put my hand on Sota's shoulder, handed Inuyasha back the lily, and led Sota over to my truck. Sota looked back at Inuyasha with sad eye, but I never did. I got into my truck and pulled away, leaving Inuyasha standing right there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inu POV**

My ears flattened against my head as she turned the corner. I just watched until her truck was out of sight. I turned to Sango and Miroku and threw down the lily. I stormed away to my car and sat in the drivers seat and hit my hand against the wheel. I rested my head again the wheel. Sango and Miroku came over after a few minutes.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I thought she would say yes." Said Sango as she set a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off.

"Look man, there has to be a reasons he said no."

"Yeah, she looked like she was gonna cry when Sota told you no. I'll try asking her why she did that." I shook my head.

"Its ok….I guess I just put my hopes up to high."

"Inuyasha, I think it broke her heart to tell you no."

"Her heart wasn't the only one that broke Sango." I turned on my car and closed my door. I pulled out of the parking lot without looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the roof a cloaked figure smiled. He watched as both the human girl and the hanyou boy left both feeling heart broken. He even laughed a little. The girl standing next to him smiled.

"Good job Kikyo" said the cloaked person.

"I told you I'd get rid of him."

"That you did. I'm surprised that worked."

"I'm not."

"Well, just keep it up. We don't need this Sango girl fixing things."

"Don't worry, I'll enjoy this." Kikyo turned and walked down the stairs.

"Soon Kagome, very soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kags POV**

In the car Sota kept asking me why I said no. He told me how much he liked Inuyasha and how it was awesome that he went through so much for her.

"Would you just drop it Sota, I feel bad as it is."

"Then why didn't you say yes."

"Cause I'm not leaving you there alone Christmas Eve."

"You can drop me off at Kohaku's." I pulled the truck to the side of the road and looked at him.

"Sota honey….I really do like Inuyasha a lot."

"Then why Kagome?" my eye's filled up with tears.

"I trust…."

"Kagome, I haven't seen you this happy ever."

"I know.."

"I know I'm 11 Kagome and you don't think I will understand. One date wont hurt you Kagome." I wiped my face.

"Kags."

"What?"

"That's what Inuyasha calls me….Kags."

" You said no cause he gave you a nickname? "

" No..cause I like him"

"You said no cause you like him. That's just stupid." I sighed. It was stupid, I didn't know why I said no.

"You should call him and tell him you changed your mind."

"Sota I cant do that, I don't even have his number."

"I do." I raised my eye brow at him.

"How?"

"That day in the park, he gave it to me. He knew you wouldn't take it so I kept it." I sad smiled at him.

" You really want me to go with him?"

"Didn't you always say mom wanted us to be happy?"

"Yeah but.."

"No buts." Sota took out a piece of paper from his back pack and handed it to me. "That's his number."

I sighed as I took out my cell phone. I only had it incase Sota needed me and I wasn't around. I dialed the number but didn't hit the call button. I looked at Sota and he smiled. I wanted to say yes..I just wanted to…..I hit call.

_Ring ring ring _

"Hello" he sounded very upset.

"Hey Inuyasha…its Kagome."

"Oh….hey" my heart broke.

"I…I just wanted to say sorry for earlier…..and well….I was wondering if I could change my answer."

"What?"

"Could..I change my answer?"

"What to a fuck no instead?" he sure did have a temper on him.

"Actually…..to yes…"

"Well you can just….wait yes?" I smiled on the other end.

"Yes a yes. I'm sorry I said no…."

"So you really mean yes as in you'll go with me?"

"Yeah…" I heard cars in the back ground honking horns.

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow….I'm blocking traffic."

"I can hear it. Talk to you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"Bye Kags." he hung up and I smiled at Sota. My heart felt like it was on cloud nine. I pulled back onto the road and drove home. Sota and I snuck up the stairs without our uncle noticing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so i hope you like it. if you want the next chapter you must review. i want atleast 6 or no new chapter till i feel like it.

Sin- lol hehe i was evil. i loved my cliffy. also...the game

xLolitaHolocaustxX -yes yes i know you told me to use that song. i hope your happy. i used it twice so smile. yay for you on everything you typed lol

vampire-fetish15 - thanks for the review. i love that song to. hehe i'm sorry for the cliffy, i just wanted reviews.

stalba- i hope you liked this one. i love we the kings. my friend Matty made me choose that song though. yeah i was hoping it would get me reviews.

TiffanyM - yeah thats a good song to. i just love check yes juliet though. i hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. thanks for the review.

B.O.S.s- yeah i love the couple. i hope you like this chapter to. review again please

adfsadsf- i knwo i'm not good at discriptions. i'm glad you love it. hope you keep reading.

pyrocullengirl -lol you can take that straight jacket off now and come back to life. i hope you like this chapter. review again,

kikimoto - well that song i used..my friend made me use it. just curse Matty everytime you see it. lol thanks for reading.

so review people. i wants reviews. hope you like it.

This is dedicated to Blondeboy and Matty-chan. steam rooms and hot springs all the way.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	12. i'm going to the ball

**December 23**

I was so happy that tomorrow was the Christmas party with Inuyasha. Sango had taken me out to get a beautiful green dress to wear. I had hid in my closet so my uncle wouldn't know. Sota and I hung out in my room, since we were on winter break. We didn't dare go down stairs.

I had put in The Lion King for Sota to watch, in the DVD play in my room. I was sitting on my bed with my guitar in had messing around. I had written down a few lyrics when I heard a bang on my door. I set my guitar down and pulled Sota close to me. There was another bang.

"I know you bastards are hiding in there." Sota hugged me tighter. " I also know about your little friends, both of you. You both thought you could hide them from me. If I see you with them again, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

I could hear his foot steps going down the stairs. Sota clung to me and cried. He just had made friends and now he's being scared into losing them. A 11 year old should have friends; not just his big sister.

" Don't let him get to you Sota…..he cant hurt them."

"But…you heard him." he lifted his head to look up at me. I pushed some hair out of his face and smiled.

"Yes I did, but I'm not going to let him get to me. At the end of this year, when I turn 18, me and you are getting out of here."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he settled down and walked back over to his chair in my room and continued watching the movie. I just looked down at my lyrics and sighed. '_we have to get out of here……'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 24**

I waited till I heard the door slam before I got ready. My uncle was going out to drink and do whatever grown men did when they were alone. Every Christmas Eve was the same. He would go out while Sota and I opened presents and he would come back in the morning. This year were going to have fun though.

I did my hair in little ringlets that took me forever to do. I pulled it back with the green and black hair clips Sango said I just had to have. I painted my nails black and did my make up. I put on green eye shadow and black eye liner and pink lip gloss. I looked at my appearance with approval. I then turned to look at my dress.

I hadn't worn one in years. Sango had forced me to try this one on. I slipped into my dress. It was a forest green strap dress. It came down just below my knees. And then I put on my black heals with the green buckle. Sango said it was fait that we found them.

I sighed then and looked at my jewelry. I needed something but I didn't know what. I looked over at my dresser. I didn't know what made me do it but…I took the necklace out of the lock box. It just seemed to call to me. I looked it over and picked it up. I knew it didn't really match but….I put it around my neck and looked in the mirror. It seemed to look alright.

Sota came running in with is presents to give to Shippo and Kohaku. Shippo was spending the night over Sango's while his parents went to the same party I was going to.

"Wow Kagome, you look pretty." I smiled at him.

"You think so?"

"Uh huh, I know so. Inuyasha's wont know what hit him." I laughed at him then. I grabbed my dress coat from my closest.

"You ready to go?"

"In a minute." he set his bag of presents down and pulled out a small one and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh Sota you didn't have to"

"I know, but after the Inu dude asked you I just thought you would like that." When I opened it I thought I was going to cry. It was a charm locket bracelet. I reached forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Sota…." I put it on with a smile.

"Ok now we can go." I laughed. Sota ran and got his coat and we were on our way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up to Inuyasha's house after I had dropped Sota off. I felt really low class showing up in my truck. I went around the block to park. I walked back to the house wondering if I should really go in. I mean I use to go to these parties when I was younger but….

I walked up to the line that was outside. I was so nervous. '_what if Inuyasha forgot to tell them I was his guest?'_ I took a step forward.

"Name?"

"Uh, Kagome Higorashi ." he looked me up and down and then back at his list. His face looked shocked when I was on the first page at the top.

"Uh, go on it?" I nodded and walked in.

I was asked for my coat as soon as I stepped threw the door. I smiled and handed it over. I followed the sound of silence night playing to the ball room. It was decorated in green garments around the ceiling and red crystal balls hanging also. The room was very large and everyone was talking to someone. Everyone seemed to stop talking when I walked in; well that's what it felt like at least.

I looked around for silver hair and ears. I bit my lip when I spotted Koga. Just my luck he turned and saw me. He smiled and walked over to me, ignoring the people he was talking to.

"Well well well, so you decided to come after all? Well let me escort you to my table, or would you prefer to walk around the room?"

"Um…I'm kinda here with someone else.." he quirked a eye brow.

"Who?"

"Me." I spun around and saw Inuyasha standing there in his tux. He looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Kagome you cant be serious!"

"Oh but she is." he stepped forward and put his hand on the small of my back. "See you around Koga." he nudged me forward lightly and I went; leaving a angry Koga behind.

------------------------------ --------------------------------- ----------------------------------

He pushed me up towards the stage and then stopped. I turned and looked at him. He smiled and stuck his hands in his pants pocket.

"Wow, you look really great Kags." I blushed.

"Um…thanks."

"You know, in all honesty…I didn't think you would come." I smiled at him and wrapped my around his.

"Well then you need more faith in me then now don't you?" he chuckled and patted my hand.

"Yeah, yeah I do. So now, sadly I have to make a few rounds in this place. Are you going to be mad to be dragged around with me?"

"You owe me." he smiled and started leading me towards a crowed of people.

"I owe you for just showing up." I smiled then. We walked up to the group and I was introduced to everyone. The last person I was introduced to was…Inuyasha's father.

"Well now, when my son said he got a date for tonight I thought that it was going to be a disaster." said Mr. Takahashi to everyone. "Now Kagome, was your father Kira Higorashi?"

"Yes sir, he was." Inuyasha looked at me and knew his dad had hit a soft spot.

"He was a good man, real good man. If you had a problem you always knew you could count on Higorashi to fix it." he continued.

"Ah yes, now I remember, Kira. Real good man yes." said the man next to Mr. Takahashi. He had his long black hair braided back. He looked a lot like a older Koga. Later on I found out it was Koga's dad. He laughed. "I remember when he used to bring you to these parties."

"Yeah…."

"Well I'm going to go say hi to mom ok?" Inuyasha said really fast as he pulled me away. When he knew his father wasn't listening and we were far enough he turned and looked at me. "Kags I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would bring up your dad."

"I knows..and its ok. I should have known that they would remember him." I touched my necklace.

"It's not ok, they shouldn't bring that up. I'll talk to him later ok. He shouldn't have brought him up."

"Inuyasha really, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, I'm to meet your mom?" he smiled.

"Yeah, she's over this way." he started off in a random direction.

"How do you know?"

"I know her scent anywhere. Just like I knew you were here." I blushed as I was lead across the room and a group of ladies laughing.

"Mom, mom." called Inuyasha. He was waving and I saw a women with black hair turn around and smile. She had such a kind face…like my mom. Her eye's turned to me and she smiled wider. We came up and stood next to her.

"Well now Yasha, who's this lovely girl?" I smiled and blushed again.

"Mom, this is Kagome." I noticed he left off my last name this time. It was so sweet he was trying to protect me.

"Well now, I thought you were lying to me when you said you had a date. Its very nice to meet you Kagome" I smiled. I could tell Inuyasha was really close to his mom by the way he looked at her.

"Come on mom, since when do I lie to you?"

"Last week when I asked you if you has homework." he laughed. He seemed so at home around all these people.

"I sure do hope my son doesn't make a full of himself with you Kagome." I laughed.

"Mom, you promised not to embarrass me." she smiled and laughed a little.

"That I did. You two look so cute together."

"Moooom." Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright. Make sure you take her to see Rin, you promised."

"Alright." he kissed her on the cheek and took my arm again, leading me away.

------------------------------ ------------------------------ -------------------------------- -----------------

We talked to a bunch more people before Inuyasha pulled me towards the dance floor. The band on the stage was just finishing up Rock Around the Christmas Tree. It was just our luck that Silver bells was just staring to play. Inuyasha turned to me and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his hand. I took it and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He put his hand on my waist like a real gentlemen.

(silver bells)

_Silver bells_

_Silver bells_

_Its Christmas time in the city_

_Ring a ling _

_Hear them ring_

_Soon it will be Christmas day.._

_City sidewalks busy sidewalks _

**We started off swaying a little. I was so nervous. He looked at me and smiled brightly.**

_Dressed in Holliday style _

_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_

_Children laughing people passing _

_Meeting smile after smile _

_And on every street corner you'll hear_

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Its Christmas time in the city_

_Ring a ling (ring a ling)_

_Hear them ring (hear them ring)_

_Soon it will be Christmas day.. _

_Strings of street lights _

_Even stop lights blink of bright red and green_

_As the shoppers rush home with their treasures_

**He started to sing along as he pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. To me it seemed like we were the only ones on the dance floor.**

_Hear the snow crunch _

_See the kids bunch _

_This is Santa's big scene_

_And above all this bustle you'll hear _

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Its Christmas time in the city_

_Ring a ling (ring a ling)_

_Hear them ring (hear them ring)_

_Soon it will be Christmas day.. _

_Christmas day is almost here _

_Take the time to breath the air _

_And bells ring out at us about_

_Love was born this day_

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Its Christmas time in the city_

_Ring a ling (ring a ling)_

_Hear them ring (hear them ring)_

_Soon it will be Christmas day.. _

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Silver bells (silver bells) _

_Its Christmas time in the city_

_Ring a ling (ring a ling)_

_Hear them ring (hear them ring)_

_Soon it will be Christmas day.. _

The song stopped and we turned and clapped for the band. Inuyasha took my hand this time and pulled me over to get some punch.

"Well that was fun." I said as I sipped my punch.

"Yeah." he smiled.

I looked over to a silver haired man coming over. He looked a lot like Inuyasha's dad but I knew it wasn't. He was being pulled my a little girl who had on the cutest dress I had ever seen. She was jumping up and down and pointing over towards us.

"Oh god." sighed Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Rin." I heard her giggling as she got closer. She was just so cute, I could see why Inuyasha couldn't say no to her. They stopped in front of us and she smiled brightly at us.

"Hi!" she said in such a cute voice.

"Hi Rin, don't you want to go find some of the other kids to play with?" asked Inuyasha as the silver haired man turned and walked away.

"But you promised that you would watch me for Daddy Sesshomaru."

"That was before I got a date. Why don't you run back to Sesshomaru and tell him I cant watch you." she pouted and Inuyasha sighed.

"But…but you promised. And…and you said you would sing." he looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"Again, before I got a date." I put my hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"Come on Inuyasha, at least sing her a song."

"Fine, but just ONE song. What song do you want Rin?" she tapped her finger on her chin like Inuyasha always does. Her face then brightened.

"At The Beginning."

"But that's a duet. I need someone to sing with Rin."

"Your friend can do it."

"I don't think Kagome wants to sing."

"Why not?"

"Cause Kagome doesn't want to."

"Can Kagome answer for herself?" I asked in 3rd person. They both turned to look at me.

"Would you Kagome?" she asked me. I looked into her big brown eyes and I knew I couldn't say no.

"Only if Inuyasha wants to." she turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Ok fine, I'll sing it."

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" she exclaimed. She skipped away happily.

---------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------

When we got on stage I was so nervous. Inuyasha kept telling me I didn't have to do it, but one look at Rin in the audience and I knew I couldn't just walk away. She reminded me of Sota and I could never say no to him.

"Ok you ready?" asked Inuyasha as he handed me a mic.

"Yeah."

"Ok everyone, we have a request and Kagome and I are going to sing it for you. This one is for Rin." the band started to play and I took a deep breath. This was the first time anyone was going to see Inuyasha and I perform together.

(At the Beginning, from Anastasia)

**Kagome**

**I stated off softly. I seemed to whisper the words**

_We were strangers starting out on a journey._

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you._

**Inuyasha**

_No one told me I was going to find you._

**Both**

_Unexpected what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start._

_And life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

**Kagome**

**I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He turned to me and smiled back.**

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

**Inuyasha**

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

**Both**

_Now here stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you _

_And life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_That would open the door_

_Now I know my dreamed of it all _

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

**Inuyasha**

_aayyy_

**Both**

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

**Kagome**

_Starting out on a journey _

**Both**

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

**Kagome**

_Hmmm_

Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Rin jumped up and down happily. Inuyasha took my mic and set it down; then he took my hand, leading me off the stage.

-------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------------------

I never saw the person that came storming into the ball room. He looked around angrily, searching. When his eyes landed on me, those eyes seemed to burn like fire. Everyone watched him pass and wondered why he was there. He stopped behind me.

I was talking with Rin when I felt a dread fall upon me. I have a gut feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Kagome Higorashi, what do you think you are doing here?" my eyes widened as I turned around. Words clogged in my throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahahaha, a cliffy. if you want the next chapter i must have reviews_._

xLolitaHolocaustxX- i love making people curse you. you are now a thrice cursed person.

TiffanyM- dont go nuts ok, here is my update. i hope you like it.

JasminDragon92- lol i love that line to. i hope you love this chapter as much as lost. thanks for reviewing

This is definetly not Sin-the game

Still not Sin- the game

Not Sin again- the game

Nis, still not Sin....- THE GAME!!!!!!!!

pyrocullengirl - well i hope you get a new person to help you with that jello, and the straigh jacket. lol. i shall always remember when i'm typing, i'm typeing for jello.

MusicalGeniusAnimeLover - yup, i can tell you hate my story alot, i cant see why you would want to keep reading. *smiles* well i hope you like this chapter.

vampire-fetish15 - lol i guess Matty's and Blondeboy's plan to anger people worked...they made me make her say no. curse those 2.

well i want reviews. if you want the next chapter you know what to do.

This chapter goes to my mousey friend. he was sad...and now i hope this makes him happy.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	13. caught and battered

"Kagome Higorashi, what do you think you are doing here?" my eyes widened as I turned around. Words clogged in my throat.

"Uh…Uncle Akki what are you doing here?" I gulped.

"Looking for my niece." he looked me up and down and sneered. "I don't remember allowing you to leave. Where's Sota?"

"I….took him to a friends house." I looked down when Inuyasha came up to stand next to me.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, eyeing my uncle.

"Yes, there is. Come along Kagome, we'll talk about this at home." he turned and made his way back threw the guests. I gulped again and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Kagome who is that guy?"

"My uncle…." he looked at me sort of shocked.

"That is your uncle?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I could feel the tears starting to come to my eyes.

"Kagome, don't go."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." I yanked my arm away and pushed threw the crowed of people in the room. I knew he watched my back the whole time and I knew he could smell my tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside and around the corner and saw that my uncle had found my truck and was sitting in the drivers seat. I sat in the passenger seat shaking. He glared at me as he took out a cigarette.

"Give me the keys." he said as he blew smoke out of his mouth. I handed them over without any protest.

He started my truck and grinded the gears. I sighed at him. I knew he was going to yell at me on the ride home and when we got home…..I don't even want to think about it.

"You think your pretty smart now don't you? Oh Uncle Akki goes out to drink and I'll sneak out and go to some big time party with my new boy friend. You just wait till we get home, I'm gonna beat your ass." I learned along time ago not to say anything.

"Your luck ran out when my cab was going by. I saw that truck and I knew you were around there somewhere. Where did you get the money for that dress, huh? I know that wasn't in your closet. You've been holding out on me again. You said you used up the last of your money on this god damn truck." I wiped the tears away in my eyes. I'd need to save them for later.

"I'm going to beat you so bad and then I'm gonna beat your brother. Now tell me where he is so I can pick him up. That boy is never going to see the light of day again. And your going to regret making friends with that half demon." I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything.

"Now where is that little brat?" he looked over at me.

He saw the look in my eyes and knew I wouldn't tell him. We stopped at a red light and I knew I was in trouble. He looked around and saw no one else on the road. He reached across the truck and slapped me across my face. Tears stung in my eyes and I grabbed my cheek.

"Where is he you bitch?" I kept my mouth shut. When we pulled up in front of the house I knew what waited for me behind the closed doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as he dislocated my shoulder. I already had a black eye and my lip was bleeding.

He had grabbed a beer before he started all this. I could smell it on his breathe. I had tears rolling down my face because of the pain of my shoulder. He kneed me in the side and threw me on the floor. My dress was ripped and torn. I had taken off the necklace in the truck when he wasn't looking.

"It took a lot of beatings to get you to ditch that Sango girl. I thought you would have learned by now." I closed my eyes as he kicked me in my stomach. He took another swig from his beer.

"You know Kagome, your just as stupid as your father. Kira Higorashi. First borns always get special treatment in this god damn family." I covered my face as he threw a vase at me and then his empty bottle. I heard him open another beer. He started circling me.

"After Kira dies, Akki has to look after his perfect little brats. You were always spoiled and thought you could do whatever you want. After 8 years I would think you would have learned you cant." he stepped on my ankle and grounded his boot into it.

" "Akki, Kagome always loves being sung to sleep" he would always say. Then he would start on some stupid song only for his little girl." he kicked me in my back and all the air rushed out of me.

"You have to sing Kagome a song. "You are my sweetest love, that love I always wanna hug."" he sang. " Because I really love you, the world just has to know." he poured some of his beer on my face and I coughed.

"What's the matter, cant take a little beer Kagome? Your daddy never drank unless at a party, your mommy didn't either. They wanted a good example for their two children." he pressed his foot to the back of my neck.

"Next time I ask you something you brat you better tell me and you better not sneak out again." I coughed again and looked over my shoulder up at him.

"No." I said hoarsely.

"What was that?"

"I..said…no." I licked my lips and tasted the beer. It was suck a horrible taste.

"You bitch." he kicked me in the back of my head and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sota sat in Kohaku's living room playing video games. He wasn't really paying attention to the game anymore. It was reaching 1am and Kagome still hadn't come. He yawned while Kohaku turned off the game.

Kohaku lent him some PJ's for the night. He thought Kagome would be there any minute, but it couldn't hurt to close his eye for a minute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango gave Sota a ride home the next day. He was really worried about his sister. She had promised to pick him up and she never game.

He waved as Sango and Kohaku drove away from his house. He then turned to look at his house terrified. His uncle's car was gone, which was good. He had taken a cab last night, so that meant he wasn't home now.

He ran up to the door as fast as he could and put his key in. He ran in the house and there in the living room lay Kagome, still knocked out. There was glass from a vase and a beer bottle around her. He ran to her and kneeled down and shook her.

"Kagome, Kagome come on. Wake up. He's not here wake up." Kagome didn't move. "Sis come on."

His lip quivered as tears ran down his face. He set her head his lap and petted her hair.

"Its going to be ok sis. I'm gonna promise you like you always promise me. When you…turn 18...we're gonna get out of here. No more beatings. We'll have…friends."

He sat there for hours just talking to her non moving body. There uncle never came home that night. Sota was relieved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up with my head in a sleeping Sota's lap. One look at his face and I could tell he was crying. '_poor kid.'_

I tried to sit up and drew in a breath sharply. It hurt all over. I managed to get to my feet and headed for the down stairs bathroom. I looked myself over and sighed. He beat me up pretty good this time.

I went the stairs to my bathroom to get a shower. I cleaned myself up and looked at myself sadly in the mirror. It was a good thing we were on winter break or I wouldn't be able to explain this to Inuyasha. I dressed in some baggy PJ's and went into my room.

Sota was sitting on my bed sniffling. I sat down and pulled him into a hug, even though it hurt. He cried into my shoulder. We stayed like that for about a hour. To calm him down we watched Lion King again. We sang along to the songs and laughed when we both shouted Hitler when Scar came on the screen.

He fell asleep while I stroked his hair. I leaned down and kissed his hair and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sota."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later we were back at school. I went to a doctor to fix my arm and everything was healed for the most part. I found my keys the day before under the couch where my uncle had thrown them.

I dropped Sota off at school and waved to him as he ran into school. He was excited to show Shippo and Kohaku his new game I got him for his DS.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I pulled up to school I sighed. I was back to wearing my baggy cloths for the day. I had bruises from some surprise attacks from my uncle. I was thankful that everything from Christmas Eve was healed though. I wouldn't be able to explain that to Inuyasha.

I was early for school today so I just sat in my truck. I knew Inuyasha would ask me if I got in trouble for going with him. I knew he would want to know why I never asked my uncle if I could go.

About a half hour later people started showing up. With a sigh I grabbed my backpack and got out of my truck. When I stepped out Sango was next to me in a flash. I tried to smile the best I could.

"Hey Kagome, happy after Christmas." she said as she handed me a gift. I blinked a little confused.

"Um…thanks."

"We always use to give each other our gifts to each other when we got back to school. Remember?"

"Yeah Sango I do…" It was then that I realized I forgot her gift at home.

"Its ok if you didn't get me anything you know."

"Oh I did…I just left it at home. I was going to bring it over later…"

"Oh, that's cool. My dad has been dyeing to see you since I told him you were talking to me again." we walked up and sat on the steps on the school. I put the gift in my backpack to open later. I sighed and twiddled my fingers in Inuyasha's gloves.

She started telling me about everything she and her family did for Christmas. They had gone to visit her family in the next town over. Miroku missed her to death. She got lost of presents. I was so envious of her. At least she didn't have to spend it in her room fearing for her life.

Miroku came over and almost tackled Sango. Yup her did miss her to death. He kissed her long and hard and held her. It was a scene from a book you always wanted to happen to you.

When they separated Miroku told me about his Christmas and how much he missed his 'Sango Bear'. He got hit really hard for saying it. I just smiled and laughed at the right moments, but I didn't really care.

The warning bell went off we went to our lockers and then to first block. Inuyasha was already in his seat in front of mine. '_when did he come in school?'_.

I sat down and he put a box on my desk. He just smiled and turned back around. Sango looked over and me and mouthed a _open it_.

I opened it and smiled. Inside the box was a hat and scarf to match the gloves he had given me. Inside was a note that read: Pretty girls need to stay warm. I whispered a thank you and knew he heard me. I could almost see the smile on his face even though he was looking forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**INU POV.**_

I didn't bother to ask Kagome about what happened that night. I just figured she'd tell me when she wants to. Pushing her wouldn't get her to tell me any faster. I would just get another lie…like she's been telling me.

On the brighter side Kagome seemed to really like my gift. She wore everything when school ended. I walked over to my car and was surprised to see something in my front seat. Picking it up, the card on the front read that it was from Kagome. '_She got me a gift?'_

I opened it right there and smiled. It was a painting of all of us at the park. When we were all sitting on the bench. '_so this is what she was working on'_.

I drove home very happy. My mom would pester me for an explanation from Kagome and wonder if she got me a gift. It was going to be another one of those days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe she was still talking to that hanyou after the beating she had gotten. He made sure that she was beaten till she was blue. He gave the order to have her removed from that party. He told him what needed to be done.

However, looking at the girl, she was just fine. Everything had healed and so did her mind. She wasn't afraid to talk to him. She wasn't afraid to give him her gift. Now here she was, wearing his gift.

This just wouldn't do. She was ignoring everything bad and now was looking towards a happier future. She found hope and happiness. Kikyo was suppose to take care of all this. Kagome wasn't suppose to call that half breed and tell him she changed her mind.

Now he was going to have to bring out the big guns. This hanyou was ruining everything by his kindness. He just had to beat him some how. But how?

"Wait…I know." he said with a smile. He began working on his new plan. This girl couldn't be happy…not for his sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BACK TO KAGOME POV **_

I smiled as I laid down on my bed. Today was a great day. Inuyasha never asked what happened and at lunch and sera…I sighed. That was a great memory to hold in my mind.

_**Flash back**_

I sat in a chair instead of at the piano today. My lunch in my lap. Inuyasha came walking in for once with a lunch as well. He smiled and pulled up a chair next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he replied back with a smile.

"So um…"

"You like your present?" he asked as he took a bite of his ramen.

"Yeah…I do." I knew I was blushing.

"That's good, I thought that you might not." he said, with food in his mouth.

"Well, it was nice." man I sounded stupid.

"Kay…"

We ate our lunch in silence and then I told him I had to leave. Some how Koga and I were volunteered to help clean up that art room together. I returned my tray to the cafeteria. On my way to the art room I heard music coming from the music room. '_Inuyasha must still be in there.'_

Peeking in I saw him playing one of the schools guitars. He stopped and pulled some sheet music from his backpack. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then started to play.

(Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney)

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mindIf you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Oooooooh

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Ooooooh, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

"Why cant I say that to you….Kagome?"

I walked to art classes smiling wide. Koga thought it was because it was because I was happy to see him. The whole time I kept thinking…'_he likes me'_

_**End flash back**_

I fell asleep happy and smiling. As much as I need to stay away from Inuyasha for his sake..I just cant. I wont let my uncle ruin this for me…I just wont.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Game(Sin)- you going to lose when you look at this. hehe and i love my cliffys.

TiffanyM- lol i hope your not going nutts now. here's my update. i'm sorry if it took longer then usual.

chitaperra2025- i'm glad to hear you love it and here is more. enjoy

Miko in training-lol are you sure you knew who it was. i bet you thought it would be kikyo. well you'll get some kikyo bashing later. i have BIG plans for her. your going to have to keep reading and reviewing to find out though.

vampire-fetish15- yes damn me and my cliff hangers. hehe.

xLolitaHolocaust MOVED- yus thrice cursed mwahahhahaha. i shall let people curse taylor in time ok. but for now it is you. and now you just have made me lose the game...i hate you.

pyrocullengirl- lol yay for the padded cell. wish i had one....well here is your jello though. enjoy.

JasminDragon92- you know inu has to get her attention some how. and his dad brought him up to have manners, but his mom helped alot. he's sucha momma's boy. i had to make rin to cute. i mean come on, how else is inuyasha going to want to do so much for her. i thought the song would be cute. make them get closer. have them sing in public together. i have big plans for them and music. i hope you love this chapter also. remember to review.

^^yai!- thanks for the review. i'm glad you like my story and plot. hope you keep reading.

ryuuhime88- glad you love it. here is my update lol

well hope everyone does like this chapter and i'm sorry if it took me a while. alot has been going on and i just now got time ti finish this chapter. since its summer i will be able to update sooner so yay for you guys.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	14. boyfriend?

**February 1st**

"Hey Kagome, what do you say about you and me and dinner on Valentines Day?" asked Koga as he sat next to me in art.

"Um…I don't think so Koga." I was shocked when he glared at me.

"Why not? You went with Mutt face to the Christmas Eve party. I saw you walk out."

"Yeah so..?"

"I'd show you the night of your life."

"No thanks Koga." I said glaring back at him. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"You'd say yes to that Muff face that you met the third week of school, but you wont say yes to me? A guy that you've known since pre school?"

"The difference Koga, between you and him, I don't know him like I know you." his face became really red.

"So you'd rather go on a date when you don't know what your getting?"

"Well, you know Koga, if I went out with you, I'd never show up." he gaped at me.

The rest of the class he didn't talk to me. He glared at me a whole hell of a lot though. It felt good to finally tell Koga I wasn't interested. I think Inuyasha is rubbing off on me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked Sota up after school and knew something was wrong. He got in my truck and sighed. He didn't even look at me.

"Sota…what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." he said angrily.

"Something's wrong with that tone of voice. Come on Sota, what's wrong?" he just continued to look out the window.

I turned off the truck and crossed my arms. He turned around and glared at me. It was then I knew something was really wrong.

"We're not leaving till you talk to me Sota."

"Well I guess we're not leaving." he grumbled.

"Sota Higorashi" I said

"Shippo saw my arm. The one Uncle Akki grabbed the other night." he said angrily.

"Oh Sota…" I sighed.

"He freaked out on me and wanted to know how it happened." he choked on his words. "I got so mad that he saw…that I yelled at him…and now he hates me Kagome." tears started flowing down his face.

"Sota, I'm sure if you say sorry.."

"He said he never wanted to be my friend again. And…and after he said that…everyone I the class heard….and now they hate me too." I pulled him into a hug.

"Sota…I'm sorry." he sniffled and looked up at me.

"Its not your fault…."

" We shouldn't have to hide. Its times like this I wish mom and dad were here."

"Kagome… I didn't mean to yell at him.."

"I know Sota. I'm sure if you talk to him….he'll forgive you."

"You think?" there was so much hope in his eyes.

"I know." I smiled at him.

I knew how he felt. When Sango found the bruises when we were in grade school I freaked out on her too. Sota shouldn't have to go through this. He deserves better then this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Koga POV**_

**I sat in my car pissed as hell. She went out with that mutt, but she wanted nothing to do with me. How could she just turn me down? I mean, yeah sure, I didn't get her anything for Christmas, but she's not my girl friend yet. Why waste money on someone that you don't have yet?**

**That mutt got her a gift though. A scarf and a hat that matched some gloves she had. I'll never understand why she liked them. That guy has so much money and all he gives her is that?**

**He doesn't even deserve her. A half breed like him doesn't deserve a girl like her. She's beautiful and kind and….mine. She's all mine. **

**I'm not just going to let him have her. She deserves better then him. He doesn't know anything about her. **

"**Difficult isn't she?" I heard someone say. I looked around and saw a man leaning against my car. **

"**Get off my car." I growled at him. I got out of my car and slammed the door.**

"**Calm down wolf demon. I know what you want and I can help you get it."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Kagome Higorashi. Beautiful, smart, eyes you could get lost in."**

"**Yeah what about her?"**

"**I know you want her. She's all you think about. And now you have this hanyou in your way."**

"**Don't mention that mutt to me." I growled out again. '**_**How does this guy know anything about me'**_

" **I can make Kagome fall in love with you." I glared.**

"**Yeah right."**

"**Your never going to have her if you don't have my help."**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**You haven't gotten her yet wolf demon." I growled again.**

"**So."**

"**I can help you."**

"**What do you want in return." he smiled at me.**

"**We both want that hanyou gone. Get rid of him and we're both happy." I smiled.**

"**You got yourself a deal Mr.…?"**

"**Naraku." he smiled at me. He reached out and I shook his hand. I was going to get rid of that mutt once and for all.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**February 5**__**th**_

INU POV

I came walking into the music room and was surprised that she wasn't there. It was raining outside so I knew she wasn't under the tree. She was in class today. So where was she?

I just sighed and set my stuff down near the piano. She never came in in during lunch or study hall. I rushed out of the music room when the bell rang for out final class.

It was another free day in gym because it was raining. I got dressed and went to meet up with Sango and Miroku. She wasn't with them either. '_maybe she went home early'_ I thought….until I looked over and saw her leaning against the bleachers on the other side of the room.

I was about to walk over, but Koga walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders and took her over to a group of his friends. She smiled and seemed to be having a good time. I was so confused. _'why is she over there with them?' _I just stood there staring at her. Miroku and Sango looked as confused as I was.

I caught her stealing a look over at me a few times. I could tell from her eyes she didn't want to be over with Koga. When she looked over at me again I got up and walked over to her. Koga stopped laughing with is friends and turned to me, to block her from me.

"What do you want mutt?" he asked me scowling. I didn't even look at him.

"Kagome can I talk to you?" I asked.

"No, you cant." answered Koga for her. I looked at him and glared.

"Is your name Kagome?"

"No, but I believe I can answer for my own girlfriend don't you?" my jaw dropped. _' did he just call Kagome his girlfriend?'_

"She's not your girlfriend wolf, now let step aside."

"Yes she is Mutt. You know what. Ask her yourself." he smirked and stepped aside. Kagome was looking at the ground twiddling her fingers.

"Kagome?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Koga….is my boyfriend…..just..go away Inuyasha." she said in a quiet voice. My ears went down when Koga put his arm around her.

"See Mutt, now go. No one wants you over here." I shook my head. I walked back over to Miroku and Sango and told them. Miroku and I had to hold Sango back from going over and yelling at Kagome. I calmed her down by telling her I planned to talk to her later.

There was no way in 7 hells Kagome would go out with Koga. I was going to get to the bottom of it even if it killed me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited in the parking lot for Kagome. She was always one of the last ones to leave. I had asked Sango to pick up Sota so I could talk to her.

The rain was pouring so she ran for her truck. I used my demon speed to get over to her fast. I was lucky to hold onto my umbrella. I spun her around and glared down at her. She dropped her keys.

"Kagome, what's going on?" I asked. She looked away from me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, don't play dumb Kagome. You and Koga? Really?"

"Yeah…so." she still wouldn't look at me.

"Since the first day I got here you acted like you didn't like him. And now, all of a sudden, you're his girlfriend?"

"What does it matter Inuyasha…..?" I used my thumb to make her look up at me. She has tears falling down her face.

"Kagome…is he holding something against you?" she closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha…just leave it ok?"

"If he has something against you, tell someone. Tell me. Let me help you." She opened her eyes to glare at me.

"Help me? I don't need anyone's help. I never need anyone's help. Help is what got me into this mess in the first place. I don't need anyone. So just leave me alone." she picked up her keys. Sota came running over from Sango's car. He looked at Kagome's angry face and just climbed into the truck.

"Kagome, I'm not just going to leave you alone. You're my best friend."

"No you're my acquaintance. I just talk to you cause I'm bored in school. I don't have friends."

"You might not consider me a friend, but I consider you mine. I don't ask just anyone to come god damn snooze job party to meet my family ok. I knew if I just asked you to hang out at my house you would turn me down." more tears fell down her face. I knew she was just trying to push me away. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Inuyasha…." she bit her lip and got in her truck. I just stood there and watched her drive off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kag's POV**_

I left Sota alone in his room and went to mine. We didn't talk the whole ride home. I feel onto my bed and laid my face in my pillow.

"Damn you Koga…." I said angrily. He just had to ruin everything. I turned my mind back to Inuyasha after a minute.

"I wish….he's just…realize." I picked up my guitar and started playing the song I had been writing since I met him.

(Colbie Caillat - Realize)

Take time to realize,

That your warmth is

Crashing down on in.

Take time to realize,

That I am on your side

Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,

No it's never gonna be that simple

No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,

Then we'd be perfect for each other

and will never find another

Just realized what I just realized

we'd never have to wonder if

we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize

Oh-oh I'm on your side

didn't I, didn't I tell you.

Take time to realize

This all can pass you by

Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,

no it's never gonna be that simple

no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized

then we'd be perfect for each other

then we'd never find another

Just realized what I just realized

we'd never have to wonder if

we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same

no it's never the same

if you don't feel it too.

If you meet me half way

If you would meet me half way.

It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized

then we'd be perfect for each other

then we'd never find another

Just realize what I just realized

we'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now

missed out on each other now

Realize, realize

realize, realize

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Koga?" asked his new master.

"I cant believe you were right. Now she's mine." he smiled brightly.

"Don't forget about our deal Koga."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'll deal with that mutt in time. I have to work on a plan."

"Good, now leave."

"No problem. This place gives me the creeps anyway." Koga looked around the abandoned building as he walked out. The place just gave him that shiver down your spine feeling.

Naraku smiled as Koga left. Everything was working out just as he planned. As long as Kagome didn't follow her heart everything would be fine. She's even more miserable with Koga then when Kikyo did anything. He was going to keep that boy around for a long time.

Now all he had to do was break the hanyou and the demon slayer. The monk wouldn't be to hard. Couple more years and he'll be out of his hair. That wind tunnel wouldn't keep him alive for long.

This friendship they all have formed is going to be a problem, he knew. They all look out of each other. They all want to help. The hanyou brought the demon slayer back. First the hanyou must go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha had got home it was late. He's stayed standing there in the rain for about an hour. His mother yelled at him for being late and to go get dry for dinner. She knew something was wring with her little boy.

After his shower Inuyasha laid on his bed sighing. He knew he had struck a cord in Kagome. He just didn't know if it was good or bad.

His mom came in a hour later with a trey of cookies and milk. She sat down on his bed and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hun what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom." he replied with a sigh.

"If there is one thing that I do know Inuyasha, its when my little boy isn't happy. Now what's wrong?"

"Well one mom, I'm not a little boy. Two...nothing."

"Yasha, is this about that girl Kagome?"

"Mooom." he rolled over to face away from her.

"Yasha…" she nibbled on a cookie and they sat in silence. He knew his mom wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Ok yes. Its about that girl Kagome ok." he said as he rolled back over.

His mom looked around his huge room. He had posters for bands she didn't like or know everywhere. The walls were painted red and the ceiling black, just like he wanted. The one thing that stuck out to her was a painting that he had set next to his bed in a frame. If one looked at it with a quick glance one would think it was a photo taken from a camera. She knew who had painted it. It was the raven haired girl sitting next to her son in the picture.

She seemed so sweet when she met her. Such kind eyes and a warm smile. She had approved of the girl the moment she saw her. She knew the girl made her son happy.

"Ok?"

"Well…today, just a lot of stuff happened. She never came to the music room like she always does during lunch and sera. I got to gym and found out it was because she was with Koga Ookami. And I mean with, meaning she's his girlfriend."

"And your jealous."

"No its not that mom. I know for a fact she doesn't like him. When he comes around she ignores him and she's turned him down every time he's asked her. I waited after school to talk to her cause Koga wouldn't let me talk to her in gym."

"That explains why you were late."

"Yeah well, I asked her what was going one and she totally just blew me off. We started yelling and words were said that shouldn't have. I even asked her if Koga was using something against her. That really got her mad. And then she just drove off. I just stood there and watched her drive off." he sighed.

"You know, it sounds to me like my little boys in love."

"What?" he sat up to look at his mom.

"Love."

"Mom I'm not in love with her."

"Yasha, you have never brought anyone to meet me and your father."

"Yeah so." he laid back down with a sigh.

"So, I also saw the way you looked at her. You two sang together like you were ment to be."

"Its just singing, or as dad says its noise."

"Hun, come on. If I know you like I think I do, your not just going to let her go. Your going to keep trying to win her." she stood, leaving the cookies with him. Before she left she turned to say one more thing. "And if it counts any….your father and I approve of her."

He shot up to watch his mother leave. They approved of her? He smiled and laid back down. He knew he just needed to keep trying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pyrocullengirl - i'm glad that you like this story. its my frist one. i didn't know if it was going to be any good. lol i think you need time to get use to the padded cell. yes i know laying face down with make you sufficate. and your welcome for the jello.

brea- lol yeah i know they belong together and as you can tell so does inu's mom. her uncle is an ass but you'll find out why later. it all will be explained in time. inuyasha doesn't know whats going on yet. i think if he openes his eye's he'll see that kagome's hurt. they will be a couple in time. i have plans for them.

TiffanyM-sorry last chapter was so fast...i think i made this one fast too. i'm just trying to get some time in so i can get to the really good parts yah know. hope you enjoy this chapter.

vampire-fetish15- i thought that it would be cute to make inu sing a song. she atleasts knows he likes her. it gives her a reason come to school and smile.

cocaine IV- i have just lost the game. curse you. i shall never call you when i'm sober you hear me. yes emotional. it was sad and lost of other stuff. and yes beautiful soul. realy. XP

ryuuhime88- yeah i love updates too. hehe i get mad when storys dont update cause i wanna read more. i hope you enjoyt his chapter.

Sin- ah sin we meet again. you have just lost THE GAME. i hate abuse too. i just had to add it in there though. there will be more to come sadly. i'm sorry to hear about your friend though. being hit isn't fun. i know that. i'm glad you liked the chapter. and remember give me idea's.

ok people. i need you all to remember to review. i dont say anything last chapter and this is all i get. come on. i need 7 reviews for the next chapter to come. come on people. a bunch read my story.

thanks to those who did though. i'm glad to hear that you all like it.

as i have said befor. i dont care if its just a good job or a mistake i made. i like to hear from people.

this chapter is dedicated to Shane Edward Dolson-Pierce. your not here yet but you will be.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	15. close your eyes

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha. although i do own her uncle.

_**February 7th**_

I gripped my steering wheel while I waited in the school parking lot. I didn't want to go in and see Koga. I hated him so much. He had no right to use anything against me.

I got out of my truck and made my way up to the school. I tugged on the ends of my scarf and bit my bottom lip. I knew I was going to hate today. There had to be a way I could get rid of Koga.

I went to my lock and made it to my first block class just in time. I sighed as I walked past Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku so I could sit next to Koga. He smirked as I sat down. He was happy I was following his rules he had set for me.

I tried to ignore him the whole class. It went by pretty fast. My mind kept drifting back to Inuyasha. I knew he was watching me, or watching over me. Every time Koga would do something he didn't like he would growl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga walked me to science and was beyond pissed when he saw, from the door, Inuyasha sit down next to me. I looked up to watch him glare at both of us. He walked away a few minutes later.

"So you gonna smile today or what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"You just haven't smiled at all. I can tell your not happy with him." I inwardly sighed.

"What does it matter Inuyasha?"

"Well your happiness should matter. Koga's to stupid to see your not happy." I smiled slightly. "Ahh now there's a small smile." I laughed lightly.

" Its because your silly."

"Oh and look, a laugh too. I am on a roll. Let me see, two dudes walk into a building……ow." I laid my head on my arms on the table. I just shook my head and giggled.

The teacher walked in then and told us to take our seats. Miroku came running in right after him. The teacher glared at him for being late again. Everyone knew it was because he walked Sango to her class.

He started telling us about how we were going to start dissecting animals next. All the guys in the class all yelled out how happy they were for that. This time, for our lab partners he told us to look at the person sitting next to us and say hello to them. Then he announced they were our lab partners. I smiled inwardly. Inuyasha beamed and shouted "YES" and threw up his arms.

The rest of the class our teacher explained how everything was going to work and what we were going to be dissecting. All the girls freaked when he said a giant earth worm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Art class was horrible. I had to help Koga finish his project. Koga wouldn't let me walk around the room. He wanted to prove to everyone I was his.

When Inuyasha walked by he would either growl or glare and pull me towards him. I wanted to punch him and tell him to back off. Inuyasha knew I wanted to get away. One time when he walked by, he kicked Koga's chair and messed up the time Koga was painting. I tried to hide the laugh but it came out anyway. He glared at me and told me I wont be laughing for long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga and I sat on the schools roof for lunch and sera. It was freezing but he didn't care. I sat there shivering . He found it was a good opportunity to get close to me by wrapping his arm around me to keep me warm. He wouldn't let me put on the stuff Inuyasha had given me. He kept saying he could smell him all over them.

Koga talked about himself and how he's waited along time for me to finally see things his way. He started telling me things he wanted me to wear, like tops that didn't have rude sayings, and wanted more color on me. He told me that green dress I wore was sexy and he liked it. For Valentines day he wanted me to wear a dress like it. Not the same one cause Inuyasha had been all over it.

He reminded me about the rules I had to follow. He reminded me what would happen if I didn't follow them. My mind trailed off from him and his rant, to Inuyasha. He would be in the music room right now playing one of the instruments. I could just hear his voice now singing that song. I closed my eyes as I remembered singing At the Beginning with him.

Koga snapped me back when he stood and grabbed me roughly. He glared at me and I knew I was in trouble.

"What are you thinking about?" he demanded.

"Uh…nothing"

"Your scent changed, and I know you don't feel THAT way about me yet, but you will in time. So what were you thinking about?" he squeezed my arm tighter.

"Nothing Koga."

"You were thinking about that Mutt weren't you?" I squeezed my eyes shut when he grabbed my other arm to pull me closer. "Weren't you?"

"Yes!!" I yelled out.

"What did I tell you? I told you not to think about him. Your with me."

"By force." I glared up at him.

"Yeah well, your with me like it or not." he pulled me forward and roughly kissed me. He growled when I didn't kiss him back. He tossed me to the ground and stormed away from me.

"Next time I kiss you, you better kiss me back." he walked passed me to the stair well and left me there. I sat up there until the end of sera and then went to gym.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told the gym teacher I wasn't feeling well so I got to sit out. Koga wasn't to happy about that. He went outside to run laps around the track and left me inside where it was warm. I leaned back against the bleachers with a sigh.

I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see silver hair. He had his back to me. I tapped his shoulder and he shrugged.

"Turn around and put your back to mine." he said. I did as he said.

"Ok, what is the point to this."

"Shhh, ok, now push onto my back while I push onto yours."

"Inuyasha?"

"Now on three try to stand up." I laughed.

"Inuyasha, come on."

"One."

"Really Inuyasha?"

"Two." I closed my eyes.

"What's the point to this?"

"Three." we both pushed up to stand with each other holding out weight. "Ok now, we're gonna walk down the bleachers."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I wont let you fall." I took a breath.

We both laughed as we tried to make our way down the bleachers. On the last step we both fell onto the mats at the bottom laughing. I looked over at him and just shook my head.

"What was the point of that Inuyasha?"

"To get you to laugh." I looked up at his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I wanted to see my best friend laugh. You know when you laugh, your smile goes all the way up to your eyes." I looked at him shocked. '_that was really sweet.'_

"Um…I never knew that."

"There's a lot of stuff I know. Like when your taking a test and you don't know the answer your stick your tongue out of the side of your mouth. Or when you get a drink from the water fountain you push your hair behind your ear with your two fingers like this." he leaned over to demonstrate. I knew I was blushing.

"Uh..wow."

"Yeah…" he laid back down. We stayed like that for the whole class. When the ten minute bell rang for everyone outside to come back in we separated. I waved bye and walked over to meet Koga like he told me to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga made me wait at my locker for him. He wanted to walk me to my truck for some odd reason. When he came up he put his arm around my waist and pushed me towards the door. When we got outside a lot of people turned to watch us leave. We got to my truck and Koga forced me to turn and look at him. He bent down and kissed me roughly again. This time he bit my lip so I would remember to kiss him back. He ran his hands up and down my arms and then pulled away.

"Drive safe Kagome." he said and then turned to go to his car. I watched his retreating back and then sighed.

"You know, as believable as he wanted that kiss to look, I saw through it." I turned around to see Inuyasha leaning on the hood of my truck.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep my voice even.

"You know, they say its not love unless the girl closes her eyes when he kisses her."

"Inuyasha…" he walked up to me and pushed my hair out of my face.

I just looked into his eyes and knew what he was thinking. We both started leaning into each other. We met in the middle as our lips met. I didn't mean to, but my eyes closed. My finger's curled with his. He nibbled on my lips for entrance and I excepted. It was a lot more gentle then how Koga kissed me and seemed to mean something. We pulled apart when we needed air. I opened my eyes and looked into his half closed gold ones.

"I didn't have to force you into that one." he whispered. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He then dropped it lightly and smiled. I stood there stunned as he walked back to his car across the parking lot.

I slowly got into my truck and touched my fingers to my lips. My tongue darted out and I could still taste him. I closed my eyes and sighed. I started my truck and went to go pick up Sota.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in his car, leaning back against his seat. He had his eyes closed and his thoughts were everywhere. He couldn't believe he had kissed her. He hadn't ment to. When she had said his name and their eyes met….it was just like magic.

Inuyasha started his car and smiled as Lips of an Angel came on the radio. I turned it up and decided to sing along.

_Honey why you callin me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you cryin_

_Is everything ok_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words_

_It makes me weaklive and die_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're callin me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_Does he know your talkin' to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words_

_It makes me weaklive and die_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin my name it sounds so sweet_

_Comin from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin those words_

_It makes me weaklive and die_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you callin me so late?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naraku was beyond pissed. Why wasn't that wolf keeping an eye on her. That kiss wasn't suppose to happen. He needed a better plan. That hanyou needed to be dealt with.

Her aura went pure with that kiss. Everything that kept it black vanished. He wouldn't stand for this. He stalked across the room trying to figure out a plan. He was thinking to small now that the hanyou was involved. The wolf can bring her down some but he needed something more. But what?

There had to be something. He listened as the water dripped through out the building. Rats clawed there way through the walls. He closed his eyes to try and think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TiffanyM- well i hope this one wasn't to fast and i hope you like it. i updated as fast as i could.

888Amy888- thanks. hope you enjoyed this chapter.

cocaine IV- THE GAME. now i am curse lol. nice to know you liek the story you evil person. and thanks...i know i'm getting better XP

Miko in training- you'll find out soon why kagome would agree to be koga's girlfriend. i dont plan to keep you out of it for to long. i hope this was soon enough.

Sin- lol nice to know you ish bored and hungry. go eat an apple. death ods love apples.

skull prince- oh koga is going to go suck mroe then a dick ok. he is goinna get his ass kicked. hehe i have plans.

TrainxHeartnet- awwww thanks Blondeboy. i'm glad you lurve it. 3 i'm glad it surpasses mudkipz. *hugs* your the best.

ok people review review review. thats what i want. you wont get the next chapter until i have 7 more reviews or more. come on people i know you can do it.

This chapter is dedicated to Devin and Blondeboy.....thanks

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	16. secret kisses

**February 9th**

Sango couldn't believe I was with Koga. Every time she saw us I knew she was glaring. If only she knew why I was with him. She knew out of everyone I didn't like him. She was with me every time I needed to hide from him in middle school.

I only wish I could tell her and get away from him. I hated Koga. He forced me to kiss him when ever he wanted. I wanted to gag every time. When ever I kissed him I thought of someone else…..

When Inuyasha had kissed me…it was like magic. It just felt right. That kiss has been all I can think about for days. Why does he have to be so great? The whole day he tried to cheer me up and then he kisses me.

Those two are the real reason I'm so happy now a days. They've brought back feelings I haven't felt in a long time. I'm not going to let my uncle get rid of them. Not Sango again. I wont lose her or Inuyasha or Miroku. I will fight for them.

Now all I have to do is get rid of Koga. I'm sure if I think I'll figure a way to get away from him. That dirt bag.

While I was off enjoying life, sort of. Minus the Koga part. Kikyo was hoping to ruin it. With me being distracted with Koga she was going to take care of her other enemy. Sango.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kikyo's POV**_

Sango. Oh how I hated her. Her and Kagome would never let me be their friend. I moved to this school the same time Miroku did. Sango and Kagome took right to him as there friend. I want to join and they tell me no.

He's a perv. What do they see in him? Sango fell head over heals for that boy. They never once ditched him. He got all of their attention.

One time, I thought they really were going to be my friends. They told me to meet them out on the play ground for recess. I had waited by the swings for them. I sat there and I was so happy. The two coolest rich girls in school wanted to hang out with me.

They never showed up. I asked them the next day where they were. They told me to leave them alone. They don't want a friend who only wanted them for their money. I don't know how they found out that I liked their money, but still it hurt.

After they did that none of the popular kids wanted to be my friends. I had to make due with the lower people. I deserved to be popular. Sango and Kagome just couldn't take that I was just as pretty as they were.

So years later here I am. I'm going to get my revenge. For eight years I've put Kagome down. Made her feel less of a person. Sango was always the stronger of the two. I was never able to get to her. Now that brings me to today. I smiled to myself. She was going to pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kag's POV**_

I went to first block and blushed as I walked by Inuyasha, I knew Koga saw. When I sat down next to him he grabbed my arm roughly, pulled me close to him and whispered harshly in my ear.

"What did I tell you?" I sighed and nodded. I heard Inuyasha growl which pissed Koga off.

"Don't growl at me Mutt. I can treat my girl how I want to treat her." he yelled over his shoulder back at Inuyasha.

"You wont be saying that when she dumps you." he growled back.

"She wont be doing that anytime soon." I saw the smirk on his face and could feel tears fill my eyes.

Koga knew I couldn't dump him. He was just going to trash talk Inuyasha cause he knew I wouldn't do anything about it. If I reacted in anyway he would…. I bit my lip trying not to think about it. I always thought Koga had a heart, but he proved me wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga followed me into my science class next. He waited till he saw Inuyasha to come in to kiss me goodbye. Inuyasha knew I was trying to fight it. Koga tried to force me to French him but I pushed him away and said not in class. I still had to keep up a front. That pleased Koga and he left.

Inuyasha sat down next to me and I knew what he was thinking. What does he have on her. '_if only I could tell you Inuyasha…..if only.'_

"You know if he wants you to date him, he needs to treat you better. The way he grabbed you first block was uncalled for."

"He was just mad..it was no big deal Inuyasha." I said with a sigh.

" Your too nice to have a guy treat you like that."

"Yeah…me nice."

"Kagome, anyone could take one look in your eyes and know you don't have a evil bone in your body." I smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Anything to be the first person to make you smile." I blushed.

I looked down at our table. There sat a dead from. Inuyasha followed my gaze and poked it. Today we were dissecting frog and this was one ugly one. Inuyasha picked up the tiny knife we were given and looked at me.

"Should I do it or do you want to?" I knew he wanted me to saw him but I took the knife from his hand and looked back at the frog. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and rolled up my sleeves.

"If anyone is going to have the first cut on Mr. Hopperbottom it will be me."

"Mr. Hopperbottom?" he asked me. His smile reached up to his eyes and my heart melted like always.

"Yes. Now me and him have a date."

I looked back down at the frog and couldn't believe I was doing this. The teacher had told us to cut down the middle along the already drawn white chalk line. I closed my eyes the moment the knife touch the frog. Juice shot out and hit Inuyasha in the face.

"Hey!!" he exclaimed. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I think Mr. Hopperbottom wanted some privacy for me and him."

"Yeah well." he took the knife and ran it down the rest of the frog. I screamed when little black balls fell out. I jumped into Inuyasha's arms when he dropped the knife. Our teacher came over and looked at our frog.

"Well would you look at that. You have a female and she was pregnant. Congrats. Make sure you pick them all out and then finish your dissection." he smiled at us and went to check on everyone else. Inuyasha put me back down and started laughing. I smiled and started laughing myself.

"Well, I guess Mrs. Hopperbottom wanted me all along." he said between chuckles.

We finished up our dissection and got cleaned up. Our teacher took a picture of us and our frog and let each of us have a copy. He said it was the funniest reaction he's ever had with a student and their frog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and I walked into art class together which angered Koga. He pulled me to the side and yelled at me for it. I heard Inuyasha growl and turn to us.

"Leave her alone. It was no big deal."

"Back off Mutt. Let me deal with MY girlfriend MY way."

"What do you have on her Koga huh? I know she wouldn't be YOUR girlfriend unless you had something on her."

"Or she likes a pure breed rather then a mutt like you."

"Tell me Koga, when you kiss her, does she close her eyes?"

"What are you getting at Mutt?"

"Nothing Koga." he chuckled and walked over to his seat.

Koga growled and forced me to my seat. He told me I am not to talk for the rest of the class to anyone. He told me that to show off to everyone we were eating in the cafeteria today. He wasn't going to let a half breed like Inuyasha tell him anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga told me to sit at a table while he went and got us both lunch. I looked around after he was gone. I never ate in here. There were so many people that I knew all my life. There was Ayame waiting in line in front of Koga trying to get his attention. Ginta and Hakaku were both talking to Hojo, getting notes for a class. Kikyo was over at her table with Kana and Kagura.

I felt so out of place. I only felt right in my music room. All the instruments around me made me feel good. I wasn't even wearing a hoodie today. I looked down at my brown top and sighed. Koga said that it was a good color for me. He forced me to wear skinny jeans and makeup too. I wore my hair down and it hung in my face a little, to Koga's disapproval.

I saw Sango and Miroku over at a table by the windows. They looked so happy. I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

'_I hope he isn't alone in the music room….'_

I looked back over at Sango and Miroku and they were smiling at me. I mouthed a "what" to them. They looked over towards the doors and then back at me.

Everything went quiet when we heard the speakers for the announcements come on. What we heard however wasn't the announcements.

"Alright, testing one, two. Ok people, someone showed me how much fun it was to show music to others. So here I am." Inuyasha came walking in holding a mic. "I wanted to show that person and all of you a song. I was going to show it to her a few days ago, but something came up. So here it is. I call it Whoa oh."

He pointed over at Miroku, who put another mic up to a radio, and pushed play. Everyone cheered Inuyasha on as the music started.

(Whoa oh by Forever The Sickest Kids.)

_I candy-coat and cover everything_

_But I'm still hiding underneath_

_It's been a long time_

_It's been a long time_

_A thousand faces looking up at me_

_Hands all pointed to the ceiling_

_Oh, what a feeling_

_I've got friends in highly low places_

_I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up_

_Can't afford to lose them_

_I've got friends in highly low places_

_I'll go inside when I wanna party_

_Grab a girl and dance_

_(Don't touch me)_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations?_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself_

_Even though I can't take it at all_

_Girl, who taught you how to move like that?_

_At this pace you're at you're going way to fast_

_I, I saw you from across the room_

_It's me versus every guy_

_It's your choice_

_You choose_

_I've got friends in highly low places_

_It's been a long time_

_It's been a long time_

_And maybe baby, you could rise above the rest to meet me_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations?_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself_

_Even though I can't take it at all_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations?_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself_

_Even though I can't take it at all_

_You're worth losing my self-esteem_

_Your clever words mean nothing more to me_

_Than a lot I've heard in a movie_

_You're worth losing my, losing my_

_Losing my self-esteem_

_You're not worth_

_Putting myself in these situations_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations?_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself_

_Even though I can't take it at all_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_Why do I put myself in these situations?_

_Whoa oh, whoa, whoa oh_

_I keep pushing myself_

_Even though I can't take it at all_

Everyone cheered and clapped. I couldn't stop smiling. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Thank you. I hope everyone liked it." everyone cheered again.

"You know no one likes a show off dog Mutt." shouted Koga from the lunch line.

"And no one likes a stupid wolf, Wolf Boy." Inuyasha said into his mic. The principal came walking in then and took Inuyasha away.

Inuyasha came back at sera and sat down with Miroku and Sango. Everyone came up to him and told him the song was awesome. I looked over and caught him looking at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Lucky for me Koga was talking to his friends so he didn't see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I forgot my gym cloths at home so I sat out again. Everyone was told that they were going outside to play flag football since it was warm today. I sat on the stands while everyone played. Koga and Miroku were captains and the teams were divided up.

Koga's team had the ball first. They all lined up while Koga took the quarter back spot. He called hike and the ball was tossed back to him. He went back looking for someone to throw it to. Ginta was open at the 30 yard line. (they're at the 50) He threw the ball and it was a perfect spiral. Ginta used his demon speed to try and get to the ball that was going to the 20 yard line. He jumped for it and ran into someone. He sat up to see silver hair making its way back down the field to the other goal.

He dodge everyone that came at him. He made it to the 30 yard line when he was tackled down hard to the ground. He yelled out in pain when he hit the ground. Koga stood up from the tackle and smiled.

I jumped up from the stands and ran out onto the field to where Inuyasha wasn't getting up. He was holding his right shoulder in pain.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" I asked as I leaned down to him.

"Kagome what are you doing?" growled Koga.

"I'm asking my friend if he's ok." I said angrily. He pulled me back away from him.

"Well I don't approve of this."

"Go approve a stick up your ass." I said to him and bent down again to Inuyasha.

Koga looked at me shocked. He didn't expect me to say anything smart to him. He growled and stormed away. I had humiliated him in front of everyone, he wasn't going to give me satisfaction.

I helped Inuyasha to the nurse's office. His shoulder was killing him. The nurse gave him a ice pack and said she was calling his parents. I sat on a chair facing him.

"Koga wont like you in here yah know."

"Yeah so." he smiled at me.

"So much for his do what he says girlfriend." he said with a chuckle. I pushed the ice pack on his shoulder tighter. "Ow."

"Sorry." I said with a smile. We stayed quiet for a while.

"I knew you didn't like him." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"You also know that my favorite color is green. So what."

"Also that you tap your pencil when your writing a song. Its like your trying to think out the beats."

"You also know that I love music."

"Also you like to use references when you talk sometimes." I laughed. I didn't notice till now we were both leaning in towards each other.

"Well you like the color red." I said.

"I also like ramen." he kept leaning in, as did I.

" Your ears flatten against your head when your upset."

"Not just when I'm upset."

Both of our eye's closed. Our lips brushed lightly one, twice. The third time the kiss deepened. My hand help the ice pack to his shoulder. He brought his other hand up to the back of my neck. I tangled my other hand with his.

I pulled back breathless. We both opened our eyes and he smiled. I blushed and looked away.

"Uh…is…is your shoulder feeling better." I cursed myself mentally for sounding so shy.

"Still hurts."

"Oh…" I bit my bottom lip. I noticed I was still holding the ice pack and blushed more.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" He leaned forward and kissed me again. This time he pulled away.

"You do a bad job at acting like you like him." I smiled.

"Yeah well, the only person I have to fool is him."

We talked for the rest of the class in the nurses office. He kept bringing the subject back to why I was dating Koga but I wouldn't tell him. I wanted to tell him so bad. That voice in the back of my head told me to tell him. Said it would be okay and that he would help but I ignored it. For right now, till I can get rid of Koga, Inuyasha's kisses were a secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have no idea how happy i was with the reviews. i was waiting to type this chapter because with chapter 14 and 15 people had to read both and i didn't really get that many reviews for 14.

So thanks to all of you who did review.

TrainxHeartnet- I'm glad you love my story Blondeboy. i'm sorry that i made you cry with my dedication.

Sin- lol i'm glad that you liked it. the game. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. come up with idea's.

cocaine IV- THE GAME! i write i write. you have no idea how happy i was with my 100 reviews. reviews.

kagsta- thanks. hope you enjoied this chapter.

Avenged One- lol i hope you do read it from the beginning nii-san. i'm glad you liked it.

Rayn Lake- i'm glad you like it and i'm sorry for my spelling errors. i'll try to fix them ok.

inu lover- your review made me awww. i'm glad you like it and my writing. i'll try to keep writing.

Rin/sessy lover- yes they kissed. it was all epic and everything. koga always ruins things. i'm sure inuyasha will put him in his place soon anough.

vampire-fetish15 - hehe i loved the kiss too. here is my update. evertime you review i smile cause you've been here since the beginging. thank you.

MichKyr- thanks and i hope you enjoied this chapter also.

Krystal the Celestial Dragon - i enjoyed your idea alot. as you've read i use some of them. i'm always open for idea's. if you come up with anymore i'd love to hear them. i'm typeing this story off the top of my head so you can guess its hard. i dont have a note book where i write it all out. any idea you have is great. i have some idea's but a little help comes in handy.

JasminDragon92 - thank you for your wow. lol. lol you review was awsome. i was happy that they kissed also. took me long enough to do it didn't it? i hope you liked this chapter too. if you have any idea's i'd love to hear them. i'm always open for them. and yes go inu/kag.

pyrocullengirl - woot for my kissing scene. and here you go, no padded cell for you till next time. i made it all epic and everything. and p.s. one by one the stupid cat that i know steals my doggy treats.

miney- i'm glad that you love my story. i hate koga to. i cant even believe that i made him like that. i have big plans for him though. naraku...hm..he's evil. more then evil. he wants kagome all le sad. you'll find out soon why. just keep reading and reviewing and you'll get the answers to everything.

well people thank you for everything. i guess its ok for me to woot for my kissing scene. you all seemed to like it.

i want 7 chapters again for the next chapter. i know you all can do it. this time i got 15. come on only 7 and you'll find out what that bastard wolf demon has against our raven haired girl.

This chapter is dedicated to my bff, Atome Hanyou. Happy birthday my fav. half demon from your fav. youkai.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	17. valentines day and volleyball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**February 14. Valentines Day**_.

I got ready today thinking about how bad it was going to be. I had to spend Valentines day with Koga. I cant even express how much I didn't want to go to school today. Sadly I had to though.

Koga had told me to wear something that was fit for the day. Sad to say the only thing that I had that was girly enough for Koga was a red dress. It came down just below my knees. I had bought it when Sango and I went out shopping. She had said that it would be great for me.

I left my hair down, but pushed it back with a red head band. I looked in the mirror and frowned. I kind of wished then that I was wearing this for someone else. My mind came up with a picture of Inuyasha and I blinked it away. I put on some black leggings and finished it off with some back slip on's.

Sota came running in to tell me someone was outside of the house. I looked at him funny. I followed him to the front door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Koga leaning on his car in the cold.

"Koga, what are you doing here." I asked and folded my arms when the cold hit me.

"I decided I would pick you up and take you to school today." he said as he pushed off his car.

"Um, as thoughtful as that is, I don't think that's a good idea. I have to drop Sota off at his school."

"I can do it. Its not hard to drop a kid off at school."

I sighed and went back inside to grab my stuff. Sota stood at the door with his things ready to go. He looked Koga up and down with disapproval.

"So uh..what are you to my sister?" Sota asked.

"I'm her boyfriend kid."

"Don't call me kid." Sota snapped at him. Koga looked at him glaring a little.

"Whatever."

"If you're her boyfriend then why hasn't she told me about you?" Koga looked a little shocked for a moment, but then recovered.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"She tells me everything yah know." Sota continued.

"Well good for her."

"You must not be very important for me not to know about you." Koga growled loud. I came rushing to the door with only my backpack.

"Alright lets go." I said out of breath.

We got into Koga's car and drove to Sota's school. The drive was quiet. Sota kept glaring at Koga. I could tell they didn't like each other one bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga walked me to my locker and then to our first class. He was enjoying that everyone was looking at us like we were a great couple. I heard a few girls say we looked cute together. I wanted to barf.

I looked around the classroom and saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all laughing and talking. I wished so much to go back there and have fun with them. Sango looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. She then turned back around and continued to talk with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sango's POV.**_

**I felt so bad for Kagome. Inuyasha had told us what was going on and I was pissed beyond anything. I always knew Koga liked her but I never once thought he would sink low enough to black mail her to get her.**

**She deserved to be excited about Valentines Day, just like I was. I knew Inuyasha wanted to be the one to say he was Kagome's Valentine. I looked over at her and smiled when I saw her looking at me. **

**I turned back to the boys when she turned back around. I was about to say something to them when I felt someone bump my chair. I turned to see that it was Kikyo.**

"**Hey watch where you walk in those twelve inch heals."**

"**They're three inches thank you very much." she retorted at me. I just rolled my eyes. "You know, one day your gonna wish you never messed with me."**

"**And when that day comes, I'll kiss your tramp stamp." Miroku and Inuyasha started laughing. She snorted and walked over to her friends.**

**Class went by really slow like always. Miroku and I passed notes all class. He kept telling me how I was going to have the best Valentines Day ever once school was done.**

**I felt bad for Inuyasha though. The one girl he wanted was with the biggest ass of the school. Every time I looked back I saw him staring at her. I knew he wanted her sitting behind him like she use to. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kags POV.**_

Koga walked me hand in hand to science with the biggest smile on his face. He held my books like a gentle man and all that good stuff. If he wasn't black mailing me it would be a cute thing. He let me go at the door with a simple peck on the lips.

I sat at my table and fiddled with my pencil. This was so embarrassing. I was in a science class in a dress, and to make it worse, it was freezing. I didn't have a jacket to keep me warm. The stupid dress had to be short sleeved. I was so happy that my uncle hadn't gotten a hold of me in a while, so no bruises.

Inuyasha came walking with Miroku at the bell. The teacher shook his head at them. Inuyasha walked over to take his seat and stopped in front of me. I looked up at him questioning. His answer was taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"A cold Kagome isn't a happy Kagome." he replied.

"How did you know I was cold?"

"Better question is, how did Koga not know you were cold?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Come on, one look at you and you can tell your freezing. A dress? In this cold? I'm not saying you don't look nice in it but still."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Your welcome Kagome." he smiled at me.

We both looked forward to pay attention to the teacher. Today he decided we weren't going to do anything. He handed out word finds and told us to pair up to work on them. There was no reason to make us dissect anything on Valentines Day.

So you can guess that Inuyasha and I didn't move and were partners. Inuyasha made it interesting by finding words that we weren't suppose to. He found dog, cat, moose, baka, and even yoda. We both found that one funny. We started making star wars jokes the rest of the class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ditched Inuyasha after class so I wouldn't make Koga mad. Though I guess running out of class wasn't smart cause I took Inuyasha's jacket with me. I was just so warm that I forgot that I had it. So when I walked into art class a lot of troubled started.

"Hey Koga." I said when I walked in. He looked up from setting up his art supplies and frowned.

"Hey Kagome. Who's jacket is that?" I looked down and al the color went from my face.

"Uhhh…"

"Uhhh? It belongs to Uhhh? Cause you know if I didn't know better, I'd say it smells like that mutt." I bit my lip and looked down.

Koga growled and stood up. He grabbed the sleeve of the jacket and pulled it off of my arm, spun me and took the other sleeve off. He threw the jacket over to where Inuyasha's seat was and glared at me.

"You might have embarrassed me that day on the football field Kagome, but not here. You are not to wear that Mutt's things. That jacket is trash, along with the person who owns it. You will NOT walk around here with his things. You are my girlfriend."

"That's a mighty big speech for a guy with a pony tail." Koga whirled around to glare at Inuyasha.

" Shut it Mutt. Why the hell are you always up my ass? I got the girl so back off. She's with me. Who the hell did you think you were by giving her that jacket?"

Inuyasha looked down and dusted imaginary dust off the front of his shirt.

"I believe I was a good friend giving her a jacket cause she was cold. I kinda found it funny that you didn't think of that." he did a slow small smile. Koga and him met eyes.

"Kagome isn't friends with a mutt like you."

"I believe that's for her to decide Koga, not you."

Koga growled deep in his throat. He didn't like that Inuyasha was so calm. He didn't like that one bit. He wanted him to get angry so he could get Inuyasha to hit him first. He'd go to the principal this time.

Koga knew about Inuyasha and all his schools. Their fathers ran in the same circle. Koga was always thought of highly amongst those men, while Inuyasha was looked down upon. Koga had the perfect grades and wanted to continue his fathers company; Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with his fathers company.

So now, when Koga was so high on a stand and Inuyasha so low, why did Koga look so bad? Koga was angry while Inuyasha was amused. He knew he needed to pull at Inuyasha to make him mad.

"Now why would I let her decide. It's the man that gets to make the decisions. it's the woman's job to follow. So no when I say she wants nothing to do with you, she doesn't. Not a thing." Koga reached out and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

Inuyasha knew from the look on my face I wasn't happy. I had a tight frown and my eyes were tight slits of anger at his words. He left it at that though. He knew I hated it when people fought. Hitting Koga would make me mad at him no matter how much he deserved it.

-----------------------------------------------------skip to gym-----------------------------------------------------------------

I changed today. I dressed very fast so I wouldn't be forced to answer Sango's questions. I knew Inuyasha had been telling her things. He knew though of her as my best girl friend so he would tell her.

I got out the door just as she started making her way over to my gym locker. I looked around the gym. There weren't that many people out yet. Everyone was still getting ready. I had a feelings something was going to happen today in gym. I knew it wasn't to me. But I just knew something was going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sango POV.**_

**I walked out of the locker room and saw Kagome run over to Koga when he came out. I still felt bad for her. She deserved a guy that really did like her for her. Koga made her dress in girly cloths that she hated. I knew she wanted to mix those cloths into more her style.**

**I walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku smiling. I was excited that it was last block. After this class Miroku was going to take me out and still wouldn't tell me what he was doing. He just told me wear a dress. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.**

"**Cant you guys do that somewhere else." Inuyasha grumbled. I stepped back. I should have thought that it would make Inuyasha mad.**

"**Sorry man. I just cant keep my hands or lips off of her." Miroku said, which made me blush and smack his arm.**

"**So what are today's plans for gym?" I asked as I looked around. **

"**Looks to me like volleyball." answered Inuyasha. I caught him looking over where Kagome was standing. She sure did look miserable.**

"**Oh what a joy." I said. **

**Our gym teachers rang their whistles to call us all to line up. We all hurried over and were told that today we were going to play volleyball.**

"**Takahashi, Ookami, pick teams for this net." shouted one of the teachers as she walked by their lines.**

**They both stepped forward and glared at each other. Everyone formed a big group and waited to be picked. **

"**Miroku." called out Inuyasha.**

"**Ginta." Koga shouted.**

"**Sango."**

"**Hakkaku."**

"**Kagome." I saw Koga's fists bunch into fists. **

"**Kikyo."**

"**Ayame."**

"**Kagura."**

**The teacher told them to stop at that. It was five against five. We walked over to our net. Two went in the front one in the middle and two in the back.**

**Our team was set up so that Ayame and Kagome were in the front, me in the middle and Miroku and Inuyasha in the back.**

**Koga's team was set up so that Ginta and Kagura were in the front, Kikyo in the middle and Koga and Hakkaku in the back.**

**One of the teachers stayed at our court to watch us while the others went along and told other's to pick teams and to go to a net.**

"**Now remember for those with demon powers. You are not to use them. No spiritual powers either if there are priests or priestess's here. This is strictly human volleyball."**

**Our team got the ball first. Inuyasha served it right over the net. Ginta hit it high over the net back at us. I smiled. It came down at me. I hit it up and a little backwards. I knew Inuyasha would take advantage of that. He jumped and hit it back over the net. **

**It was hit back over to us by Koga. It was falling short to where Kagome was. She got under it and popped it back up. Ayame came up behind her, jumped and spiked it over the net. The first point was ours. Ayame high fived Kagome. It was so great to see her smile like that.**

**The ball was given back to Inuyasha to serve again. He fired it over the net with ease. Ginta got a hold of it again. Though this time he hit it wrong. It went straight up. All eyes followed as the ball shot up to the ceiling. It angled down so it was over Kikyo. I never looked down to see the smile on her face. I was to focused on the ball. When it came down to her she balled her hand into a fist. She swung it down so she would get forced under the ball. **

**She punched it. Never would have believed it if I hadn't of saw it, but she punched the ball. It didn't go over the net. It stayed at eye level and went straight at the net. What I would learn later is that Kikyo put spiritual power behind that shot. **

**The ball went right through the next at me. It went down a bit and hit me in the chest. All the air was knocked out of me. I went flying into Miroku behind me. We both hit the ground hard.**

**I don't really know what happened after that. With all the force it and a little wipe lash I closed my eyes and went unconscious. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kags POV.**_

I ran over to Sango scared. The ball had hit her so hard. Miroku by now had gotten over the shock and was holding Sango. He was shaking her a little and telling her to wake up. I felt so bad for her.

I didn't stay there long. The moment I heard Kikyo start laughing I turned my eyes to her. She high fived Kagura and kept laughing and holding her stomach. She thought it was the greatest thing. My anger got the better of me so I stormed over.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded. Kikyo stopped her laughing and looked at me. I wanted to smack the smile off her face. It scared me a little that I wanted to resort to violence.

"That was a good hit and a faulty net. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"She's hurt." I stated.

"So. She deserves to be knocked off her high horse. I'm kinda sorry I didn't get you too." I glared. I heard two growls from two people at Kikyo's statement.

Both Inuyasha and Koga stormed over. The net was still between us. It was Inuyasha and I on one side and Koga and Kikyo on the other. Both boys were glaring at Kikyo.

"And you wonder why we never wanted to be your friends." I saw the smile fade slowly from her face.

Everyone in the gym was watching us. Miroku had carried Sango to the nurse and the teacher's were looking at the net. One of the teachers called Kikyo over to the side to talk. That left Inuyasha, Koga and I together. Koga walked around the net to stand next to me.

"Come on Kagome, lets go over here." He dragged me away for the rest of gym class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga had given me a extra jacket he had when he met me at my locker. After today I had had my full of Koga.

We walked outside and Koga said he's pull his car around to the front to get me. I tugged on my backpack strap when I looked up and saw Kohaku and Sota walking over. I looked at them confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" I shouted as they walked closer.

"Someone pulled the fire alarm at school so they let us out early. Sota and I decided to walk over here and wait for you and Sango to get out." Kohaku said.

"I think you better run in then Kohaku. Sango got hurt during gym. She should still be in the nurses office." his eyes went wide and ran around me, and into the school. Sota stood in front of me rocking on his heals.

"So that Koga dude taking us home?" he asked.

"Yeah.." I then saw Sota's face light up and he waved at someone. I turned around and saw Inuyasha waving back. He walked over and smiled.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said. He patted the hat on Sota's head and made him smile.

"Hey Inuyasha. How's it going?"

"Not bad. What about you kid? You looking out for your sister?" I glared playfully at Inuyasha.

"You know I am. You see that guy she's with?" I sighed.

"You guys really gonna talk like I'm not here?" I asked. They both turned and looked at me.

"Well would you look at that Sota. Kagome's standing right here. Its like poof and she's here." Sota laughed and so did I.

"She's like that. You know she can do a poof and she's gone too. I think my sister is a ninja." we all had a good laugh at that. It all turned into Sota and Inuyasha doing fake karate moves and stupid sounds like ninja's in bad movies.

Koga's car pulled up to the curb. The smile fell from my face when he walked over. Sota and Inuyasha still went on with their sounds and moves even with Koga standing there.

"Time to go." Koga announced. Sota frowned at him.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I guess I gota go." he made it sound so sarcastic I wanted to laugh. Koga glared at him.

"Its ok Kid I gota head home anyway. See you later, and bye Kagome." he waved and walked over to the parking lot to his car. Koga's jar was set tight as he stared at Sota.

I pushed Sota along to the car and we drove quietly home. I wish I knew what Koga was thinking. I knew he would be mad about Inuyasha standing there. But I hadn't expected him to be mad at Sota as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sin- i sorry that you ish tired. the gears will keep falling into place. keep reading and reviews.

empty-spaces- i'm glad that you like everything i've done. thank you for your review.

pyrocullengirl- no i haven't told you what koga has against kagome. it will come out in a future chapter. it'll be all epic so look out for it *winks*

Rayn Lake- thank you. i'm glad that you like it. i'm glad that i made kagome stand up to koga. keep watching out for more *wink.*

vampire-fetish15- i loved the song that i picked also. keep reading and reviewing.

blackbloodredrose- thanks for the review. keep reading.

miney- lol i'm glad you liked it. those two are just so cute together. i'm glad to hear you'll keep reading and reviewing. thank you.

JasminDragon92- *bows* thank you thank you. i'm glad you liked it. if you liked woah oh by forever the sickest kids then you should look up my worst nightmare by them also. the songs awsome. so worth going onto your i-pod. thanks for the idea's. i'll put in what i think fits. i'm glad that you came up with some. thank you. keep reading and reviewing. thank you so much.

Krystal the Celestial Dragon- i was so happy with your idea's. i do hope you come up with more. the more help i get is better. thank you and keep reading and reviewing.

TiffanyM- thank you and here's your chapter. keep reading and reviewing.

black4rose13- i lol'd at the epic caps lock review. thank you for it. keep reading and thank you.

Narutard- i have no clue how many chapters i'm gonna do. i dont plan for it to go on forever though. it'll have to stop sometime. thank you for your review and keep reading.

Neko Sorceress- thank you so much. i never thought i would make a good story. this is my first one. i'm glad you like it.

DontLetYourHeartWin- i awww'ed at your review. you didn't have to make an accoutn to review but i'm glad you did. thank you. keep reading and reviewing.

Inu lover- keep looking out for a bit koga and kagome confrontation *winks* i'm glad you like my sotry and keep reviewing. and for this chapter for sango. lets just say that sango never gets mad...she gets even *wink. keep that in mind.

Thank you guys so much. i'm sorry if you thought this took me too long. hope you like it.

Keep revewing people. i need atleast 7 more reviews again or more. the more i get the faster i want to type my next chapter.

i hope you all love this chapter.

this chapter is dedicated to my nii-san. you dont have to read the whole story but thanks for trying sasuke lol.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	18. valentines dates

_**Valentines Day After School**_

The drive back to my house was to quiet. Sota sat in the back with his arms crossed. I knew he hated being in the car with Koga. I looked at Koga and his set face. He was angry for some reason. I knew it couldn't have been me talking to Inuyasha. It seemed more directed towards Sota.

I reached forward and turned the radio cause I had to. I couldn't take the bad vibes I was getting from the two. I smiled when Happiness by Elevenyseven came on.

_Happiness is overrated_

_It always lets me down_

_It's artificially inflated_

_She's a flirts and she burns me every time_

_Happiness is just a dream and nothings what it seems_

_Happiness broke my heart_

_But you caught all the pieces_

_I thought that I found it all_

_Your love is so much deeper_

_Even though my life's a mess_

_I love you more than happiness_

_Before I knew it, it was over_

_Without a kiss goodbye_

_No more candy hearts and roses_

_I've got to get this off my chest_

_I'm done with happiness_

_Happiness broke my heart_

_But you caught all the pieces_

_I thought that I found it all_

_Your love is so much deeper_

_Even though my life's a mess_

_I love you more than happiness_

_Whoooo.. whoo oh oh_

_Why am I so obsessed?_

_I'm totally unimpressed_

_This happiness is getting me down_

_Happiness broke my heart_

_But you caught all the pieces_

_I thought that I found it all_

_Your love is so much deeper_

_Even though my life's a mess_

_I love you more than happiness_

_Happiness_

We pulled up in front of the house. Sota and I hopped out of the car as fast as we can. I turned around to wave to Koga, but he was getting out. He walked around his car and took my hand to walk me to the door.

"Koga what are you doing?" I asked in alarm.

"Walking you to your door. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well she doesn't need you to walk her to the door." Sota said. He glared at Koga. He knew Uncle was home as much as I did.

"I'm gonna walk her to the door anyway Kid."

"I told you not to call me kid." shouted Sota.

Koga growled and yanked me towards the door. I tried to tell him it would be fine. He wouldn't listen to me. All the color drained from my face when the door opened on its own and my Uncle Akki was standing there.

"What's all this noise going on out here?" he asked calmly.

"Sorry sir, we were just having a little fun." Koga said with a smile.

"And who are you?" Uncle Akki asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Koga Ookami." He extended his hand so my uncle could shake it. Sota and I were both surprised when he did.

"Akki Higorashi. Kagome's and Sota's uncle."

"Its very nice to meet you sir." I wanted to smack the smiles off both of their faces.

This was just to weird. I didn't understand why Uncle Akki was being so nice to Koga. '_why isn't he being mean to him like he was to Inuyasha?'_

"I hope you don't mind me stealing Kagome for this evening."

"Of course not. Its Valentines Day. Just make sure you have her back by 11." Uncle Akki smiled. '_what is going on?'_

" I can promise you sir that I will." '_this can be happening.' _

"Good." Koga then turned to me.

"I'll pick you up at seven." with that said he turned and left. Sota and I were both left there wandering what had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Inu POV**_

**I listened to the radio all the way home. When Happiness came on I sighed heavily. This was one great Valentines Day. I didn't have a date and the radio was playing love songs to make me feel worse. The girl I wanted to take out was with the biggest asshole ever.**

**When the radio came back from commercials the guy announced the next song. He said this song was called in by a girl to a guy. She was going to go out with a guy tonight that she didn't want to go out with and wanted to tell the guy she did like how she felt. The guy then asked the girl if she wanted to announce the song.**

"**Hey this song goes out to one stupid dog. Its call ****Love In Your Arm****s by Elevenyseven. Hope your listening." My heart stopped. Was that who I think it was?**

"**Thank you Kagome. Alright everyone, here it is."**

_I've been looking for anything_

_To point me in the right direction_

_Time is running out_

_And I still haven't figured out_

_Quite how I'm gonna reach perfection_

_Everybody is laying down the law_

_They're all amazingly opinionated_

_I know there must be something more then what_

_The world is believing in_

_I was lost in a place no one wants to be_

_Trying hard to convince my heart to believe_

_You were there all along, I just couldn't see_

_That threes a love in Your arms that's waiting for me_

_I never bother with the politics_

_In the end they never really matter at all_

_So stop telling me who I want to be_

_Freedom means I make decisions_

_When everything gets so complicated_

_Who do I choose to believe?_

_Religion can be so overrated_

_But all I know is now I am free _

**I pulled into my drive way and parked my car. I didn't get out. I turned the volume up and sat there. I was just so happy. I sang along to the song.**

_I was lost in a place no one wants to be_

_Trying hard to convince my heart to believe_

_You were there all along, I just couldn't see_

_That there's a love in Your arms that's waiting for me_

_I was lost in a place no one wants to be_

_Trying hard to convince my heart to believe_

_You were there all along, I just couldn't see_

_That there's a love in Your arms that's waiting for meeeeeeeeeeeee._

_I was lost in a place no one wants to be_

_Trying hard to convince my heart to believe_

_You were there all along, I just couldn't see_

_That there's a love in Your arms _

_I was lost in a place no one wants to be_

_Trying hard to convince my heart to believe_

_You were there all along, I just couldn't see_

_That there's a love in Your arms that's waiting for me_

_Waiting for me_

**I turned off my car after the song was done. I was still humming the song when I walked into my house.**

**Rin came running up to me and I picked her and spun her around. She giggled and told me to put her down.**

"**Someone's happy." stated Sesshomaru as he came from the room Rin ran in from.**

"**Just a little bit." I tickled Rin a little to make her laugh.**

"**Well I'm glad that I caught you like this then. I need you to watch Rin tonight." he said.**

"**You know what, I'll do it."**

"**No don't whine….Wait what?"**

"**I said I'll do it." I repeated to my older brother.**

"**Who are you and what have you done with my stupid younger brother?"**

"**I'm just having a good day."**

"**Well…I guess that's good."**

"**Hey I got an idea. Hey Rin wanna go out to eat tonight."**

"**Really?" She looked up at me with bright brown eyes.**

"**Really. I need a date for tonight and who better then my best leading lady?" she squealed and ran off to tell everyone in the house she was my date for the night.**

"**You didn't have to do that." Sesshomaru said to me.**

"**I know." I shrugged my shoulders smiling.**

"**Then why are you?"**

"**Just cause."**

"**Well….have fun then." he then turned and walked away.**

**I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I started humming the song again. I was just so happy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back to Kags**_

I got dressed for my night with Koga. Sota kept telling me I shouldn't go. We both didn't like how Uncle Akki was acting. He approved of me going out with Koga. He told Sota he was to go to Kohaku's for the night. He was allowing us to do all this stuff. Something was wrong.

Koga picked me up seven exactly to take me out to dinner. He looked me up and down in approval. I was wearing knee length red dress. It looked like a party dress. It had thin straps and fit my curves. I left my hair down. This time when I went outside I remembered a coat.

He took me to a new fancy restaurant called Ginger. We were seated at a table in the middle of the room. Koga had requested it. For some reason today was all about showing me off.

Koga tried talking to me during dinner and I responded politely of course. He mainly talked about himself and what his plans for the future were. He kept saying that he expected me in it. Like that was going to happen.

Koga of course picked up the tab. The dinner really wasn't anything to say about. We went, we ate and we left. The car ride home was even worse, total silence. I just looked out the window at the passing cars. I turned to Koga when he pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Something wrong with the car?" I asked.

"No something's wrong with you." he answered.

"What?"

"That was a nice little act that you put on at the restaurant."

"Please we both know I cant act. I really thought it was a nice dinner."

"Oh please, you really want me to believe that? That you had fun?"

"Well what do you want from me Koga? You forced me into all of this." I glared at him in the darkness of the car.

"Don't you think its sad that I had to do all of this just to get you to go out with me? I've been trying to get your attention since the day I met you Kagome. You always just pushed me aside. I was never good enough for the Great Kagome Higurashi."

"And you could never see that I liked you as just a friend. Of course you couldn't leave well enough alone and black mail me into all of this."

"You look at that damn mutt with more affection then you do me." Koga glared out the windshield.

"His name is Inuyasha, not Mutt."

"I don't give a damn what his name is. What I do give a damn is that you just met this guy this year and you already look at him like he's somebody to you. I've known you since pre school Kagome."

"That's cause Inuyasha sees the real me. He doesn't look at me and think I'm someone he can own. He likes my mind while you just like my pretty little face."

What happened next I didn't expect. Koga leaned over me and opened my door and shoved me out onto the side of the road.

"I expect to see you looking at me like you do him on Monday. You hear me?" he reached out and grabbed the door and slammed it. He turned the car back on and pulled off with out me. I sat there watching his backlights disappear around the corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Inu POV **_

**I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Rin to come down. She had begged my mom to help her get ready to be my "date" for the night. I knew going out meant a lot to her since I don't really take her anywhere.**

**She came skipping down the stairs in a little red dress. It was short sleeved and came down to her knees. My mom has made her push her hair back with a black head band that matched her black shoes. My mom followed behind her with a jacket for her to put on.**

"**This was so nice of you Inuyasha," my mom said after she put Rin's jacket on her.**

"**Its no problem." I smiled at her. She patted my cheek lightly and smiled.**

"**I know."**

"**Don't worry I wont keep her out late." she laughed at me.**

"**You better not young man, you have my baby girl back on time." I laughed at her.**

**Rin grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the door. She was hopping up and down smiling.**

"**Yash come on, its time to go."**

"**Alright. What car does the little lady want to take?" I asked.**

"**You mean I get to choose?" I nodded at her. "The red car." she shouted.**

**We both climbed into my red Mustang. She handed me a stack of CD's that she wanted us to listen to. I should have known that they would be Disney CD's. As long as I could remember, Rin loved Disney movies and their songs.**

**I took her to a place I knew she would love. A inside carnival. She had such a great time. I won her a bunch of stuffed animals. At the end of the night she was so tired I had to carry her out. She was asleep by the time I got her to the car. I set her in the back seat so she could stretch out.**

**On the way back home my mind drifted to what Kagome would be doing right now. She would have gone out with Koga for the night. Knowing her she would have gone to dinner and then wanted to go right home. She would have worn a dress that would have looked stunning on her. I still couldn't get the look of her in that green dress from Christmas Eve. She had looked so beautiful.**

**I turned the corner only to slam on my brakes. I blinked a few times. I couldn't be seeing what I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes to try and make sure. I did all that but still in front of me, on the side of the road, was Kagome walking. She was hugging her coat tightly and I could tell she was shivering. **

**I pulled the car up next to her and rolled down the window. She jumped a little. She bent down and her frown went to a smile when she saw me.**

"**You look like you would use a ride." **

**She closed her eyes and sighed. I cold tell she was a little scared. She opened the door and climbed on not saying a word. I turned up the heat so she could warm up.**

**I didn't know where I was heading now. I drove till we came to a dead end over looking a cliff. I turned the engine off and we sat in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of the hearer and Rins soft breathing in the back seat.**

**I set my hands in my lap and fiddled my fingers. We sat there in silence for a half hour. Finally she sighed and turned to face me.**

"**Thank you." she whispered and turned to look out the window.**

"**For what Kagome? Getting you out of the cold?" I stared at her puzzled.**

**She stayed quiet for a few moments. I didn't really think she would answer me. Then she sighed and turned back to me again.**

"**No….thank you for everything." she looked down at hear hands.**

" **Its no problem….." I knew she didn't want to tell me what happened and why she was walking in the cold. "Kagome….what happened?" I asked.**

"**Inuyasha please." I could hear the sadness in her voice.**

"**No Kagome. Don't you push me away. Don't you dare. Now what happened?" I demanded.**

"**Inuyasha…." She looked up and saw the determination in my eyes. " Ok…..I made Koga mad some how. He believed me to be acting all through dinner…..So on the ride home…..He pulled the car over and started yelling at me…..everything I said to him just made him angrier with me. So…..he reached over and pushed open my door and shoved me out…." she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.**

"**He just kicked you out?" she nodded her head and wiped away a tear.**

"**I would have had a good 2 hour walk still ahead of me if you hadn't of showed up."**

**I leaned over and pulled her into a tight hug. I was going to kill Koga for what he did. What kind of guy dumps a girl out on the road in the god damn cold, and makes her walk home. That wolf was going to pay.**

**She hung onto me tight. She started to cry so I just held her. We stayed like that till her sobbing started to stop. To my surprise Rin stayed asleep through everything. I took out the emergency blanket from under the back seat and covered her with it. I saw Kagome smile at Rin.**

"**Like my date?" I asked.**

"**I'm jealous." she smiled at me.**

"**Well you know, she's asleep. I bet she would hate for me to miss out on the opportunity to ask you for a dance."**

"**Inuyasha we're in a car."**

"**Then we'll get out."**

"**It's freezing." I smiled and took off my coat and draped it around her shoulders.**

"**Warm enough?"**

"**There's no music." I laughed then and picked up Rin's CD's.**

"**What's your favorite Disney movie?" she smiled up at me then.**

"**I always liked ****Beauty and the Beast**** to be honest." I put the CD in.**

" **I know just the song."**

**I hit the button twice, flipped on the head lights, and took her hand. We both slid out of the car on the drivers side and I led her to the front of the car. Kagome laughed as we waited for the song to play. I put her hand in mine and rested my hand on the small of her back. We both smiled when the song ****Tale As Old As Time ****started to play.**

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small, to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**I pulled her closer and did a spin. She giggled as we danced just from the edge of the cliff.**_**Ever just the sameEver a surpriseEver as beforeEver just as sureAs the sun will rise**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the East**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**I looked down Into her eyes and saw the stars twinkle in them. I leaned forward as she did. The kiss was gentle.**

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Beauty and the Beast **_

**We came apart from the kiss and we just hung there. I looked down into her eyes and I saw her heart in them. I knew she trusted me so much and I didn't know why or how I earned that trust. I don't even think she knows.**

**When the cold started to get worse we went back to the car, made sure Rin was still asleep and for the first time I got to drive Kagome home.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga burst into the building angry. He walked right up to his master seething. He growled up in frustration.

"I need you to do more. She's in love with that mutt still."

"Well what do you expect. Black mail can make a girl angry." Naraku smirked.

" You told me you would help me get her. I may be able to call her my girlfriend but its not really true. I want it to be true. I want to see the same god damn look in her eyes that I see when she looks at that no good hanyou." Koga punched one of the beams holding up the building. It shook for a second and then went still.

"I told you ,you would get her, not have her. You do have her. She's yours in all eyes of your peers. The only way I would make you have her is if get rid of that blasted hanyou."

"I'm working on that." Koga growled.

"Well not hard enough to wolf demon."

"I'll get rid of him, don't worry. He wont know what hit him."

"Good." Naraku smiled and turned away from Koga. He disappeared into the darkness of the building. Koga was left there standing alone in the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooo sorry that it took me so long. When school started everything just went kinda down hill. i've had so must home work you wouldn't believe. i hope this will make all of you happy. i tried to make it as ecpic as i could. hope you love it.

empty-spaces- yeah i hate Koga myself. i have big plans for him though. i was laughing when i wrote all of Sota's parts. I'm trying to make Inuyasha push past all the walls she has bult up. i hope you loved the chapter.

TiffanyM- Dont worry everything will come out in time. AND I LOVED YOUR CAPS. MADE YOUR REVIEW EPIC.

LightxL123- thank you for your review. i sure do hope you like this chapter as well. sorry that this chapter took me so long.

.Twilightxx- I know i suck at summerys. i didn't really know what to type. i just winged it. i'm glad that my story is better then my summery. I'm glad to hear you read this whole thing. And in a couple of hours too. i'm sorry that it took so long for me to update.

..Win- lol i would love to have Koga pimped slapped. i might let him one of these chapters. thank you for your review. keep reading.

Kristin Killgasm- lol thank you for reviewing this time. every review counts. i hope this chapter helps with my lovely cliffys. you'll find everything out in time.

Guess!- Hi Sin. lol sorry that this took so long. i hope you enjoyed it. also the game

miney- ah its you. lol i loved that you begged me to update really soon. dont worry everything will be found out in time. i wont leave you guys hanging for much longer. a few more chapters and you'll all know. i am soooo sorry that i made you wait so long for this chapter.

kagsta- yes Inuyasha will find out, but not right now. i would be wrong to keep him in the dark from Kagome's biggest secret.

Rayn Lake- Do you really think i'm gonna let Koga touch Sota. Not as long as Kagome still breaths. its just fun that he pisses him off. I'm sorry that this took me so long.

black4rose13- lol, well here is my chapter. i sure do hope you like it. sorry that this took me so long.

PurplePyroPenguin- yeah she just wants her inu. thanks for the review and keep reading.

Inu lover- lol you have no idea how much Sango wants her revenge. you know how it goes. dont get mad, get even. Kikyo is in for a big surprise. you'll have to keep reviewing and reading to find out. lol i wanted to make Koga made about the whole "kid" thing. it just shows even Kagome's brother likes Inuyasha and not him.

skull prince- you'll find out in time what Koga has against Kagome dont worry. i wont let you guys guess for much longer. hope you liked this chapter.

Well everyone, again i am SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took me so long. please REVIEW people. Come on. i could use idea's for this story you know? anything is welcome. there is no such thing as a stupid idea for this story. you would be surprised at what i use. i even go back to the old reviews i've gotten and see if some of the other idea's people have given me would fit in the new chapters.

So please review guys. Give me idea's. I take anything. just review. tell me great job. even yell at me for something for all i care.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Atome Hanyou. Sorry that life is so hard.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	19. who i am hates who i've been

Everything that happened that night will forever stay in my mind. Now that I lay in my room, I cant thank Koga more for kicking me out of the car. When we had pulled up in front of my house, Inuyasha had been a gentle man to me and opened my door. The lights were out in the house so I let him walk me to my door.

I had jingled my keys because I didn't know what to do. I could of just said 'well thanks for the ride see you at school on Monday' but the words wouldn't form. So sadly my walk to my door went like this.

------------------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for everything Inuyasha" I said. I twiddled my fingers with my keys.

"It really wasn't a problem Kagome. I kinda wanted you to be my date tonight anyway." I looked up kind of shocked.

"Really? Me? Why me Inuyasha?" I had no idea why those words came out of my mouth. I just couldn't stop them. He smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Kagome, you know ever since I met you I cant get you out of my head. I don't know what it is. I take one look at you and my heart and my head just say everything is right. Then I remember that your with Koga and…." he trailed off as he took my hands.

"Inuyasha…" I knew my eyes were tearing up.

"God I sound so stupid right now. I'm telling another guys girl how I feel about her on Valentines day." he chuckled lightly and he entangled our fingers.

"Inuyasha I'm not any other guys girl." I said as I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"I think Koga would disagree with you."

"Fuck Koga." I shouted as I gripped his hands tighter. "If I have to hear that he is my boyfriend one more time I think I might just scream."

"Then why are you with him Kagome?"

"Because……" I looked down at our hands and sighed. I liked just being there with him. Why did Koga have to be the one between me and him?

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha….I cant tell you." he gripped my hands tighter.

"Why? Why cant you tell me? He's the reason you cant talk to your friends. You do realize you have friends don't you?"

"Inuyasha…."

"No don't Inuyasha me. I've wanted to be your friend since the day I walked into that class room. I wanted to know you and your story. I wanted know why this pretty girl in the back of the class avoided people. A girl like you could have everyone in the school wanting to be your friend." he pulled me in closer. I looked up into his eyes and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I've gota go." I whispered to him. He pulled me into a hug.

"Your not going anywhere. I really want to help you Kagome." I buried my face into his shirt. I didn't want him to see me cry. I squeezed me tight and we just stood there. Soon I stopped crying and stepped back. He reached forward and wiped a stray tear falling down my face. "I'll give you some time….but you are going to tell me."

"He kissed me on the forehead, smiled and walked back to his car. I watched the car pull away and went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------end flash back--------------------------------------------------------------

I hugged my pillow tight when I heard the front door slam at midnight. He was home and he was drunk once again. I should have known that the nice uncle wouldn't last. I curled up on my bed and hoped that the night would end soon. Though all my hoping didn't let me get to sleep. My mind kept going back to Inuyasha. Why did he have to always seem right?

* * *

_**Monday**_

Sota was curled up on the front seat of my truck, his head in my lap. Sunday night was the worst. My uncle had gotten a hold of us. I had managed to get both of us out and we ended up sleeping in my truck the whole night. Extra cloths were stashed behind my seat for both of us.

I woke Sota up about 6:30am so he could get ready for school. I cleaned up the bloody lip he had gotten and made sure all his bruises were covered. I knew he wanted to be like the other boys in school and wear t-shirts but we couldn't get caught.

I got dress behind a tree. I had so many bruises it wasn't funny. I had saved Sota from a lot of it. I don't know how much more I could take. Today I had to deal with Koga and Inuyasha at school, and my uncle at home. It was going to be a long day.

I dropped Sota off at his school and popped in a CD. The song that came on made me think more and more about everything.

(Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K.)

_I watched the proverbial sunrise _

_Coming up over the Pacific_

_And you might think I'm losing my mind_

_ But I will shy away from the specifics _

**First stop light. I took a deep breath**.

_Cause I don't want you to know where I am _

_Cause then you'll see my heart _

_In the saddest state it's ever been _

_This is no place to try and live my life _

_Stop right there!_

_That's exactly where I lost it _

_See that line?_

_Well, I never should've crossed it _

_Stop right there!_

_Well, I never should've said that _

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back _

**Second stop light. I sniffled slightly.**

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_ I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_ I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_ Cause who I am hates who I've been _

_Who I am hates who I've been _

_I talked to absolutely no one _

_Couldn't keep to myself enough_

_And the things bottled inside _

_Had finally begun to create so much pressure _

_That I'd soon blow up_

_And I heard the reverberating footsteps _

_Syncing up to the beating of my heart _

_And I was positive that unless_

_I got myself together I would watch me fall apart_

_And I can't let that happen again_

_ Cause then you'll see my heart _

_In the saddest state it's ever been _

_This is no place to try and live my life _

_Stop right there! _

_That's exactly where I lost it _

_See that line?_

_I never should've crossed it _

_Stop right there! _

_I never should've said that _

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back _

**Third stop light. I bite my lip, trying to keep myself calm….but it wasn't working.**

_Stop right there!_

_That's exactly where I lost it _

_See that line?_

_Well, I never should've crossed it _

_Stop right there!_

_Well, I never should've said that _

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back _

_I'm sorry for (Sorry for) the person I became_

_I'm sorry that (Sorry that) it took so long for me to change _

_I'm ready to (Ready to) be sure I never become that way again _

_Cause who I am hates who I've been _

_Who I am hates who I've been _

**I pulled into the school parking lot and took my parking spot. I rested my head against my steering wheel as the first tear fell down my face. I sang along to the end of the song**.

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_ And who I am will take the second chance You gave me_

_ Who I am hates who I've been _

_Cause who I've been only ever made me _

_So sorry for (Sorry for) the person I became _

_So sorry that (Sorry that) it took so long for me to change_

_ I'm ready to (Ready to) be sure I never become that way again _

_Cause who I am hates who I've been _

_Who I am hates who I've been _

* * *

Today we switched classes. If anyone has ever had block scheduling then you'd know what that's all about. Its where you have four classes one semester and four the next. Eight classes all year. Each class at my school is 84 minutes. 84 long minutes. Since today we switched…I don't have math for first block. Now I have Drama for first block. I don't know who I have in there. I never looked at anyone's schedule.

I walked into my new class early. No one had arrived at school yet. It felt like everything was before Inuyasha. Coming to school early. Sitting in the back of the class. My stomach growled. I would have to wait till lunch to get food.

At 7:30 people started to fill in. I had no clue who was in my class. Koga's friend Ginta walked in with Ayame laughing. They both sat in the front of the class. Ayame always got the lead in all the school plays. I tugged on the sleeve of my hoodie that I had gotten from my locker. All the color drained from my face when Inuyasha walked in at the bell. I didn't want him to see me like this. Now again.

I pulled my hood on and laid my head on my desk. I heard him call my name happily but I didn't lift my head. If he saw my face it would all be over. He said my name again and I still didn't move. He tapped the top of my head lightly.

"Wake up sleepy head. I know its Monday and all but you gota get up. I know its you. I know your scent anywhere."

'_Great'_ I thought. I grunted so he knew I was awake. I heard him sit down in the desk next to me.

"Come on Kags wake up."

I'll never know why he always does this when I want to be left alone. The teacher walked in then and told everyone to hush down and find a seat. He called roll and heard Kikyo's name on the list. She wasn't at school today.

Our teacher told us what plays we will be doing and how fun its going to be. In a few weeks we were going to have auditions so we all better start practicing.

In the middle of class the teacher noticed I had my head down. He didn't like that. He walked over to my desk and tapped it.

"Miss Higorashi my classroom isn't your bedroom. Sit up or go to the nurse" I heard him say. Why do teachers always have to do that?

I sat up slowly and removed my hood. I didn't look to my right, where I knew Inuyasha sat. I already knew the look on his face. My teacher did a double take at me. He told me to go wait in the hall because he wanted to talk to me.

I went out there and sighed. This was just what I needed, a nosy teacher and a friend that cared. 17 years and I hadn't been caught. One night and I look worse then crap and now I'm going to be asked what happened. Good thing this teacher was human and couldn't tell when I was lying.

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked when he came out to talk to me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Miss Higorashi don't you dare say nothing. You look like someone punched you repeatedly.

"Yeah so." I grumbled.

"Miss Higorashi who hit you?"

"I was walking home last night. Went through the park. Turns out it wasn't a good idea." I didn't look him in the eye.

"Yeah…well…I'd say so. Why don't you go down to the nurse and let her clean you up and then come back." he suggested. I nodded and went to the nurse.

I came back a few minutes before class ended. There was a note from Inuyasha on my desk that said he wanted to talk to me after class. Today just wasn't my day.

* * *

I tried to sneak out at the bell but Inuyasha caught me. He took my hand and dragged me through the halls to the music room. He made sure that I didn't hit anyone in the hallway. I closed my eyes when he closed the door. He walked over and reached up to touch my cheek. When I flinched slightly he glared at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kagome." He touched the bandage the nurse had put on and rubbed it gently.

"Inuyasha….." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Who did this?" he whispered.

"Inuyasha we're going to be late for class."

"Kagome don't do that." he closed his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Push me away. I really thought after Friday….you would trust me a little bit more."

"I do trust you."

"No you don't." he took a step back and shook his head. "No you don't Kagome. Cause if you did then you wouldn't have been trying to hide this from me. Was it Koga?"

"No….it wasn't Koga." I sniffled. I had thought that I had cried everything out last night and this morning, but I was beginning to think I was wrong.

"Then who Kagome?"

"I….cant tell you."

"Why?"

"Because…..I cant." a tear ran down my face. Inuyasha sighed when he looked at me. He stepped forward and tugged me into a hug. He started to pet my hair to calm me down.

" I really wish you could tell me." he whispered. It nearly broke my heart. He was trying to help me and I was trying to push him away.

I took a breath to try and calm myself down. When he knew I was ok he let me go. We decided we were going to skip second block for the day. I had History and he had Wood shop. The band room only is used for class during first and third blocks so we didn't get caught. We ended up talking about random things. I told him how the necklace I wore to the Christmas party was the one I first told him about. I wish I could describe the look on his face when I told him but I cant. It was just to priceless. So now he had to tell him dad how he felt like he promised. The only problem was how he was going to do it.

* * *

The art class we had taken first semester turned out to be an all year art class so Inuyasha was in there with me and that meant Koga was in there too. I held my breath from the time that I got to the door till the time I got to my seat. I saw Koga's eyes follow me. He knew that I was with Inuyasha.

"I would have thought you would have learned from Friday night Kagome." he whispered angrily. I stayed quiet as I got up to get my painting supplies. He didn't even notice my face. When I got back to my seat he was glaring at me.

"When are you going to realize that mutt isn't anything. I'm your boyfriend, now start acting like my girlfriend." he whispered again. I just glared at him. "And…….what the hell happened to your face?"

'_Oh now you notice…..'_ I thought to myself.

"It's a new look, you like?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I don't. I cant take you in front of my friends like that." I just turned away from him and started painting.

"I'm not a trophy that you show off Koga." I shouted a little to loud. Everyone in the class turned to look at us.

"Kagome keep your voice down." he continued to whisper. I stood up and glared down at him.

"No. No I wont. I've been quiet long enough. If I want to yell at you I can." I had no clue where that came from but I was so happy I said it.

"Kagome I SAID keep your voice down." he said through gritted teeth.

'_Yeah try controlling me now asshole.'_

"I heard what you said. I'm tired of hearing what you have to say. Everything you say is pointless and stupid. I could have a more intellectual conversation with an elephant." he growled and stood up to tower over me. He grabbed the upper part of my right arm.

"I said be quiet." he squeezed my arm. With every word his grip got tighter. I closed my eyes and winced.

"Get your hands off of her." I heard Inuyasha growl. Koga's grip got even tighter as he growled back.

"Stay out of this Mutt."

"I SAID get you hands off of her." Koga yanked my arm so I would make a noise.

"You're the reason why I have to do this, now stay out of it. You've already caused enough damage." he looked back at me and glared. He growled deeply while he squeezed my arm. By now I knew it would be bruised.

I looked over at Inuyasha. He had stood up and his hands were balled up into fists. To put it simply, he looked pissed. Beyond pissed.

" Get you fucking hands off of her." Inuyasha growled at him.

Our teacher walked in then. She looked around and knew something was wrong. She looked over at me and Koga and saw the was he holding my arm and then looked over at Inuyasha. Since she's human she ran out to get help. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop them.

Koga pushed me behind him when Inuyasha took a step forward. Koga was trying to protect what he thought was his property. Inuyasha was going to show him I wasn't his to own.

Koga was the first person to make a move. He jumped at Inuyasha, swinging his fist. Inuyasha dodged it and brought his knee up, hitting Koga in his stomach. Koga stumbled back a few steps and glared at Inuyasha. He used his demon speed to kick Inuyasha in his side. Inuyasha went flying to one of the art supply cabinets. A dust cloud formed.

A growl was heard and then a flash. Inuyasha smashed his fist hard into Koga's face, sending him flying into a shelf. He fell flat on his face. Inuyasha turned to walk over to me but Koga jumped up and went after him. Koga tackled Inuyasha to the ground, landing on top of him. He sat up and used his knees to hold Inuyasha's arms down. He hit Inuyasha hard in the face.

"Like I'm going to let a half breed beat me."

He swung back to hit Inuyasha again but I jumped forward and grabbed his arm. Koga growled and looked back at me. He tried to shake me off but I held on.

"Let go Kagome. I'm gonna show this mutt who he's messing with."

"No Koga, stop it." he pushed me back and I let go. Inuyasha managed to wiggle out one of his arms and pushed Koga off. "Koga just stop." Inuyasha and Koga both jumped to their feet, landing in fight stances.

"Will you shut up." shouted Koga back to me.

"Kagome face it, he wants to fight me and nothing you say is going to change that." said Inuyasha.

"Don't talk to her." growled Koga as he jumped at him again.

This time Inuyasha jumped over him, landing in front of me. Koga growled out in frustration as he turned around to face Inuyasha again.

"Get away from my women." he shouted. He charged.

Inuyasha stood his ground. Koga swung and Inuyasha caught his fist, twisted his arm and held it behind his back. Koga growled and struggled against Inuyasha's hold. I stood in front of Koga.

"Koga stop it." I shouted.

"Let me go mutt so I can kick your ass."

"Yeah I'm just gonna let you go." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He held Koga firmly.

Our teacher came running in then with two of our demon gym teachers. Inuyasha released Koga when he was told. They had to hold Koga back because he kept trying to get at Inuyasha. They both we taken down to the principals office.

* * *

During lunch I went to the music room. Koga was still held up with the principal. I didn't eat much cause I wasn't feeling well after everything that happened. Nothing really happened.

The same goes for last block. I have English for last block. Koga's in there with me. He came in half way through the class and was forced to sit in the front, away from me. He had a black eye from where Inuyasha had punched him. Koga kept throwing angry looks back my way.

* * *

I picked Sota up after school. He looked as miserable as I did. We drove home in silence. I pulled into the driveway and sighed. His car was there. We both knew he would be angry with us. We some how got ourselves out of my truck and to the front door.

It was dark inside. I kept Sota behind me as we tried to make our way to the stairs. I heard something to my left, coming from the living room. Out of the darkness came a hand, grabbing me by my hair. I heard Sota yell out my name.

I was pulled into the living room and thrown on the floor. My back pack broke my fall. He spit on me. He went back and grabbed Sota and threw him next to me.

"You good for nothing Brats." he shouted before he kicked me.

He started to pace back and forth like a caged animal. He picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it down on top of both of us. I tried to cover Sota as best I could.

"You think it was funny to run out and then try to come back? Do yah? Well I didn't find it funny."

He started to circle us. Sota scooted in closer to me. We were both scared out of our minds. We had never ran out of the house after one of the beatings. We knew he was mad….we were going to find out just how mad he was.

"Its time you brats get what you deserve."

I rolled myself on top of Sota completely just as his foot came on onto my back. I looked down in to my brothers terrified face and knew this time I wasn't going to walk away with just a few bruises. I knew I had to do something to save Sota though. He was just a kid, he shouldn't be put through this.

This time when Uncle Akki brought his foot down to kick me, I rolled over with Sota, pushing him across the floor to the kitchen doorway. He knew to run and hide. Uncle Akki yelled out and cursed us for ever being born. Tonight would be the night that lived up to be once again the worst night of my life.

* * *

_**Sota's POV**_

**Hours later the beatings had stopped. I had ran off to a closet when Kagome yelled at me too. For two hours straight I heard HIM hitting her and throwing her around. I just sat there and cried. I was so scared to leave my closet, even after I heard him storm out of the house. Everything was quiet now. I was so scared to open the door and see what had happened.**

**I worked up the courage to. The door pushed broken glass across the floor. There was stuffing from the pillow's in the living room all over. It was so dark in the house that I had to use my hands to follow the kitchen wall to the door opening to the living room. **

**Sitting in the door way was my back pack, torn open and ripped. It was a Birthday present over the summer from Kagome. She had told me how proud she was of me and wanted me to do well in school this year. **

**The moon light was spilling into the room, lighting it. I looked to my right first, to where the couch use to be. It was flipped over with holes in it. The T.V. Lay next to it with all our DVD's everywhere. **

**I then looked to the far back wall under the windows, the curtain were torn. Laying on the floor, with the ripped fabric over her, laid Kagome. This was the worst I had ever seen her. At first look I thought she wasn't breathing, but when I got closer I could tell she was, very slowly.**

**I sat down next to her head and petted her hair out of her face. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. I could hardly tell it was my sister. I shook her lightly hoping she would make a sound. Just one sound to should me she would wake up soon, she remained quiet. The tears started to stream down my face faster. **

"**Kagome…..Kagome, wake up…..please." I managed to say as I shook her arm.**

**She still didn't make a sound. I started to shake her more, and still nothing happened.**

"**Come on Kagome, you cant do this….wake up…..you have to." I looked away from her.**

**I looked around the room again. There was so much damage done to the living room. Glass from the empty beer bottles was everywhere. This wasn't how things were suppose to be. We were suppose to be happy not sad. Beating shouldn't be a day to day thing. This time I had to take care of Kagome. **

**I reached over and took her cell phone from her pocket. I knew Kagome would hate me for doing this but I had no other choice. I went into Kagome's contacts and found the person I knew would help us. **

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"**Hello?" came a very tired voice. It was 3:40am. "Hello?" he asked again. "Look if this is some kind of prank call, its not funny."**

"**She…..wont wake up…" I managed to say quickly.**

"**What? Who is this?" he asked me. **

"**I said….she wont wake up….." I choked on the last part.**

"**Who wont wake up and who the hell is this?" he sounded angry and frightened at the same time.**

"**Its….Sota…..Kago..me's brother…..Inuyasha she wont wake up…." fresh tears started to tall down my face.**

"**Sota its almost 4 in the morning, who wants to be awake now?" he sounded kind of relieved.**

"**He hit her…..over and over and now she wont wake up. You have to come, you have to save her." I started ramble.**

"**Wait who hit Kagome? Is she ok?" now he sounded scared again. **

"**No…you have to come before he comes back." I squeezed the phone tightly. "You have to come and save her. She wont wake up Inuyasha she wont wake up."**

"**Ok, just hold on, I'll be right over." he hung up the phone.**

**I hung up the phone and set it down next to me. She was going to hate me forever for calling him. I just didn't know what to do. I don't want my sister to die, she's all I have**

* * *

ok to start out i wanna say that i'm sorry for how long this took me. i know i'm leaving you all on a cliffy and all but this chapter took me so long to write. i have been so busy and i would write bits of it everytime i got free time. i hope this can hold you off till next chapter.

empty-spaces- i hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. i'm not a big koga/kagome fan but i needed him to be a pawn. you'll find out why soon. the story is coming to a end accually, unless people give me extra idea's to add. inuyasha is like kagome's knight in shinning armor. i kinda hoped people would see him as that. her light in all the darkness, to make her pure like she once was. i really do hope you like this chapter cause it took me forever.

black4rose13- i am so sorry that this took so long. i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

miney- ahh its you. lol i hope you like this chapter. you seem to like all of my chapters. sorry that this took so long. i really didn't mean to hold this off this long. thank you for always reviewing again and again lol.

Sin- i think i'm going to have to say sorry to everyone that this chapter is so late. sorry that there wasn't much of a evil show down, but i did at fighting. the game.

Rayn Lake - lol sorry that this took so long. i really hope you like it. keep reading and reviewing.

Inu lover-thank you for understanding how school is. i have been so busy. i really hope you like this chapter and i'm sorry that it took so long.

Pyro-PurpleFlame - i'm so glad you liked alst chapter. hope you like this one. sorry that its so late.

kagsta- lol yes koga is one of a kind. you'll find out everything in time dont worry. sorry that this was so late.

LightxL123 -lol i hope you like this chapter too. sorry that it was so late.

wreckless angel- lol sorry that this took so long. hope you like it.

Kristin Killgasm-lol yes danceing on cliffs. hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other one. sorry that this took so long.

Krystal the Celestial Dragon - i'm sorry that i didn't use your idea this chapter. it did give me idea's for the next chapter though. so start looking for them. it really did get me typeing and wanting the next chapter already. sorry that this one took so long.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel -lol go inu its ur b-day. woot. lol hope you like this chapter. please forgive me for the delay.

XxInume-TakahashixX - lol yes in a way this story is cute. its gonna get better just you wait. sorry that this took so long to update.

Alright people give me idea's. now is the best time to think of them or else i'm ending the story early in the next few chapters. i NEED ideas people. and i'm sorry for how long this one took me. the idea's for it came off the top of my head so you can guess why it took forever. school also has me very busy along with my new boyfriend. i do hope you guys come up with something.

I wont type another chapter till i get 10 reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to my Naruto, thanks for being there and making me smile.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	20. now or never

**_INU POV_**

I didn't know what I was doing. I jumped out of bed, slipped on a shirt and jacket, grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house. I heard my parents door open when I was running down the stairs but I never turned around to see them. All I knew was that Kagome was hurt and she needed help. Half of me hoped that Sota wasn't telling the truth.

I know I broke ever law when I was driving. No one really was on the road because it was 4:30am. I was speeding and running through read lights. I even cut someone off that was making a left turn. Half way to Kagome's house my cell phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Inuyasha where are you going at this time of night?" I heard my mother ask.

"Mom, I cant really talk and I know you want to know everything but I gota go." I was about to hang up when I heard my dads voice.

"Inuyasha, you tell us where you are going right now." His voice was stern.

"Dad, you can yell at me later." and I hung up and threw it in the back seat. My phone kept going off the rest of the drive.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Kagome's house and noticed none of the lights were on. I ran up to the front door and banged repeatedly. The door flew open and Sota stood in the door way. I noticed he had a fat lip and a black eye; he was crying uncontrollably. He jumped forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside.

I was shocked at what I saw on the inside. He pulled me into the living room, or what looked like what use to be a living room. The couch was flipped over and ripped. DVD's were scattered all over the floor, most broken. That's all I saw before I looked over by the window where I saw Kagome laying still. I ran over to her and I couldn't speak.

I slowly reached forward and pushed the hair out of her face. There was blood flowing from a bad head wound. Though her eyes were closed, she looked anything but peaceful.

"We have to get her to a hospital." I choked out.

"Inu…yasha?…Is..my sister going to be…ok?" I heard Sota ask.

"I don't know kid, but we need to get her help."

I scooped her up bridal style and let her head rest against my shoulder. Sota ran ahead of me to get the door. I put Kagome in the back seat of my car. Sota sat back there with her and set her head on his on his lap. I could hear him sniffle and talk softly to Kagome.

"Don't you worry kid, I'll make sure she's ok." it broke my heart to say that. I had no clue if she was going to be ok.

I'd just put my key in the ignition when I heard Sota shout at me to go now, that He had come back.. I turned around to see what he was talking about. An ugly gray car pulled up behind me. A man got out and started towards my car.

"Sota? Who is that?" I asked as I turned on the car.

"Just go." he shouted at me.

I hit the gas and peeled down the street. The man ran back to his car and took off after us. I skidded around turn and floored it. I knew this road was a straight way to the hospital. I knew that the guys car couldn't compete with mine. I dodged some traffic along the road.

I looked in my mirror to see if the guy was still following and was relived to see he was gone. I dodged around another car and decided I wanted answers.

"Ok Sota what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"I…cant tell you."

"What?" I shouted.

"I….cant tell you." he sniffled again.

"Look kid, you wake me up at 4 in the morning. I run over to your house, your sister is hurt and your house is trashed. How the hell can you say you cant tell me what the hell happened?" I growled out.

"Kagome….made me promise."

"You know sometimes promises are meant to be broken." I didn't notice the gray car come up behind me until is rear ended me.

We both jerked forward as the car hit us. I swerved into the next lane to get away from the car. I had no idea how the guy had caught up with me. The beat up car moved in behind me again and hit once again. Sota yelled out and hugged his sister tightly. I growled as I moved back into the other lane. I hit the gas, now going 80 on a 40 mph road.

The car started turning on and off its high beams and honking its horn. It rammed into me again which just pissed me off more. I needed to get Kagome to the hospital but this maniac was trying to run me off the road. I hung a tight right along a back road. I needed to shake this guy.

4:50am my cell phone went off again. It was my parents ring tone. It went off after 4 rings and then started again. I yelled back to Sota to answer it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." I shouted so the mic would pick up my voice.

"Inuyasha what is going on. You don just hang up on me and your mother." my fathers voice said.

"Sorry Dad but I'm kinda busy."

"You are never too busy to answer us now what is going on?"

"You know, I don't even know."

The gray car smashed into us again and I cursed. My tired squealed as I swerved.

"Inuyasha what was that?" asked my mother.

"Uhh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Inuyasha are you doing something dangerous?" asked my mom.

"Define dangerous?" I asked as the car once again slammed into me.

I turned left onto a dirt road. My tired shot rocks and dirt onto the windshield of the car. Both our cars bounced over the rough ground. I looked back and saw Sota holding onto to Kagome for dear life. She still hadn't stirred.

"I define dangerous as whatever you are doing, now what on earth is going on?" my mom sounded so worried.

"Uh, meet me at the hospital and I'll tell you." I heard my mom take in a breathe.

"We're on our way." and my mother hung up the phone.

I needed to ditch this guy now or never. We went over a bump and my radio kicked on. The song Now or Never by Madina Lake started to play. I just let it run.

_Too long in the same place_

_I'm sinking into this town._

_I've charmed the same old snakes_

_I think we gotta get out_

I slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel. The gray car slammed its breaks too. I hit the gas and peeled back the way I had just come. The other car appeared to be stuck, for I saw its tires turn and the car go no where.

_Before I break away from me_

_This place is my lobotomy_.

_Imagine_ _we were dead_

_Counting all the things we never did._

I got back to the road and floored it. I knew Kagome didn't have much time.

_I remember when you told me_

_I should live like I'm dying_

_Not to close my eyes_

_While everything burns _

_What are we waiting for?_

_These years are dying slowly,_

_Today is still in front of us_

_And we're breaking out_

_Cuz today is now or never._

_I can't contemplate the earth_

_All while my heads in the sand_

_Cuz I've been buried alive_

_So take my bleeding hands_

_And breathe life into me_

_Cuz right now I'm suffocating_

_.I imagine we were dead_

_Counting all the things we never did._

I bit my lip as I drove. The drive that took only minutes seemed to last hours.

_I remember when you told me_

_I should live like I'm dying_

_And not to close my eyes while_

_Everything burns_

_What are we waiting for?_

_These years are dying slowly,_

_Today is still in front of us_

_And we're breaking out_

_Cuz today is now or never._

_I don't want a life of agony_

_I wont be another tragedy_

_And close my eyes while everything burns_

_ I won't pretend I don't exist _

_Invisible until I turn to dust,_

_Open your eyes we're still alive_

_Standing still is criminal_

_And never lasts forever_

_The safest place in life is now,_

_Today's the day we're breaking out.._

_I remember when you told me_

_I should live like I'm dying_

_And not to close my eyes_

_While everything burns_

_What are we waiting for?_

_These years are dying slowly,_

_Today is still in front of us_

_And we're breaking out_

_Cuz today is now or never._

I banked a hard right into the ER parking lot. I ran around to the back of the car and took Kagome from Sota. We ran straight inside.

"I need help over here." I shouted when I passed through the doors. People all around the room turned and look at me. Doctors and nurses ran over with a stretcher and took Kagome from my arms. I followed Kagome until we came to the door to the examination room. They told Sota and I that we needed to wait in the waiting room.

After moving my car into a parking spot outside I sat down in the waiting room with Sota next to me. He leaned against me and sniffled. He looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in days. About a half hour later Sota was sleeping. I had taken off my jacket and set it on him as a blanket.

My parents came running in around 5:30am. My mother looked frantic as she searched for someone to help her. I knew I never should have said the word hospital to my mom. I called out to my parents and they walked over. Well my dad did, my mom ran over .

"Yasha what on earth is going on? And who is that little boy?" My mother asked, pointing at Sota.

"I don't really know what is going on and this is Sota, Kagome's little brother." I answered.

"If you don't know what is going on, then why on earth did you run out of the house at 4 in the morning?" I leaned back and closed my eyes as my mothers question.

"Sota called me and told me Kagome was hurt." my mother took in a breathe and covered her moth.

"So you had me and your mother worried over a girl?" demanded my father.

"Yeah dad I did. This kid right here called me and said his sister wouldn't wake up, that someone hit her so I ran out of the house, and worried you and mom to death because of a girl."

"Someone hit her?" asked my mother.

"Yeah, they beat her up really bad. When I got there it looked someone had broke into her house and beat the crap out of her."

"That's terrible." said my mother as she sat down next to me.

"Why didn't the child just call the cops?" asked my father.

"I don't know. I kinda wish he did because I'm my way here some guy came up behind me and tried to knock me off the road."

"My goodness." said my mother as she reached around to hug me with out disturbing Sota.

"A guy tried to run you off the road?" asked my father.

"Yeah. That's what was happening when I picked and told you guys to meet me here."

"Oh Yash I would consider that my definition of dangerous." said my mother.

"I know mom." I said as I hugged her back with one arm.

"How long till you know about the girl?" asked my dad.

"Her name is Kagome and I don't know." I answered.

"Well it appears that your fine. I must get back home to get ready for work. Call me with updates on your friend. Come along sweet heart."

"Yes you keep us informed. I need to go home and cancel a few things for today. I want to be with you on this." said my mother as she stood.

I watched my parents go out the door and I sighed. I just knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hours went by and still there was no news of Kagome. Sota woke up once and I got him something to eat in the cafeteria. He looked so miserable. A nurse came by once and asked him if he wanted her to look at his eye and lip but he declined. He fell back to sleep around 1pm.

I sat there in silence thinking about everything that happened. Then my mind started to drift back to when I first met her and all the good times we have had so far.

----flash backs----

**I followed Kagome out of class and she still hasn't said anything to me. I went to my locker and she went to hers. I put my books away as fast as I could, and stood next to her locker waiting for her. When she got her books she looked up at me with a look that said 'what are you doing here'.**

"**So what class do we have next silent bob?" she slammed her locker shut and started walking down the hall. I could have sworn I heard her mumble asshole before she started walking away. I chuckled as I followed her.**

'god she wanted to kill me that day,_'_

* * *

"**Is…that the snuggle song from that German band. You know from that video with the bunny and the caret?" I asked. I could have sworn I saw her blush.**

"**Um…maybe." I started laughing.**

"**You are my sweetest love, that love I always wanna hug." I sang. She looked up at me like I was crazy.**

"**What? A guy like me cant know that song?" she gave me a look that said no. "I have a niece. Her names Rin. We'll she's my adopted niece. My half brother adopted her. We'll anyway, she loves that song. I have to sing it to her every night or else she wont go to sleep."**

"**That's really cute."**

"**Huh? Me cute? Why thank you, your not to bad yourself." she laughed and shook her head.**

* * *

"**Circle of life." she smiled even more. " Some of us sail threw our troubles and some have to live with our scars."**

"**It's the wheel of fortune." I sang at her.**

"**It's the leap of faith." she sang back. I smiled brightly at her and laughed.**

* * *

"**So um.. shouldn't you be heading home. Schools out, everyone's gone." She said trying to break the silence.**

"**Not everyone. I happen to see a brown eyed girl sitting out here waiting for her friend to ditch her boy friend." she shook her head at me and smiled.**

"**Your so weird." she said smiling.**

"**Tell me something I don't know."**

"**Your nothing but a tough guy." i held a hand over my heart as if i were hurt.**

"**Now Kagome, after all the kind hearted things I've done for you, you say something like that. I'm hurt." I know she heard me fake sniffle before i turned and looked away. She sighed.**

"**Oh don't be such a big baby. What do you want me to say sorry to you,?"**

"**As a matter a fact I do." I turned back to look at her and her eyes met mine. She smiled at me.**

"**Well then you stupid dog, I'm sorry that you're a big tough guy softy." I smiled and shook my head.**

"**That'll do pig that'll do."**

"**HEY!!!!" she shouted at me.**

* * *

"**Its not about winning, its about fun." she laughed.**

"**What's that?"**

"**Fun is when you….fun is….its like…its kinda….sorta like ah…what is fun?" I tapped my finger on my chin again. "It's…let me spell it for you."**

"**F is for friends that do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea." she started laughing. '**_**god I love that laugh.'**_

* * *

_**Ring ring ring **_

"**Hello" I know I sounded very upset.**

"**Hey Inuyasha…its Kagome."**

"**Oh….hey" **

"**I…I just wanted to say sorry for earlier…..and well….I was wondering if I could change my answer."**

"**What?"**

"**Could..I change my answer?"**

"**What to a fuck no instead?" I asked angrily.**

"**Actually…..to yes…"**

"**Well you can just….wait yes?" I could of sworn I heard the sound of a smile in her voice.**

"**Yes a yes. I'm sorry I said no…."**

"**So you really mean yes as in you'll go with me?"**

"**Yeah…" The cars around me started to honk at me.**

"**Well I'll talk to you tomorrow….I'm blocking traffic."**

"**I can hear it. Talk to you tomorrow Inuyasha."**

"**Bye Kags."**

* * *

-----end flash backs------

My day dreaming was interrupted by a doctor. He shook my shoulder lightly. It was now 4pm.

"Are you the family member so Kagome Higorashi?" The doctor asked. I reached over and shook Sota awake.

"We are. Is she going to be ok?"

"Well it seems that Miss Higorashi had a very bad head wound. She lost a lot of blood. We did tests to make sure there was no bleeding into the brain, there was none. She may have a concussion. She had six broken ribs, her right wrist is broken, and she has major bruising. All in all I believe she will be fine with plenty of rest." Sota and I both sighed heavily. "Everyone that helped her kinda would like to know how she received the injuries." The moment I saw the doctor look me up and down I knew he thought I might have.

"Don't you dare look at me Doc. Her little brother called me this morning saying she was hurt." I said. Damn Hanyou hater doctor. He looked down at Sota and Sota looked down at his feet.

"I want to see my sister." he mumbled. The doctor looked Sota up and down.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on another patent and then you and I are going to sit down and talk about what happened." Sota nodded. We were told to take the elevator up to the second floor and her room was 413.

Sota and I stood outside the door to Kagome's room just looking at it. We both were scared to go in and see Kagome bandaged up.

"Inuyasha….?"

"Yeah Kidd?"

"Thanks….and don't worry….I'll tell you what happened."

"Good. Now lets go see your sister." I pushed open the door and there laid Kagome. My heart nearly broke looking at her.

* * *

Alright i'm going to leave it at that for this chapter. i loved all your guy's reviews. Thank you so much for your support. I got 20 reviews. that is the most ever. Since i got that many i decided i would let you find out what happned. Still a cliffy though. I need reviews if you want to know what happens next. thanks to everyone that did review.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel- lol i say other things for the uncle. you shall find out what happens to that mean old man soon. hope you liked this chapter.

vampire-fetish15- lol you have no idea how much i wanted to hug Sota. i wanted to cry when i was typeing Sota's part.

Angelblaze2006- well still a cliffy on all the secrets. everything will be found out soon i promise. Kags and Sota are just such great liers. Inuyasha will be surprised that its there uncle thats doing it. you'll have to find out just how surprised.

lilyx13- lol thank you for the kudos. i'm glad that you like my story. you still dont know anything but thats the point. the next chapter alot of things will be found out. dont you worry. i hope you like this chapter.

Pyro-PurpleFlame- lol i could never kill kagome or inuyasha. dont worry they both will live.

empty-spaces- lol i'm sorry that i'm still leaving alot of things out. you'll find out next chapter though dont worry. im glad to hear that you like my story.

Sonya Rivers- lol i hope this was fast enough for you. enjoy the chapter.

Heavens Gift- awww i'm happy to hear that this is your fav. story. i hope you like this chapter.

YAAAAAY!!- awww thank you. i find my mistakes after i upload. lol.

cra-i'm asking people for idea's. i've been asking my rl friends even. i hope you like this chapter.

Ashley- i'm glad that you like my story. i hope you like this chapter.

Sin- awwwww dont cry sin. i are sorry for the sadness. the game.

2008- lol i'm still trying to figure out what kagome is going to do to koga. if you have any idea's let me know. hope you like this chapter.

IvyRaven03- wow you just read 19 chapter. i'm glad that you like it. i hope you like this chapter as well. enjoy

LightxL123- well here you go. i wrote more. i hope you enjoy it.

miney- i hope you like this chapter. i liked your idea but it didn't go with what i want for kikyo. please enjoy.

wintercrow- well i wrote more and here it is. enjoy.

Rayn Lake- i'm glad that you liked it. i hope you like this chapter too. here's my update, enjoy.

..Loud.1994.- lol well here is my update. i hope you enjoyed it.

Well people enjoy.

I will update when i get 10 reviews or more. so people you better start reviewing.

I really do still need idea's.

You can send them over fanfiction or over my aim: akumaboomuffin.

i really would like ideas from some of you.

This chapter is dedicated to my Naruto. Thanks you for being yourself.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	21. My wish

**Inu POV**

I stood at the door while Sota walked right up to her bed. He took her hand and looked up at her bruised face. I heard him sniffle and saw him rest his head on the bed. I took a step into the room and closed the door. I walked around the bed to the other side and took a seat on the window seat.

She should have looked peaceful in her but she was far from that. Bruises, a cast, IV's stick out of her. It just about broke my heart to even look at her. This shouldn't of happened to her. Not Kagome. It was even hard to see her brother so broken over it. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Sota looked up at me and wiped at his eyes.

"Inuyasha…..do you think she's going to be ok?"

"The doctor said she will be." I said quietly.

"Yeah………Inuyasha?

"Yeah kid?"

"Kagome really likes you." I smiled despite the situation.

"You don't say."

"And….she trusts you." now that made me frown. All she ever did was tell me she couldn't tell me what was going on. Now her little brother was telling me that she trusted?

"Do tell." I said. He sniffled and looked up at Kagome's face.

"You know she never does anything for herself. Nothing to make her happy. And then you came along and I saw my sister really smile. You made her happy."

"Really kidd, you don't say. Now I would of thought that Koga made her happy." I was hoping he would fall for my trap. He looked back at me angry.

"Are you kidding. She hates that guy. She only went out with him because he found out about….." he sighed and looked down at his hand still holding Kagome's. "He found out about this." he tipped his head towards Kagome. I didn't know what to say. I just got really angry then. "This isn't the first time that its happened…well this is the first time that its been this bad. She was protecting me like she always does. She threw me into the closet and told me to lock the door and not to come out." he started talking so fast and crying again that I could hardly understand him.

"Are you trying to say that Koga knew someone was beating you guys?" I growled out. He shook his head yes.

"He knew it all. Kagome told me that he came up to her car and told her he knew our little secret. Since Kagome isn't old enough to keep me, if the police or someone found out what was going on, they would take me away. I would go to a foster home and we'd be separated."

"So to keep you guys together she went out with him?" he shook his head yes. "And he knew about this, he knew you guys were getting beaten, hurt." I growled out between clenched teeth. Again he shook his head yes. I leaned forward and put my face I my hands, took a deep breath, and looked back up at him. How long has the beatings been going on?"

He stayed quiet. He looked up at Kagome's face and he looked guilty. I knew he had promised her not to tell anyone about any of this. He wasn't even suppose to tell him anything he had already did. I figured he felt like he was betraying his sister by telling me. I didn't think he was going to say anything until I heard a very soft voice say something.

"What?" I asked. He swallowed and took a deep breath and then looked up at me.

"Eight years."

Eight years? I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. For eight years someone beat them and no one knew? Then I thought about it. Someone did know. Koga. He found out and black mailed Kagome with it. He knew Sota would be taken away from her. That Bastard.

'_If this has been going on for eight years then who did it? Who would hit them?'_

-----------

"**My….dads best friend was a hanyou….he was the closest thing I had to a uncle."**

"**Don't you live with your uncle though."**

"**Oh yeah yeah, I live with my uncle…he flew here after my parents died. He's not from around here. Sota and I didn't want to leave so he bought a house around here for us."**

"**That was nice of him."**

"**Yeah…..nice.."**

------------

"So….Sota what really happened?" I asked.

"The night before…..he beat us pretty good. We ended up running out of the house and staying the night in Kagome's truck near the park. We went to school and then Kagome picked me up to go…..home. We knew he was mad. We'd never ran out before."

"That's why she couldn't tell me what happened…." I whispered to myself.

"It was dark in the house when we got there. We kinda hoped that he was drunk and passed out somewhere in the house but we weren't that lucky. He grabbed Kagome by her hair and dragged her into the living room. He threw her onto the floor and then came back and grabbed me and threw me next to her. He started yelling at us and threw a something made of glass on top of us." he tears formed in his eyes again. He stopped talking and looked down at his sisters hand.

"Then what happened Sota?" I asked. My heart was in my throat. Their own uncle did this to them.

"Kagome covered me so I wouldn't get to hurt. I think he kicked her….When he went to kick her again she rolled us both and pushed me into the kitchen….I ran and I hide in the kitchen closet for the rest of it. I just left my sister out there to take it all by her self." he leaned down and hugged Kagome crying.

I got up and rubbed his back and got him to let her go. I made him sit next to me on the window seat and let him cry into my shirt. I tried to hold back my anger and take care of Sota. He must of called me when he thought it was safe to come out. Their own uncle, their only family left, beat them for the past eight years.

* * *

About an hour later a nurse came in to check on Kagome. Sota had fallen asleep after he got done crying. I had left him curled up on the window seat and set my jacket over him like a blanket. Kagome had fault for eight years to keep that kid safe. She really did love that kid.

By now I had pulled a chair up next to Kagome's bed. I must have looked at her face for almost a half hour now. She didn't look like the Kagome I had met that first day at my new school. That girl had looked annoyed, but she also looked beautiful.

The more time I had spent with her, the more I liked her. I loved the fact that when I met her she was drawing. And when I found out she could sing, it was like I had found the perfect girl. An artist in many way. I flirted with her and even got the nerve to ask her out to a Christmas party that was very important to my dad. The day I found out she was dating Koga I thought my world had stopped but it was all better when she kissed me. I knew she'd never kiss Koga like that….like he meant something.

I never let anyone close but the girl managed to weasel her way into my heart. With her smile, with her laughter, with just her being Kagome.

Valentines Day was something special. I danced with the girl of my dreams to a Disney song in the middle of the night. I really thought that I had gotten close to her that night, and now I find out this is what Koga had over her. If she broke up with him he was going to tell someone and get her brother taken away. I balled up my hands into fists. When I see that wolf I am going to kick his ass.

"Kagome….." I sighed out loud.

My ear twitched when the door handle went down the door opened. My mom walked in slowly and looked at me. She knew how much this was ripping me apart inside. She walked over and set her hands on my shoulders. She didn't say anything.

"Mom…?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Yasha?"

"Why her?" I asked. I couldn't take my eyes away from Kagome's face.

"I wish I knew Yasha….I really do. Did you find out what happened?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it as bad as it looks?"

"Worse." I heard her sigh.

"I talked to the doctor. He said that you and her brother haven't said a word on what happened."

"Nope."

"I also told the doctor that when they release her, that she will be coming home with us."

"Thanks mom." I reached up and set my hand over hers.

"And for now, while she's here, her brother will be coming home. Little Rin is so excited that she's going to have a play mate." I could hear the smile in her voice about that.

"I bet." We both stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Yasha?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"This wasn't an accident was it?"

"No….it wasn't." I sighed and she leaned down more and hugged me.

"Well then it's a good thing that she has you."

"Thanks mom…." I said. I'll never get what good she really sees in me. I guess its just a mom thing.

"Well I have to get going. When you said that someone messed up their home I thought that it would be a good idea to get them some new things. So I'm off to buy Kagome and her little brother some new cloths." She pulled back and started towards the door.

"His names Sota mom." I said.

"Sota….I like it." she smiled as she left the room.

* * *

At 9pm that night I decided to call Miroku and Sango to tell them that Kagome was in the hospital. I'd sat at her side from the time I got in the room till now. Every hour seems like forever. The only sounds that could be heard was the beeping of the monitor for Kagome's heart. The doctor came in to check on her and question Sota and I on what happened again. I told him to just leave the kid alone unless he wanted me to get my father in on it.

9:30pm that night Miroku and Sango showed up. Sango started crying the moment she saw Kagome. They were best friends when they were kids and I knew they still were even with the years that they had missed. Sango saw Kagome as a sister, and the same went for Miroku. I could just tell that they both were crushed by the look of her. What would they think if they found out what happened?

They would more then likely blame themselves like I am doing right now. They may have known her longer but I saw the signs, I knew she was lying about her injuries. We all would think that we could have stopped this from happening some how.

My mom had come and picked up Sota at 10pm to get him out of the hospital. He didn't want to go but Sango said, if my mom didn't mind, that Kohaku could go with him to my house for the night. She was another big sister for Sota. She saw him like she saw Kohaku.

* * *

At 2am both Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep on the window seat. I had picked up Kagomes' hand that was in the cast and stroked it lightly. She still hadn't woke up.

I reached up and pushed her bangs out of her face and looked at the cut on her head. The doctor sure did use a lot of stitches to fix it. This shouldn't have happened to Kagome. She was to kind, full of love. She saw the good in people.

"Kagome….you could of told me…." I whispered.

I sat back in my seat and just looked at the ceiling. I could feel tears wanting to come forward but I wasn't going to let them. I could feel the burning in my throat.

"You know Kagome….when I was younger…my mom use to sing me a song….I can hear it now." I knew she couldn't hear me. I leaned forward again in my chair, and took her hand and kissed the top of the cast. "She would always says…. She has a wish for me…and…"

(Rascal Flatts, My Wish)

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

**I smiled and looked up at her face. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.**

_But more than anything, more than anything..._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, more than anything..._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah._

**I didn't notice that I had woken up Sango and Miroku until I heard Sango.**

**(Sango)**

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

**(Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha)**

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish _

**(Miroku, Sango)**

_(my wish, for you)._

**(Inuyasha)**

_This is my wish _

**(Miroku, Sango)**

_(my wish, for you)_

**(Inuyasha)**

_I hope you know somebody loves you _

**(Miroku, Sango)**

_(my wish, for you)._

**(Inuyasha)**

_May all your dreams stay big _

**(Miroku, Sango)**

_(my wish, for you). _

We were quiet for a few minutes. Sango wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Every year…on Kagome's birthday…her Dad would sing that to her cause she would tell him to make her wish for her….cause she had everything she wanted. Family that loved her, good friends, and a home to call her own….What more did she need?" She wiped away another tear. " I still have a video of it from her 5th birthday party if you want to see it."

"I'd like that." I said.

After that one by one we each seemed to drift off to sleep. I didn't even mean to. I guess being awake since 4 in the morning the day before really gets to yah and all the mental stress. I didn't dream at all that night. I sat next to her still holding her hand with the cast on it in mine.

* * *

This is as far as i have for right now. I know its short but i thought that since i made you guys wait so long that i would upload this for now. this should give you an idea how things are going. please give me idea's for the next chapter.

Thank you so much to the people that i Private Messaged, that got back to me. I loved all your ideas. I wanted to use all of worry, i will give credit to all that submitted ideas when at the end of the next chapter. Cause as you can tell that this chapter really needs more.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed also. you guys are so great.

JasminDragon92- lol i hope you like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the other one. i have big plans for their uncle so no jail as of yet. but you will soon find out whats in store. thank you so much for your review. keep reading. and i am so sorry that this took me so long.

sashagirl16 - Glad to hear you love it it. hehe. keep reading and sorry that this took so long.

empty-spaces -lol i'm glad that you like the story and as you can tell Sota told inuyasha. i hope you keep reading and sorry that this took so long.

Sonya Rivers - lol as you can tell they are going to Inu's. Who better to live with?. sorry that this took so long.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel - lol i wish i could kill the uncle...wait i can hehhehehe. just wait and see. i'm glad that you like my story. Keep reading and i'm sorry that this took me so long.

IvyRaven03 - thank you so much for your review. i did think about your idea but i kinda want to keep the uncle away from the hospital. He is human and a angry hanyou would kick his a**. keep reading and sorry this took so long.

Deity of Anime - sorry for the cliffy and i know i am a big meany head. hehehehe. i hope you keep reading and sorry this took me so long.

miney- ahhh my double reviewer. sorry this took me so long. i know this wont hold you for long and dont worry im working on the next chapter. i just wanted to give you guys something to read.

Pyro-PurpleFlame - course she lives, its Kagome's story. i'm not just going to leave it at that. sorry that this took so long.

Doll-Face.19 - lol here is my very pathetic update. sorry it is so short. please forgive me. sorry that this took so long. keep reading.

Heavens Gift - Dude!!! sorry that i'm killing you. its a killer to write. sorry this is taking me so long.

vampire-fetish15 - lol yeah fast beat up gray car that knows back roads with a guy that doesn't want them to go away....never said inuyasha took his really really fast pretty red car now did i? sorry this took so long.

XxLovesxInuyashaxX - well here's my update....please dont hurt me. sorry it took so long.

kagsta - oh damn is right. i still cant believe i wrote it. sorry this took so long.

Jennaha11 - lol i know how cruel it is to end a chapter like that and so....i end this one like this...what will i do next? sorry this took so long.

Rayn Lake - i'm glad that you love my story and all my chapter. i like some more then others....not very fond of my first one...sorry this took so long.

Afan#1- i'm happy to hear that this is one of your favorite storys. i've worked very hard on it. thank you for your review and i'm so sorry it took so long.

Well you all know i need review...IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Please review and i am sooooo sorry that this is so short. i will make it up to all of you. soon you will understand everything.

This chapter is dedicated to my Naruto, Happy 4 months Feb 13th!!!!!! 3

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	22. through smoke and flames i hear you

_**Inu POV**_

**Wednesday, 12:12pm**

I sat in my chair next to Kagome realizing how much time had gone by. Kagome had come to school on Monday looking like crap, went home and then had…this happen to her. I get a call early in the morning on Tuesday saying that she wouldn't wake up. I play the fast and the furious with some guy that didn't want me to get her to the hospital and spend the night in the hospital with her.

So now I sit her on Wednesday in the middle of the afternoon and Kagome still hasn't woken up. She has a lot of brain activity and her eyes move around like she's dreaming. I've begun to figure out when she is having a nightmare because she furrows her brow and her hand grips mine. Every time I whisper to her that everything will be ok and that I am there for her. So far its seemed to work. Even when she is in this never ending sleep she still reaches out to me to be there but I feel hopeless.

Sango and Miroku went to school today so they could explain to the school what had happened. The Principal had stopped in around 10. He's brought her some flowers for her room and a card that he hoped she would like. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen to a girl like Kagome. She was always a bright student and never failed to disappoint him. He said he was going to make the announcement to the students that something tragic has happened to one of their fellow students. I'll never know why adults think they need to do that.

After school Sango and Miroku came back to see if anything had changed; Kagome still wasn't awake. She just seemed to dream and lay peaceful and heal.

* * *

_**Kagome's Pov**_

_The smoke surrounded me as I moved through the burning home. I tried to call out for help but my voice failed me. Flames seemed to be everywhere at once. I stumbled to the ground and closed my eyes tight. I felt so alone surrounded by the fire. I knew I had to get out but I didn't know which way to go. _

"_**I'm here Kagome."**_ _I heard a voice say. It seemed so far off but I wanted to go to it. It sounded safe and welcoming. _

"_Where are you?" I called out hoping I would get an answer. The smoke seemed to close around me more, suffocating me. I vision was blurring and the flames were getting closer._

"_**Kagome….please wake up…" **__the voice sounded as if it were begging me to wake up but…I was awake…wasn't I? I was in a world of smoke that I thought I had left in the past. _

"_Who are you?" _

_The voice made me feel safe again. Every time I heard that voice the flames seemed to get smaller and the smoke moved away. It was as if who, ever was talking to me so far off , was breathing life into me. I wanted to find where the voice was coming from and let who ever it was wrap me in their arms._

"_**Kagome…." **_

_Images of a boy flew through my mind. A boy with silver hair and dog ears and eyes as warm as honey. As hard as I tried I couldn't think of his name. _

_I looked around me, and through the flames I saw someone standing just beyond the smoke. I could just make out the outline of his face; his eyes glowed back at me and his white teeth from his toothy smile frightened me. He seemed to look upon me and my pain as if he enjoyed it. His laughter started out low but gradually grew louder. I covered my ears because I could bare to listen to it. In the back of my mind I knew I had heard it before; a long time ago when I was small ;when I had first seen fire and smoke._

_I curled up in a ball, covering my head, but the laugh seemed to get to me still. I felt tears build in my eyes as the laughter brought the memory of my mother forward. She had promised that she was going to get my father and she was going to get out, but she couldn't get out. HE had made sure of that. The evil man with the laugh just now. He had made sure both my parents didn't live though the fire._

_He had been welcome in my home, when I was young, as a guest…as family. He had come over for diner and listened to thoughtful conversation. He even had played with me and my toys. He use to smile with me and my parents and was always welcome. I had called him uncle once, though we had no blood between us._

_The smoke around me once again began to move closer and the kind voice wasn't talking anymore. Why did it leave me now when I needed it most? Why wasn't he keeping the smoke and the flames away or the bad repressed memories? Why was I alone?_

"_Inu..Yasha.." I whisper. Yes that was the silver haired boys name. His face once again appeared before me. He was smiling and he had a hand stretched out towards me. I knew that it was only in my mind that I saw him, for when I opened my eyes, the evil laughter continued on and the smoke came closer. _

"_**I'm here Kagome, right here."**__ I looked around me, hoping to see the boy. I met eyes with the evil man once again. He stopped laughing and appeared to glare at me. "__**Kagome."**_

_Turning around, just beyond the smoke stood, the silver haired boy, my friend, my Inuyasha. I blinked to make sure that he really was there in the smoke and flames with me. This time when he extended his hand towards me it wasn't just in my mind. He really was there to help me._

"_**Kagome, come back to me."**__ he said. I looked back over my shoulder, back to the man that created my world of smoke and flames._

"_I'm coming….Inuyasha." I said. I reached out for his hand and started walking over to him. The smoke parted and the flames smothered themselves and died out as I walked past. It was as if I was really leaving the flames and smoke in the past and moving on towards a bright, strong future. _

_When our hands touched a gust of wind swept through the burning room and pushed aside all the shadows. Everything grew brighter till I couldn't see anything anymore. I heard someone calling my name and I followed it._

"_**Kagome can you hear me? Wake up Kagome."**_

* * *

_**Inu POV**_

"Kagome can you hear me? Wake up Kagome."

I squeezed her hand and leaned over her. She'd started to have another nightmare and I had tried to calm her by talking to her. When she'd called out my name I knew she was beginning to wake up but she needed help to know where to go.

"Come on Kagome, wake up." I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. I was so relieved to look into her chocolate brown eyes once again. "Oh thank god" I heard myself say and I leaned in quickly and kissed her right on the mouth. I then followed the kiss by bringing her into a tight hug. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Inu…yasha?" I heard her say in a light whisper. If I didn't have extremely good hearing then I wouldn't have heard it. I hugged her tighter.

"Yeah Kagome…its me." I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

I must have held her for a good 15 minutes until the nurse came in to check on her. She ran right back out to get the doctor. I sat back down on my chair and took her hand again, kissed it and tried to calm myself down.

* * *

Alright i'll leave it at this. I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. i thought that this chapter should just be focused on kagome waking up. i didn't want any fighting so you'll all get that maybe next time.

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed.

black4rose13 - lol hope you enjoyed this chapter.

IvyRaven03 - lol i loved you idea but i thought that it would be better to have her mind suffering and in the past and have inuyasha bring her back to the present and towards the light. you gave me my basic idea for this chapter and i thank you very very much for that. i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jennaha11 - lol if it makes you feel any better i made myself cry while i was typeing these last 2 chapters. i am so sorry that i never update. i hope that this makes up for it. i hope that this was a nice way to end this chapter. hope you like it.

Sonya Rivers - dont worry i have plans for Koga getting his butt kicked. and yes IT WILL HAPPEN. i just didn't want it to happen in this chapter. i thought that it would take away from it.

empty-spaces - lol i think your the only one that realizes i have a life. lol you are correct. i have a wonderful bf and school and friends that keep me away from updateing. i hope that this makes up for them always stealing me though. here is the moment you wanted when she wakes up. i hope you like it.

Doll-Face.19 - sorry that i keep taking so long. i hope that my chapters make up fir it though.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel - her uncle will soon get what is coming to him so dont worry. i really wanted her to wake up so i can get the kga bashing started. believe me, you'll want that.

Ben's Wife - well here it is. hope you like it.

Deity of Anime - lol your one of the many people that want to see bad things happen to that wolf. dont worry next chapter ihave big things. i didn't want to type it up in this one because i thought that it would take away from it and also it leave you guys wanting more.

Angelblaze2006 - lol i loved your review. i'm sure all your questions will be answered over time but if you have any you just can wait to have answered then private me ok. i love talking to people and getting whatever idea's or questions they have. i also agree with you that they deserve happiness after everything and it will come in time.

Rayn Lake - i'm glad that you enjoy everything and here's my update. enjoy.

JasminDragon92 - lol i've felt like crying the last 3 chapters. lol i love your reviews. they make me smile and really give me reasons to write. yes the song in the last chapter was done my rascal flatts. my friend had gotten me addicted to it and i thought that it fit. dont worry all questions will be answered over time but if you want your answers sooner rather then later then private me or look on my profile and you'll find toehr ways to contact me on there.

Krystal the Celestial Dragon - i love taking idea's from my readers. you guys help me out so much, i mean you dont even know. i hope you like this chapter and keep reading.

NyaGirl - well as you can see she does wake up and they have a small loveable moment. and just so you know, i love everyone's idea's. dont thin just because your the reader doesn't mean i wont use what you say. i value what others have to say.

kagsta - lol well she woke up and i hope you enjoy.

People review please. give me idea's. if you want a wolf beating then i need 15 reviews, so all of you that want to see koga get what he deserves then you better review.

This chapter is dedicated to my goofy boyfriend who is my Naruto.

Akumka Youkai ^/-\^


	23. she's a lady

**Inu Pov.**

After the doctors looked Kagome over they left her alone with me. That's all I really wanted right now…but not really. The whole time that she was "asleep" I had so many things that I wanted to ask her and say, but now I can't think of them. Just the fact that she's awake made my mind go blank.

We'd sat there for almost a half a hour before I could think of something. The whole time I just looked down at her had with the cast on it. I kept wanted to ask her if she was in pain, if she wanted any thing, if there was anything that I could do for her, but my mind wouldn't do that, so I said this.

"Sometimes I try not to hate myself. For everything I never said when you were here." I whispered as I stroked her hand lightly.

"Madina Lake, Me vs. the World" I heard her whisper back very lightly.

I smiled and nodded. She doesn't really know it but that was the first time I saw her. She was sitting out in her truck listening to that song. When I heard her listening to that song I knew I wanted to talk to her.

"Kagome….I'm sorry that I didn't…stop this sooner." I said after a while.

"Inuyasha…don't….you couldn't have."

"Kagome yes I could have….do you really think that I believed all those lies you told me?" I watched her take a deep breath.

"Kinda hoped you did."

"Why? You know I could have helped you? I would have done anything to get you out of there." I knew I sounded pathetic pouring all this out to her but I just couldn't stop myself. The questions that seemed so hard to ask just kept coming.

"Yeah….me, but what about Sota?" she asked back.

"I wouldn't have left him behind. He would have gotten out of there too. All you needed to so was trust me Kagome. None of this would have happened if you had told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I wanted to." she said.

"But you didn't." I stated.

"But I didn't"

"And now your sitting in the hospital and you scared the hell out of me. You know my heart dropped when Sota called me and told me you were hurt."

"Sota called you?" I had forgotten that she wasn't told everything yet. The last thing she remembered was being hit and then darkness, and then her dream.

"Yeah he did. We brought you to the hospital. He told me who did this to you."

I watched as she stiffened up. She really didn't want me to know everything that had happened. She tried to look every where but at me.

"Where's Sota?" she asked after a very awkward silence.

"Back at my place. My mom worked it out so that you guys can stay with us." She looked kinda shocked. I could tell that she wasn't expecting something like that.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"No need to thank me Kags. When you woke up, that was thank you enough." I watched as a blush appeared on her cheeks. It was so cute.

"So uh…who all knows?"

"Well the whole school knows that you're in the hospital, the whole hospital knows that you were hurt by someone, and only Sota and I know who did it." I saw the relief fall across her face when I mentioned the last part. "My mom had all your get well soon stuff sent to the house because there was so much."

"Sota also told me about Koga." I watched her sigh once more.

"Yeah…I guess since my secrets out, I can get rid of him." I watched a relief smile touch her lips.

I let the conversation on that die there. I already had plans to take care of that worthless piece of crap. She wasn't going to be considered his after I get through with him.

000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

A few days had past and Kagome was still in the hospital. They wanted to make sure that she was ok and checked on her a lot. Today my mom told me I had to go to school instead of stay with Kagome. The only reason I was ok with this was because I had something important to take care of.

I'd parked my car in the parking lot and sat in my car. Today was the day. Slowly other students were showing so I popped in a CD and sat on the hood of my car. I tapped my foot to the beat of What do you want from me by Forever The Sickest Kids.

_Oh! _

_Hey! Oh! _

_(Do It!) _

_I don't wanna waste my time again,_

_by getting wasted with so-called friends. _

_Cause They don't know me,_

_but they pretend to be part of my social scenery. _

_Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic._

_Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it? _

_Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, _

_it's making my head spin round and round. _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_I get the feeling, we're on to something,_

_I say "jump" and you start jumping. _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's that, now what do you want from me? _

_Just another day in the life of me._

_It's three AM and I can't sleep._

_And I've been thinking that we've been_

_Drinkin in hopes to maintain our sanity._

_Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy?_

_Did they all hate me?_

_Cause they pick me up and throw me down._

_It's makin my head spin round and round. _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_I get the feeling, we're on to something,_

_I say "jump" and you start jumping. _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's that, now what do you want from me? _

_Everything that I do is never good enough for you._

_Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest._

_Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at._

_When I say jump and you start jumping._

_(Hey!) We're on to something._

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_I get the feeling, we're on to something,_

_I say "jump" and you start jumping. _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's that, now what do you want from me? _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's right, what do you want from me? _

_I get the feeling, we're on to something,_

_I say "jump" and you start jumping. _

_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_

_That's that, now what do you want from me?_

I was so happy that as the song ended, the person I wanted to see pulled into the parking lot. He was greeted as he got out of his car by a few of his friends. I knew what song was going to come up next on my CD so I turned up and started walking towards him.

(She's a Lady By Forever the Sickest Kids.)

_I'm in love with the girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me._

_I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second._

I'd reached him. His back was to me so I spun him around. He glared at me at first cause I had interrupted him but then pushed me back because I hadn't moved.

"Shouldn't have messed with her Koga." I said as I took the first swing at him. I nailed him on the side of his face with a good punch. He stumbled back and looked slightly dazed. It only took him a moment to react.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider_

_An instant update of the world._

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter._

_(She's attractive but bitter)_

He charged at me but I used my demon powers to jump over him. As he was turning around I managed a nice hard kick to his stomach. He doubled over for a second but then he recovered.

I noticed that Koga's friends were about to join in but Sango and Miroku showed up just in time to hold them back. This fight was just me and Koga and no one was going to stop it.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

Koga kept charging at me wildly as if he wasn't in control. It was easy enough to dodge and then hit him again. It wasn't long before he was breathing heavily.

"Why you little half breed." he yelled as he tried to take yet another swing at me.

I elbowed him in his nose, causing t to bleed, and then followed it up with a knee to the stomach.

_Take off your shoes, come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue._

_Turn out the lights, turn on the radio_

_And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

'

I walked up to him and gave him an extra kick in the stomach. He cried out in pain and curled up in a ball. If he wasn't a demon I would have killed him by now. The whole time I was using my demon powers.

_Here I am, there you go again (again)_

_And we will not ever be eighteen again (again)_

_And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And here I am, and there you go again (again)..._

_So here I am and I leave_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you._

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again._

He started to get back up and I readied myself. He put all his strength in his next charge. He managed to tackle me to the ground, but I used the momentum to my advantage. As I landed on my back used my arms to toss him over my head. He landed on his back on someone's car.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_Did you turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

I walked over to the car. Koga was stuck in the windshield knocked out. Just so happens that then the teachers of the school came out to see what was going on. I had used the music to drown everything out so I wasn't interrupted. One of the demon teachers had heard Koga hit the car and that's what brought all of them out there.

I was taken to the principals office, along with Sango and Miroku; Koga was taken away in an ambulance.

00000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright i'm stopping it here. So sorry that this took me so long. Blame my school and all the homework that its been making me do. Right now i'm in the middle of typing a research report.

SinisisterGinny -I'm glad that you like my story. Lol i hope this was a good wolf beating, i'm not very good at this kind of things.

Sin- lol Well heres more and yes..it was just a tease.

empty-spaces - well balancing my life and everything is getting crazy. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

NyaGirl -lol i put him in a nice coma just for you. i loved your review and it gave me a few idea's lol. thank you so much for your review and i hope you like this chapter as well.

Sonya Rivers -lol i hope you like this chapter. i hope i kicked enough butt.

the-real-Inu-Girl -lol i'm so glad that you like my story. Wow 2 days lol. i hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Deity of Anime -i'm glad that Kagome woke up as well. i hope you like this chapter too

Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 - lol i'm glad that KAgs is awake also.

lil mama- As long as you tell me what parts you would like to use and maybe give me credit at the very end of a story. i dont want any in the middle or anything. just say that akuma youkai and just it lol. I'm glad that you like my story and i love my funny moments as well. keep reading.

i the bright angel -I'm sorry that this took so long. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

black4rose13 - lol i know that it was short. i kinda wish i would have made it longer myself. I hope that this is long enough for you.

Angelblaze2006 - You are correct about what there parents wanted for them but are you sure that their uncle is an ***?. that will make you think some now wont it?. Well you'll fi nd out soon enough what i mean by that. enjoy the chapter.

Inukaggy13- lol Your welcome so much for this story. I didn't really think that i would get really good reviews what i first started this story. I hope you liked this chapter.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel - lol yes Koga deserves what he gets but are you sure about the uncle? now i know something that you dont know. You will soon find out however. That will keep you thinking hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

JasminDragon92 - lol i'm glad that you liked last chapter. dont be all poor Koga he got what he deserved and believe me he's going to get more. You'll soon find out why alot of things happened. I hope you liked this chapter.

kaiyee16 - i hope you enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry that it took so long for me to update.

Okay guys i'm ssssssssssooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I know i shouldn't have taken so long to update...but i uhh....Blame My Naruto. Yeah, blame him. He's been sweet and takes me away from y computer. lol he's more like my Inuyasha, but he looks like a Naruto. 3

This chapter is dedicated to my Naruto. Thank you for watching Ponyo when you didn't want to.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	24. punished?

**Inu POV**

Sango, Miroku and I sat in the principals office for an half hour being yelled at by the principal. He kept telling us how disappointed he was in us. We were all great students and all that jazz. He kept saying how he didn't expect this out of us…well out of Sango and Miroku. They were both let off with warnings and sent off to class, while I was held in the office.

Naturally after he sent them away he pulled out my folder from the filing cabinet. He shook his head at me as if he really was ashamed of me. I'll never understand why adults think that works on us teenagers.

"Inuyasha, I was aware of your fighting in school before you came here and I thought we had a deal that we weren't going to have a problem with that." the principal grumbled. I looked away from his gazed and stared out the window.

"Mr. Takahashi I don't think you understand the results of your acting out."

"I understand perfectly Sir." I said unemotionally.

"Do you? You used your demon strength to intentionally harm another student at my school. From what I was told he didn't do anything to you. You walked over to him this morning and out of no where threw the first punch. This boy may be a demon, but he is going to hospitalized for a few days. I know that you didn't like him very much because he was dating your best friend….." I cut him off then.

"They weren't dating. The bastard was black mailing her into going out with him. He's part of the reason she's in the hospital in the first place."

"Did Kagome tell you that?"

"No, he little brother did. Kagome knew about Kagome getting beaten and he kept it to himself. Then he decided to use it against her to get her to go out with him." I stood up from my chair in anger. I crossed the room and faced the looked out the window.

"Then it should be handled by the police. Taking matters into your own hands only causes more problems."

"Don't you think I know that and telling the cops wont do anything. He'll be in lock up for half an hour, his dad comes and bails him out and then get the best lawyer money can buy. The rich get away with a poor mans crime." I whispered the last part to myself. I was just so angry.

I heard the principal sigh behind me. I listened to him straighten up the stuff on his desk in the silence. The next things he said shocked me.

"You must love this girl if your willing to risk everything just so she gets justice. I know Kagome is a great girl. She's always done great in school and has never been in trouble. She's always been bullied and has never done anything about it. I guess….just this once….I'll look this over because it was FOR Kagome."

I spun around stunned. I was expecting him to tell me that he was going to call my father and have me removed from the school. I thought this was going to be the end and I was going to a boarding school.

"But…What about Koga? I hit him first. His dad will be pissed as all hell."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? From the story I've heard it was just self defense. Now tell my secretary that you need a pass to class." He picked up a pen and started looking at papers on his desk. Slowly I made my way out.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{InuKag}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Woot I graduated. I'm done school and now I can update anytime now. Kill my school and harm my boyfriend lightly for me not updating and just poke me with sticks for this chapter being very very very short. I figured I should upload this so you know that inu didn't get in trouble for kicking Koga's ass.

SinisisterGinny - I'm glad that you liked my wolf beating. I'm sure you could have done a much more creative job on it then I did. I'm not good with fight scenes. And I am so glad that you like the music that I put in it. Its like the sound track to their lives. I think life needs one and well here we go.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel - yes Koga got what he deserved and the uncle might get what you believe is coming to him. I might through in a plot twist in here. I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Lilmama- lol yes Koga got what he deserved. I'm glad that you liked it.

kaiyee16- lol Koga got everything that was coming to him. School is done so now everything is good with me.

Jennaha11 - Glad you like my story. Don't kill me for the short chapter. Believe me longer chapters are to come.

Sin- *huggles Sin* if you thought last chapter was short then your not going to believe this one. Lol I'm sorry that I'm confusing you. If you have any questions on whats going on then just ask me. You have my number and know more then one way to contact me.

NyaGirl - I'm glad that you liked that chapter. This chapter should give you a big sigh of relief knowing that inu wasn't in trouble. I'm hope this makes your day like I did last time. Enjoy.

Doll-Face.19 - Woot for ass kicking of a wolf.

Rayn Lake - hope you like this chapter and don't kill me for it being short.

Mizuki Amaya Shinto - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that this took me so long and that this is extremely short.

Miney- ahh, its you. Lol. Your review was the whole reason that I wrote this extremely short chapter. I was going to wait a little longer. This is really short so don't kill me. I plan on updating very soon since schools out forever for me.

This chapter is dedicated to my nerdy Boyfriend. I'll never get rid of you.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	25. What a good day

**Kags POV**

I'd been out of the hospital for 2 weeks now. I've been staying at Inuyasha's house and its been pretty great. Sota loves it in the house. He plays with Rin everyday and he's not afraid in the house. I go back to school in two days and I don't want to go. Everyone there knows what happened and they are all going to feel sorry for me.

I was in the hospital for a month and Inuyasha came to visit me everyday. I cant believe he's being so nice to me and taking care of me. I was so distant and he didn't know the truth until something happened to me. He's such a great guy, what did I do to get a friend…a guy like him.

After being here in his home, I've met his family and got use to them. His mom is awesome. She reminds me so much of my mom. Even though they have their own cooks, she makes dinner every night. She enjoys cooking and making a mess in the kitchen. She really acts like a mom to everyone she meets.

Now Inuyasha's father…he's a different story. He never really is home and when he is he's in his office working. He hardly talks to his family. I finally get what Inuyasha meant about his father. I also don't think he likes me very much. I can understand why Inuyasha doesn't like him very much.

And now Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru likes to keep to himself and he stays out of the way. He enjoys reading and showed me his very large library in the house. He told me I could read anything I wanted as long as I put it back when I'm done. Rin is just a sweet heart. She loves to play with Sota and just being a cute kid. Since I've been home and Inuyasha was forced to go to school , I've been hanging out with her. She loves to watch cartoons in the morning and play games till diner. She's just the cutest thing ever.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

**March 31**

The room that they game me is amazing. I have a queen sized bed with a canopy over top. Its made of a dark wood. The sheets and blankets that I have are green. Inuyasha told me that he had his mom buy them cause he remembered that green was my favorite color. Why was he so nice to me?

I walked over to my own bathroom to get ready for the day. Inuyasha had made his mom buy me a water proof stereo for my bathroom so I can listen to music in the shower. He really did think of everything. I'll never be able to repay him or his family for everything. I popped in one of the CD's Inuyasha had gotten out of my truck for me. I haven't been back to the house yet. Inuyasha wants to wait till I am strong enough and healed. The first song that came on made me smile. This was one of my goofy CD's.

(Cartoon Heroes (speedy mix) by Aqua )

_We are what we're supposed to be_

_Illusions of your fantasy_

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

I couldn't help but dance in the shower. It felt so good to get ready for the day and not be worried to go downstairs.

_We are the color symphony_

_We do the things you want to see_

_Frame by frame_

_To the extreme_

_Our friends are so unreasonable_

_They do the unpredictable_

_All dots and lines that speak and say_

_What we do is what you wish to do_

_It's all an orchestra of strings_

_Doin' unbelievable things_

_Frame by frame to the extreme_

_One by one we're making it fun_

_We are the cartoon heroes ooh-woah_

_We are the ones who're gonna last forever_

_We came out of a crazy mind ooh-woah_

_And walked out of a piece of paper_

_Here comes to the toon town party_

_Here comes Superman_

_From never-never land_

_Welcome to the toon town party_

_There's still more to come_

_And everyone will be_

_Welcomed at the toon (toon)_

_Town (town)_

_Party_

After the song ended another dancey tune came on. The song was Dinosaurs Go Rawr by Amy Can Flyy. (lol listen and enjoy.) I smiled to myself.

_one two three and four_

_I came to the land of the dinosaurs_

_and I parked my time machine behind the biggest tree that I could see_

_I walked and I walked until my feet got sore_

_I set up my small tent and I camped on the floor_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_everybody knows that_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_everybody knows that_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_one two three and four_

_I went to check out the dinosaurs_

_and I saw a pterodactyl on a volcano_

_this is what he said when he saw me oh oh ohh oh oh_

_oh oh ohh oh_

_oh oh ohh oh oh_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_everybody knows that_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_everybody knows that_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

_dinosaurs go rawr_

I got out of the shower and got ready for the day. I still had the stupid cast on my right arm but my leg was fine. For some odd reason it healed a lot faster then my arm. I was happy that today everyone had off from school.

I left my room with a sigh and walked down the very long hall way. Inuyasha's house was so big. It was like Sota and I had our own part of the house. It was past 10am so everyone was down stairs eating breakfast. It was like living in a fairy tale.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((evil things happening))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"**You should have killed her when you had the chance. You should have just ended her life right then and there but you couldn't. Your damn mind took over and made you leave. I could have that jewel by now, I could be rich again, I could have it all again." growled out Naraku as he looked at his puppet.**

**He stalked away from his puppet to the window, down at the people walking along the sidewalk. It was yet another sunny morning. Oh how he hated this kind of whether. When he managed to take over he was going to take away the happy feelings that a great morning gave all those pathetic people. They would never have another good morning ever.**

**He looked back away from the people and back into the dark room. He kicked a beer bottle with the toe of his shoe. How pathetic humans were and how easily they were to control. **

"**Take that thing and get him another 12 pack. I may be needing him soon and I need to make sure there is no interference this time."**

**The girl in the room grabbed the puppet and pulled him from the room, leave Naraku alone. He punched the wall out of anger and then walked away.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end evil))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I hung out with Inuyasha all day. We watched movies all day in the large living room they have on their very large TV. We had so much fun just sitting there. Sota and Rin soon joined us and even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mom came in. It was such a perfect evening…till diner.

Inuyasha's dad came home in the middle of diner and sat down at the head of the table. He had the cook bring him out a plate and he started to enjoy diner with us…or so I thought.

"You know I had a meeting today." InuTashio stated.

"Is that so Dear. What about?"

"Well it was suppose to be about money and it turned into something very odd. I got into an argument with a very good friend of mine and shockingly it was about my son." he looked over at Inuyasha.

Everyone looked up from their food to look at Inuyasha. He looked at his dad with a very tired look on his face. I could tell that this kind of thing happened at diner a lot with Inuyasha and his father.

"What did someone say something nice about me at your work for once?" questioned Inuyasha is a very sarcastic tone.

"No Inuyasha they did not. As a matter a fact, I was informed by a very good friend of mine that you've been acting up in school again. I told you that if you acted up in this school your being sent away."

"What are you talking about Dad, I don't have a problem with anyone at this school. No one hates me for me being me."

"I was informed that you got into a fight with Koga Ookami and sent him to the hospital. What shocks me however is that this is the first time I'm hearing about it. According to Mr. Ookami it happened about a month ago."

I looked from Inuyasha to his father. This was the first time I'd heard about this myself. I was shocked that Inuyasha didn't tell me if this was true.

"Yeah…it happened…" Inuyasha looked down at his food and poked it with his fork.

"Yasha!" exclaimed his mother.

"Mom, its not what you think, and he deserved it." Inuyasha looked from his mom to his dad.

"You sent him to the hospital, you really think he deserved that?" demanded his father. I watched Inuyasha look at me and then back at his dad.

"Yes, I think he deserved it."

"I would have thought that you would grow up by now son but your still thinking like a child. If your going to own half of Takahashi Corp. one day, your going to need to grow up."

"I don't want it dad. I've told you a hundred times I don't want it. Give it all to Sesshomaru. He wants the damn company. He's already there half the day anyway." shouted Inuyasha.

"Now don't start that again. You are going to take over half the company and I also expect you to apologize to Koga."

"What?" Inuyasha stood up, pushes his chair back.

"You heard me."

"I'm not saying sorry to that no good jackass." shouted Inuyasha.

"Watch your tongue. What even made you get into a fight with this boy?"

"Does it matter? I mean, the principal let me off the hook. Shouldn't that be the end of it?"

"No Inuyasha its not."

Inuyasha shook his head and turned and walked out of the dinning room. Everyone remand quiet and no one touched their food. After a few minutes I decided to get up and go see if he was ok.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inukag))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I walked up to Inuyasha's room and stood outside the door. I could hear loud music being played within and knew that he was very upset. I was about to knock when the door opened and Inuyasha waved me in. He turned down the music and went over and laid down on his very large bed. I looked around his room, at all the band posters and random items of clothing thrown around. I saw the picture I had drawn on the nightstand next to his bed.

"How did you know I was there?" I questioned.

"I could smell your scent."

"So…you got in a fight?" I questioned after I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…" He put his arm up over his eyes and sighed.

"When did this happen?"

"The day I went back to school when you woke up."

"oh…."

"He deserved it Kags…" I heard him say.

"I'm not blaming you."

"I was just so mad at what Sota told me….He knew…and he just kept it to himself so he could go out with you."

"Sounds about right."

"I just couldn't let him get away with it Kags. I was just so mad. I went back to school and I just had to do something…so when he go to school…"

"You kicked his ass." I said. He removed his arm from his eyes and looked at me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Your not mad at me?"

"I'm just mad that I wasn't there to see you do it."

"Sango and Miroku helped out too. I didn't tell you because I thought that you would be mad at me for fighting this for you."

"I know I should be angry with you….but Inuyasha….he deserved it." I pickup his hand at his side with my good hand and squeezed it. "What did I do to get a best friend like you?"

"My dad would tell you that I'm terrible." he sat up and flipped my had over. He used his claw to draw a circle on my hand.

"Well your dad also thinks that Koga is a great boy that deserves the best apology that Inuyasha Takahashi can come up with. But…thank you Inuyasha." he looked up from drawing on my hand, into my eyes.

"Any time Kags." I smiled at him.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the moth. He was about to back up when I returned the kiss. He brought his hand up his hands to frame my face. I put my good hand on his chest and continued kissing him. Inuyasha started to lean in more and I started to lean back. I lay on my back while Inuyasha leaned over me. My good hand cupped his cheek and I closed my eyes..

The door to Inuyasha's room opened then and Sota stood in the door way. I don't know how long he stood there before he made a noise. He made a coughing sound that made Inuyasha make a slight groan.

"Please tell me your brother isn't there." he whispered down at me. We hadn't moved yet.

"Wish I could." I whispered back.

Inuyasha leaned back up and I sat up. We both looked over at Sota who seemed to be looking around Inuyasha's room rather then at us.

"Did you want something Kid?" questioned Inuyasha.

"I…its bed time." said Sota.

I smiled and knew that Sota wanted me to tuck him in. He may be 10 years old but after what we've been threw we still are close. I got up and walked over to him.

"Come on Sota, lets go." I set my hand oh his back and pushed him towards the door, leaving Inuyasha in his room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I'm leaving it at here. I'm so sorry that last chapter was so short and I hope that this makes up for it. Hope you enjoy it.

Mizuki Amaya Shinto - hope you liked this chapter

SinisisterGinny - hope you like some of the bands that I gave you and I hope you liked this chapter.

A Poet's CorpseSin- I'm glad that you liked last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I hope your life gets better and you know I am your friend.

manga-animelove - i'm glad that you liked last chapter and I hope that this one makes up for how short the last one was.

Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 - Yeah I made that the best principal ever didn't I?

Doll-Face.19 - I'm happy that I wrote Inuyasha getting gout of trouble too. And thanks, I'm so happy that I graduated.

NaruHinaFan96 - here is my update and it is quicker then I thought that I would. Hope you like this chapter.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel - lol you may think that the uncle will get it but I might throw in a plot twist. Just you wait and see.

Miney- I am very glad that school is over, you have no idea. My High school sucked so much. I'm glad that you liked last chapter. I was so mad at myself for making it so short but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Thank you for understanding. Hope you enoy this chapter.

waking imagination - lol I hope you don't go crazy now. Read and enjoy.

Rayn Lake - glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one.

This chapter is dedicated to my Boyfriend a.k.a. my Naruto, for being the that he is.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	26. Nothing makes sense

**Inu Pov**

**April 7th**

**Its been a yet another week at my house. Kagome's gone back to school. Everyone seems to want to be there for her and be her friend. I can tell that she's not use to it and get uncomfortable sometimes. **

**Today is Friday night and I'm still searching my own house for Kagome. I've looked everywhere for her. She wasn't in the T.V. room, the kitchen, the ball room, her own bed room, Sota's room, or in the bathroom. I even looked for her at my dad's and Sesshomaru's offices inside the house. She wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked outside in the gardens, by the pool, the tennis courts, the basketball courts; I even looked in the garage. **

**I was getting worried about her until I heard the most beautiful thing coming from Rin's room once I went back inside. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway and stood outside the door.**

"**Please sing another one Kagome, oh pretty please." I heard Rin beg.**

"**Alright, but after this next one you have to go to sleep." I heard her respond. I checked my watch. It was 8:30; Sesshomaru always made her go to bed at 8. He was trying to teach her to be a little lady. "Ok I got one."**

**(Something There, Beauty and the Beast)**

_[Kagome:] _

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

**Rin yawned and appeared to be falling asleep with just that small bit of a song. I saw Kagome stand and I stepped into the room and bowed my head towards Rin. She sleepy smiled at me and closed her eyes. I came up behind Kagome very quietly.**_[Inuyasha] _

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't beI'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

**She smiled at me when she turned around.**

_[Kagome:] _

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

**I took her hand and led her out of the room and down the hall to my room. Once inside I turned to her with a smile.**

"**So what do you say to a total cliché and go on a date on a Friday night?" I asked. I held my breathe and hoped she would say yes.**

"**At least you know that it's a total cliché and I would love to." she smiled up at me.**

"**Well I'm not one for cliché's but this one seemed right." **

"**Well then, just let me get changed and I'll meet you at the front door." she said as she turned and walked out my door. As soon as she closed it I jumped in the air like Mario does when he gets a one up.**

**I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and made sure my hair wasn't messed up. I quickly changed into a different pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. I grabbed a jacket and tried to calmly walk downstairs. **

**I stood there for a few minutes and then her scent came flowing down the stairs. She glided down the stairs to me and she just looked beautiful. She wore her hair loose, which I love, and put on a little light make up. She wore a white dress with light brown flowers along the bottom and along the neck line. Around her neck she wore the necklace I had seen at the Christmas party. She was just putting on her jacket when she looked up and saw me and smiled. She could just wear a smile and I would think her beautiful anytime.**

"**Ready?" she asked me.**

"**Yeah." I took her hand and let her back to the kitchen so we could use the door to the garage. **

**We took the red mustang and after sitting in the car for a good 10 minutes we decided that we would go to the karaoke bar that's in the mall that Kagome likes to go to. We got there about 9:15 and the place was packed. A ton of kids from our school were there and having a very good time. Even Kikyo and her evil group of friends were there. Her friend Kagura was just finishing up a very bad version of Circus by Brittany Spears. She was basically boo'ed off the stage. Kikyo went up to the mic and started yelling at everyone.**

**Everyone started to shout at her and tell her to shut up. This just cracked me up. I walked Kagome over to an empty table and told her I'd be right back. I walked right up to the stage and took the mic from her.**

"**You know Kikyo when I hear you talk all I hear is gibberish."**

"**Well who asked you puppie dog." she scowled at me.**

**I looked at the thing that I can choose songs from in front of me and chose the song I knew would make her mad. I pushed the button and waited for the song to start.**

"**I'm just saying, gibberish isn't a very nice thing."**

**(Gibberish by Relient K)**

_Arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford_

_Bida menti kosticated interserd_

_Thorphilliate stinded yilla billa zay_

_Wentora yate orpha dorga billa_

_Dorga orpha stifaleare_

_Dorga orpha dorga billa_

_Tonalation fonamere_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking now_

_If i had one wish_

_Well i don't know what i'd wish for_

_But if i had a million zillion wishes_

_I'd use one to let you know that gibberish is_

_Not a nice way to talk to all your_

_Mork sawx ippen reeby yufftabar_

_Higgerd quillip ernigrade du wellinshar_

_Lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray_

_Venaldo urp talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking_

_Stop talking gibberish_

_Or just stop talking now_

_If i had one wish_

_Well i don't know what i'd wish for_

_But if i had a million zillion wishes_

_I'd use one to let you know that gibberish is_

_Not a nice way to talk to all your friends_

**Everyone in the place started clapping and cheering me on. I smiled and looked around until my eyes met with Kagome. She was beaming and clapping. Man did it feel food to do that to Kikyo.**

"**You know just because your daddies rich and your new here doesn't mean that you get to be top dog around here." she shouted so the mic would pick it up.**

"**I thought that you would be flattered that I sung you a song Kikyo. I mean, at the beginning of the year you were all over me."**

"**Yeah, well I didn't know that you liked broken goods." she used her chin to indicate Kagome and then she smiled.**

"**She's not broken." I glared at her.**

"**Oh you managed to fix her? A hanyou managed to fix little Miss Anti-hanyou? Congrats, I really do applaud you on such a feet. You're the first one in like 8 years to get her to break." she laughed after as if she had made a joke.**

"**Who are you talking about?" I asked. I didn't understand a single thing she was saying.**

"**Oh you didn't know? I'm talking about Kagome of course. She hates hanyou's." she smirked when she saw the confused look on my face.**

"**No she doesn't." I stated. I looked back out into the crowed, right at Kagome where she should have been and she was gone. I started to search the room but she was no where in sight. **

**I got off the stage and went over to the table. I sniffed and caught her scent going towards the door. **

**I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched the place just in case I was mistaken by her scent leaving…but it was true. I went outside but it had started to drizzle so her scent was washed away. I tried to call her cell phone but she wouldn't pick up. She wasn't at the car and I'd begun to get really worried. I waited around searching for her for hours.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kags POV

I clapped Inuyasha on as he made a fool of Kikyo. She deserved this and it was about time a guy put her in her place. I mean sure it seemed like she had left me alone but she hadn't. While in school she'd tried to start rumors in high hopes that people would believe them and not want to befriend me. Lucky for me no one listened to her.

I was about to go up to the stage when someone grabbed my wrist to stop me from clapping. I frowned and turned to look at the person. Before my eyes was Koga, completely healed and looking very angry. I was about to try and yell for Inuyasha and rip my hand away when another hand came around and covered my mouth with a cloth. Everyone was look up at Inuyasha, so no one noticed what was going on. Everything went black and I had no clue what happened.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I woke up in the dark. There wasn't an ounce of light in the room that I was in. I felt around me, I was sitting on a mattress on the ground. It smelled of mold so I figured I must be in basement. I scooted back until my back was against the wall the cold wet wall. My head was killing me and I couldn't really think straight. I rested my head in my hands until I heard a sound coming from the other side of the room.

A door opened and light pooled into the room. I tried to cover my eyes and block out the light. I heard foot steps and the door slam, but the light stayed so I figured the person had brought the light. I brought my hands down from my face and blinked a few times as my eyes watered slightly.

"What's the matter Kagome, too bright for you?" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Koga?" I asked. My vision cleared and I could clearly see him sitting on a chair with a lantern on a crate next to him. I watched a smile cross his face and I felt my stomach sink.

"Surprised?" he asked still smirking.

"Koga…what's going on." I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice and I noticed that he got a certain pleasure out of it.

"Ah getting right to business. You know I've always liked that about you Kagome. Along with beauty you have brains. Now what is going on, well my employer has asked for your appearance." his smirk went to a full on grin and he laughed as if he had made a joke.

"Koga…this isn't funny"

"Ah now that's where your wrong, this is hilarious."

"Koga, you will release me." I stated as firmly as I could.

"Will I now? I wasn't aware that you were the one in control of the situation."

"What is the situation Koga?"

"I'll let you think about that one Kagome. I think you need some alone time…in the dark." he picked up the lantern and I cried out in protest. He smiled at me, waved and walked towards the door.

The door slammed hard and I was plunged back into the darkness, back in time to when I was growing up. This kind of thing only happened when I'd done something wrong. I was thrown into the basement, into the darkness to think things over. Why would Koga want to do this to me? This was just as cruel as my uncle…

I curled up on the mattress and tried to pull my dress over my legs. It was freezing in this room. I was so happy that I'd put on a jacket when I'd left the house.

It's been so long since I'd been plunged into darkness that I'd forgotten how terrifying it all was. Being with Inuyasha I'd forgotten the complete silence, the air choking you, the not knowing what might be in there with you. At least this time Sota wasn't down here with me. He would be crying and I'd have to tell him everything was going to be ok….I'd have to lie to him and say that. This time I couldn't lie, not even to myself to make myself feel better.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Inu POV**_

**I went home once it reached 1am in high hopes that she might have caught a cab or something back home. I was really angry and I had a few words I wanted to say to her. Why the hell would she just ditch me like that? Kikyo couldn't have been telling the truth and made her run off could she?**

**I walked straight up to her room and didn't even bother to knock. There was a small figure laying under the covers. I walked over, turned on the bed side lamp and ripped the covers back. The figure rolled over and looked up at me with brown eyes.**

"**Sota?" I questioned.**

"**Inuyasha?" he rubbed the sleep from his eye and kept looking up at me.**

"**What are you doing in here and where's your sister?" I demanded. **

"**I had a nightmare so I came to sleep with Kagome and isn't she with you?" **

"**Damn it." I turned around and squeezed my hands into fists.**

"**Inuyasha, where's my sister?" he asked from behind me. I heard him sit up and swing off the bed. He ran around to stand in front of me.**

"**Sota…" is sighed.**

"**Where is my sister?" he demanded. His eyes got the same determine look Kagome always got when she wanted to know something. You could really tell this was her brother.**

"**Sota….I don't know." I couldn't even look him in the eyes. **

**Sota's eyes grew wide and he ran from the room. I heard his foot steps running through the whole house. I sat down on Kagome's bed and rested my face in my hands. Ten minutes later Sota came in with a cell phone in his hands dialing her number as fast as he could. After is rang a few times it went straight to her voice mail.**

"**She always answers when I call…" he sounded distant and on the verge of tears. "Something's wrong. Something's happened to her." **

"**Sota you don't know that." I stated flatly.**

"**Inuyasha, I know my sister. She always picks up when I call. I've called her when she was in school before and she answered. Her phone is never turned off. Something is wrong."**

"**Whatever." I laid back on the bed, letting my legs hang off the bed. Her scent was all over the bed. **

**I heard Sota dial her number again and again and leave message after message. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore Sota. He kept putting the phone on speaker so I could hear but he didn't know that I didn't want to.**

**I was about to tell him to hang up when I heard him dial again. The kid just wouldn't give up. What happened next stunned me.**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"**Hello?" answered a male voice.**

"**Who's this and why do you have my sisters phone?" asked Sota. The male's voice laughed.**

"**Ahh so you must be Sota. I'm an old friend of your sisters and she gave me her phone for….safe keeping." the mocking voice stated. I jumped up from the bed and snatched the phone from Sota.**

"**Who the hell is this?" I growled out. The voice laughed, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.**

"**And you must be Inuyasha. Isn't it a little late to be up and calling people?"**

"**Where is she?" I demanded. I couldn't believe that the kid had been right.**

" **Deep down, away from the shadows, thinking about what she's done and rotting away." The line went dead. I gripped the phone so hard I heard it start to crack. I threw it across the room and ran out, shouting for everyone to get up in the house. **

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kags POV

I don't know how long I've been in the dark but I can honestly say it seems like days. The colds gotten worse and my lips are split because I keep licking them. I'm so scared.

I heard foot steps hours later and then the light came once again. I just kept my eyes closed and tried to stay curled up.

A foot kicked the mattress and I opened my eyes to the bright blinding light. My eyes instantly watered. I uncurled up and sat up and looked up at Koga.

"I thought that I would bring you some things." he sat down a tray of bread and water in front of me. He then laid down a light blanket that I grabbed before he could take it back.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Your welcome…." I looked up at him and saw that he looked a little sad.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" I wouldn't stop myself from asking.

"Kagome…its hard to explain. Just be happy that I brought you something alright." he snapped at me.

"Alright…" He walked over and sat down in the chair that he had sat in earlier and put his face in his hands.

We sat in silence as I ate the bread and drank the water. I hadn't even realized I was hungry. Koga just sat there with his face in his hands and he kept sighing. This Koga was different from the one that had first come down here. This was the Koga I expected to see when I think of the Koga I knew. Before Inuyasha came, Koga really was a sweet guy, he couldn't take the hint that I didn't like him, but he was sweet.

"I'm sorry Kagome…." I heard him whisper.

"If your so sorry then let me go."

"I cant." he stood up and began to pace.

"Why cant you Koga?"

"Will you stop that?" his voice became very frustrated and I jumped.

"Stop what?" I questioned.

"Stop with the friendly voice you always have. Stop saying my name all sweetly as if you really care of me as a person. Just stop. Why wont you just be pissed off at me?"

I was shocked by his outburst and pulled the blanket around me tighter. He seemed to get ever more frustrated once I went silent. He started to pace quicker until it seemed like he was standing in one spot. He stopped and looked at me again.

"Ugh, I cant take this Kagome. I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean anything that happened. I was forced to do it and I couldn't control what happened. Right now I can so I'm trying to tell you but I don't know how to say it. It sounds so stupid to even me. Gah, just know Kagome that everything that I've done I haven't meant." with that he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut and leaving the lamp behind.

I sat there utterly confused by Koga's out burst. I'd admit that this Koga did sound like the one I grew up with. The one that always said sorry for something he knew was wrong. I was so happy that he's left the lamp behind because I couldn't take the darkness any longer.

I looked around the room for the first time. The paint on the four walls was pealing and chipped everywhere. The chair, crate and mattress were the only things that were in the room. The door that blocked my escape was a heavy metal door. The room was a true prison.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alright people now I need reviews. All of you have been getting lazy and not reviewing and well, it kinda makes me wonder if people really are reading this story. If I don't really get reviews this time I might just leave the story here and not finish.

IvyRaven03 - lol well I hope you like this chapter and yes yet another cliffy. You'll find out about the whole koga thing soon enough.

manga-animelove - lol everyone wants koga to get hurt again wow. don't worry I will have kags and inu get together soon so don't worry.

SinisisterGinny - I love aqua their like one of the best bands to listen to when you feel like dancing. i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel - awwww your so sweet. I'm not that great of a writer trust me. Hope you like this chapter.

Sin- *huggles back* hope you liked this chapter.

JasminDragon92 - lol yeah I think I made inu kinda perfect myself yah know. Hope you like this chapter.

Mizuki Amaya Shinto - hope you like this chapter as well

Miney- hope you like this chapter.

Rayn Lake - hope you like this chapter.

Read, Review, Enjoy. Give idea's and I will consider them. Give songs and they may be in it.

This chapter is dedicated to my El Gato best friend. He's the best Kitteh friend ever.

P.S. Boy suck. I'm single so I will be updating more often.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	27. Brothers and a conrete angel

Inu POV

I stormed out of Kagome's room with Sota following behind me. I instantly started shouting as I walked for everyone in the house to wake up. I banged on Sesshomaru's door as I walked towards my parents bedroom. He came out of his room in his robe as I banged on my parents door.

"Mom, Dad!" I shouted.

It was about 1:30 in the morning so I knew that they wouldn't be too happy about me waking them up.

"What are you waking everyone up for little brother?" asked Sesshomaru behind me.

I looked down at Sota and at the tears in his eyes. I tried to hold my anger down before I did something stupid. My parents door opened and my dad glared at me.

"What on earth?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" asked my mom.

"No mom I'm not."

"Something's happened to Kagome." Sota managed to get out between his tears. Rin came out of her room and hugged Sesshomaru's legs. She looked confused standing there in her little yellow robe.

I looked around at my family and noticed only my mom and Rin looked worried. This frustrated me so much. After all I've done for these people only two of them care out of them all.

"Kagome's hurt?" questioned Rin in her small voice.

"I don't know Rin….Sota..could you take Rin back to her room." I asked. They were young, they didn't need to worry themselves.

"But.." Sota looked so lost. I bent down to level so I could look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry kid, you know I'll help Kagome." He sniffled and looked down and defeated. He walked over to Sesshomaru and held out his hand for Rin to take. They waked back down the hall way. I didn't speak again until I heard the door close.

I looked around at the others in the hall way. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. My parents both stood in there door way, my father looking rather annoyed.

"Inuyasha what's going on." He demanded.

"Someone took Kagome." I stated.

My mother gasped and took my dads hand for comfort. Sesshomaru's face remand blank but the look on my fathers face was of frustration.

"Really Inuyasha? Someone took her? Are you sure that she didn't just run away when you took her out on this little date of yours."

"She Didn't Run Away." I said through clenched teeth.

And my dad wonders why we don't get along. The only person that he cares about is himself. As you can see he's not even sensitive to my feelings. He was going to stand there and ask if she ran away form me on a date. What kind of father does that?

"Well its kind of continent don't you think? First time you both leave the house for something other then school she goes missing. I bet she's been planning this so she could leave her brother behind so we could take care of him."

Ok I know that no one is very happy when they are woken up at !:30 in the morning but this is beyond just being frustrated from lack of sleep. He was just down right saying that Kagome wanted to leave and when I looked at his face, I think he really believed every word that he was saying.

I turned away from him and looked over to where Sesshomaru once stood. He wasn't there anymore; he wasn't even in the hallway anymore. I heard him close his door and I closed my eyes.

'_Yeah I real supportive family.'_

"Oh Taisho, you cant mean that? I've spent time with the girl, she would never leave her brother behind." my mom asked.

"Damn right I believe it. The girls been nothing but a menace since the day they met."

I growled and turned away from them. I'd just made it the first step when Sesshomaru's door opened again and he stepped out fully clothed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked me right in the eyes as if trying to tell me "_I've got your back"_

"Where was the last place you saw the girl?" he questioned as he closed his door and walked towards me.

"You cant be serious Sesshomaru." shouted my dad after us.

"I never do anything that isn't serious Father, you know that." he stated in his flat tone.

I couldn't help but smirk as we both walked down the stairs towards the door. He was really helping me look for Kagome. My dad's perfect child that did everything my dad did was helping me. Point one Inuyasha.

"Boys wait, let me change, I'm coming with you." shouted my mother. Point two Inuyasha.

I turned around and looked up at her. She really was the greatest mom in the world. She would do anything for me.

"I think you should stay here step mother, we need someone that cares about the girl to still be here just in case." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder.

"I guess your right." she sounded discouraged.

I watched my dad glare over the banister at both if us. He looked at me in anger and at Sesshomaru in disbelief. It was like he expected something like this from me but not from Sesshomaru.

"This is ridiculous. I cant believe you are all willing to run out in the middle of the night after some stray girl." I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not one to really want to argue with my dad but sometimes he pushes to far.

"She isn't just some stray girl," I shouldn't up at him as I stopped on the bottom step, " her name is Kagome. And dad last time I checked this is the second time I've run out to help her. I cant believe that you could be so heartless about this."

"And that girl is the reason this house is even bearable to live in." I looked over at Sesshomaru in shock. I couldn't believe that he said that. "Even your own grand daughter loves her. That should tell you that she is more then a stray."

With that Sesshomaru walked out of the house without turning back. I followed after him a few seconds after and caught up with him, heading towards the garage.

Sesshomaru walked over to the trunk that we keep in there and opened it. He tossed me my sword and took out his own with out a word. Still in silence he got into his silver mustang, started it and waited for me to get in. I set my sword in the back seat and climbed in.

We left the grounds still in silence. I kept sneaking glances at him and wondering what really made him want to help me. I know I've never really said anything about out "brother" relationship, so now I'll explain.

Sesshomaru is my older half brother. He's never been excited about having me as a brother so we've never been close. We didn't really start to get along until he got Rin.

We did one of those Annie moments and took a kid in for Christmas. Sesshomaru had been the one to go and pick her up. I was so shocked when he came back with her. She was just a skinny little four year old. She had a little pony tail thing up near her bangs. Her eyes were so bright with life and light. She was the last thing anyone would have thought that he would bring home.

After Christmas we were suppose to give her back. I'd had so much fun with that stupid four year old and come to find out, so did Sesshomaru. Some how the little black haired, brown eyes girl managed to melt some ice in his heart and he demanded to keep her. He refused to send her back to such a place.

Our dad had argued and told us that she wasn't like a puppy but, in a house full of dog demons, that wasn't the right this he should have said. Sesshomaru had gone behind dad's back and adopted her himself. Dad couldn't turn her away or else he risked losing his son too.

Ever since that day I found a new respect for him. We got along…a little better. I'd baby sit Rin when ever he had work to do. It was like he was giving me an honor for trusting me with Rin.

So now, this was yet another this he was doing with me. He trusted me with Rin and now he was helping me find Kagome. I think after a few hundred years we may have the brother this down.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Sesshomaru asked once we left the grounds.

"Up by the mall. We were in that singing bar place."

"Alright so what happened?"

"We were in there and I kinda decided to show off to…I don't know, impress her. Well then this girl started bitching saying all this shit about Kagome and the next thing I knew, she was gone. I kinda thought that she'd ditched me cause of what the chick said. I came back to the house and well..Sota was in her bed. I woke him up, got him all worked up and he started to epically call her cell phone. The kid must of dialed at least ten times and no one answered."

"And this is why you think someone took her?"

"No, he dialed one more time and someone picked up…" I trailed off, looking out the windshield.

"Are you really going to make me ask what this person said?"

" Well it was a raspy voice. He talked to Sota first….he sounded like he knew Sota and everything but the kid didn't know him. I took the phone and demanded where she was. He said some crappy line that sounded like it should be in a horror movie for children and hung up."

The car was silent as we drove down the high way towards the mall. I was so happy that is had stopped raining. Maybe now we could pick up something.

On the way there I called Miroku and told him what was going on. We needed all the help we could get. I tried to get a hold of Sango but she didn't answer her phone. I guess she's one of those people that can sleep through a phone ringing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Kags POV**

**The lamp that Koga had left burnt out and I was plummeted into the darkness again. When the light was here I memorized everything around me. The pealing gray paint, the water dripping from the copper pipe in the corner. The crate and the chair that were only a few feet in front of me. I knew that the mattress I sat on wasn't the blue color it once was.**

**I tried to block everything out and imagine myself somewhere else. Somewhere out with my friends. The first thing that came to me was Inuyasha and his voice. Him singing to me at lunch. His jokes that were so silly but always made me laugh. He was such a kind hearted guy. When ever I was near him I felt like there was something pulling us together. Like the universe was trying to say "Hey you guys should be together". **

**Then I thought of Sango from recent to the past. Me and her telling off Kikyo with a simple song, Kick ball ,and gym. And then I went as far back as to when everyone knew each other. We'd gone to a school where everyone knew everyone and everyone got along. I smiled to myself when I remembered what brought us all together.**

**Back in First grade Christmas was coming up so our teacher had thought it would be neat for everyone to get to really know each other and make a new friend. We'd separated ourselves around the room. Rich kids on one side, middle class in the middle and less fortunate on the other.**

**Our teacher put everyone's name in a box and told everyone to pick one. We had to get that person a gift for Christmas, but there was a catch. We were not permitted to buy the gift at all. Anyone who bought the gift would not be aloud to participate in the Christmas party. We had to make the gift.**

**Everyone grumbled about it but we all did what the teacher had said. So on the day of the gift exchange everyone got something home made. They were the best presents we'd ever gotten. We'd found out that some kids had real talent at making things. **

**I sighed to myself then. I kinda wished that I still had the scarf that Ayame had made me that first Christmas. It was so pretty. She'd found out what my favorite color was and knitted it for me.**

**Ever since that Christmas exchange we always game each other something home made. As we grew older our talents got better and so did the presents. **

**My thoughts were brought out of the past when the door across the room from me swung open with a screech. I was blinded by the light that hung in the stair well. I couldn't see who the person was because my eyes didn't adjust right away. They set a new lamp on the crate and something large and heavy landed in my lap. Just when I was focusing, the person turned and left. I only got a glimpse of the black hair before the door slammed shut.**

**I looked down in my lap to see what was tossed on me and was shocked to see Sango, bruised and beaten. My hand trembled as I moved so I could put her head in my lap. I pushed her bangs out of her face and felt the tears filling my eyes. The person had left the lamp so I could look at my friend.**

"**Sango.." I whispered.**

**She made a sound and her eyes flew open in fear. She shot up, ready for battle, but then doubled over in pain.**

"**Sango?" I said again. She turned to face me, seeming at first not to recognize me and then realization dawned on her.**

"**Kagome?" her voice was very horse. "What…what's going on?" I'd never heard her voice sound so scared in all my life.**

"**I..I don't know Sango…." I put my hand on her shoulder lightly. " Lay back down and rest…What happened to you?"**

"**I…" she slowly laid back down, with her head in my lap. " I…I'd gotten a text that I thought was you saying that you'd gone out with Inuyasha and he's ditched you and you'd needed a ride home…I went to where the text said and the next thing I know…." Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up again.**

"**Stay down Sango. Now finish."**

"**That bitch…" she whispered. "Kikyo was there. She'd pretended to be you. I was going to teach her a lesson when…this creepy guy came out of no where and just start to..hit me."**

"**Sango…." one of my tears had fallen onto her forehead and she looked me in the eyes.**

"**Its not as bad as it looks I promise. The guy that did this….he had to knock me out cause I started to defend myself. I think he's more messed up then I am." I watched her close her eyes and smile at that.**

**We were quiet for a few minutes. I watched the flame dance in the lantern and listened to Sango breathe and the water drip in the corner.**

"**The silence is really scary," Sango whispered.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Kagome…could you sing something?"**

**I guess there is always a first time for everything and everyone gets scared sometime. I'd never thought I would see the day when I'd have to be the one telling Sango everything was ok and comforting her.**

"**What do you want to hear?"**

"**You like to write songs right? We're missed out on a few years….tell me what I've missed."**

**I was shocked that she'd even want to hear it. I used to tell Sango everything and when I stopped talking to her, I guess I just thought that she'd stopped caring. I guess I was wrong about a lot of things.**

"**You sure?" I asked. **

"**I don't know any other way for you to put everything into words other then a song….I mean…you sang me a best friends song when you couldn't out right say everything you liked about me."**

**I smiled at that. Sango was putting on her tough act trying to help me, like always. I brushed some hair out of her face and sighed.**

**(Concrete Angel by Martine McBride)**

_**She walks to school with the lunch**_

_**She packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's**_

_**Holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same dress**_

_**She wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen**_

_**And lace**_

_**(oh oh)**_

_**The teacher wonders but she**_

_**Doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain**_

_**Behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden**_

_**Of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was**_

_**Never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where**_

_**She's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle**_

_**Of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn**_

_**Out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands**_

_**Of fate**_

_**When morning comes**_

_**It'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where**_

_**She's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where**_

_**She's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

**I hadn't heard a sound from Sango until the end, when I choked on the last line, because I'd started to cry all over again. I looked down at her face and saw her dark brown eyes meet mind and teary eyed as mine were.**

"**Kagome….your stronger…then you know." I couldn't help but smile.**

"**We're both strong Sango….and now that we're together again…sisters…no one can hurt us."**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Outside the door Koga wiped away the tears that were in his eyes. Kagome's song had broke his heart. He didn't know that's what it was like for her and he agreed with Sango, she was a strong girl. He admired her for that. He loved her for that….but as a sister.**

"_**I'll get you out of here Kagome, I promise"**_** Koga thought to himself. He could bear to see her here any longer. It even hurt him more that it was his fault…sort of. Curse that demon that calls him Master.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. you guys are the reason there is even a chapter 27. Give your guys a pat on the back and buy yourselves some pocky. You did good.

SinisisterGinny - i'm glad that you like the songs that i put in here. And i wouldn't want to harm Koga and farther sadly. You'll know in time.

waking imagination - lol you can thank your review for this chapter. i wasn't even sure i was going to type it. hope you enjoy this chapter.

IvyRaven03 -lol Now i have everyone wanting Koga harmed...the poor wolf demon. You all will understand in time why Koga isn't as bad as you think. he is simply a miss understood asshole.

wavey -Thank you for your review. Enjoy this chapter.

-glad that you like my story. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others...although i think the first 6 suck.

Hotaru8888 - lol congrats on the all nighter. Hope you like this chapter.

manga-animelove - lol please dont cry, unless it is of happiness cause i updated this damn thing. Dont worry more inukag moments are to come. and...Inuyasha doesn't hit girls...but Kagome and Sango do, remember that.

Heavens Gift - lol Here is my update and i hope you enjoy it.

Sin-Dont worry Sin my friend Inu will get to kick alot of ass. hope you like this chapter.

XXKevaXX- Awww thank you. i hope you like this chapter as much as the last. and btw, i'm really thinking about that song. Look out you might have a chapter dedication in your future.

xXTenshiXAkumaXx - I hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaavvvvveeee continued. Enjoy,

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel -lol i'm glad to hear that you like my writing. Hope this chapter helps you figure out who the real bad guy is.

miney- lol well here is my update. I hope you like this chapter. I guess i just cant stay away from thinking about this story. I sure do hope i finish it one day.

Rayn Lake - Action is soon to come so dont worry. I'm kinda trying to build it up...or i'm just stalling, you can think what you want. Hope you like this chapter.

serena122189 -I have writen more, your welcome lol. Enjoy.

InuYasha-Breeze - lol I cant really tell how people feel about my story if they dont review. It just makes me feel like they take one look at the first sentence and say "What is this crap". Its nice to know what people think. Its not that i want praise or anything, i just want to know if i suck or not to see if i need to stop writing all together or just keep trying.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, whom decided to be a smart ass and post a review as Steven King and tell me i suck. Stupid cat.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	28. Its only half the story

**Inu POV.**

**We met up with Miroku at the Mall entrance around 2:30 am. He was on his phone when we walked up and he looked extremely worried. **

"**Sango wont answer her phone." he stated when he hung up.**

"**Maybe she has it off or something."**

"**Its not that. I stopped at her house before coming here to wake her up so she could help. Her car was gone so I thought that you might have already gotten a hold of her. Inuyasha something's not right here."**

"**Both of your women are missing and both haven't answered their phones?" questioned Sesshomaru.**

"**Please don't start sounding like sad Sesh." I grumbled.**

"**I am not going to start sounding like our father, I was simply putting all the information together." he said in his very deep voice.**

**Miroku looked between us confused and I just shook my head for him to ignore it. We walked up to the doors to the mall and banged on them. A security guard came and told us to knock it off.**

"**Look dude we need to get in there." I growled out.**

"**Come back during the day when the malls open kid." the guard shouted through the glass.**

"**Look dude you don't understand…." I was cut off there by my brother.**

"**Sir, earlier this evening a young lady went missing from a teenage karaoke bar inside. We wish just to use our demon senses to see if we can gather any information on what might have happened. We have no intentions of anything else. Now, I advise you to open this door." he sounded so calm.**

"**Yeah, well who do you think you are anyway?" he asked, trying to be smart.**

"**Sesshomaru Takahashi, son of Inu no Taisho Takahashi, and part owner of Takahashi corp." he stated blankly. The guard looked like he was going to piss himself.**

"**W..w..weell..well why didn't you say so; and who are they?" I would have laughed at him stuttering if this wasn't such a serious situation. **

"**Inuyasha Takahashi, and this is my friend Miroku" I said. Now the guy looked like he was going to shit and piss himself. Its times like these that I am happy for my last name.**

**The guard opened the door with shaking hands, and led us through the empty mall to the karaoke bar. He used his key to open the door and allow us entrance. He stayed in the door way while we went inside.**

**I turned on the lights while Sesshomaru had a look around. The chairs were flipped up onto the tables and the floor was swept but that didn't really matter. Miroku followed me around the room while we looked.**

"**Where was the last place you saw the girl?" Sesshomaru asked over his shoulder.**

"**Over by that table by the outside entrance. The place was packed and it was the only table open."**

"**For the future brother, get a table that you can see at all times if you decided to show off." he sighed.**

"**Yeah yeah yeah."**

**We walked over to the table and Sesshomaru and I started sniffing around, literally. There were lots of scents, but I could tell Kagome's anywhere. Her beautiful cherry blossom scent lingered everywhere she went. **

**I wrinkled my nose when I smelled a scent I hadn't expected. I growled loudly and made Miroku and the guard jump.**

"**What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku with a shaky voice.**

"**That damn wolf was here." I growled out.**

"**Koga?" he asked.**

"**Is there any other wolf that deserves to be damned?" I growled back sarcastically. **

"**I was just making sure…" he broke off and looked down.**

"**This wolf is the one you fought at school?" questioned my brother standing near the outside entrance.**

"**Yeah he's the one. Damned asshole made her go out with him. She proudly broke up with him her first day back to school. He got really pissed and well yeah. Damn I didn't even see him here tonight."**

"**He must have waited for you to leave her before he approached." Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms.**

"**This is so weird. I've known Koga since I moved here back in 5th grade. I have never seen him act like this."**

"**Yeah well people change….What I don't get is why no one noticed or she didn't yell for me." I looked around the table. Miroku got down on his knee's and reached under the table.**

"**What's this?" he pulled up a napkin.**

**Sesshomaru walked over to Miroku and took it from his hands. He looked at it from all angles and then sniffed it. He reared back his head in disgust.**

"**This explains why she didn't yell." he held it out for me to sniff. I did and did the same thing that he did, except I rubbed at my nose.**

"**What the hell is that?"**

"**Chloroform. Its something doctors use to use to put a patient under for surgery."**

"**Koga knocked her out with a drug?" asked Miroku.**

"**No, I believe he had help, there is another's scent on the napkin."**

**I growled in frustration and walked over to a table, took one of the chairs down, and sat in it. I couldn't take any more of this. I mean it was good to know that she didn't just walk out when Kikyo started on that hanyou hating shit. I shouldn't have thought that of her. **

**I put my face in my hands and I sighed deeply. This was just so frustrating. So what I have so far is that Koga and another person came in here and drugged Kagome and managed to walk out with her without anyone noticing.**

"**Alright," I said as I stood up. "Lets go find Koga."**

**Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded and went to the other door, the one to the mall, where the guard waited for us. He walked us back out to the mall entrance, told us he was sorry for being rude earlier and said he hoped we found our missing person.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**I was about to get back into Sesshomaru's car when a scent hit me. I growled loud and turn back around. Miroku walked back up to me from his car with a questioning look.**

"**What is it Inuyasha?"**

**I didn't answer him. I took off in a sprint, back to where we'd just come. A figure was looking around and seemed to be waiting. I slammed into him hard, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pined him against the wall.**

"**You son of a bitch. Where the fuck is she?" I growled out.**

**Koga looked me right in the eyes and for the first time I noticed they seemed sad. Like they were full of guilt.**

"**Inuyasha, put him down." shouted Sesshomaru behind me.**

"**Where is she?" I asked again, ignoring my brother.**

"**Put me down and I'll tell you." he said.**

"**Or you could just tell me where the fuck she is." I slammed his back into the wall out of anger again.**

"**Its…kinda hard to breath…and talk when my feet…aren't touching..the ground." he managed to get out. I set his feet down onto the ground but I didn't let go of his shirt.**

"**Where is she?"**

"**I can take you to her." he was still looking me in the eyes. It was as if he needed me to believe him**

"**Just tell me where she is. I don't need you coming with us."**

"**Is Sango with her?" I heard Miroku ask behind me.**

**Koga closed his eyes and sighed. He nodded his head yes, answering Miroku. He seemed so defeated. This wasn't the Koga I was use to. Where was the asshole I had come to know? This Koga stayed calm, he didn't argue with me, and he wanted to help me.**

"**Inuyasha let the wolf go." Sesshomaru tried again.**

"**Why did you take her?" I demanded**

"**I cant tell you…but I want to help you get her back."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I screwed up." he said sadly.**

"**You can say that again." I growled.**

**Koga seemed to get angry then. He opened his eyes and looked at me again. He glared at me.**

"**Look, I know I screwed up. Ever since this school year started I'm done things I'm not proud of at all. Right now, you need to let me show you were the hell she is before something really bad does happen."**

**I set him down and pushed him towards my brother. He stumbled a little and then glared at me over his shoulder. Miroku took him by his arm and led him to his car while Sesshomaru and I got into his car.**

**We followed Miroku through town at 4am. Where we stopped was extremely creepy. We were out side some old ware houses that were condemned. This was the bad part of town where no one wanted to be at, even in the day time. **

**Sesshomaru and I took out swords out of the trunk and Miroku walked over to us with a monk staff. I was shocked when Sango told me that Miroku was studying to be a monk. **

"**Ok Koga, which ware house?" I questioned.**

"**You'll find both of them in the basement of wars house 10. You go in through the door, bank a left through the first hall way you come to, and at the end of the hall is a door to the basement stairs. Open the door at the bottom and there they are….Sango..is kinda beaten up pretty badly…" he trailed off as Miroku yelled and grabbed him by the shirt. I didn't even expect that out of him.**

"**What?" he shouted.**

"**Look I didn't do it. Some other creepy guy did it. I wasn't even there." Koga said in his defense. Miroku let him go and started walking towards ware house 10. **

**Sesshomaru and I began to follow after him when I noticed that Koga hadn't moved from his spot. I stopped and looked at him. He had a hand to his head, rubbing at it. He kept shaking his head as if trying to clear it of something.**

"**Aren't you coming wolf?" I shouted back.**

"**Uh..no, I'm not…I cant." He sounded to lost.**

"**Listen wolf if this a trap.." he cut me off.**

"**I wouldn't lie about Sango and Kagome," he shouted back at me. "As shocking as this sounds, we were all friends once. At one time we all would do anything for each other. I need to make up for what I've done." he choked on his last words. **

**I nodded and turned back to follow after Miroku and Sesshomaru. They bother were standing in front of the ware house. I turned back to look at Koga and he was gone. Damn wolf. If he is lying I am so going to kill him.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**The door to the ware house looked extremely rusted. It squeaked on its hinges as Miroku pushed it open. Miroku took out his flashlight and pointed it inside. With our demon eyes, Sesshomaru and I didn't need a flashlight. We have amazing night vision. **

**I was the first person to walk in. I followed the hallway that Koga had said to take and I took the first left. The pipes along the ceiling were exposed and rusted. The lights that were along the walls were all smashed and the glass lay on the floor. I sadly used my sword to knock a few spider webs out of my way as I looked around.**

**At the end of the hall was a cracked wooden door that has water damage to it. Sesshomaru has decided to wait at the end of the hall for us. He wanted to make sure that if someone came in he would be there.**

**I opened the door and Miroku pointed his flashlight down the stairs. He went down and saw the heavy metal door. It looked new compared to everything else in the ware house. There were 7 locks on the door, so we used the my sword to smash them.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kags pov

Sango and I had drifted off to sleep after the lantern burned out. Sango's head was still laying on my lap as I leaned against the wall. I couldn't take looking at all the bruises on her face.

We both we awoken when we heard a bang on the door that held us in our dark prison. I helped Sango sit up and I hugged her. This was it. This was when they were going to kill us. No one knew where we were. After the speech Kikyo had given, I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha had gone straight home after I had gone missing. Right now he was probably in his bed sleeping, and Miroku would try to call Sango and try to hang out and she would never answer. Only when the sun rose would they know something happened to us.

Another bang came in the direction of the door. Sango and I both jumped. I whispered to her that I was sorry for everything that happened. I felt like all of this was my fault. I was going to die here with my childhood girl best friend.

More bangs were heard and we began to wonder what was happening. After the 7th bang we knew that we were done. We heard the doorknob turn and the door open. A light from a flashlight swept the room.

"Kagome?" asked the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Sango?" came another voice.

The light landed on us and I could feel tears building up. Inuyasha ran over to me and took me from Sango's arms. He held me close and whispered things in my hear to try to get me to stop crying and he told me everything was going to be ok.

He picked me up and led the way back to the steps. Miroku had picked up Sango. I was shocked to see Sesshomaru waiting at the end of the long hall way; he led the way outside.

I was so happy to see outside again. The few stars in the sky, the single street lamp where the guys had parked their cars. For the bad part of town, it was the most beautiful I'd seen almost all night. I let Inuyasha put me in the back seat of the car.

They took both of us to the hospital at 5am, where I tried to explain that I was fine. Inuyasha wouldn't hear any of that. He demanded that I let the doctor look me over.

"I need to know your ok.." he had said, and so I let the doctor take me away and look me over.

Sango was treated for her injuries. She was admitted to the hospital for her head wound. By the time I saw Inuyasha again it was 7am and I had put my dress back on. He had given me his jacket cause I had left mine in the car. I had taken it off cause it had Sango's blood on it. The dress had some blood but, I had nothing else to wear.

He hugged me tight while we waited with Miroku for Sango. Sesshomaru had gone back home to tell everyone that I was ok and say what happened. At about 9am Inuyasha took me down to the cafeteria in the hospital to get me something to eat.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Inuyasha…I'm fine."

"No…are you ok." I looked me in the eyes.

"I will be." he leaned forward and pushed a stray hair away from my face.

"Good…" he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Why does it seem like something else is bothering you?" I asked after a long silence.

"Sadly…what Kikyo had said has been stuck in my head." he said.

"Oh…" was all I could say. I closed my eyes cause I knew what he was going to ask.

"Its not true is it?"

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I couldn't lie to him, not about this. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I just stayed quiet cause I couldn't make myself tell him that I had hated hanyou's. …ever since that day.

"Kagome? Its not true right?" he asked again.

I stood up from my seat cause I couldn't look him in the eyes. I walked down the hallway and went out a door that went to a garden in the middle of the hospital. I knew he would follow me, I knew he was behind me so I never turned around.

I sat down on a bench that they had in front of a small cherry blossom tree. I looked at the tree when he sat down next to me.

"Kagome?" he sounded worried.

"I cant lie to you." I whispered.

"I don't want you to." he said

"Then why do you want me to answer that?" there..he had his answer.

"She was saying the truth?" he stood up and raked a hand through his hair. His ears laid back on his head, he looked like a true sad puppy.

I looked down at my hands as I placed them in my lap. Now Inuyasha knew something I didn't want him to know. Why did Kikyo always feel the need to ruin my life when something is going good?

"Inuyasha….you don't understand." I whispered.

"Its not that hard to understand Kagome. I'm fucking use to it. Why were you so nice to me then huh?"

"You…were different." I whispered again.

"Different, yeah..Wasn't your dad's best friend a hanyou? What, did you hate him too?"

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"I bet I was being played this whole time. You don't really like me, you just want a place to stay."

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"Man was I an idiot."

I bundled my hands into fists and stood up quickly. I glared at him with anger. He didn't know anything about me…about the past. Who was he to judge me?

"Just shut the fuck up Inuyasha, You don't even get it. He's the whole reason I had to live with that damn bastard of an uncle." my eyes widened and I put a hand over my mouth. I'd never said that out loud since that day. Since the day he…I couldn't even think about it.

Inuyasha stood there stun. Its really rare that I cuss and also…I bet he was as shocked as I was for saying that. He walked towards me and looked me in the eyes. He reached up and took the hand away from my mouth.

"Kagome? What do you mean he's the reason?"

Great NOW he's worried again and wants to comfort me. A few seconds ago he thought that I hated him and was using him. Great relationship we got going Inuyasha.

"Its nothing, forget that I said that."

"Its not nothing. Your dad's best friend was the reason you had to live with your uncle? What he didn't take you in or something?"

"Inuyasha I said to forget it." I turned away so I didn't have to look at him. He walked around me and grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't turn again.

"No, you are going to talk to me. There is no pushing me away again." I angrily looked to my left and stared at the cherry blossom tree.

"There are just something people don't need to know Inuyasha." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. Chocolate brown eyes met honey gold eyes.

"Last time I let you keep a secret from me I sat in a hospital for a week straight. For two days I help your hand praying that you would wake up. I had to see you hurt. I'm not letting you get away with it again." I closed my eyes in hopes to stop the tears from falling.

"Inuyasha…" I backed away and wiped at my tears. " Its just a secret of the past, its not like its hurting me."

"Yes it is Kagome. Its hurt you since the day it happened. Its killing you inside, I can see it in your eyes. Kagome, I can see the pain in your eyes." he sounded so sad when he said my name. "it's the same pain I saw in them when I first met you. It's the pain that I wanted to erase."

"You shouldn't say things like that Inuyasha. You cant say things like that to me." I shook my head cause I knew if he kept going I was going to give in. I was going to tell him my story.

He stepped forward and took one of my hands. I tried to pull it back but he held on tight. He couldn't do this to me. He was killing me like this…killing me with his kindness. I closed my eyes and a picture of my father sitting at the piano popped in my head. It was back in our home, my mother leaned against the side of the piano holding Sota as a baby. Other people were gathered around laughing as my father did what he loved. I could see myself sitting right next to him, smiling up at him. Standing right next to me would be...him. He would be singing along with us and pretending to have a good time. He was considered….family.

My father trusted him so much. They'd been friends since they were in high school and thy built up their law firm together. They both did it together and he was so kind to my father, to my mother….to me.

Inuyasha opened my hand and kissed the center of it, closed my hands and put my hand over my heart. I opened my eyes and tears poured down my face.

"When I was 11 years old, in 5th grade, I'd go everyday to the park after school with Sango. Everyday we would race to the swings and spend our afternoon talking about what had happened. That day we were talking about the new boy that had come to our school 2 weeks earlier. His name was Miroku and he had a weird glove over his right hand. He's told all of us that it was cursed. He really was just going through a phase."

Inuyasha took my other hand and led me over to the bench. I kept my hand over my heart. I couldn't believe that I was telling him this story. No one knew the real story of that day.

"Sango and I had split when we walked home. One path in the park went to her house and one went to mine. The moment Sango left I felt uneasy so I rushed home. I froze the moment I reached the corner where my house was. My house was burning in front of me. People had gathered outside and most of them were on cell phones calling in the fire. I heard my little brother crying, coming from the first floor I knew it was stupid but I ran past everyone and went inside.

"I crawled on the floor to stay under the smoke. I followed Sota's cries as I moved through the house. I found him. He was scared and was hiding in the living room. I remember pulling him into a hug. He was 3 then. I'd asked him where our parents were. My mom then came up behind me out of the smoke. She told me to get Sota out of there and she was going to go find my father.

"I put Sota on my back cause he was to scared to move but he was to heavy to carry. We made it outside and stood next to our car and watch my home burn. I watched that front door to see if they would come out and they never did. The fire fighters worked hard to put out the fire…"

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

"No…that's not it. Yes I was pained by the fact that my parents never came out of the house and that they died but….." I stopped myself.

"But what Kagome?"

"Remember in art, my one painting, the one where I had to paint the worst thing that happened to me?"

"Yeah, you painted your house burning down…"

"If you look at the painting…really look at it you'll see something else. The fire wasn't the worst thing that happened to me Inuyasha. The painting shows me learning….betrayal."

"What?" he whispered as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

I licked my dry lips and lowered my hands into my lap. I'd built it up and I still couldn't say it. I still couldn't name him, I still couldn't tell what he'd done. I took a deep breathe and tried again. I needed to say it. I needed to name him.

"On the first floor in my painting…is a face of a man. His hair is as black as the smoke around him. He's standing in the window of my house smiling out at me and waving at me."

"Did that really happen Kagome? Was someone else in the house when it burnt down?"

"He was. He was there and he kept my parents in there. He made them stay in their bedroom and left them to burn in the fire he had begun."

"Who Kagome?"

I shook my head no as even more tears fell. I squeezed my eyes shut. Inuyasha took my hand in his and brought them to the warmth of his mouth and kissed my tight fists. I opened my eyes and stared into the softness of his honey gold eyes. They held such kindness, such trust, such….love.

"Who Kagome?" he asked again.

"The man I use to call…uncle," I choked on the word, "he came to dinner every Sunday, came to every party that we ever had. He was there when I was born, when Sota was born. My dad's best friend."

There was silence between us as Inuyasha absorbed what I had said. I could tell that he was connecting the dots. He knew my dad's best friend was a hanyou, I had grown up with him. He was the reason that from the age of 11 I had to defend myself.

"Then I had to move in with Uncle Akki. In the beginning he didn't hit us at all, but then he broke his leg and was out of work. He started popping his pain killers like they were candy….and then he started drinking. That's when he started to hit."

"Kagome I am so sorry that I even doubted you." he pulled me into a hug where I cried on his shoulder. My tears stained his shirt but he didn't care.

I couldn't believe that I'd told my story. I never planned to tell anyone about it. I was going to take that secret to my grave….though, then I started to think, and I realized I still hadn't named him. I still hadn't said his name.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Miroku had driven us back to Inuyasha's house once he was sure that Sango was fully taken care of. We got back to the house around 7pm. We'd spent mostly all day at the hospital.

Sota had cried when he saw me walk through the door, he hugged me and wouldn't let me go. I hugged him back just as tight. He told me he knew that I would never leave him behind. I didn't know where that came from until Inuyasha told me later what his dad had said.

His father wasn't too happy to see me, I could tell, but he tried to keep that to himself. We talked to the police cause Inuyasha's dad insisted that we make a kidnapping report. By the time we got done with everything it was 10pm and I was tired.

I showered before bed and got on my night cloths. I looked at the big comfy bed and smiled. I climbed in and got under the covers just as there was a knock at the door. I told the person to come in and smiled when it was Inuyasha and he was carrying a pillow and a blanket.

"Um what are those for?" I asked.

"Oh, theses are for me. I am not letting you out of my sight. I'm just gonna sit here," he sat down in the overly plush chair that was next to my bed, " and I'm going to watch you while you sleep."

I laughed at him and laid down in the bed. I turned off my light and tried to close my eyes and sleep. So much was on my mind that I couldn't force it to hush and allow me to slumber. After a half hour of me just laying there Inuyasha said something.

"Got to sleep Kags." he grumbled.

"I want to, I just….cant."

I turned my bed side lamp back on and watched Inuyasha open his eyes. He was sitting in the chair sideways with his arms crossed his chest. The blanket only covered the lower half of him. He was snuggled down deep into the chair and his legs dangled over the side.

"You know I'm not going to get any sleep if you don't Kags." he said. He stood up from the chair and stretched. He looked cute in his pj. Pants and band t-shirt. He walked around to the other side of my bed with his blanket and pillow and climbed up.

I watched him fluff his pillow and lay out his blanket. When he laid down he pulled me in close and put his arm over me. I smiled to myself. I rolled over so we were face to face.

"What about the light?" I asked.

"Leave it on."

"Alright goodnight then Inuyasha." I was about to close my eyes.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" he asked.

I smiled at him. He pulled me even closer and I leaned up. The kiss was light at first, it was meant to be. I didn't mean to kiss me the second time, or even the third. I had closed my eyes and allowed Inuyasha to take control. He moved so he was looming over top of me. His silver hair fell around us. We pulled apart breathless. Our lips were still inches apart.

"Now that's a good night kiss." he whispered.

He put his forehead to mine and his nose on mine. I opened my eyes and looked into his honey gold eyes. I reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled right back. I knew what he was thinking. That this felt right. He leaned down to kiss me again, when a knock was heard at the door. I watched him smile down at me, and then he laid back down next to me. He kept his arm over me.

"I swear he just knows." he whispered to me.

"Come in."

Sota opened the door slowly and peaked his into the room. When he saw me in bed and smiled and ran in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey can I sleep with you guys?" he asked. I patted the bed and he climbed down by our feet. He set his own pillow down and curled up with his blanket. He curled up just like a little puppy at our feet.

"Night Kagome." he said.

"Night Sota."

"Night Inuyasha"

"Night Kid."

I reached over and turned off the light and snuggled into Inuyasha. He was so warm and smelled so good. He pulled me over so that my head rested on his chest and he petted my hair. It was such a nice gesture and it was making me sleepy.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well i decided to update early cause i've had this on my mind. Now if i dont get atleast 15 reviews you people wont see another chapter. This is a pretty long chapter so it should hold you off. I'm holding off till i get the good number of reviews from you guys.

Sin-Well here's more Sin, enjoy.

manga-animelove -lol i hope you have more tears of happiness now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Dont worry everything will be explained soon.

Luvandia -I am a fan myself, i just didn't want that extra friend in the story. Having Rin be more of a Friend to Sota keep the adorible factor up. I'm glad that you like my story and i hope that you keep reading. Koga isn't as bad as you think he is. Dont worry, you'll find out.

Kagome chan 001 - Well you are in luck my friend. I have decided to update early. Hope you like this chapter like you seem to have liked the others. Enjoy.

waking imagination - Well i'm glad that you like my story and hope that this chapter makes you happy. Its longer then what i normally type, i just couldn't stop typeing.

kaiyee16 - Yeah Their dad is a piece of work. Inu's gonna have to show him what's what. I'm glad that you like my story and be happy that i updated early. Keep reviewing.

33- lol Well i updated even faster this time and this one is longer. Hope you like this chapter as well.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

This chapter is dedicated once again to my best friend, the evil cat boy. He reviewed as Voldermort and tried to kill me with Avada Kerdavra.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	29. Happy Birthday Sango

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Every night for the past month I would sneak out of my room after my parents had gone to bed, to Kagome's room. I just couldn't let her be out of my sight for long. Every night I have slept in her room with her snuggled up against me. Every morning I wake, in the early hours, with a warm body pressed against mine. She is the most beautiful thing to wake up to.

I looked down at her calm face as she slept. She was so peaceful. Nothing was wrong when she was asleep. I leaned up on my elbow so I could loam over her. I brushed her cheek lightly, like I did every morning. I smiled when I heard her make a small sound. She was slowly waking up and I couldn't wait to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

Her hand came up to touch my face, she out lined my lips with her fingers as she opened her eyes. I smiled and leaned down and lazily kissed her. She kissed back lightly, still tired.

"Good morning Kags." I said as I pulled away.

"Morning…" she was still so tired. I tossed off the covers on my side and slide out of the bed.

"I'll see you later. Go back to sleep." I sneaked back to my room.

(((())))((((()))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((()))(((())))

Sango had come over and picked Kagome up to spend some time together. I really didn't want them to, but she promised to call me every half hour on the new phone we bought her. It had a GPS inside so I could always find her. Sango promised that they wouldn't separate and if anything looks fishy that she would get them out of there really quick. So I allowed them to have their girl day of girlyness.

I was up in my room messing around with my guitar when Miroku came walking in. I greeted him and noticed that he seemed agitated and started to pace around my room

"What's wrong Miroku?" I asked once his pacing was beginning to annoy me.

"Its just….You know how Sango's birthday is next week? Well I've been working with her parents to throw her a surprise party. We have everything done."

"So what's the problem then?" I was beginning to wonder about my friend.

"Everything Sango has ever given me as a gift has been home made. I mean just this past Christmas she made me a watch." he held out his wrist to show the craftsmanship.

"And?" I knew I was going to regret asking.

"Well I've never made her anything. She puts her heart into my gifts and all I do is swipe my dad's credit card." he kept pacing.

"What do you want from me then?" why couldn't I have just told him to go to build a bear or something?

"I was hoping you could help me think of something for my beloved Sango."

"Miroku, why would I know what to get Sango, if anything Kagome's already made her something and put both our names on it."

"Exactly, she made her something. I need to make her something. You're the guy that managed to capture our Kagome's heart with in a few months of meeting the girl. You can do miracles. Help me please I'm begging you."

"Miroku, I'm not sure I know what you want me to do. I'm not good at anything." I started to strum my guitar….wish I hadn't.

"Your good at music." he pointed out right away.

"Yeah so." I just shrugged in hopes that he wouldn't get any idea's.

"Maybe you could sing Sango a song for me."

"I'm not interested singing a song to your girlfriend. Why don't you sing one for her?"

" You think she would like that? I wouldn't even know what to sing." he looked troubled all over again.

"Then why don't you write her one." I suggested without thinking. You know I think this talking without thinking thing only works with Kagome.

"I don't know how to write a song." he sighed in frustration as he sank down into my desk chair.

I sighed knowing what I was going to have to do. Why did Kagome have to run away with Sango for the day? Why couldn't they have taken me with them?

"I'll help you…, but your singing it." I watched as his head popped up and looked me right in the eyes.

"Really!"

"Yeah…"

I walked over to my desk and picked up a note book and pencil. I sat back down on my bed and sighed. This was going to be a long day…or week for that matter.

"Alright Miroku, lets write a song."

"Wait you want me to help. Why don't you just write something cute."

"If you want it to be a special present then you have to do some of the work dude."

"I don't know how to write a song." he glared over at him and then looked back down at the note book I had setting on my leg.

"What are some of your favorite things about Sango?"

"That's a hard question. She's loving, caring, she has a great body." I noticed that he started to daze off.

"Miroku, focus." I tore a piece of paper out of my note book and hit him in the head with it.

"I'm sorry, its just when I think about her….if we could vote Hottest girl of the year, I would vote for her."

"Alrighty then. Tell me when you figured out that you even liked her."

"Oh, that's easy. It was back in Freshman year. Ayame had a dance party for her birthday. I was talking to a bunch of guys from school just off the dance floor. We were enjoying watching all the girls dance. I had looked over the crowed and my eyes landed on Sango. It was like…"

"Well then, I think we have an idea for this song. What else, there has to be more."

"Her body was moving to the beat. She reminded me of a speaker box…..it was like she was speaking a different language while she was dancing. I mean dude, I know Spanish, Japanese and a little French, all those romantic languages but her body was speaking to me."

"And I guess you were a poet and you didn't even know it."

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm pouring this all out, don't mock me. This is my Sango, the warrior woman of Akuma High. How are we going to put any of this into a song."

"I have an idea. I have a few buddies from one of my old schools that would be willing to help us out on this. Me and my bud Bankotsu will back you up singing while his friends play. Sango is going to love this."

"I sure hope you right Inuyasha.."

((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((PARTY TIME))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

We arrived at Sango's house and set her present down on the present table. All of Sango's friends were inside the ball room of her home. Yes Sango has a ball room in her house. Her dad invented the Demon Slaying division on the police force.

Kagome and I walked around the room hand in hand. She looked so gourgous tonight. Everyone had dressed up but to me Kagome was the most beautiful person in the room. She had worn a knee length party dress. It was a dark grey, almost looking purple. It had a black sash that went across just under her breasts. The black ribbon continued to a bow in the back and also was used to wrap tie behind her neck. I felt like I had the most beautiful girl at Sango's party.

A half an hour later we were all told to get down and the lights were turned off. Sango and Miroku were back from dinner and they were about to come it. I heard the front door open and Miroku start to usher Sango towards the ball room.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to dress up and go to some fancy restaurant for my birthday. I mean I'm only 17 Miroku, its not like its something special." we all heard her say.

"Sango, birthday is important. I just thought we would make the best of it." they were getting closer.

"Well, then why didn't we just invite everyone over for a party or something?" they walked into view.

"Your wish is my command."

The lights turned on and everyone jumped up and shouted surprise. The look on Sango's face was priceless. Kagome and I were standing up front and she smiled right at us. She turned back to Miroku with tears in her eyes and hugged him. She stood there embarrassed in her dress as she made her way into the room with Miroku's help. She wore a white knee length party dress with a black ribbon. Black flowers created a very unique design that was so Sango. She walked right up to us and looked at Kagome.

"You knew about this didn't you?" she demanded as she laughed and hugged her.

"It was a hard secret to keep." I noticed she had tears in her eyes also.

"I haven't had a party like this since I was 12 years old. Thank you Miroku." she looked at him and smiled.

Sango's parents came over to wish her a happy birthday and the party got started. Sango blew out her candles and we cut the cake. She opened all her gifts, as was tradition, in front of everyone. Almost all the gifts were home made. Ayame had given her a blanket that she was woven herself. It was pink with white iris's on it. Kagome's gift from both of us was a DVD of all the pictures of her and Sango as they had grown up. She had asked Sango's parents for then since she didn't have any herself. They were from when they were born till now. The last picture on it had been taken when her and Sango had gone out. They had gotten into a photo booth.

Sango opened gift after gift and thanked everyone. She was so happy. Once she finished the room went dark except for the stage lights. I had left Kagome and had go with Miroku to set up. The band was set up and Bankotsu and I got into place. Miroku came walking out onto the stage.

"Can I have the birthday girl come up front please."

Sango looked so confused. She had grabbed Kagome and Ayame and pulled them up to the front of the stage with them. She looked up at Miroku and asked him what he was doing.

"My dear Sango, I wish to inform you that there is still one present left….mine. Inuyasha and all this friends and I worked very had this week cause I wanted to give you something from my heart. We all know I'm not going to start spouting mushy things. I'm going to be myself. As everyone here knows me, they all think that I only like Sango for her body, but Sango knows other wise. However I'm not going to stand here and talk about the Sango that I know and love, I'm going to show the one that you all know."

Miroku stepped back and nodded to the band to start. The moment the music started I looked down at Kagome. She was smiling wide, just like Sango was.

(Body Language by Jesse McCartney. The dance that they do is just like the one they do in concert. I just find it very entertaining. Watch the video of him doing the dance and then come back to this. Its so worth it.)

_O that bodies like music to my ear_

_O that bodies like music to my ea_

_rO that bodies like music to my ear_

_ Cause what you want is right here_

_Oh she, oh she so international_

_The way, the way she get it on the floor_

_I'm tryin Im tryin to holler at you_

_I want, to get, to know you better_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I dont speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that bodies talkin definitely makes sense_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its her, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say_

_he-eey, he-eey, he-eey_

_Its her, her body, her body_

_her body language come on_

_Shorty, let me whisper in your ear_

_Tell you, everything you wanna hear_

_You got my vote Hottest Girl of the Year_

_Lets have a ce-lebra-tion, baby_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I dont speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that bodies talkin definitely makes sense_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its her, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say_

_he-eey, he-eey, he-eey_

_Its her, her body, her bodyher body language cmon_

_I'm lifting up my voice to say_

_You're the hottest girl in the world today_

_The way you shake it_

_You got me losing my mind_

_You're banging like a speaker box_

_Turn around the party stops_

_Universal lady, let me take you away_

_Now, I dont speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that bodies talkin definitely makes sense_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its the way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_Its her, her body, her body, her body language_

_Its her, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say_

_he-eey, he-eey, he-eey_

_Its her, her body, her body her body language cmon_

_O that bodys like music to my ear_

_O that bodys like music to my ear_

_O that bodies like music to my ear_

_Cause what you want is right here_

Everyone went crazy as the song ended. Miroku reached down and lifted Sango up on to the stage. She leaved forward and kissed him in front of everyone and then hugged him. That was something your rarely saw with them. They liked to keep their relationship to themselves.

I thanked my friends and hopped off the stage in front of Kagome. She smiled and hugged me; I hugged her back smiling back. I pulled back from her to look down at her.

"So what did you think?"

"It was very Miroku."

"I thought so too."

She looked up at Miroku and Sango standing on the stage. He was looking into Sango's eye's lovingly, smiling, and laughing with her. Kagome and I were both shocked when Sango turned around and looked at Kagome and jumped to the mike.

"Would Kagome Higoroshi please come up to the stage? We have tradition's to uphold."

I watched Kagome smile up and Sango and then turn back to me. She surprised me by leaning up and kissing me gently. I Immediately put my hands on her soft curves and kissed her back. When she pulled away she skipped off. We had never kissed in public before like that. Everyone's eyes had been on us. When we went to school we never let anyone see us to anything.

On stage, Kagome walked right up to Sango. Sango dismissed Miroku off the stage and he came to stand next to me, right up front. Sango handed Kagome the mike I had used on the stage. Sango's mother stood on stage by the stereo and waiting to push play.

"When we were younger, our parents would sing us a song for our birthday's, as I know you all remember. As we got older, and we drifted part, we didn't have it anymore, but tonight we do. But this time, Kagome and I are going to sing the song. Its one our mothers would sing to us…and has become true for both of us." Sango said.

"Our mom's had written this song for us to inspire us to grow up to be innocent, be pure. Well, Momma Ninnin, we can honestly tell you that you both did a great job at it. Some of you may remember this song from my tenth birthday, we hope you like it now like you liked it then."

Kagome and Sango both looked back at Sango's mother and nodded their heads. She pushed play and a hush fell over the room.

(Innocence by Avril Lavigne)

**(Sango)**

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfectPlease don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_**(Kagome)**_

___I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Kagome and I locked eyes as she sang her part. I felt every word she said and then some. I knew that she meant every word she was singing.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_**(Kagome and Sango)**_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_(__**Sango)**_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_(__**Kagome)**_

___Makes you wanna cry_

_**(Sango)**_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_(__**Kagome)**_

_Please don't go away_

_(__**Kagome and Sango)**_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_(__**Sango)**_

_It makes me wanna cry_

_**(Kagome)**_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

By the end of the song both of them had tears rolling down their faces. They hugged each other and laughed. I used my demon powers to jump up onto the stage while Miroku ran around. Everyone in the crowed was cheering and clapping.

I stood behind Kagome waiting for her to release Sango as the cried and laughed at the same time. Kagome began to sober and pointed out to Sango that her make up was running, and Sango did the same to her. They were began laughing all over again. Kagome turned around when Miroku appeared next to me. Her and Sango both smiled at us. Kagome jumped into my arms and I hugged her tight.

Sango's mom came over to congratulate the girls on their performance and get them cleaned up.

It was a great party. We had shock, fun, laughter, even crying. The party just had it all. I don think Sango could think of a better way to turn 17 then this.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Kikyo POV**_

**I sat outside of her perfect little party and just glared at her home. She didn't deserve to have such a great 17****th**** birthday. She deserved to have one like I did. Only my 3 friends showed up and not one got me an expensive gift. Not one thought of what I would want. **

**If it hadn't of been for Kagome and Sango ruining my 11****th**** birthday I would be popular. I would have a ball room full of people that would give me gifts that I would love. I would have a great boyfriend that would write me a song and a best friend to share it all with. I didn't have any of that because of them.**

**The music had started again and I could hear people talking inside. Laughter. She didn't deserve all of this. I deserved the good life.**

**Why the hell that damn wolf demon had given them up was beyond her. He shouldn't have felt guilt over them being in that rat infested dump. They deserved that place over their overly plush homes. **

**I stood there wishing to go back a month to where I had gotten to watch the mighty Sango fall to the ground. Her master's little puppet had done a good job taking down the little princess. I had gotten o kick her a few times before we put her into the car.**

**If that wolf hadn't of given those girls back they would be living in a hell right now, just like I was. I was always living in hell and I would always be as long as those two were like this.**

**I stayed outside of Sango's home, leaning on my car until the party ended and people left in groups, couples, or just by themselves. Soon the only ones left were them. Those two and their perfect boyfriends. I had made advances onto Inuyasha and he had turned me down. What he saw in her I would never know. When he met her she was just broken…..**

**I couldn't take the waiting any longer, I needed to do something to get my anger out. I reached into my car and took out one of the empty beet bottles the puppet had left and looked it over. I glared at that house again with its large windows and its lush gardens. It just made me sick. I heaved back and threw the bottle at the house. I heard the sound of glass breaking and I ran into my car and sped off.**

**I looked in my review mirror to seem them all standing outside and looking at her tail lights as they made a hard right out of Sango's long drive.**

"**Damn it. Something needs to be done….NOW." I growled to myself. I drove back to HIM so we could talk about what would be happening next. They were too happy for my comfort.**

**(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))**

Alrighty people. I am soooo sorry that this took me so long to update. I can say that it really isn't my fault. I was in the hospital twice and now i'm feeling better. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed.

Lady Kira94 - DUN DUN DUN. Can Kagome and Sango make it through all of this together? Will Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship survive, keep reading to find out. Until next time lol.

SinisisterGinny - I'm glad that i made them one big happy family too. I'm also glad that you are starting to like Koga. the poor guy needs someone to believe in him. I hope you like this chapter.

33-Awww, thanks, hope you like this chapter and keep reading.

Sin- Glad that you liked it Sin.

MOAR- Here yah go

Oliver Twist- You want more? MORE? Well sure why not hehe.

koga'sbaby19 - awww thanks, i hope you enjoied this chapter. Keep reading.

kaiyee16 - She kinda a sort of talked. There is still much left unsaid. Keep reading to find out.

waking imagination - You know who the evil hanyou is? Well i do to...well atleast i hope i do...Omg..Who is it? You have to tell me i'm the wirtter. lol

manga-animelove - Yes the not so hated Koga, the saved girls and a happy ending...or is it?

hotbandof7girl-awww thanks. I'm glad to hear that you like my story. I hope that you like this chapter as much as you liked the others.

anime-manga lovers- Glad that you like my story and i'm sorry for the wait. keep reading.

XXKevaXX- Thank you for the review. Keep reading. Glad that you like my story.

Afan1- I'm glad to hear its one of your favorites. Keep reading.

sinfuladdiction- You wanted more..well you got more, i hope your happy.

Well everyone please review. Your reviews are what make me update really quick. The less i get the longer you all wait till i feel like typeing up the next chapter. Just click the little button and say a few words. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you dont like. You can even tell me that i suck so bad that i should burn up with the power of a thousand suns. Just say something.

This chapter goes out to my buddy SIN. You all have him to thank for me even writing this chapter.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	30. For the win

_**May 20**__**th Monday**_

The lights were bright on the stage as we practiced once more our lines for our play. We were doing A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare. Inuyasha had gotten the part of Lysander and I, the part of Hermia. Ayame was given the part of Helena and Ginta was given the part of Demetrious. Everyone else in class was given lesser parts, but Kikyo got even a lesser part then that. She was given the part of stage crew. When she had tried out she had been terrible and our teacher didn't even want her on stage.

" How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?" Inuyasha said as he reached up to touch my cheek.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes." I said.

"Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood,-" Inuyasha said as he took my hand and lowered me down to sit on the stage. He sat down next to me.

"O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low."

"Or else misgraffed in respect of years,-"

"O spite! too old to be engaged to young."

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,-"

"O hell! to choose love by another's eyes." I had just said.

-CRASH-

One of the stage lights came falling down from above, just inches from me. I screamed and jumped into Inuyasha's lap. Everyone on stage stopped and looked around bewildered. I just kept staring at the light. It could have killed me. That thought just kept running through my head.

"KIKYO!" shouted our Drama teacher, Mr. Heed.

Kikyo came running from back stage and when she saw me sitting in Inuyasha's arms, I could have sworn she looked disappointed.

"Yes Mr. Heed?"

"What happened? You were told to make sure that all the lights were bold tight." he sounded very angry.

" I did. I guess I missed one."

"Kagome could have been killed. Next time I'm going to have to send someone up there to help you if you cant get it right." he scolded her.

"It was just one mistake" she grumbled out.

"Yeah a mistake that almost killed Kagome." Inuyasha stated. Mr. Heed hadn't heard Kikyo's remark.

"Yeah almost, but it didn't half breed."

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat; I felt it vibrate through my back. I knew he was going to say something back to her so I turned in his arms to look up at him. He looked right down at me and I saw the anger go from his eyes and it turned to concern.

"She's not worth it Inuyasha, she's never worth it." I said to him. I knew Kikyo glared at me. I heard her shoes stomp their way back backstage.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((())))))))))

_**May 24**__**th**__**, Friday**_

I walked into my last block class, English, feeling so happy and free. I was having the perfect day. It was Friday, I was passing all my classes, I had nailed my lines in first block, I was done all my art projects and I had that greatest boyfriend ever.

I went to go to my desk when I noticed it was missing. In its place was a piece of paper on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. It was a note addressed to me. I unfolded the paper, it only had one line written.

'_Time to go back to nothing'_

I looked around just as the bell rang and students started to fill in. I just stood in my empty spot as everyone gathered. I had to share a desk with someone while they located mine. No one knew who had taken it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**May 30**__**th**__**, Thursday.**_

We had gotten a standing ovation when the play was over. Inuyasha had been amazing playing Lysander, and at the end he had given me a bouquet of roses. Everyone in the play were invited back to Ayame's home for a after party.

Ayame hopped onto the stage that was erected in her back yard. Everyone cheered as she gave her speech, but then she did something that I didn't expect.

"Ginta and I have already come up here and did something, so now its time for our two other leads to get up here. Come on Kagome, Inuyasha."

I was standing next to the food table with Sango and I knew my jaw dropped. Sango smiled and started to push me towards the stage. Ayame reached down and pulled me up. Inuyasha used his demon powers to jump up in a single leap.

I knew I was blushing as Inuyasha came to stand next to me. I looked down at the dress that I was wearing. It was grey with a pink ribbon around the middle. It came down to my knee's. I wore a pink sweater over it. Around my neck wore the very necklace I had grown up hating. The one thing that the damn Higurashi family was so proud of. I was proud to be wearing it again.

Inuyasha pushed me forward, towards the microphone. He took the one from Ayame. A hush came over the crowed as they waited for us to begin. Inuyasha handed Ayame his ipod and told her to just push play. He looked over at me and winked. I smiled as the music started to play.

(For The Win By We Are The In Crowd)

_(Inuyasha)_

_I've got a way with words and it's the cause of all my problems_

_I've got my mind set_

_And that's the way it is_

_I never thought it could get this bad_

_(Both)_

_When I had you in my pocket everything was just fine and_

_(Kagome)_

_You gotta big mouth and the streets are talkin_

_About the way you walk around like you own the place_

_You gotta big mouth and you shoulda shut it_

_Yeah you shoulda shut it in the first place_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Just take another look at the risks we took_

_(Both)_

_And all the things I said what were they really worth_

_(Kagome)_

_You're all talk you can't act like you're callin the shots_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Cuz I'm the only thing left you've got_

_(Both)_

_We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_So sit back and watch us fall_

_Take it back, don't react,_

_Don't ever forget we'll make it by_

_(Kagome)_

_And I can't take another second of this god damn town_

_It's getting harder to sing_

_Doo doo doo doo doo do-do doo_

_These melodies are settling they're starting to sting_

_(Inuyasha)_

_And everybody's talkin like they know it all_

_(Both)_

_Conducting social symphonies_

_(Kagome)_

_You're all talk you can't act like you're callin the shots_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Cause I'm the only thing left you've got_

_(Both)_

_We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_So sit back and watch us fall_

_Take it back, don't react,_

_Don't ever forget we'll make it by (make it by) [x2]_

_This time _

_(Kagome)_

_You gotta big mouth and the streets are talkin_

_About the way you walk around like you own the place_

_You gotta big mouth and you shoulda shut it_

_Yeah you shoulda shut it in the first place_

_(Kagome)_

_(Everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction)_

_(audience)_

_You gotta big mouth and the streets are talking_

_(Inuyasha)_

_All eyes on you, theyre looking out for me_

_(Kagome)_

_(Everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction)_

_(audience)_

_You gotta big mouth and you shoulda shut it_

_Yeah you shoulda shut it in the first place_

_(Both)We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_So sit back and watch us fall_

_Take it back, don't react_

_Don't ever forget we'll make it by this time_

_We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_So sit back and watch us fall_

_Take it back, don't react_

_Don't ever forget we'll make it by_

_ And I can't take another second of this god damn town_

_It's getting harder to sing_

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. It felt good to be friends with everyone again. People said hello to me in the hall ways again, and smiled at me and wanted to have lunch with me. It was all because of that stupid dog that wouldn't leave me alone. And I'm glad that he didn't. If he had just left me alone I wouldn't be happy like I am now.

Inuyasha helped me off the stag and went to get me some punch. Ayame and Sango ran up to me and hugged me and congratulated me on everything.

As the night went on, Inuyasha drifted over to the guys and I drifted over to the girls. I had gone off with Sango. I had told Ayame to tell Inuyasha that I was leaving with her.

As we were driving both of our cell phone's went off. At first we both thought it was Miroku and Inuyasha yelling at us for leaving them. WE were both tired and wanted to go home. Sango was sleeping over at Inuyasha's house with me any way.

I opened my phone and I didn't recognize the number at all. Sango had me open hers too and it was the same number. I pushed the button for both to open and they each said the same thing. My heart sunk when I saw what it was.

'_Back to nothing'_

After I read them another message came in. This time it was a video message. I opened both and my heart sank. On my phone was Sota and on Sango's was Kohaku. I pushed play on mine and tears fell from my eyes.

"Kagome…help. He came and took us. He has me and Kohaku. You have to save us Kagome, please." he was crying. I pushed play on Sango's.

"Sango….Some dude took me and Sota. You have to bring Kagome and get us. He wont let us go if its not the both of you.." He was crying too.

They both ended there. Sango pulled over to the side of the road and played back the message over and over again. She'd begun crying, as did I. I was about to call Inuyasha when another text came through.

'If you wish both of your brothers a safe return, come to the old Higurashi home. If anyone else is with you, both boys will be ashes, just like the home.'

Sango floored it before I could say anything. We both had our faces set and were going to get our brother's back.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((()))))))))))))

Cliffy!

I'm so sorry for the long wait. This time i cant give and excuse, well i kind of couldn't think of anything for this if that counts. If anyone wants to give some input then say something. I take any idea and i will inform you if i like it. You will get credit for anything that i use that was yours. the story is starting to come to an end and i want to make it the best i can. give me idea's before its on people.

manga-animelove - Yes i was in the hospital twice. I got a very bad infection and needed surgery. the second time the hospital did it to me. I was allergic the meds they gave me. So i ended up spending my b-day int he hospital and what not. I'm sorry for taking so long. i hope you like this chapter.

Sin- Well here's more Sin

waking imagination - Well here's my update now you tell me who my evil villein is. lol. hope you like this chapter.

00-Wild-Fire-00 - Glad that you like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

SinisisterGinny - Yes i thought the bold font would make you hate her even more, mwahahaha. I hope you like this chapter as much as you've seemed to like all the others. Thanks for reading.

koga'sbaby19 - Thanks, thanks for the review.

i the bright angel - I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you like this chapter.

jtwsnw20 - I'm sorry i was inthe hospital also and i'm glad that you like this story.

XXKevaXX - i'm glad that you enjoy my story. i try to always put a cute moment before the fighting. keep a look out

Ivorybreath - I kind of figured people skipped the songs. I just think life needs music and well, that's whats going on. Listen if you want, ignore it if you want. I'm glad that you like my story. I tried to make it as original as possible. I never really thought i would have people liking this story. It was just something in my head, i never thought i would have people favorite it or anything.

hotbandof7girl- Glad to know you like my story. I wouldn't say that i'm all that great at this stuff.

saie- I'm sorry if i'm driving you insane. Here is my update. Dont worry i do plan to finish this story. Its is starting to come to an end actually. Hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing.

MESHA327- I've been having her leave it all till now. I wanted to build all this up. I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing.

Supernaturalgirl1990 - Yeah i know i miss spell things and have had grammar mistakes. Honestly, i just write everything and then upload it. I dont read through it at all. I plan to make a revised story of this later, but right now i'm just getting it typed up. That's why i keep asking all of you to tell me what you think.

Hit the review button people. I always wait till i get atleast 10 reviews. That's why sometimes i take so long. Hit the button people. Come on.

Reveiw

Review

Review

This chapter is dedicated to my Friend, Britt...I almost make her choke to death in a Chinese place. I"M SORRY BRITT.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	31. I found out

_**KAGOME**_

When one rushes to the rescue of those that they love, many things flashes in there mind. In mine, I thought of poor Sota being hurt. Anger built up inside of me as we grew closer and closer. I was tired of bad things happening. This had to end now.

I knew who HE was that Sota had said. I had thought us through with him but I was wrong. I hated the fact that I was wrong. Sota shouldn't have to deal with these things or him. The old Kagome was kicking in as the seconds flew by. My barriers were forming and I put on a face of indifference. I was going to make this my last stand and I was going to get my little brother back. He was going to grow up and have a happy life. He and his best friend Kohaku were not going to be harmed. I would not allow it.

Flashes of my childhood were before my eyes before I could block them out. The before and the after everything. My parents happy and singing and living life. My mother searching for my father in the flames. My uncle crying at the funeral. My uncle trying to make life less sad…harming himself in the process and nothing being the same after. The first time my uncle hit me; the first time Sota cried himself to sleep in my arms; the first time I tried to run away; the first I called him a bastard; the first time I stood up for myself.

My hands itched to pick up my phone and call Inuyasha for help. I wanted to call him so badly. I knew in the back of my mind that I should call him. So far he proved that he could do anything. He could keep me and Sota safe. He was the first ray of hope I was given in a very long time, and once he was here, I was given more.

I got my best girl friend back and now she knows what my childhood was like. I don't have to ignore her anymore; I can tell her everything. And here she is, racing off with me to save her little brother also. Sometimes I wonder why she wants to be friends with me. I only just get her in trouble. That's the way it always was, even when we were kids. The first time she broke her arm, it was because I wanted to climb the big tree in the park. The first time we got grounded was because I wanted to sleep out in the woods so we lied to both our parents and said we were sleeping over each other's house.

I looked over at Sango and saw the blank mask that had come over her face. I knew that she was angry and I knew I couldn't help her. We were both stuck in the same problem. Our little brothers were kidnapped and only I knew who had taken them.

_**INUYASHA**_

I was more then happy to be home. As I pulled into my garage, I sighed and leaned back against my seat. Kagome was lucky to have gotten out of there early with Sango. The party had gone on late into the night and me, being Miroku's ride, had to stay till he was partied out. I knew what I was going to do once I got inside.

I got out of my car and started to walk towards the door to the kitchen when I spotted a little tail sticking out from behind the tire of my mom's car. I silently walked behind and looked to see what it was. I was surprised to see that it was Sota's and Kohaku's friend Shippo. I remembered that Sota had them both over for the night. He was curled up in a ball shaking. I reached down to tap him and he jumped up with his demon powers and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Don't kill me!" he shouted once he landed, covering his head.

"What the hell?" was all I could think of.

Shippo dropped his hands the moment he heard my voice and looked up at me. He had tears in his eyes and looked very very afraid.

"What's wrong with you kid?"

"Oh Inuyasha its awful. He came in and he took them. I ran and I hid and I just left them. I didn't mean to but I was just so scared. You have to help them. You have to save them!" he said all in one breath. I was lucky that I managed to follow everything he said. It all just came out so fast.

"What do you mean he took them?" my mind instantly went to Kagome and Sango. Shippo sniffled and tried to calm down.

"A man came and took Sota and Kohaku." he said softly, as if it hurt to say it.

"What?"

I couldn't believe that. I ran inside my house and just started shouting their names. My voice echoed through out the empty house. Rin had gone on vacation with Sesshomaru and my parents were out for the night at a dinner. It was then that it hit me. An empty house.

"KAGOME?" I shouted and didn't get an answer either.

I quickly dug out my cell phone and dialed her number. I know that it was a long shot but I hoped that she and Sango were still out just driving. That maybe they had stopped to get a snack or something. The phone rang and rang. She never picked up the phone. I even tried Sango's phone but it just went straight to voice mail.

"Damn." I growled.

I ran back into the kitchen to see Shippo still in there, sniffling. He looked so scared and was looking at something on the counter. I walked over and saw that the picture that Kagome had on her night stand of her and Sota was sitting there. My mom had wanted to give her something special when she had gotten better so she had made her and Sota take the picture. She had worn the necklace that her father had given her. The glass was broken as if someone had punched it. A little bit of blood was on a few pieces of glass.

"Kagome was never here," Shippo said sniffling, " The man was mad that she wasn't here. He yelled at Sota a lot and called him bad names. Sota told Kohaku and me to hide. When we ran a mean lady popped out and grabbed Kohaku and I just ran." he just sounded so sad.

"It's alright kid, I'll get them back."

_**KAGOME**_

Looking at the lot that was once my home still choked me up and brought tears to my eyes. At one time a large home stood there that was full of love and life; now all that exists is weeds and a cement foundation that was crumbling apart. Some teens had spray painted the walk up to where the door once was.

Its times like this I wish I hadn't remade friends. Sometimes I just want to go back the with drawn Kagome that everyone knew to just leave alone. It was because of me that all of this was happening. It was because of me Sango was hurting inside and had to come here tonight.

We stood at the curb looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of something in the darkness. The street light that was once in front of my home had burned out long ago and the city didn't care to fix it.

It was so dark out and with it being this late at night, not a single light was on in the surrounding homes. Not a single car was parked on the side of the road and the crickets were silent. It just seemed like time was frozen around my old home.

We walked along the front path, our eyes darting any which way. Everything was in shadow. It just seemed like the old things that were once there had left and all they left behind was there empty blackness. The old bird bath that use to sit under the dog wood tree just seemed baron and ghostly.

"Sota?" I called out.

"Kohaku?" Sango shouted after me.

Our voices bouncing off of the nothingness was our only answers. I took a deep breath to sigh and noticed a rotting smell. I crinkled my nose and coughed. I knew that smell all to well. I grew up with it. It smelled like body odor, beer, cigarettes and blood.

"Nighty night Princess." I heard behind me.

I knew the voice right away and cringed as I turned. I never got to look. I was hit in the back of the head hard. Just as my eyes were closing I say Sango slumped on a the ground.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I am sooooooooo sorry that this took so long. So many things have happened in the last couple of month. You all can come up with clever ways to harm me. Though...i think it would be better that you just blame my friends that love to steal me away from my computer.

Sin- lol sorry for the wait Sin. I know you've been waiting for this for a while.

Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen- Sorry i took so long to update.

GladApple- Everyone one of my friends have helped me with this story and some of the things i have written are things that have happened to them. For me it was the fire and the abuse...well the some of it still was me. I just dont want to put to much of myself into it. And dont worry everything is about to come to a close and things will make sense. i promise.

manga-animelove- So sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update soon.

SinisisterGinny- sorry for the wait and hope you like this chapter.

reader238- thank you for telling me about my rating. i forgot all about it.

CaseClosed621- Thank you and i hope you like this chapter

00-Wild-Fire-00- Sorry for the long wait.

33- Welcome for the chapter. Enjoy

MESHA327- Hope you like this chapter

hotbandof7girl- so sorry for the wait crazy things have been happening.

Sonya Rivers- Welcome for the song.

roxierocks1a- Sorry for the wait

Shane roxs- Sorry for the long wait.

XXKevaXX- sorry for the long wait.

MESHA327- RIGHT HERE

CursedPrincess56- Glad you liked the last chapter.

Dawn- Sorry for the long wait.

GothChickie - OH YES!

Once again i am soooo sorry for the wait. Grab your torch and pitch forks and send me reviews of the various things you wish you wish to have done to me. If anyone wishes to contact me about anything you may visit my facebook. I have it on my profile. Pester me there if you wish.

This chapter is dedicated to my new Puppy Dexter.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	32. I have to check something

_**KAGS**_

When I awoke I knew I should have been scared that this was happening again but I wasn't. My head was killing me and my whole body hurt but the only thing on my mind was getting to my little brother. I was not going to lose him to that damn monster.

There was light coming in through a bared window above me. I looked around and saw I was in a jail cell. Well it would have been one. This one looking like It was just built in someone's basement. The bards were thick and they were very strong. I was laying on a cot along one of the walls.

I looked over at the other side and my heart swelled. Sota was laying on it asleep. I jumped up and picked him up and just hugged him. He woke very quickly and when he noticed it was me he hugged me back tight. I had tears in my eyes and they were falling onto his shirt, he didn't seems to care.

I put him down and checked his face to make sure he was okay. I asked him am million questions and he answered them all. He told me how two people had shown up and had taken Kohaku and him. As far as he knew Shippo had gotten away and was hiding somewhere in the house.

After a while I heard a nose and then Sango was talking and I heard Kohaku's voice. It turns out that they were in the cell right next to us. I was happy to know that everyone was okay. Now the only thing to do was to get out.

Hours passed and the light moved round the room. We had taken a look outside the cells and saw the most odd things. It was obvious that we were in a basement. It was damp down there and pipes leaked. Right across the room were shelves that help children's toys. It was weird seeing them down there. There was a home made baby doll, a baseball bat, a old looking ball, a large top, a jump rope, a frizz be, and a wood sword.

"Sango?" I called over.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Do you think the guys are looking for us….again?" I sighed the again.

"Well considering it's the next day and Inuyasha more then likely noticed you missing and Miroku has probably called my cell phone at least 10 times by now, yeah I think their looking for us."

I smiled as she ended her rant. We were all very bored down in our cells and I had asked the question that none of us had wanted to ask.

"Kagome?" asked Sota.

"What kiddo?"

"Can you entertain us or something." I heard a "Yeah" come from Kohaku on the other side.

"What do you guys want me to do?"

"I don't know, sing, tell a story….oh oh story. You promised me a story." exclaimed Sota.

"When?" I asked confused.

"You promised to tell me the Higorashi family story like forever ago and you never did."

"Sota I don't think everyone wants to hear that story."

"I don't mind." called out Kohaku.

"Yeah, its better then sitting here being all quiet." agreed Sango.

I sighed and tried to remember the way my dad had told it to me. It was a long story and I knew I would leave something's out. I had no clue if everything was right or if I was telling it right. I wasn't really a good story teller.

"Alright…..

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Once upon a time there was a young woman with great spiritual powers. She was known for her strength and her beauty. Men came from villages far and wide to ask for her hand. It was thought that she had no feelings and that she could not love. _

_One night the great woman was proven to not be as strong as believed. A man that wished to have her came to the village. The man decided he wasn't going to ask to bed the woman as many others had before; he was going to take what he wished. He came to her late that night, under the cover of a new moon. He forced himself upon her and had his way with her. _

_Many in the village were shocked to hear that this traveler had done such a thing. They had searched but they could not find him. He was said that he had run away after he was finished._

_Months passed the woman found that she was pregnant with the man's child. Many in the village wished that she wouldn't have the child but she insisted that she keep it. The child hadn't of done her wrong._

_Everyday the woman would go walking through the forest. The sounds of the forest made her smile and feel safe. It was on one of these walks that the woman met a Hanyou. He was badly wounded and hardly noticed the woman. She was quite pregnant at this time as well. She knew the danger she was in._

"_Hanyou, what has happened to you?" she asked him. _

_The Hanyou jumped in fright. He hadn't heard her coming and was caught off guard. He knew if the woman wished to kill he, he wouldn't stand a chance. In the early morning, a group of human travelers had found him asleep and had taught him a lessen for ever being born into there world. _

"_Get away from me." he growled at the strange woman. He did notice that she was with child._

"_Have no fear Hanyou, I am not here to harm you. I only wish to know what has happened." she said in such a calm voice._

_This calmed the Hanyou and some how made the Hanyou trust the woman. No one, human or demon had treated him so kindly. He allowed the woman to help him and heal him. Together they formed a great friendship that no one could stamp out._

_More months passed and the woman grew. The Hanyou watched after the woman. She was his one and only friend in the world and soon she was his only love._

_The night the child came was such a horrible night. Lightning and thunder crashed and roared outside of the small hut. The women of the village were inside while he waited outside in the storm. Men were never a loud in the birthing chamber._

_The woman had a baby boy. He had hair as black as the night sky and eyes as brown as chocolate. The village adored the child. Everyone from around wanted to see the baby that the great woman had brought into the world. Those who came brought gifts for the child._

_The Hanyou became a father to the child and soon he married the woman and they had another child. They were such a happy family._

_Ten year to the day, after the human boy was born, the Hanyou woke to a knock on the outside of there hut. Outside stood a woman. She stood tall but she was wounded. She was brought into the hut and there she told them her story and why she came._

_She had been traveling to meet the great woman of the village, for she had herd of her power and the son's she had brought into the world. On her way she had encountered a demon that seemed to much for her. _

_The demon had wanted what she cared on her person. A small jewel that she had intended to give to the eldest child as a gift, for it was the only thing that she could think such a child would deserve. The jewel was said to grant wishes to those who owned it._

_The woman talked quickly for she knew she didn't have much time. Both boys were brought before the woman. She looked at both of them and smiled. Such kind hearts they had. They didn't know evil or hate. They were pure._

"_Such a jewel can only be entrusted to such a kind heart."_

_Her words would soon ring true. The woman knew that she didn't have much time before her pursuer would arrive. She smiled and handed the eldest child a jewel._

"_What is your name child?" she asked._

"_Kio." he answered._

"_I pass this jewel to you Kio. You must take care and guard it. You are strong child. Both you and your brother are strong. Though you are children you are much stronger then I."_

_Both boys looked down at the jewel. When the woman had placed it in Kio's hand it had looked almost black, now it glowed a bright lavender. _

_He attacked once the moon was covered by the clouds, destroying the hut on the outskirts of the village and killing the people inside._

_The powerful woman of the village and her beloved husband tried to defend the village with all their power. They managed to wound the demon, but in the end they were both killed._

_Both the boys witnessed their parents down fall. They knew the demon wanted what Kio was just given. A jewel of wishes. Both boys stood in front of the demon holding hands._

_The demon laughed at the small boys who stood before him. They were small and weak. The demon knew that he could destroy the children._

"_Leave our village." shouted Kio. The demon laughed at him._

_Kio was terrified of the demon. He'd know of full humanoid demons. Ones that have great power but have a human body. He knew this because of his step father. His Hanyou step father had told him stories of these demons and he sometimes said that he wished he was like them. Being a Hanyou meant that he was strong, but not as strong._

_The demon that stood before them had long black hair, a cruel face, red eyes and stood tall. His purple cloths, along with his hair blew in the wind._

"_You're not welcome here." shouted the younger brother and once again the demon laughed._

"_Hand over the jewel" said the demon in a deep voice._

"_No, its Kio's." said the younger brother._

"_Hush Takeo." said Kio to his younger brother._

"_Yes Takeo, listen to your brother." laughed the demon._

"_Silence demon. Have you no heart demon?" asked Kio. He held his brothers hand tight and squeezed the jewel in the other._

"_Hearts are for the weak child. Now hand over the jewel and I might spare your life."_

_Kio looked over at his younger brother. His brother looked up at him and nodded. They both knew they couldn't destroy the demon. They both knew they were going to died no matter what. If they were going to die, they were going to stand their ground and not run away. Their father had taught them not to give up on anything that was important._

"_You killed our parents demon, I will not stand for this."_

"_Boy, my patience is waning. I will have that jewel." growled the demon._

_He charged at the children. Kio turned and ran, dragging his brother with him. The demon used his agility and speed and caught up with the children easy. He jumped over them; stopping them in their tracks._

_Angrily he grabbed Kio by the wrist and picked him up, dangling him in the hair. Takeo fell to the ground._

_The demon smiled as he looked Kio in the face, but then it turned to a face of pain. The demon dropped the child and looked at his hand. It was smoking and was burned severely. He looked down at Kio and saw the jewel glowing brightly in his hand. The demon had to turn away from the light for the pureness of it burned his eyes._

_Kio knew then why the jewel had changed color. When the woman had had it, the jewel had become corrupted and in his hands it was pure._

"_Back demon. You can not touch me. This jewel will not answer to you and your evil heart. It no longer answers to you for I know goodness. As long as I live it will never be yours." shouted Kio._

"_You damn brat." growled out the demon._

"_Only when you know goodness will you ever touch it or me. Only then will a Demon touch this jewel. Wishes of the pure hearted should be granted not of the evil."_

"_You cant keep that from me. You will grow old boy and with age you will know greed, lust; you will hate and perform wrong acts. You will not always have a child's heart. You will age boy while I will stay as I am. I will remain strong and I will have what I wish from you one day." the demon laughed as if he were telling a joke._

_Kio leaned over and brought his brother over towards him. He was once again scared. He knew what the demon had said was true. He would grow old and he would become like all adults and know what they know. Takeo was crying and he pulled him in closer. He kept crying out for his papa. Though he was gone, Takeo still wished for him. WISHED!_

"_The only way you will ever touch this jewel is if you had a heart demon. You will not touch it ever with your heart. This jewel will be past down to my children and their children's children's children. It will never belong to you, you evil monster. ….I…I wish you had a heart." _

_Kio help the jewel tighter in his hand and stood up. He dragged his brother up with him and looked up at the demon._

"_I wish you had a heart, just like Papa. Then you will know what a human feels. You will know feelings. You will know pain. I wish a heart upon you demon from now till forever."_

_The jewel in Kio's hand began to glow and it got brighter and brighter. Soon there was a blinding flash and the boys and the demon were knocked down. Dust had been kicked up and the boys waited till it settled. The light went back into the jewel and the boys looked at the person before them._

_Where the demon had been now stood a more human looking being. His eyes were no longer red, his nails were no long claws. The person before them had his hand to his chest as if it hurt. He looked up at the boys in anger. _

_The demon had felt his powers being drained when the light had touched him. He knew what the boy had done to him. He was no long a full demon; he was now a half demon, a Hanyou._

_It was then that the rest of the villagers decided to help the boys and they chased the new Hanyou out of their village. Though at the edge of the village he vowed to get his revenge. He was going to become a full demon once more and he was going to kill Kio's family._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"And so the jewel was always passed on through out the family to the first born child, who for some odd reason's, first name always started with a K. My dad had it and he passed it down to me, on my 10th birthday, just like that woman did when she came to the village."

"Wow, our family is so cool." beamed Sota.

"Yeah that was awesome." yelled out Kohaku.

"I remember when your dad told you that story Gome. He let me stay to hear it remember?" called out Sango.

"I remember…."

"How touching." laughed a deep voice.

We all scrambled to the bars to see who was there. I had hopes that it was someone that would take us out of this place but I knew deep down who it was. As we reached the bars I saw him. The man of my nightmares; the man that ruined my life.

"Naraku." I spat out.

"Who are you, what do you want with us?" yelled Sango from her cell.

"I am who Miss Kagome says I am. I am Naraku, and as for what I want, it should be obvious." he chuckled as if he had made a joke.

"If you want to kill me then do it already you bastard." I said between my teeth.

"Now now Kagome, that is just so rude and you and I both know I cant just kill you. You of all people are safe from me."

"Then what the hell do you want?" demanded Sango.

"Didn't you listen to the story young lady?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Some stories are made up and passed on but once in a while a story can be true. The one Kagome so…wonderfully told was a true one. You see, to me its not a story….Its my life…"

"You mean you're…." Kohaku began.

"Yes boy, the demon is Kagome's story is none other then….ME." he smiled a nice wide smile.

"That cant be." said Sango.

"Why do humans always find things unbelievable. That jewel around her neck turned me into something that I despise. I want my power back. I want back my life." he growled.

"You cant use it. Its pure, just like the story says. You touch her and you get burned." Sota said.

"Just because I cant touch her doesn't mean I cant get what I want. You will wish on that damn stone and you will give me back my power." he glared.

"And if I refuse?" I had to ask.

"I'll kill all your loved ones. I'll start with these three and then I'll move on to your little hanyou boyfriend." the way he said it made it sound like he was stating a fact. "You know I will Kagome, I know you do. You see, I am the reason your brother and you both had to live with that Uncle of yours."

"Yeah well we don't have to anymore." Sota sounded angry.

Naraku started to chuckle to himself and then it just turned into a full on hysterical laugh. It was very creepy.

"What's so funny?" asked Sota.

"Your life." he stated flatly.

"At least I'm not the one crawling around trying to make two people's lives suck. Now that's something to laugh at." Sota said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't be saying that boy if you knew what fun I've had with your life. You see, I killed your parents. I would of killed you too boy but your sister there came home a little too early. And then there comes your Uncle. Your lovable idiot uncle."

"He wasn't lovable." Sota sneered. " he was cruel."

"Yeah…he was." Naraku chuckled as he snapped his fingers. Out of the dark corner moved a figure. Sota and I both gasped as we saw our uncle step into the light.

He had a blank look on his face. His eyes were dull looking and he appeared to not have showered in weeks. He looked off into the distance and just stood there.

"Ahh your beloved uncle. Humans, you know their minds are easy to influence. All you simply have to do is push a few buttons and well…Hehe. Your uncle broke his leg, you remember. Well I had something to do with that. I also had something to do with the drinking. You see Children, this little humans mind is quit easy to control once he's had at least a dozen or so beers. I simply took advantage of that."

"You made Uncle Akki do that stuff? Why?" asked Sota as I stared at Naraku with hate.

"So I could bring her down." he pointed at me.

"I don't understand…" I said.

"Don't you get it? Don't you see? If you are one cheery little teenager that jewel is as bright as your soul, but I figured it out with your father. If you can cause one to be unhappy, know pain and anguish, well that pretty little jewel isn't pure anymore. If that damn hanyou hadn't of came into the picture I'd be able to make the wish myself. I would of killed you and kept the jewel."

"So you made my life suck just so you could make a wish on a rock? You made my Uncle hit me to get a god damn wish?" I glared at him through the bars.

Naraku smiled at me and began to laugh again. He found my anger funny. It took a moment but I realized that my anger was what he wanted. That's all he wanted me to be was angry. He wanted me to hate him, hate Uncle Akki….hate…wait. Next out of the shadows walked another person.

"Koga." I said. I watched as Naraku smiled.

"Yes even the little wolf demon was under my control. It was easy you know. The boy lusted after you. I managed to put a few drugs into a bottle of water I had given him and his mind was mine. I tapped his feelings for you and increased them. I made him lust after you more then you know. I made his instincts go wild. I made him get jealous and angry at everything you did." he smiled. "You see Koga had a small crush on you but really he liked another girl a lot more. I simply made him forget about her."

"Your so screwed up," growled Sango, " and next your going to tell us you controlled Kinky-ho as well?"

Naraku looked at Sango and smiled. He didn't say a word as yet another person walked forward. This time, unlike Koga and Uncle Akki this person didn't walk like a zombie. They didn't have a stupid look on their face. They came walking out smiling.

"I'd like to thank you Sango for remembering me."

"You little slut. He's not controlling you. What the hell?"

"Of course I'm not being controlled. It didn't take much for Naraku to convince me to ruin your lives. Well really he wanted me to just ruin Kagome's but I couldn't leave you out."

"What did we ever do to you Kikyo?" I asked.

"You both ruined my life!" she shouted.

" Oh sure we did." Sango said sarcastically.

"You both always thought you were high and mighty. You were rich and popular. You both fucking had it all. All I wanted to do was be your friend and you rejected me."

"You didn't want to be our friend just to be our friend. You wanted us to make you popular and buy you expensive presents."

"Yeah, you got made that Sango and I had made you presents for your birthday that year." I agreed.

"A present shouldn't be made. It should be expensive and from a store."

"No Kikyo, the best presents are the ones from the heart."

"Shut up." Kikyo growled.

"Now calm down Kikyo, I need them." Naraku put his hand on her shoulder.

"You only need Kagome, let me have Sango."

Naraku appeared to be thinking it over and then nodded. He looked over at Koga; he then stepped forward and walked up to Sango's cell and opened the door, grabbed Sango and Kohaku. He opened my cell door and toss him in and led Sango out; Kikyo followed smiling. Sango yelled for him to let her go and shouted back for me not to give in.

Naraku turned back to me and smiled.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen- Well here's my update. I'm sorry it took so long.

manga-animelove- lol i'm glad to see that you enjoyed my last chapter. hope you like this one.

Moons Little Wolf Blossom44-Hope you like the chapter.

Ivorybreath- Well here's my update.

inufan1132- Hope you like this chapter too.

jesokaa- I sure hope that you didn't wait to long by that computer.

XxXMidnightStarzXxX- you know i have a secret...i secretly like Selena Gomez my self. Shhhhh. I hope you like this chapter as well.

.16- Sorry for yet another cliffy.

Sin- Here yah go Sin!

Kagome chan 001- Here's your update

PrincessRini707- Thank you for your review, here is my update.

girl- lol glad you like what i didn't with inukag.

dartya- I think your the only one that knew what i was doing with my story. congrats.

hotbandof7girl- Well here's my update. Thank you so much for talking things out with me about this chapter. You helped me out so much.

XXKevaXX- glad you loved my last chapter.

kittyjeans- Well i hope you now can pass that snail now. Enjoy this chapter.

That Stupid Boy- You are so sweet. Glad you've liked my story so far. But i must ask, must you quote it to me when your being sweet? I'd say your more of a sweet stupid boy. XP

Alright all. I know this took me a while and i typed this all during hurricane Irene. I dont think its my best chapter and i haven't really read through it. I hope its what you guys wanted. This story should be coming to a close very soon.

Remember to review and tell me what you think. I need at least 10 reviews before you get the next chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to hotbandof7girl and That Stupid Boy.

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	33. short and sweet

_**Kags POV.**_

He left us with a giddy expression on his face, as if he had a joke bubbling up inside of him that he was going to tell in time; but not now. Now he was going to leave my brother and I in our own cells and the silence of our prison. Kohaku sat against the wall with his legs pulled up against him sitting quietly.

"Kagome?" asked Sota.

"Yeah bud?" I answered.

"We're all going to be okay right? Sango too?"

"You know it kid. We'll be out of here and eating ice cream on the couch in no time." I said sadly. I knew he could hear that I wasn't sure but I was just going for humor.

"I hope so. I bet Inuyasha saves us."

"Yeah…"

"I just know he will. He'd never let anything happen to us. You know Kagome, he told me he likes you a lot." I couldn't help but smile at my brother.

"Do you think Miroku likes my sister like Inuyasha likes you Kagome?" asked Kohaku a moment later.

"I'm sure he does Kohaku, why?"

"Cause then I know he'll save my sister."

"Miroku's your hero huh Kohaku?" I asked.

"Well…he's never let me down before with something…so yeah." I smiled and pulled Sota in on my left side so he would sit next to me. I held up my left arm and Kohaku crawled over and snuggled into me.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. Sango can take care of herself and the guys are going to get us out of this."

"You promise?" asked Sota.

"Promise guys."

_**Inu POV**_

I told myself over and over to stay calm and not freak out as I waited for Miroku to show up at my house. I sat in front of my lap top booting it up and hoped that this worked. When I had given Kagome her new phone I had made sure this one had a tracking device in it.

"Come on, come on." I chanted as I clicked onto the internet icon. I heard my front door open and close quickly.

"Yo!" shouted Miroku.

"Kitchen." I shouted back.

Miroku came running in looking scared and angry at the same time. He had his cell phone in his hand as if he expected it to ring any moment.

"What are you doing? We need to go and find them."

"Just a sec. dude. Let me just activate…" my phone made a bleep noise as Kagome's phone signal was being located by my gps. I grabbed my phone and the keys next to me and nodded towards the door that led to my garage.

"Okay so where did you leave the other kid at?"

"My mom picked him up after she picked up Rin and took both of them out with her. I called her and told her what was going on."

"Your dad?"

"Working."

"Brother?"

"Also working but wanted to remain informed."

"Your dad doesn't know?"

"Nope and he's not going to. I can't take his bull anymore. All he's going to say is that Kagome and Sango decided to run away and take their brothers with them." We both got into my car, slamming the doors hard.

(((((((((((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

Okay,yes i know that this is very short and very very late. i have been way to busy with things and this is all i could come up with on my writers block i'm having. I just moved and it took forever to get the internet where i live now.

I hope you guys like this chapter and i am so sorry that its late.

Please REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


	34. GPS cant be wrong

_**Inu POV**_

Miroku sat next to me holding my phone, telling me which way to go. The GPS on my phone was sending us down some weird roads that I had never gone down before. Of course that how GPS's are. I bet there would have been an easier way.

"Okay, make a right here." Miroku said.

I did so and noticed we were driving by the park. This was the far side of the park that I hadn't been on. We drove down the street and noticed the large homes lining the area.

"The hell…." whispered Miroku.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is Kagome's old street."

"What do you mean old street?"

"This is the road she lived in when her family was alive…her house used to up here on the corner."

The moment the words past Miroku's lips, he noticed Sango's car parked on the side of the road. I pulled up behind it and we both got out. We checked, even though we knew they wouldn't be in it.

"What does the GPS say?" I asked.

"It says they are near here."

I followed Miroku across the street and up some stairs that led to an empty lot. Weeds grew everywhere on the property. The foundation for a large house still remained. I tried to imagine what the house once looked like and a happy Kagome playing in the yard with her brother and her parents.

I walked up the concrete walk way that would have led up to a large porch. Someone had sprayed painted random crap everywhere.

I sniffed and caught Kagome's scent. She had been there recently, with Sango…and two other people.

"Miroku?" I yelled out across the yard.

He was walking around with my phone in hand trying to figure out which way the signal was coming from.

"It says they are here. I don't get it." He yelled. I walked over to him and took the phone.

On the screen, it showed that we were on top of the signal. I looked on the ground thinking I might see Kagome's cell phone but I didn't see anything.

"Maybe this thing is broken." Sighed Miroku.

"No, I don't think it is"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

_**Kagome**_

My butt was going numb just sitting around. I needed to get Sota and Kohaku out of here and find Sango before Kikyo did anything to her. All of this was happening to my friends because of my damn family.

I reached up and touched my necklace. It was cool against my neck and shining a nice pinkish purple. I had always thought the jewel was like one of those mood rings that just change because of the temperature. I had hoped that my dad's story was just a story…not real and ruining my family.

No I'm stuck in the basement of my old house with my little brother and my best friends little brother and my best friend is out there somewhere getting hurt by a bitch.

I squeezed the jewel tight and closed my eyes and I tried to think of a way out of all of this. We shouldn't be trapped, we shouldn't be hurting, and most definitely we shouldn't be miserable. We should be free to live our lives and not have to worry some psycho dude is trying to ruin it because something my ancestor did hundreds of years ago.

My eyes flew open when I felt the jewel grow warm in my hands. A light was glowing between my hands in the darkness of our cell. The bars to our cell began to glow as well, and then with a flash they were gone. I sat frozen wondering how the hell that happened.

"Sis what just happened?" asked Sota.

"I rightly don't know Sota." I smiled. "But I'm getting you two out of here, lets go."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_**Inu**_

I walked around the grounds looking for something that would lead me underground. Something in me was telling me that I was right and that she was close.

"What are you looking for?" Miroku asked as he followed me.

"Something that would get us underground. Like a door or something."

"You think they are under ground?"

"In a basement maybe."

"Ohhh…"

We both fanned out and started searching. I took deep breaths in hopes that I would get her scent leading us to the door but the wind had picked up. I kicked over a large metal piece laying on the ground in high hopes but just found dirt. Where the hell was it?

"Hey, I think I found something." Miroku shouted from the other side of the lot. I ran over to stand next to him.

"What?" I asked. He pointed down but all I saw was dirt and weeds.

"I think this is the entrance. The stairs don't look that safe though…"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." I growled.

"You don't see the stairs?" he asked shocked.

"Because there are none."

He looked at me before taking a few steps forward. I watched as his lower half of his body began to disappear.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Dude, you're going to have to help me here."

He reached up and grabbed my hand, and the moment he did I blinked and I saw that he really was standing on stairs. He let go of my hand once we started to descend the stairs.

Shockingly the stair well was well lit, and went far down into the ground. We came to the landing at the bottom and tried the door, finding it locked. We both worked together and managed to ram it open. Stepping in we found ourselves in a room full of old furniture that had been there for years. Chairs were stacked on the right side, while tables with white table cloths were spread around. Foot prints were easy to see in the dust and dirt on the floor. All of them lead to the door on the far end of the room. We tried the door but it was locked.

"Alright step back." I said and kicked the door as hard as I could, shattering it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_**Kags**_

I made sure the boys stayed behind me as we moved from our cell. We made sure not to knock over any of the toys that were on the floor.

I was so relieved to find the door that leads out of the room was unlocked. I turned around to tell the boys to stay close and noticed Sota had picked up the baseball bat and Kohaku had gotten the baseball. I nodded to them and stepped into the hall way.

The hall way was lined with doors and leaky pipes above let out water droplets that splashed onto the floor. I knew where we were shockingly.

My father, when he had the home built had made sure the basement had as many rooms as the upstairs did. Down here in the old days there used to be a wine cellar, storage for all our party supplies, like the big tables and the chairs. One room contained extra instruments and another housed the cleaning supplies. One room had been our own movie theatre and another guest bathroom.

Of course now everything looked horrible and was taken over by an evil guy that's bent on killing off my family. The carpet was red back then, now it's a horrible blackish color, most likely from mold.

All I knew was that we needed to get Sango and get the hell out of dodge fast and find the cops. All this needed to stop today…or was it night?

Naraku needed to be put in his place and Kikyo…well we won't talk about where I think she needed to go. At least I understood where Naraku was coming from. With Kikyo, she didn't have a single reason to hate us so much.

I knew that the door to the stair well would be at the very end. The door would open up to a room that we had kept tables and chairs in, then up the stairs, find a pay phone, hide the boys and locate Sango…yeah this was going to be easy.

"Alright guys, lets get out of here." I said as we started down the hall.

The dripping of the water on the carpet made everything just seem so creepy. As we slowly made our way down the hall I checked each door to see if any were unlocked just in case we needed to have a quick escape. I was happy to find that the door that led to the old music room was unlocked.

All three of us slipped inside and closed the door; lucky for us that we did because I heard footsteps pass the door. Moments later Koga ran back shouting that we had escaped. I pushed the boys away from the door and looked around for a weapon for myself. I found a tool box next to a dusty old piano and took out the hammer. This would have to do.

I heard a loud crash, as if someone had smashed down one of the doors. I hugged my hammer to my chest hoping Koga wasn't smashing all the doors just to find them. Footsteps ran past the door and then stopped and came back. The Door knob rattled and I pushed myself against the wall. The boys were both holding their weapons, standing on either side of the door, ready to knock out who ever came through the door.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**INU**_

The hallway that we walked into smelled strong of mold and I could hear the water dripping on the floor. I took another deep breath and took in a slight hint of Kagome's scent. She had passed by this spot recently.

Miroku followed me down the hall, passing door after door. I kept thinking that someone might pop out of one of the doors at any moment. Miroku and I had each broken a leg off of the chairs in the first room just in case we needed them.

On walking past a door, nearing the end of the hall, I caught Kagome's scent, coming from within. I tried the knob but the door was locked. I growled a little and once again I kicked this door in.

Lucky for me I have demon powers. I managed to jump back as a baseball and a baseball bat were both hurled at my head. I jumped back into Miroku, shoving him to the ground.

"Woah!"

"Inuyasha?" asked a scared boys voice that I knew oh too well.

I looked up and saw Sota and Kohaku both peeking out the door, both looking terrified. Miroku and I both stood up and walked into the room. I had my heart in my chest as I scanned the room and spotted her standing against the far wall with a hammer to her chest. She had her eyes closed and she was shaking.

I walked up to her and lightly touched the hammer. Her eyes quickly flew open, preparing to swing at me. I watched as recognition crossed her face. Her fear vanished and tears filled her eyes. She dropped her hammer and I pulled her into a tight hug and just held her. My Kagome was okay. I could feel the tightness in my chest start to fait just a little.

The boys gathered around Miroku and started asking question after question. They each looked at him as if he were now their hero. I brought Kagome over to them so we could talk things out.

"How did you guys find us?" Kohaku asked once again.

"I kinda put a gps in Kagome's phone." I admitted.

"I don't think I can get mad at you for that right now." She said as she hugged me again

"Good…" I said as footsteps stopped in front of the door.

Two figures stood in front of us, blocking our way back out the door. I pushed Kagome behind me as I got into a fighting stance. Sota lifted his baseball bat and Miroku drew up his chair leg.

"Well would you look at this…a family moment." Said the figure on the left.

"So cute." The other said as they both stepped in.

Kagome's uncle and Koga both stood before us, their eyes glazed over white, leaving no pupil to be seen. Koga appeared to be sweating, though it was cold in the room. Kagome's uncle had a cruel smile on his face.

?/?/?/

Alright guys i am soooooooooooooo sorry for how long this one took and that just means that i owe you another chapter. i will be updating soon. i think i got my writters block kicked for now.

Well my reasons for not updating can all be blamed on the guy thats in my life right now. That's right i have a guy that i'm seeing and well he has kept me busy. i hope you guys love the chapter and another is coming very soon i promise. this story is almost finished.

Lets get some Reviews guys. I need reviews to show me you guys are reading and maybe some of you could give me idea's.

Review review review!

Akuma Youkai ^/-\^


End file.
